I Won't Let the Sun Go Down
by ChocAndSnow19
Summary: Becoming a pilot has always been my dream. But, dreams never come true exactly as we plan. I learnt how to fly, but I also ended up on the other side of the Channel, as the air support of Easy Company. However, protecting the men is far from simple - especially with my gift for getting into trouble... Doc Roe/OC
1. Lookin' For Trouble

**N. A. Hello! This is my first fanfiction****. It would be really sweet if you send me some feedback and tell me how I'm doing. Some critisism is also welcome. :)**

**P. S. I followed the storyline as much as I could, but I had to add some AU details here and there. For those who are still interested: enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries**** and the charming actors, especially Shane Taylor and Frank John Hughes. No disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company. The only things I do own are Jessica and Neve.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Lookin' For Trouble**_

* * *

I turned in my bed again, but I couldn't fall asleep. No matter how I tried to cover my ears with my pillow, I could still hear the raindrops rapping against the window. Judging by the noise, the downpour was far from over.

Eventually, I gave up. I got out of bed, wincing when my bare feet touched the ice cold floor. As quietly as possible, I went to the nearest window. And then I noticed water trickling through a crack in the glass. There had already been a small puddle on the floor.

_Oh, great_,I whispered and looked for a nearest towel.

While I was wiping the floor, I couldn't help but look outside. The rain was so dense, that the houses across the street turned into grey silhouettes. Even the lamp posts were dimmed by the flocks of raindrops.

If you think it's November, you are terribly wrong. It was the middle of May – when flowers should bloom everywhere, and when the rain should leave for good. It looks like the heavens had other plans.

"Hey... were you having dreams again?", a quiet voice asked.

A pair of bright hazel eyes emerged from the shadows.

"No." I shook my head. "It's the damn rain this time."

My little sister sat on the corner of my bed. Her lips soon curved into an encouraging smile.

"Maybe this will be the last storm of the year." She glanced at my wrist, before she frowned a bit. "Is your shift starting soon?"

I glanced at my watch. It was 11 p. m.

My heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Jeez... I can't be late again!"

Scrambling to my feet, I ran to look for my clothes. In the end, I found my dress. I also found my favourite shawl, hanging from the door. I quickly took it off and wrapped it around my head. As I was tying a knot on my back, I noticed that my sister was still here.

"You should be in bed, Neve." I looked under my bed, searching for my shoes. I didn't find them – but I found out where the missing salami from yesterday had gone. "You know that school starts tomorrow!"

"But, Jess, the rain is too loud."

"Just give it another go, will you, Neve? Try closing your eyes and thinking about the boy you're fond of... what's his name? Harry?"

She smirked. "Now, _that_ would keep me awake all night." Raising one of her brown eyebrows, she asked: "What are you looking for now?"

"My shoes. You saw them?"

"Aye, of course!"

I quickly turned around. "What? Where?"

"Oh, two aliens came yesterday and decided to take them as souvenirs."

"Ha, ha... very funny... You're lucky that I'm in a hurry."

After a few minutes, I settled for my dark boots. They were much more comfortable and I could run much faster in them – no matter what my friends from the factory said.

"All right." I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and wrapped my fingers around the door knob. The door creaked open, and the drops of rain sprinkled the tips of my boots. "See you in the morning, sunshine."

"Bye. " Neve waved before I closed the door behind me.

The moment I got outside, the rain fell on me with all its strength. I quickly covered my head with my jacket, trying not to become drenched. After checking that my rucksack was closed tight, I dashed down the street. The bus wouldn't wait for me for a second – not even on an awful night like this.

The never ending patting of the rain was the only existing sound in the air. I glanced at the tall houses and buildings around me. Every single window in the town of Aldbourne was dark. Everyone was sleeping, or somehow trying to sleep.

Everyone except me.

The night shift in the factory is the worst thing imaginable, trust me. I would always have to work under the lamp light until sunrise. Then I would go home, take my boots and socks off and just crumple in my bed. In moments like that, I would always pray for the day shift to come sooner.

A couple of raindrops fell on my face and started sliding down my cheeks. Miss Sanders, Neve's teacher, had once said that rain is actually the tears of angels falling down. I looked into the sky for a moment, wondering if mum and dad were among them.

It was so hard without them – too hard to describe it. But, Neve would always give me strength to lift my chin up and move on. My sister was everything in the world to me, and I had sworn I would never let her down.

I glanced at my watch again. It was 11:29 p.m. The bus was coming in one minute. Maybe I would make it to the station before it arrived. Smiling at that thought, I ran even faster and made a turn to the right.

I was just about to pass a corner when something ran out of the darkness. Whatever it was, it collided with me and we both fell on the pavement with a _thud. _The sound of our fall was soon followed by a series of strange rattling. It seemed as if the person who had knocked me over had dropped something.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!", the stranger shouted in his thick American accent. He quickly got off me and looked somewhere beside him. "Oh, Jesus Christ..."

A box was laying a couple of feet away. It had been turned upside down and everything inside it was now scattered over the pavement. As soon as the stranger got to it he knelt and lifted the box in his lap. And then he begun chucking things back in it. Judging by the uniform he was wearing, he must have been one of the Americans billeted in the neighbourhood.

_Damn Yanks... _I almost said that out loud, right in front of him. However, I didn't, because something else caught my attention.

His things weren't the only ones on the ground. My confused look changed into pure horror when I saw my rucksack in a puddle next to me. It was wide open. What matters worse, all the papers had fallen out – right in the water. Most of them were already soaked in the cold downpour.

"No, no, no..."

Shuffling to my knees, I crawled to them. But, unfortunately, it was too late. They were so wet that they just decomposed in my hands. All the reports I had been writing were gone in a matter of seconds.

"What have you done?!", I shouted at the stranger, clutching the wet paper.

"What have _YOU _done?", the stranger retorted, lifting his rusty tools from a puddle. His dark eyes were now wide with fury. "Look at this!"

And then, before I could blink, I heard a familiar humming in the distance. That sound meant only one thing.

_Bloody hell! _I sprung to my feet, making the stranger jump a foot in the air. The bus was just leaving – and I wasn't on it. Picking up my rucksack and grabbing my jacket, I dashed towards the bus stop.

"Hey! Yo papers!", the stranger shouted after me.

But, I didn't turn around. Ignoring the rain that had already drenched me, I made my way around the corner, just in time to see my worst fear becoming true. The moment I saw it, the bus hummed into motion. It was about to leave for the factory.

"No! No, stop! _Stop_!", I shouted, but my voice was nothing in compare to the sound of thousand raindrops hitting the ground. I desperately picked up speed, trying to somehow get to the bus. But, before I could reach it, it vanished in the night. It got away in an instant, leaving a grey trail of smoke behind.

And then everything became silent.

Not knowing what to think, I kept standing there like some weird statue. I didn't even notice that I had been soaking wet. I just stared at the place where the bus had stood, while rain was pouring down my face and clothes.

"Miss? Miss!"

A raspy voice made me turn around. The man who had bumped into me came closer and handed me my drenched papers. But, he frowned when he saw my face.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"_Okay_?" I snatched the papers from his hand. "Do I _look_ bloody okay? I just missed my bus! My _only_ bust to work – thanks to you!"

"Oh, come on, there are worst things than that, Miss!"

"There are, if you're working double shifts."

The stranger's eyebrows almost reached each other. "Look, if you watched where you was goin', then you'd get the damn bus on time."

"Really, now?" I squeezed my rucksack tighter. "You think this is _my_ fault?"

"No, it ain't." He shrugged, still carrying his box. "You just need glasses."

"And you need a new pair of eyes", I spat, "You must have..."

But, before I could finish, he suddenly grabbed my arm. And then he jerked me. Just a moment later, an enormous truck stormed past me. It was so close that I felt the air flow it was making on my face. With a loud screech, it went down the street and disappeared among the houses.

I kept staring at that direction in disbelief. I hadn't even heard it. The downpour was so bloody loud, that I would have never noticed the truck. It would have hit me just like that, with no warning at all.

_Holy smoke... _Slowly turning around, I looked at me man who had saved me. The danger may have been gone, but his fingers were still firmly wrapped around my arm.

"Are ya always like this?", he asked.

I blinked. "Like what?"

"Lookin' for trouble."

"Well... maybe."

The stranger smiled. He had short, dark hair and a slightly prominent jaw.

"It looks like I owe you my life." I took my arm out of his grasp. "Sir..."

"Name's Bill."

I didn't know why, but something made me smile a bit.

"I'm Jessica", I said, shaking hands with him.

"How on earth did ya..."

All of a sudden, he went quiet and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and spotted another man running towards us. He must have been a Yank, too, because he was wearing the same gear as Bill. They might have been from the same unit.

"Guarnere, thank God!" His accent was even stranger than Bill's. His words looked like some sort of quiet music. "Did ya see any trucks?"

"Except he one that nearly hit me?", I retorted before I shrugged. "No, not really."

Bill seemed confused. "What's wrong?"

The man lifted his arms in the air. "Nixon is drivin'."

"_Nixon_?" Bill's eyes became wider than ever. "But, you told 'im a hundred times that Vat 69 an' drivin' don't go together!"

"I did. But, he didn't listen, did he?"

"Jeez, Doc!" Bill now looked really concerned. "We gotta do somethin' before he turns somebody into a goddamn pancake!"

"I'll try ta find Winters. He'll help."

The man called Doc turned around, ready to dash. However, he made only two steps when a loud crash echoed through the town, making the glass in the windows rattle. In the same second, Bill, Doc and I froze to our spots.

It looked like something big had just ran into something bigger. And it was very, very close. Actually, it was right behind us.

For a few moments, nobody moved. Nobody made a single sound. That was when a voice burst through the sheets of rain:

"Damn, I love this place!"

A man with thick eyebrows and tousled hair grabbed Bill's shoulder. Whoever he was, he was too drunk to stand, so he leaned against Bill. I could guess that was Nixon. He had a small gash on his chin, but he was pretty much alive.

However, I couldn't say the same for the truck, which was smoking behind him. Its front side had collided with a lamp post which, by some miracle, stood its ground.

Bill and Doc looked at a drunk Nixon and then at each other. After a second of almost complete silence, I heard Doc whispering:

"Looks like we won't need Winters."


	2. A Second Chance

**Thank you for your reviews! You made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: A Second Chance**_

* * *

The bus kept screeching and humming as it was running down the road. Every time it reached a bump, almost every passenger would jump from their seats.

Holding on to my seat, I leaned my head against the window. The rain had stopped in the morning and now the sun was shining on the cloudless sky. Its warmth was more than comfortable on my cold cheek. I somehow managed to smile.

But, my heart sunk even further when I remembered how I had got here.

After spending the night at home, I hopped on a bus at dawn. In an hour or so, I reached the factory, where the morning shift was just about to begin. I turned around inside the massive building, looking for the face of my boss – Mr Grey.

However, _he_ found _me_ first.

Believe me, I could still see his pale face when I closed my eyes. Looking at the assembling line, I hadn't even seen him sneaking behind me. My heart almost stopped when his hand grabbed mine. And then I heard his deep voice in my hear:

"Late again, Miss Prichard?"

His tone was enough to make me almost shiver. That was his favourite hobby. During both shifts, he would sneak around the factory and spy on the workers. One of my friends sent me a worried look, before she turned around and continued working.

"What's your excuse now, hmmm?"

I opened my mouth and tried to explain everything, but all I could stammer was:

"Mr Grey, I... I have a perfectly good explanation for this... I... well..."

My voice suddenly faded away, leaving me alone with my towering boss. All I could do was stand still, with my lips closed tight and my hands wrapped around my rucksack. In the meantime, he stood in front of me, almost not blinking.

"I know that you're a smart girl, Miss", he said. I swallowed hard. "Do you know what happens if my workers are late?"

_Jeez, not that story again..._ "They...", I begun, but he cut me off.

"The production falters. And money is lost. In this troubling times, that is something I simply can't allow." His voice suddenly became strangely quiet. "But, I could turn a blind eye on this. Yes, that could be possible."

_Really? _I sent him a slightly bewildered look.

"Of course, I'll need you to help me with a few things later", he added.

"In what?"

Instead of an answer, I felt his hand sliding down my back. My eyes widened in disbelief when it stopped on my backside.

"Working here and looking after this place can be very... _lonely_ sometimes. Maybe you could keep me some company, Miss."

My mouth opened in shock. I stared at the sly smile, which was slowly emerging on his face. _That old bat! How dare he?_

"So, what do you say?", he asked.

He was still smiling when I slapped his hand, making him move it away.

"Not in a billion years!", I lashed out, "Now, get your prehistoric hands off me!"

His smirk disappeared almost in an instant, leaving a look of surprise. But, that was soon replaced by a look of pure anger.

"In that case, you're fired."

The noise inside the factory stopped. Or maybe time stopped. I wasn't even sure. All I could think about were his words, which kept tumbling in my head.

"What?" I blinked. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, yes I can." He made a step back. "Unless you want to change your mind."

"You can keep dreaming about that!"

"Then, get out. And take your filthy things with you." He threw my shirt and scarf – which I had been keeping in the factory – right on the floor. "I almost thought that Geordie girls could be of use here. I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"

I knelt to pick my things up. But, my hands begun shaking so much, that I dropped them twice. In the end, I clutched them as hard as I could, so that I wouldn't lose them.

"Send my regards to your sister, will you?", he said from above, "While you're at it, you can also explain her why you won't have food on the table anymore."

That made my cheeks blush with anger. "You dirty old..."

But, the moment I got off the floor, something smacked me hard. I fell down again, dropping everything in front of me.

That was enough. From the bottom of my heart, I wished for the ground to crack open and swallow that man.

"You can't treat me like this!", I spat, "I'll call the police!"

To my disgust, Mr Grey just chuckled. "And who will they believe? A man with reputation like mine, or a feisty, troublemaking girl like you?"

I swallowed hard. The worst part was – he was right.

No one would believe me, because I had made a lot of trouble before I came here. On the other hand, Mr Grey didn't have a record in the police. He was a wealthy and influential man. The only person _I _could influence on was my sister. That thought made my heart sink to the floor. While Mr Grey was still watching me, I picked myself off the floor and ran straight out of the factory.

My fight with my tears ended when I reached the yard outside. The moment I leaned on the fence, I sobbed like never before. I clutched to wooden planks when I felt the taste of my own tears. I also felt somebody patting my back, trying to soothe me. But, I didn't see who it was. And I didn't care at all.

I had just lost my only source of income. Without it, my sister and I would end up on the street and starve. I had promised myself that I would take care of Neve, no matter what. But, I failed. I let my big mouth get in the way again – and I paid the price.

And believe me, shame is the only feeling worst than any pain.

**_XXX_**

While the bus was approaching Aldbourne, I wiped the remaining tears off my face. Neve shouldn't see me like this. I picked up my things and came to the door just when the bus stopped in its usual place. Hopping on the pavement, I went straight to Neve's school. I had promised I would wait for her today and I didn't want to break that, too.

I saw her as soon as I reached the building. She had just got outside, laughing with her two friends. Her long, brown hair was shining under the sunlight.

_Jeez, she looks so much like dad_. I almost forgot about that. They both had dark, shiny hair and only one dimple when they smiled. That thought filled me up with joy, as well as pain. But, I somehow curved my lips into a smile. Raising my green shawl in the air, I waved with it like a flag.

That was when she saw me. Her face became even brighter than before. "Jess!"

After saying goodbye to her friends, she ran down the school stairs and through the nearby gate. She then bumped straight into me and wrapped her arms around me. But, when she let me go, her smile vanished in seconds.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's a long story. I'll tell you on the way home."

Holding my rucksack near me, I followed her down the street. As we were getting nearer our house, I told her about last night. I described the moment when I had collided with Bill and when he saved me from that truck. I didn't leave out the part when the man called Nixon ran into a lamp post with his truck.

In the end, she widened her eyes in astonishment. "Holy mackerel... you really had a happening day!" It didn't last long when she grinned. "It's not every day that somebody gets rescued by a handsome Yank. By the way, what's his name?"

I furrowed my brow at her. But, I eventually answered: "Bill."

"Oh, handsome Bill..." She smiled, as if she was enjoying those words. "Well, that sounds nice."

"That's not funny, Neve."

"But, that isn't everything, is it?", she asked, becoming slightly serious.

I quietly swallowed. I had decided to keep the part with Mr Grey to myself. It was for the best, anyway.

"No, that's all."

Neve gave me a strange, serious look. "What did Mr Grey do?"

I swallowed again. I couldn't trick her – she was still gazing at me like a small hawk, waiting for my confession. Not able to make up a good story, I slowly nodded.

"He hit me... and fired me."

She frowned even more. But, when she finally spoke, only two words came out of her mouth:

"That bastard..."

_What?_ I stared at her, not believing what she had just said.

"Neve, watch your language!"

"Sorry, Jess, but you know I can't help it." She shrugged. "And he really _is_ a bastard."

Actually, he was. But, I couldn't say that to a twelve-year-old, could I?

"Well..."

"You know what, Jess? Perhaps it's better this way."

Patting my shoulder, she continued walking down the street. I followed her home, with bewilderment spreading over my face. _She _was the little sister here. I was nineteen. I should be comforting and helping _her_, instead the other way around. For some reason, that made me smile a bit.

"Neve... I just got the sack." I waved my arms around. "He maybe _was_ a horrible boss, but he still _paid_ me in the end! Anyway, there aren't any jobs left in this town..."

"Aye, there are."

"No, there aren't."

"Okay, maybe you're right. But, perhaps something will spring up." She soon frowned at me again. "Jeez, Jess, don't make that face! You'll be working again sooner or later."

_I sure hope so_, I muttered under my breath.

A few steps later, we reached our house. The small sign that said "Prichard_" _was barely holding on to the door. I made a mental note to fix that as soon as possible. Neve came in first, and I followed her into our living-room.

Actually, that room was the only one in the house – except for the small bathroom. The place where we were sleeping was divided from the rest of the room with a long, brown curtain, that danced in the breeze.

I quickly looked around. Unable to pay the bills after our parents had gone, we moved out and started a new life in this town. I glanced at the small stove in the corner, the counter with a shelf next to it, the table and a small rocking chair near the window. The sun's rays were coming through the glass and falling straight on the old photographs, which hung on the wall.

This wasn't much – but this was our home.

Also, it was always a nice feeling to be here again, after an exhausting day.

"Would you like some tea?", Neve asked, making me snap into reality.

"Uh... yes. It would be nice."

Neve went to the drawers below the counter and tried to find the kettle. She pulled it out with a triumphant grin, when I heard knocking at the door.

It wasn't loud. It was more like a shy whisper that barely reached my ears. Wondering who it was, I went to the door and opened it. A moment later, I saw a familiar man standing on my doorstep.

I blinked in surprise. "Mr Nixon?"

The man who had almost run me over timidly smiled. He seemed better, now that he was sober. But, I caught a glimpse of dark bags under his eyes. I also spotted the gash on his chin, which looked a bit more nasty in the sunlight.

"I'm Lewis. Lieutenant Lewis Nixon, actually", he said, "And you're the young lady I almost hit last night, aren't you?"

_Does he actually remember that or did one of his buddies tell him?_ I really thought of asking him that. However, another question decided to jump the queue.

"How... how did you find me?"

"Let's just say that I can be a good intelligence officer", he replied. After a moment of silence, he asked: "Do you mind if I come in?"

I hesitated a bit. Maybe he wouldn't cause much trouble, would he?

"No, not at all. Come in." Biting my lip for a moment, I stepped away from the door and let him enter.

But, as he passed the doorstep, I did my best not to pout. _First, I was fired by a pervert and now I have to invite a drunk lieutenant to my home. Jesus Christ, this day is becoming better and better! _I bit my lip again, in order not to say that out loud. Instead of that, I placed my hands behind my back and asked:

"Would you like some tea, sir?"

"No, thank you." Nixon smiled for a moment, before he became serious. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I hope I hadn't cause you any trouble."

"I just lost my job", I said, "But, don't worry, sir. Things like these happen here all the time, don't they?"

He looked at me in surprise. "What?"

I noticed Neve sending me a warning look. And she had a good reason for it. I had completely forgotten my manners. But, I didn't give a sod about behaving, because I was fed up with everything. Folding my arms over my chest, I told him everything that had happened in the factory. However, I didn't let my tears well up again. I had cried enough today.

After I finished, Nixon gave me a long serious look. Maybe he was about to shout back at me after my outburst. However, he didn't do that.

"You don't seem like someone who's that feisty."

"Perhaps I don't", I replied with a shrug.

To my surprise, he quietly chuckled. "Perhaps. But, I think everybody deserves a second chance. Do you have any medical experience?"

I felt my brow slowly furrowing. _Where is he going with this?_

"No", I answered, shaking my head.

"Well, I think you could work in the nearby Aid station anyway. Doc Roe... he works over there. I believe you've already met him."

_Doc? _It took me a moment to remember that man, as well as his unusual accent.

"He and Doc Spina could teach you some basics, before you officially begin your work as a nurse. I think you three could eventually become fine colleagues."

Although I didn't have a mirror nearby, I was sure that my face had suddenly lit like a light bulb. In the same time, some sort of mad hope begun flooding my heart. _Is that really possible?_

"Do you... do you think they'll mind, sir?", I asked in bewilderment, "I mean, I had never worked with your men. I don't even know them..."

"That's true, Miss. But, I'll talk to the both of them. Sooner or later, they'll need as much help as they can get. And a nurse who lives just a couple of streets away from the Aid station, like yourself, could be more than helpful."

I blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what was happening. I had almost got run over by a truck, got fired and almost cried my eyes out. And now, I got a job offer I could only have dreamed of.

"You're giving me a chance?", I asked in confusion, "After all my shouting?"

"Hey, we all carry our own load of worries. And I understand, we also need to blow off some steam somehow." A corner of Nixon's lips curved for a moment. "By the way, Roe and Spina will especially need someone with your character. Being a nurse isn't such a peaceful job as it looks. It can be quite demanding and..." He shortly hesitated before he added: "And I think this is a good reprimand for what happened last night. I almost killed you, didn't I?"

"A good reprimand?" I wanted to grin almost from ear to ear. But, I forced myself to settle for a smile. "Sir, this is bloody fantastic! I... oops..."

I slapped my hand over my mouth, feeling the embarrassment kicking in. Shouting at someone was one thing, but swearing... I almost sighed in relief when Nixon smiled. Perhaps he wasn't such a bad person as I had thought. But, then something came to my mind, which made me even more serious.

"But, sir... when could I start?"

Nixon's reply came in an instant. "Noon would be a good time. I'll have finished my conversation with them until then."

_Twelve o'clock? _ I arched both of my eyebrows when I realised something. "Sir, that's in less than an hour!"

He just smiled again. And then he said:

"Yes, I know."

**_XXX_**

Nixon was right – Doc Roe didn't mind me working with him at all.

He didn't even mind that I wasn't a medic. My lack of experience and training didn't bother him at all. Instead of frowning at me or sulking, he brought a few books from a shelf nearby and placed it in my hands.

"This is fo you", he said, leaving the books in my grasp, "You'll learn mostly by readin' from this and watchin' Spina and me at work."

_Well, that isn't so bad. _At least he wasn't shouting at me, or trying to pinch my backside like Mr Grey had once done. Although my wages were a little lower than in the factory, I was hardly waiting to start working here.

That was when Roe's gaze shifted to something behind me. But, instead of his voice, I heard a completely different person saying:

"Hey, Gene. And is this the nurse-to be?"

Turning around, I saw a man with a cheery smile on his face. He was wearing a band with a red cross on his arm, which told me the he was also a medic.

"I guess you're Mr Spina", I assumed.

"You guess is correct, Miss." When he came closer, he shook my hand. He even kissed it, like one of the gentlemen I had seen in the films. "But, please, call me Ralph."

"I'm Jessica."

"Nice to meet ya." Ralph smiled again. Soon after, he let my hand go and placed his cap back on his head. "I should get going now. New supplies won't carry themselves there, ya know. I'll see ya in a minute, okay?"

I shortly nodded. "Okay."

Ralph winked at me before he went outside. The moment he disappeared behind the door, the entire Aid station became almost eerily quiet.

Maybe the reason was because there weren't any patients here. Well, not yet. The only living souls in this long room were Roe and me. And Roe wasn't making a sound. He was gazing at a nearby shelf, checking the supplies on it. After a minute or two, the lack of sounds really begun annoying me. I decided to say something, just to break the silence.

"So..." I winced a bit when my own voice startled me. In this silence, it seemed much more louder than usual. Quickly clearing my throat, I continued: "Mr Roe... where are you from?"

"Louisiana." He turned around and looked at me. "How 'bout you, Miss Prichard? You're from here?"

"I'm from Newcastle, actually." I ran my fingers down my apron, trying to make it less wrinkled. "That's far on the north. My sister and I moved here when... well, when our parents passed away."

The medic frowned a bit. "Sorry ta hear that, miss."

"It's all right."

I made myself smile and sat on the nearest chair. To tell you the truth, Mr Roe's features were as gentle as his voice. I could say the same for his dark, almost doe eyes. He shyly smiled, before he sat on the edge of a cot.

"Oh... and Mr Roe?"

"Yeah?", he asked.

"I forgot to ask you. What's your name?"

He was silent for a moment. And then he simply replied: "Eugene."

"It sounds really nice."

He smiled again. With a quiet "thank you", he stood on his toes, in order to reach a box high on the shelf. But, his pale fingers didn't reach it, because the door behind me opened with no warning. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man in olive drab entering the Aid station. Just like Eugene, he had dark hair and he seemed really young. Maybe he was just a few years older than me.

But, a second later, I noticed that something was wrong. He was holding his right arm with his left – and his right sleeve was soaked in something dark.

"Hey, Doc." He tried to say something else. But, instead of that, he grimaced in pain.

Eugene sprung up to his feet. "Here, sit down, Powers."

He ushered him to the nearest cot. The lad called Powers nodded and sat down. When I rushed to their side, Eugene had already tore the lad's sleeve open, shouting:

"Miss, I need yo help here!"

I let out a quiet gasp when I saw a deep cut on the Powers's arm. The sight of blood was enough to make my stomach turn.

"Jeez, Powers..." Eugene looked at him in concern. "What happened?"

"Sorry." He gritted his teeth when the medic applied pressure on his arm. "I had a bet with Perco and Gonorrhoea..."

_With what? _I had no idea what he was talking about. But, Eugene did. He nodded just once as he focused on his job. I was amazed how calm he was, despite everything that was going on. In the meantime, my hands begun shaking again.

"Miss, I need a needle and sum thread."

I nodded. However, I didn't move. I kept staring at Powers's wound, as a weird feeling started to grow somewhere inside me. In a few seconds, everything around me became a bit darker – the cots, the walls and even the men's faces.

_Oh, no. It started again._

"Uh... Eugene?" This time, my voice seemed strangely distant. Taking a deep breath, I clutched the nearest chair. "I forgot to mention something..."

"What?" He turned to look at me.

I blinked a couple of times, but the room began to spin in front of me. I took another deep breath, tightening my grip on the chair. _I think this is the time to tell me the truth._

"Well... when I see blood, I sometimes get very dizzy..."

Eugene's kind eyes widened in disbelief. "You gotta be kiddin' me!"

Staring at me, the lad called Powers frowned. "I don't think she's kiddin', Doc!"

He barely finished his sentence when my knees suddenly buckled. The last thing I saw was Eugene's shocked expression, before my face hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

**What do you think about this? **

**Would you like to know what happens next?**


	3. A Jig To Remember

**Hello again! I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews. I hope that you will enjoy in this chapter, too. It has a little surprise at the end... :)**

**And **_**Alex**_**, don****'t worry, Jess won't get married soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: A Jig To Remember**_

Neve smiled at me. "So... how was at work today?"

"Don't ask."

I dug my head into my palms. I have never felt so embarrassed. Nixon and Eugene had given me a chance and I made a complete fool out of myself. Instead of helping my patient, I passed out in front of him – and ended up with a big bruise on my cheek.

"Oh, come on, Jess." Neve sat on my bed, right next to me. "Don't be like that. Things like that could happen to anyone!"

"Name one more person who experienced the same thing." Neve raised her finger, ready to answer. But, I was quicker. "Except great-aunt Geraldine." Neve frowned. I raised one eyebrow. "See?"

"But, Jess, you can't be a rock! You're a person!"

"Well, that person is going to be a..."

But, before I could finish, I heard someone knocking again. However, this time, that person wasn't at the door.

The knocking was coming from the window.

I quietly sighed. Maybe that was Nixon again. Maybe he came by to make fun of me.

Digging my fingernails into my palms, I went to the window and opened it.

But, the man on the other side wasn't Nixon.

It was Guarnere.

"Oh, God..." I stared at his face, completely bewildered.

Guarnere grinned in his boyish way. "Actually, it's Bill."

"What... what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" A second later, the answer hit me and I raised my right eyebrow. "Let me guess... you have a good intelligence officer?"

"Yeah – when he's sober." His smile made my cheeks warmer than usual. "What are ya doin' tonight, Miss Jess?"

I tighten my lips into a thin line. "Nothing in particular. Why?"

"There's gonna be a small party at the pub. Would ya like go out with me?"

_On a party? With him?_ That was a suggestion I didn't see every day. I opened my mouth to say something, but I suddenly stopped. Maybe going out with him wasn't such a good idea. I mean, I barely knew the man...

"For goodness sake, say _yes_!", Neve whispered, crouching under the window so Bill couldn't see her, "Because, if you don't go out with him,_ I_ will."

Still looking at Bill, I nudged Neve with my toe. "Well..."

"Well...", Bill repeated, placing his hands on the edge of the window.

A couple of inches under his fingers, Neve was gawking at me. She tilted her head to one side, waiting for my answer. I could feel heat picking up in my cheeks.

"Yes." I shuffled my feet a bit. „Yes, I'll come."

His smile became wider. "That's great! Let's go!"

"What? Now?"

He quickly nodded. "Yeah!"

"Could you wait for about... five minutes?" I tugged the edge of my old shirt. „I can't go out like this..."

"Ya look nice like that, Jess. But, sure, I'll wait."

Holding my breath, I closed the window and covered it with the curtain. And then I leaned against the glass, staring at the opposite wall.

"What now?", I whispered to nobody in particular.

"You know what!" Neve got up, grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards the old wardrobe in the corner. Before I managed to say anything, she threw a pair of my silk stockings right into my hands. "Get ready. You can't keep him waiting."

"I know... but, what should I wear?"

At that moment, I felt extremely stupid. I suddenly became the shy little girl, while Neve turned into the big sister full of advices.

"You could wear one of mum's dresses", Neve suggested.

I nodded, while putting on my stockings. That sounded like a good idea. I opened the wardrobe and looked at the clothes that hung inside. Before we moved here, I had decided to keep a couple of mum's old dresses. But, I had no idea that they would help me one day.

After thinking for a couple of minutes, I tried on a fluttering dark-blue dress and a long red shawl. I soon found out that the dress fitted me perfectly. I spun in front of the mirror and my reflection smiled back at me.

To be honest, I have never looked so elegant. I was always wearing old dresses and my favourite boots, while my hair was loose. I never liked wearing shoes and, because of that, my friends thought I was crazy. But, that wouldn't make me change my mind.

"Here are your shoes." Neve brought me a pair of dark-red ones. "Put them on."

"Do I have to?", I scoffed.

"Hello!" Neve patted me on the head with one finger. "Earth to Jess! You are going to a _pub_, not on a march! Now take these!"

"Okay, okay..."

I caved in and slid my feet in the shoes. Neve smiled at me, finally satisfied.

And now, only one thing was left to be done – my hair.

I settled for a long braid. While Neve was peeking outside, checking on Bill, I took out my make-up. I painted my lips into red and applied a lot of powder on my left cheek – hoping to hide the yellow bruise from the Aid station. Luckily, it quickly disappeared.

"Okay, five minutes are out!" Neve checked my watch and almost dragged me towards the door. "Have a nice time, sister... and good luck."

I lifted a finger in the air, whispering: "You'll pay for this."

"I don't think so."

With a short grin, Neve hid in the nearest corner. I slowly opened the door and saw Bill standing on the pavement. The moment he saw me, he started gawking at me with his mouth half-open. That made me instantly blush.

"Uh... Shakespeare?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes. "I'm here."

"Oh." He quickly came back to this century. "You look damn... I mean, beautiful, Jess." And then he frowned. "What did ya call me?"

"Shakespeare. Don't worry, he was a nice English poet. William was his name. He wrote a lot of lovely sonnets."

"I heard of 'im." Bill thought for a moment. "He said that '_To be, or not to be_' thing, right?"

The look on his face made me smile a bit. "Well, the question now is 'To go or not to go to the pub?'"

"I guess the answer is _yes_."

"I think so, too..."

What happened next surprised me even more. Bill took my hand and his warm fingers interlocked with mine. After giving me an encouraging smile, he led me down the street, which was reddish in the light of the setting sun.

While we were crossing the street, I quickly glanced at him. His hair was now dry and neatly combed, and his clothes pressed almost perfectly. To be honest, he looked pretty good – unlike last night. He soon smiled at me again.

"Hey, we're here."

He stopped and pointed at a pub on our right. The sign saying "The Oak and Stag" was slowly swaying above the door. I had passed that door many times, but I never thought of coming in. The Americans were the most common guests there, laughing at jokes and enjoying in beer.

Bill opened the door with a push. But, before he made a single step, he suddenly stepped aside and glanced at me.

"Oh, sorry... ladies first." He timidly smiled, showing me the way in.

I tried to stay serious, but that was far from simple. Bill was so funny trying to act as a perfect gentleman. But, that was nice of him.

The moment I came in, my nose caught a familiar scent of cigarettes. The pub was almost full of men, all of them dressed in green like Bill. Some of them even had a similar accent to him. Behind one of the tables, a song I had never heard before was coming from an old record player.

When I made the first few steps inside, almost half of the men turned around and looked at me. Some of them had their mouths half-open, just like Bill when he'd seen me. That made me feel very uncomfortable. I could feel my cheeks blush again. But, I tried to relax as much as possible – until one of them said:

"Hey, babe, looking for some fun?"

I turned around and stared at the man. "_What_?!"

He placed his elbows on his table and grinned, but not in a way like Bill. "Why don't ya leave that idiot Guarnere and sit with me? I can make your night unforgettable."

I clenched my fists, when Bill suddenly stood between me and him.

"Hey, Cobb, why don't ya go and find Sobel?", he lashed out at him, "Maybe he'll make your night!"

Everyone roared with laughter, while Cobb's look became darker. He eventually turned his back and continued drinking.

"Sorry, 'bout that", Bill said quietly.

"It's okay", I said, with my cheeks blushing even more. That twerp called Cobb could almost beat Mr Grey.

I tried to calm down, as Bill led me to the nearby bar. We sat on the two available barstools and ordered beer. While we were waiting for them, a man on Bill's left side turned to our direction. I immediately recognized him from the Aid station – he was the witness of my fainting. At that moment, I wished that I could just sink into the floor and disappear.

"Hey, Gonorrhea!" He slapped Bill's back, laughing. "Nice to see ya here!"

"Nice to see ya too, Shifty!"

Unfortunately, Shifty saw me as well. "Miss Jess! How are ya doin'?"

"Never better!" I hoped that I wasn't blushing again. When Shifty turned his back and started talking to another friend, I raised one of my eyebrows. "_Gonorrhea_?"

Bill grinned. "It's a long story."

"That sounds terrible... do you take some medication?"

Bill chuckled. "Nah... that's my nickname!"

"Oh." Now, that was pretty weird. Not knowing what else to say, I took a sip of my beer. I never liked beer, but I didn't want to look stupid in front of Bill.

"I bet you got a short 'n' sweet nickname, like Jess... or Jessie."

"Actually, I didn't have it always."

His eyes suddenly became wider. "Whaddya mean?"

I hesitated for a moment. "That's a long story. And an embarrassing one."

Unfortunately, Bill didn't want to let go. He smiled at me again.

"Oh, come on... tell me. It can't be that bad!"

"It is!"

"I ain't gonna tell no one." He winked at me. "Promise. Okay?"

I swallowed. And then I answered. "Trotts."

It looked like he didn't get it. „What?"

"That was what they called me in school. You know... Diarrhoea?"

Bill looked at me for a moment, with bewilderment spreading across his face. And then he burst into laughter, almost spilling his beer.

The sound of it made me frown. "Christ, Bill! "That's not funny!"

However, he continued roaring with laughter. When he finally stopped, he wiped off tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Actually, it is." He wrapped his fingers around his glass. „I found out we got something in common!"

I raised one eyebrow. "What? Awful nicknames?"

He shrugged. "Well, that's a start."

That almost made me grin. I took a sip from my beer, trying to keep my face serious. While I was returning the glass on the bar, I noticed something on Bill's shoulder. It was a head of an eagle, sewn on his green sleeve.

"So, where are you from, Shakespeare?", I asked.

"Philly."

"I meant... from which company are you?"

"Oh. That's Easy."

Now, that was more than surprising. "You mean, Easy Company?"

"Yeah." He looked at me, a bit confused. "Heard about it?"

"Actually, yes... a lot. Judging by the stories, you blokes are big troublemakers."

He raised his dark eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes."

Bill was taken aback. But, for some reason, he also looked a bit proud.

"That's amazing! What stories did ya hear?", he asked.

"Mostly about a fight on some ship... there was one bloke called Joe and another one called... Wild Bill." He grinned at the last two words. In that second, everything became crystal clear. "I guess you're the Wild one?"

"You got that right!"

"I also heard a lot about a bloke named Sobel..."

Now, Bill became really interested. He leaned closer. "What did they say 'bout 'im?"

"They usually swore."

Bill's cheeky grin became wider. "Good."

When the barman passed him, Bill turned around and ordered another glass. And then, just a second later, the music stopped. It soon started again. But, this time, it didn't come from the record player. One of the men sat on a table, with a violin in his hands. After a short moment of silence, he started playing a cheerful tune.

My smile soon turned into a grin. It was one of the many Irish jigs I had heard when I was little. Half of the men started tapping the tables and the bar, following the beat.

But, that wasn't enough for me. I had suddenly felt a wave of energy growing inside me – and I knew exactly how to spend it.

"To dance or not to dance...", I muttered, "That is the question."

"Sorry Jess, I didn't hear... hey, where are ya goin'?"

Bill stared at me with bewilderment when I got up and shook off my shoes. With almost all eyes looking at me, I strolled to the centre of the pub. And then, I started dancing like my mum had taught me, jumping and moving my feet with speed and grace.

I almost forgot how wonderful it was to dance in the Irish way. It somehow made me feel excited and free like a bird. Sniggering a bit, I placed my hands on my hips and picked up a little more speed.

Many people laughed when another man stood up. He came next to me and started dancing in the same way I was. As I was keeping up with the beat, I noticed a white eagle on his shoulder. Maybe he was from the same company as Bill. He had long eyelashes and his hair was as red as the setting sun – just like mine.

"Well done!" The stranger smiled. "How do you know that?"

"My mum's from the Emerald Isle."

"Jeez, so am I! Come here, miss..."

I gasped in surprise when he wrapped one arm around my waist. We started spinning in the middle of the pub with our feet thumping along the happy tune.

After a minute or two, more men got up and began their own jigs. Soon, the third of the pub was on their feet, jumping and laughing. My dancing partner and I glanced at them, before we also burst into laughter. This really was a jig to remember.

"I'm Jess", I said, still giggling.

"I'm Don. Nice to meet you." He suddenly looked over my shoulder. "Tipper, what the hell are you doing?"

I turned around and saw another man dancing a jig – well, he was trying to dance, mimicking our moves. But, after a few steps, he tripped over his own foot and ended up on the floor. A roar of laughter burst from the rest of the pub.

After we spun one more time, Don gently pushed me away. I spun a few more times, with my hands high above my head and my dress fluttering, when I suddenly tripped. But, before I fell, someone's soft hands caught me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir..." I turned around, wondering who I bumped into.

Doc Roe was looking straight at me, with surprise in his eyes.

"Eugene?" I timidly smiled. "Nice to see you here!"

My heart skipped a beat when he gave me one of his shy smiles, as rare as shooting stars. Speaking of stars, should I make a wish or something?

"Well, I...", he started.

But, before he could finish, one of the dancing men came out of nowhere and bumped into my back. My head suddenly lurched forward.

And my lips collided with Eugene's.

**Next chapter coming soon...**

**In the meantime, I would really appreciate some feedback :)**


	4. Chasing a Spitfire

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**Special thanks to my readers and reviewers****... your support made my day wonderful :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Chasing a Spitfire**_

It lasted just for a moment.

I quickly pushed myself away. And then I swallowed hard. Eugene looked as if something had just whacked him on the head. But, the next second, he blinked and came back to the real world. His cheeks immediately became red. I was sure mine did, too.

"Eugene..."

In a part of a second, I was pulled in two ways. My brain shouted: _Jessica Prichard, what have you done?_, while my heart bellowed: _Holy smoke! That was amazing!_ However, my brain soon took the upper hand.

I couldn't even describe how embarrassed I was. I bet somebody had seen us. But, I didn't have the courage to turn around and check who it was. I could only stare at the kind medic, feeling nothing but guilt.

"I'm _so_ sorry..."

"It's... it's okay. It isn't yo fault." Eugene timidly smiled, trying to persuade me that everything was all right. But, it wasn't... was it?

I suddenly felt a strong urge to scuttle off, to simply vanish from the pub. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. But, before I had a chance to dash, somebody's hand grabbed mine.

"Jess, Gene, I need your help at the Aid station." Ralph's worried face appeared between Eugene's and mine. "There was some kind of brawl in another pub..."

Eugene looked at me for a moment, with a strange expression on his face. And then he ran towards the door, weaving between the dancing men. Letting out a quiet sigh, I mentally thanked Ralph for coming and saving me. I'd had no idea what else to say to Gene. Straightening my dress, I went to pick up my shoes.

"Where was the brawl, exactly?", I asked.

"River street." Ralph tugged my sleeve. "Come on, let's go to work."

A moment later, he turned around and went outside. Having only time to wave at Bill, I jumped over Tipper on the floor and dashed after my fellow medics.

_**XXX**_

It was almost dawn when I woke up.

I was at home again, in my good old bed. Neve was in the bed next to mine, muttering something in her sleep. Trying not to make a single sound, I put my trusty boots on and tied the laces tightly. And then I slung my jacket over my shoulders and sneaked into the chilly air outside.

Nobody was up yet. My only company were the houses around me, almost grey in the fade daylight. High above me, the sky was getting lighter by the minute. I frowned a little when I noticed that the stars were disappearing. Only a few of them remained high above the rooftops.

But, the moon wasn't with them. It had already gone. I could see an empty space in the sky where it once had been.

I swallowed a bit. One day, Eugene and the others would also go away, leaving an empty space in this town.

That fact had made me think a lot last night – especially on my way home from the Aid station. No matter how I tried to be a good nurse, the shy medic would soon fly over the Channel – and take my job with it. Without Speen and him, the Aid station would be closed and I would be once again in trouble. And, this time, there would be no Nixon to help me.

Maybe I should look for another job these days. But, what could I do? I immediately said 'no' to factories. I was fed up with them. However, that left only two more options – for a girl my age, I had the best chance to be a dishwasher or a waitress in some pub.

Both ideas made me frown. I didn't want to do something like that for the rest of my life. I had my dreams and wishes as well. But, I had Neve, too. Despite everything, I needed money for food, clothes and rent. And I wouldn't earn it by avoiding all my chances.

I let out a long sigh, which was unbelievably loud in the peaceful street. Actually, I was the only source of sound in this place. There were no birds, screeching of buses and jeeps, or even human voices. The street looked as if everyone had deserted it.

And then I heard something. At first, it looked like some sort of humming in the distance. But, as seconds went by, it became louder and louder. In the end, it almost sounded like thunder. I covered my ears with my hands, while dozens of birds soared from the trees. I knew what the source of the noise was before I looked up into the sky.

It was an airplane. Recalling my dad's stories, I found out that it was a Spitfire – a small, but fast plane that could easily move through the air. Its greenish, elliptic wings were wider than any bird's as it roared high above my head.

I couldn't take my eyes off it. I just kept gazing up, as my heart begun thumping with excitement. It must have been an amazing feeling being able to start the engine, lift from the ground and weave between the white and greyish clouds.

In that moment, a smile spreaded across my lips.

That was the chance I didn't want to miss.

The Spitfire was steadily getting lower when I sprinted down the street. I didn't know where it would land – so I just started chasing it.

But, after just a few steps, I bumped into a man, who had just took out his dog for a walk.

"Hey, watch where you're going!", he shouted.

"Excuse me..."

Avoiding his small, growling dog, I continued running through the town. With my eyes fixed on the plane, I barely found my way between houses, fences and green hedges. After a few minutes, I was out of breath and I stopped at the last house in Aldbourne.

However, I saw the place where the Spitfire was flying to.

A few hundred feet in front of me, short green grass turned into vast fields. From my quiet spot, I could see patches of gold where the wheat was fluttering and green squares where the vegetables were.

In the heart of the field, there were a few farm buildings with a big barn behind it. I saw the Spitfire landing near it with his engine rumbling.

I tilted my head a little. The plane soon turned to the right and slowly made its way towards the barn. Perhaps that barn was a hangar now. But, for how many planes?

Thinking about it, I waited until I caught my breath. Just a second later, I went straight through the field and approached the buildings.

To my surprise, there was nobody around. _Where did everyone go?_ I glanced at the barn, which door was wide open, letting the breeze enter. That was when I got an idea.

_Maybe I could take a peek. That wouldn't cause much trouble, would it? _

Making another few steps, I stopped at the door and glanced inside. Somewhere in the dark, I could see the silhouettes of three airplanes. The second one was an old Spitfire, too. Although its paint seemed very fade, its long propeller was still glimmering.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

The pilot got out of the first Spitfire and strolled out of the shadows. He was tall and very young, with a proud smile on his face.

"It is." I moved a bit, letting him pass.

I never saw that man in town before. I was sure of it. But, I had a strange feeling that I had met him somewhere else, a long time ago. Somewhere before Aldbourne – before everything.

I tried to link his face with one of my memories, when it suddenly hit me. Of course, he was older now. But, it must have been...

"Mike Sullivan?" I gazed at him. "Is that you?"

He blinked in surprise. And then he nodded. It _was_ him.

Just a second later, his jaw fell in disbelief. "Jess Prichard?"

I nodded, too. But, I soon burst into laughter. He chuckled, pulling me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming. One of my best friends from Newcastle was in the same town as I was.

"Oh, Jess, it's good to see you!" Still smiling, he finally let me go. But, he kept holding my hands and looking deep into my eyes. "How long has it been? Three years? Four?"

"Four."

I took a better look at him. He was still the same on the inside. But, on the outside... well, he was looking quite good. Actually, I could barely recognize him.

"Wow, Mike, you're taller since I last saw you. And you got some muscles ... you aren't so skinny anymore, are you?"

"Jeez, Jess, you sound like my mum." He gave me one of his old cheeky grins. "Well... the guys back home stopped calling me Stick Figure Sullivan."

That made me chuckle. The kids from school away teased him because of his build. But, that was history now.

"Oh, that's not good at all", I said.

Mike frowned a little. "Why do you say that?"

"You're not a S_tick Figure_ anymore. How should I call you now?"

He grinned again. "How about _Stunning_ Sullivan?"

"Keep dreaming, Mike." He sniggered. I managed a smile. "So... what are you doing so far from home?"

"I'm flying one of those babes." He motioned at the planes behind us. "I guess you know the Carters." I nodded. "Well, they were ready to pay for help in the fields. They wanted someone to fly three old, decommissioned planes and sprinkle pesticides from above. My two buddies and I volunteered for the job."

"Oh. That's interesting."

I glanced at the planes and then at Mike. There were three pilots and three planes – and no room for anyone else. However, that didn't make my heart sink. Not yet.

"So... how are you?", Mike asked, pulling me out of my daydreaming, "How's Neve?"

"She'll be thirteen soon." One of his dark eyebrows raised. "She's great at school... and she wants to become an artist. Imagine that."

"And what about you?"

I swallowed. And then I answered: "I'm looking for a job."

"As a worker in the fields?"

"No. As a pilot."

Mike's dark-blue eyes widened in disbelief. "You must be joking!"

I shook my head. "I'm dead serious, Mike. I want to do this more than anything else."

"But, you..." Mike seemed slightly uncomfortable. "You're a..."

"What? A girl?" He didn't say anything. But, I saw the answer in his eyes. "So what? Nobody will notice that when I'm up there!" I pointed a finger at the clouds.

Meanwhile, Mike's cheeks had become pink. However, before I opened my mouth again, he motioned me to move. I stood beside him and saw two men coming out of the barn.

They were just pushing the second Spitfire into the daylight. Although it had been built long time ago, the plane was still beautiful. My dad used to address planes as _she_, because he considered them beautiful, graceful and sensitive.

I never quite understood that... until now.

Mike and I were still standing there, watching the plane, when one of the men said:

"Hey, Mike! Bad news, I'm afraid..."

"What?" Mike frowned. "What happened?"

"Hugh Roberts joined the Navy. We're now short of one pilot. Can you go to the town and find some rookie to train him?"

My heart stopped for a moment. But, my face lit as the brightest star.

There was an empty space in this flying community. And one of my best childhood friends was appointed to train the newcomer...

The next second, I slowly looked at him over my shoulder. Mike knew what I was going to say just by glancing at my face.

"Jess...", he started.

"Please, Mike!"

"No." He shook his head. "Absolutely not. Flying isn't a job for you. Firstly, the salary is not that good. Why don't you try something more rewarding – like working in a factory? That will give you enough to..."

"Please, don't mention factories." The low sound of my voice surprised even me. _Ever_ again. All right?" Mike gave a confused look. I just shrugged. "It's a long story. Anyway... why don't you hire me? You need someone you can trust up there, right? And who would be a better choice than your old friend from Newcastle?"

Mike's lips quivered a bit. I started twisting my foot, digging a small hole in the dirt.

"Oh, come on, Mike! I promise I'll work hard – and I won't get into any trouble. I neither drink nor smoke and..."

"Jess, listen. I really want to help you." I could see that Mike was more than sorry. "But, how could I explain that to Mr Carter? He just wouldn't take you seriously. I'm sorry... but you need a much better reason than that."

I angrily scoffed. I glanced around me, searching for even the smallest glimmer of hope. But, there wasn't any. All I could see was the greenish Spitfire, which was being prepared for a new flight. As one man got inside, the other stood away.

Suddenly, the propeller started turning. It soon became so fast, that it became a silver smudge in the air. The engine roared, ready to lift he heavy bird.

However, it sounded a bit strange. I could have sworn that I had heard something like a weak cough from inside the plane. But, as the propeller went on spinning, I heard it again.

"Hey! Stop!", I shouted and ran towards the plane. Ignoring Mike's warnings, I stood in front of the rumbling Spitfire and started waving with my arms. "STOP!"

Fortunately, the pilot listened and the propeller stopped. That was when the second man came, glaring at me.

"What the hell do you want?", he barked.

"There's something wrong with the engine!", I said, "You should take a look."

"Everything's fine. Now, mind your own business and go home!"

He then turned his back on me. But, the pilot didn't. He got out of his seat and slowly descended to the ground.

"Look, Rob, maybe it's not a bad idea to check... just in case." He leaned against one elliptic wing. "Mr Carter would go ballistic if he found out something's wrong with his planes."

The man called Rob scoffed. He looked angrily at the pilot, while his thick grey eyebrows collided. But, eventually, he caved in with a loud sigh.

"All right, all right..."

Muttering something rather unpleasant, he took a closer look at the engine. I wanted to take a look, too, but Mike's hand on my shoulder stopped me. His voice was hardly louder than a whisper when he said:

"If you're making this up, you won't be the only one in trouble."

"You still don't trust me? After all these years?" I made a sad face in front of him. "Oh, Mike, that hurts."

In the meantime, the pilot dashed to Rob and they both started examining the engine. They were murmuring to each other for a few minutes, when the pilot suddenly shouted:

"Holy smoke! One of the parts is cracked open!"

Mike's eyes became wider than ever. "_What?!_"

He ran towards the Spitfire, wanting to see the engine for himself. I decided to stay where I was. I shuffled my feet, waiting for the next turn of events. Meanwhile, Mike, Rob and the shocked pilot started gawking at the engine as if it were a ghost.

"Christ, Dave!" Mike shook his head in disbelief. "If you flew with this thing, you would crash somewhere into a hundred pieces!"

The pilot called Dave let out a quiet sigh.

"Well, it's a good thing we can fix that...", he whispered.

And then, after just a couple of seconds, all three of them lifted their heads. Mike, Rob and Dave looked straight at me, with bewilderment written on their faces. I did my best not to snigger.

"How on earth did you know that?", Dave asked.

"My father used to fix planes", I answered, "I was with him most of the time."

"What's your name, Miss?"

I smiled a bit. "It's Jess. Jess Prichard."

Pursing his lips into a line, Dave slowly moved his gaze towards Mike. And then he said only two words. But, they were enough to make my heart leap into the sky.

"Hire her."

**That's right, my lovely readers, Jess is going to get her own wings****... :)**

**I would be very grateful if you review :)**


	5. The Scent Of Clouds

**Thank you for all your reviews! Enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Scent Of Clouds**_

"Okay, get in", Mike said.

I slowly nodded and climbed into the plane after him. I glanced inside, hoping that he couldn't hear my thumping heart.

"So, here are the controls..."

For the next half an hour, we just talked. Actually, Mike was the one who was talking. He showed me every control in front of him and explained how it worked. At first, I thought he wasn't very comfortable with teaching a girl how to fly. But, he actually didn't mind it. In fact, he was pretty excited while describing what this plane could do in the air. There was a wide boyish grin on his face all the time.

I could easily guess that he was doing a job of his dreams. And I was happy for him.

"Are there any more questions?", he asked, turning in his seat.

"No. Everything's crystal clear, boss." I chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Really? Why?"

"Because we're going up now."

My eyes became as wide as dinner plates. "_What_?"

"We're gonna lift this baby up. Get ready."

I hardly sat in the back seat, when the propeller came to life. It started spinning in front of us, quickly turning into a silvery mist. The whole plane began vibrating and I clenched my teeth. I was both scared and excited in the same time – and I wasn't sure whether to love or hate that combination.

"Okay, here we go..."

While the engine was roaring somewhere in front, the plane moved. It began slowly gliding down a track in the field. And then it picked up more speed.

I looked left and right. The trees and wheat were passing us faster and faster. In just a few seconds, the landscape around me blurred into smudges of different colours. And then, the plane suddenly soared into the sky.

I got literally stuck to my seat as Mike led the greenish bird higher and higher. Looking through the glass on my left, I saw the fields becoming smaller by the second. Hundreds of tall wheat turned into golden squares on the ground. The small reddish ones in the middle must have been the farm buildings. It took me a few moments to figure out that the tiny, ant-like figures below were actually people. One of them was definitely Rob, while the other one must have been Dave. That sight was so strange it made me snigger.

"What's so funny?", Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..."

After a minute or two, Mike stopped climbing. He straightened the plane, allowing me to peel off my seat. Wondering where we were, I looked up.

Just a second later, my mouth became half-opened.

Disbelief flooded me from head to toe. Mike and I were surrounded by a flock of clouds. They were all around us. Some of them were small, while the other were as big as proper boats. But, all of them were as white as snow. They somehow reminded me of soft cotton swabs that Eugene used for cleaning cuts. The sun's rays passed between them like long, golden streamers.

Everything here belonged to a completely different world – and I was more than proud to see it.

Birds must have been the happiest living things on earth. Being able to fly like this every day and feel the scent of clouds was a real blessing.

"So, whaddya think, Jessie?", Mike shouted, trying to be louder than the propeller.

"Oh, Mike... this is amazing!"

"Now that the sightseeing is over, how about a little barrel-roll?"

I frowned a bit. "A wha...?"

The answer came before I could finish. Mike moved the control stick in his hand and the engine roared even louder. And then the plane turn in the air. I grabbed my seat and bit my tongue when the earth and sky spun around me. Just a moment later, the plane straightened again, as if nothing had happened.

But, something _did _happen. And it made me completely breathless.

Mike quickly glanced at me. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, more than okay!" I grinned at him. "Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure. I'll teach you many more tricks." He gave me a sly smile. I noticed that he changed his grip on the control stick. "Let's see how you'll like this, Flygirl..."

_**XXX**_

And there I was – weaving between the clouds and spinning in the sunlight. Even though weeks passed, and the last days of May came, I would still pinch myself from time to time – just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

Every day was almost the same. But, I would never complain.

I would wake up early, make breakfast and follow Neve to school. Then I would go straight to the farm, where the whole morning in the air was expecting me. And then, as soon as noon passed, I would descend, have lunch with my sister and dash to the Aid station. While my mornings were made for flying, my afternoons were reserved for Eugene, Ralph and our patients.

"Oh, look who's here!" Ralph gave me a wide smile when I came to our 'office'.

"Hi, Speen."

Behind his shoulder, I saw two men sitting on cots. Eugene was just examining one of them. Our eyes met for a second and we smiled to each other. Luckily, since that embarrassing night in the _Oak and Stag_, he hadn't mentioned the kiss. It seemed as if he had really forgiven me everything.

"Is there any work waiting for me?", I asked.

"Not yet." Ralph sniggered a little. "But, there's somebody who'd like to see ya."

I took my apron from the corner. "And who might that be?"

Without saying anything, Speen moved a bit and revealed a man on one of the cots. His face was more than familiar.

"_Bill_?" Tying my apron, I approached his cot. Then I noticed a white bandage around his hand. "What have you done, Shakespeare?"

He grinned. "Nothin' to worry about, Jessie."

"Yeah, nothin' ta worry about." A few steps away, Eugene rolled his eyes and continued stitching the second patient. "Just another bar fight."

"You were in a bar fight?" I looked at Eugene and then at Bill again, almost in disbelief. "And you said I was looking for trouble..."

"Hey, it ain't my fault! I ain't done nothin'!"

Eugene's patient glared at Bill in a way that made me freeze. "Oh, yeah? What about the time you took extra cards outa your goddamn shirt?"

"Jeez, those weren't my cards! And what about you? You tripped that poor guy from Dog Company and made him smash all those drinks!"

"It's not my fault he didn't see my foot."

"Your foot is kinda hard to miss, Joe. I think even Bigfoot would envy ya!"

I jerked when Joe suddenly got up. Before Eugene managed to blink, the patient dashed across the room. Bill did the same, springing out of his cot. Just a second later, both of them were on the floor, swearing and exchanging one punch after another.

"Oh, no, not again!" Eugene jumped over a cot and ran towards the two men.

He grabbed Joe and peeled him off Bill. In the meantime, Bill lifted a bedpan and tried to smack Joe with it. However, Ralph and I were quicker. We stopped him and literally dragged him away in the last moment.

To be honest, it took me all my strength to hold Bill. Although I was as tall as him, I couldn't have done anything without Ralph's help. Thank goodness that the medic was next to me. On the other side of the room, Eugene was struggling with Joe.

"Christ, Bill, why are you doin' this again?", Ralph muttered.

"What? Again?" I glanced at both of them. And then I remembered the story that Bill had told me once. "Jeez, Ralph... don't tell me _they_ had a brawl on the ship!"

Unfortunately, he nodded. "Yeah. These two had quite a boxing match on the way to England."

"Oh, yes we did!", Joe shouted, still trying to get out of Eugene's grasp. "And I kicked Bill's ass real good!"

Bill clenched his fists. "Why, you, scrawny little..."

"Will you two just STOP ALREADY?!"

My voice echoed louder than I had planned. But, it made the two men suddenly stand still. I looked at Bill, whose one hand was in mine, and Joe on the other side.

"I can't believe this is happening! I mean, look at you two! After all you'd been through, you should be mature... and acting like that! And all I see here is a couple of overgrown four-year-olds!" When Joe heard that, his lips pursed into a thin line. But, I didn't care. "Sit down! Both of you!"

The most surprising part was – they both listened. They hesitated at first, but they eventually sat back on their cots, on the opposite sides of the Aid station. Eugene looked at me as if I had just turned lead into gold. His face beamed for a moment. But, then he quickly moved his attention, murmuring:

"I hope we'll have enough iodine for this..."

I could feel heat picking up in my cheeks.

"Give me that!" I grabbed the bedpan from Bill's hands and put it away – just in case. And that was when I saw his busted lip and blood trickling down his chin. That was enough to make the whole room spin around me. I had already started leaning to the left.

Bill frowned. "Jess, are ya all right?"

"She's okay." Ralph suddenly appeared beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, preventing me from falling off my chair. "Come 'ere, Jess, I need your help with the supplies..."

Before I could say anything, he led me through the nearest door. Luckily, the supply room on the other side was empty.

That was the moment my knees gave out. Poor Ralph had to drag me all the way to the old bench in the corner. As my head kept spinning, he put me down.

"Jess. Jessie?" The medic's blurry silhouette slapped me a couple of times. I blinked when he handed me a glass of water. "Drink this. You'll feel much better."

Propping against my elbow, I squeezed my fingers around he glass and took a sip. And then I rested my head on the hard bench. After a minute or two, the spinning slowed down to a stop. However, the embarrassment didn't plan to do the same.

"Good Lord, Speen... I feel terrible."

"I told ya, you'll be better when..."

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant..." After a moment, I let out a long sigh. "I should be with you and Eugene, helping you fix people. But, instead of that, I'm fainting in front of almost every patient."

Patting my shoulder, Ralph gave me a small, reassuring smile. "Jessie, workin' as a nurse ain't for everyone. But, you shouldn't be like that. You're just born to be better at somethin' else... like makin' people listen to ya."

That thought made me smile, too. "I thought about quitting, Speen. But, I couldn't do it. Not yet, anyway. I need the extra money."

"I know." The medic looked at me for a moment. "And... I think I found a solution."

My eyes slowly widened. "What?"

"Well, you know that Gene and I have loads of paperwork?"

I recalled mountains of papers, which would appear on their desks almost every single day. "Yes?"

"So, how 'bout a deal? You'll deal with the papers and writing, and Gene and I'll deal with the patients."

I thought for a moment. "Speen... you're bloody brilliant. That's a fantastic idea."

"Thanks." Ralph grinned. And then he straightened in his chair and got up. "Speakin' of jobs, someone came before ya. He left a message."

That made me more than interested. I slowly lifted my head off the bench. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Ralph turned around and took something from a shelf. It was a small and folded piece of paper. Wondering who it was from, I snatched it from his hand and opened it.

It took me just a moment to recognize Mike's handwriting.

_Dear Jess,_

_I think it's time that you start flying on your own._

_Your first flight begins tomorrow. _

_Good luck and sleep well, Flygirl._

_Mike_

After reading the message again, my heart doubled its pace. A wave of excitement passed through me, making me grin.

"Looks like it's good news", Ralph said, noticing the look on my face.

"It is." As gently as I could, I folded the note again and put it in my pocket. A moment later, I glanced at the medic with a smile. "I'm going to spread my wings."

_**XXX**_

"Oh, well, here it goes..."

Recalling all Mike's lessons, I turned the engine on. It soon roared to life and the grey propeller started spinning. Taking another deep breath, I place my hand on the control stick.

Although I had seen this many times, I never flew by myself. But, now, Mike was sitting behind me, while I was the pilot. I know I shouldn't be scared, but my heart kept thumping and my palms sweating.

Just as he had taught me, I gently moved my hand and the plane went down the track in the field. When it gained enough speed, I bit my lip and lifted the heavy bird into the sky.

The moment I reached the clouds, all my fears faded away. I was in the place where I had always wanted to be – where I was born to be. I made the plane fly in a nice straight line, down the wind.

"All right, Flygirl." Mike's calming voice came somewhere from behind. "Let's see what you can do."

A cheeky grin appeared on my face. "Be careful what you wish for, Mike..."

Changing my grip, I made the plane turn right and avoid a big white cloud. And then, I decided to spice it up a little. Biting my lip, I made a barrel-roll, while Mike hollered behind me. As soon as I returned the plane to its normal position, I started weaving through the sky, dodging giant clouds and flying under small ones.

I chuckled as I passed through a narrow gap between two clouds and climbed up a bit. I couldn't remember when was the last time I had felt so _alive_. Just a few weeks before, I had thought that dancing was the best thing in the world. But now, as I the plane was flying in a circle again, I had to change my mind.

"Hey, Jess, look!" Mike pointed on something below us.

I glanced at that direction and saw our town. From this height, Aldbourne was smaller than I had ever imagined. The houses looked like small, colourful blocks that Neve used to play with as a little girl. After another quick glance, I wondered which one of those blocks was the Aid station. _Could I see Eugene and Speen from here?_

"I think I can see my house from here", Mike shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's next to the..."

However, I didn't find out the answer, because the engine coughed.

Yes, I know it's a strange word for describing it, but it _did_ make that sound. Just a moment later, thick black smoke burst under the hood of the engine. My smile disappeared in an instant.

"Jess, what's going on?", Mike asked.

Before I could say anything, the engine coughed again.

And then we began to fall.

My heart skipped a beat when Aldbourne started to grow below us. As I struggled to lift the plane up, a terrifying thought hit me. _We'll smash into smithereens!_

"Christ, Jess, lift the plane!", Mike shouted, "Lift the plane!"

"I can't! It doesn't respond!"

I swallowed when we quickly came closer. Jerking the control stick in my hand, I leaned the plane to the left, avoiding the roof of the Town Hall by a hair.

As were were losing more altitude, I saw something behind the last row of houses. It was a wide and flat piece of land, covered in low grass. The sight of it lit up hope inside me.

"Hold on, Mike, we'll land outside the town!"

"What the...?"

But, before he could finish, I prepared for the descending. We flew over a row of houses, hardly missing metal weathervanes on the rooftops. A couple of seconds later, we begun gliding through the air, swiftly approaching the flat ground.

„Jesus Christ..." Letting out a sigh behind me, Mike lay back in his seat.

I almost sighed, too. However, I didn't get the chance, because something appeared right in our way.

It was a jeep. My heart almost burst out of my mouth when I recognized Don, Shifty and Tipper inside.

_Oh, God_. I was filled with pure horror. _We're gonna crash!_

I closed my eyes shut for a second. The plane roared towards the ground. And then, with a muffled sound, the wheels touched the grass. The Spitfire continued its way down the 'runway', until it finally stopped.

After that, silence engulfed the air around us.

_I hope they're okay... please, somebody tell me they're okay..._ Feeling my hands shaking, I turned around. However, I couldn't see anything behind. With my heart beating against my ribs, I quickly got out of the plane.

"Jess, wait!", Mike shouted behind me.

I heard him, but I couldn't listen to him. The moment I jumped on the ground, I dashed towards the motionless jeep.

Thank goodness, Don, Shifty and Tipper were alive, huddled together behind the steering wheel. They were so terrified that they had hugged each other like three little boys. But, the jeep didn't escape without a scratch. The frame of the windshield was dented, while the glass was shattered - probably because it had been nicked by a plane wheel. That sight made me swallow hard.

"Are you all right?", I asked.

All three of them stared at me. Tipper's pale face became even paler when he recognized me. "_Jess_?"

"Chaps... I'm so, _so_ sorry about this..."

I almost wished for the ground to swallow me. Meanwhile, Shifty kept gawking at me.

"Ummm... Jess?" His voice was more hoarse than usual.

"Yes, Shifty?"

"I'm glad that we're not enemies."

**Reviews will be appreciated! :)**

**P. S. Chapter 6 is on its way... with a sudden twist!**


	6. Brothers From Far Away

**Firstly, I would like to thank _thatiswhatpeopledo_, _Paul_, _Amanda_ and _ bethrodrigues.77 _for reviewing. I'm really glad that you like Jess and her story :)**

**I have to also thank all the others who put this story on their list of favourites.**

**Let's see how you'll like chapter 6... as always, reviews and advices will be appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Brothers From Far Away**_

The humming of the engine made me open my eyes.

"Miss?" The driver glanced over his shoulder. "Miss, we're here."

"Already?" I looked around. We had stopped near a large brick house. Although June had just begun, the grass around the building begun to change into yellow. "Well, I should get going. Thank you for the lift, sir."

"Sure thing."

I took the box with medical supplies from the back of the jeep and got out. The moment I slammed the door, the driver turned the steering wheel and drove off. The only thing he left behind were the muddy tire tracks on the pavement.

Holding the box tighter, I glanced in it, making sure that everything was inside. Before Eugene had sent me for supplies, he had made me promise to bring them back in one piece. Luckily, they remained intact – even the bottles with plasma didn't get a scratch.

Speaking of medics...

"Jess, is that you?"

A familiar voice had come somewhere from behind. I turned around and startled when Ralph appeared an inch away. He took off his cap with a timid smile.

However, I frowned a bit. _What was he doing all the way here? He should be at the Aid station, taking care of the patients!_

"Speen, what's wrong? Does Eugene need any help? I'm on my way to..."

"Nope. He's fine." To my surprise, his smile became slightly wider. "It's just... there's a few guys who'd like to meet ya. Actually, more then a few."

That surprised me even more. "Really? Who?"

"You'll see. They're just over there."

Before I could say anything, he placed his hand on my back and led me down a quiet street. After a few steps, I heard voices shouting and laughing. And then, when we passed a parked jeep, I saw a group of men playing basketball. Guiding the ball, one of them dodged two of his friends. A second later, he got the ball through a hoop, nailed to a wall of a nearby house.

"Hey, guys! Here she is!" Ralph gently pushed me forward.

A smirk appeared on my lips when I recognized some of the men. Don was sitting on a jeep just a few steps away, enjoying his cigarette, while Bill was standing under the hoop. The moment he saw me, he grinned and waved.

"Jessie, hi!"

Holding the box with one hand, I waved back. "Hello, Shakespeare. And hello to you too, chaps!"

One of his friends looked at me in confusion. "And who are you?"

Don elbowed him. "She's the one who almost gave me a nasty haircut with her propeller."

"Her?" The man raised his thick eyebrows. "She's the crazy pilot from the town?"

"Watch your mouth, sir." I would have crossed my arms across my chest. But, with a large box in my hands, that wasn't so possible. "I'm not crazy. I'm just practicing."

"Hey, I can make mistakes, too!" The stranger came closer. "Especially in front of a charming lady like yourself." He smirked and shook my hand. "My name's George."

Another man strolled by and shook my hand too, but with much more energy. I had to hold onto my box, trying to prevent the supplies from falling out.

"Joe Toye." He gave me a wide smile. "I'm Bill's best friend."

"Really? Since when?", Bill asked behind him.

I smiled at Bill and took my hand out of Joe's. And then I frowned a little. "Wait a minute... there are two Joes here?"

"Oh, yeah." The other Joe, who'd had a boxing match with Bill in the Aid station, appeared next to Toye. "But my lastname's better lookin'. It's Liebgott." I tried to keep my face straight when he squeezed my hand. "So, you like flyin'?"

"Yes." The thought of it made me grin. "Very much."

At that moment, behind Joe's shoulder, I saw a tall man staring at me. Actually, _tall _wasn't a good word for describing him. He seemed to be towering over both Joe and me. In spite of how tall I was, that man made me feel tiny like a mouse.

"Hey, I think I saw you at the Aid station before", he said. His deep voice sounded like quiet thunder.

I nodded. "You're right. I work there, part-time."

George gawked at me, blinking in disbelief. "You're a nurse, too? Oh, Speen, ya sure know how ta pick 'em!"

That comment made everybody smirk. I noticed a familiar boyish grin spreading across Bill's face.

"Hey, Jess, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Of course."

He spun the ball on the top of his index finger. "Do ya play basketball?"

"Actually, a little. But, that was a very long time ago." I used a moment to glance at my watch. It was already 1:20 p.m. "I'm very glad to meet you, guys. All of you. But, I have to deliver this to..."

"You know what?" Ralph suddenly snatched the box from my hands. "I'll get this to Doc. You can stay here."

"What?" I tried to snatch the box back. „But, Ralph..."

"Jess, it's a wonderful day outside. You can come back to work later. I'll explain Doc. I'm sure he won't mind."

After a moment of hesitation, I smirked. "Thanks, Speen. You're the best."

"I know", he said, which made most of the men burst into laughter. He then scuttled off with supplies in his hands, leaving me with Bill and his brothers from far away.

When I turned around, I could notice Bill smirking, too. He patted the ball, which bounced a few times against the concrete.

"So... to play, or not to play, that is the question!"

He said that in such a theatrical way, that I instantly smiled. He threw me the ball. Luckily, I managed to catch it.

"All right, chaps. Let's see what you got."

_**XXX**_

"Hey, Lieb! Over here!"

Liebgott passed the ball to Don. In a few quick steps, the red-haired man avoided Guarnere's defense, jumped and scored. Before the ball even hit the ground, George caught it and passed it. But, the ball didn't reach its destination. George groaned in disappointment when I got in the way and caught it.

However, that wasn't such a good idea. The moment I had it in my hands, Joe Toye appeared in front of me. He smirked in a cheeky way, hoping to snatch the ball from me. But, that wouldn't happen so easily. I decided to hold my ground, tap the ball – and plan my next move.

"So, while you're tryin' to buy some time..." He winked at me. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"That would be a long story, Toye."

When he opened his mouth to say something, I dashed past him and threw the ball, which ended up in the right hands – Don's. However, Bill tried to block his path again. Not knowing where to go next, Don threw the ball back to me.

Toye spreaded his arms, preventing me from running away again. "I think we'll have enough time. So, what kinda shoes you like?"

"Frankly, I don't like them." I patted the ball a couple of times. "Especially not the ones with heels. I can hardly walk in them. I prefer my good old boots instead."

That made his mouth half-open. After a moment of two of gawking at me, he managed to mutter: "Oh, God..."

I took that chance, ducked under his arm and passed the ball to Liebgott. After a quick smirk, he ran towards the hoop and scored again.

In the meantime, George ran past me. Judging by his expression, he had heard my conversation with Toye.

"So, you prefer boots to high heels, dance Irish jigs _and_ you're a red-head?" He scratched his head. "Holy cow, Don, what's your sister doin' here?!"

"Jess! Incoming!", somebody shouted.

Before I could blink, the ball landed right into my hands. After I spotted an empty path, I ran towards the hoop. That was when something large bumped into me and knocked me on the ground.

"Oh, Miss Jess..." The giant man leaned over me, with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that... are you okay?"

He took my hand and pulled me back to my feet. He did that with such ease, as if I were lighter than a feather.

"I'm all right." Actually, my backside hurt pretty much. But, this wasn't the time nor place for saying the truth. "Don't worry, Mr... what's your name?"

"Denver", he answered. I blinked in disbelief. Did he just _blush_? "Name's Denver. But, you can call me Bull... if you like."

"Okay... Bull."

I tried not to show how much I was confused. He could carry both my sister and me with one hand – and he was an incredibly shy person. It looked like this company had more surprises than I'd thought.

I ran towards the hoop, in order to prevent Toye from getting the ball. That was when I noticed something strange. A tall man in a uniform was walking straight towards us. Although I had never seen him before, I had a feeling that he wasn't very happy. His face was dead serious and his shoulders tense.

"Ummm... guys? Who is that?"

When Bill turned in that direction, his smile suddenly disappeared. "It's Winters... the lieutenant."

The moment he answered, the tall man stopped in front of us. I noticed that he had the same fiery hair as me. I tried to cheer him up with a smile. However, he didn't smile back. That meant only one thing – something serious was about to happen.

"Get to the barracks." His ice-blue eyes looked each and everyone of the men. However, they somehow avoided me. "It's time."

I had no idea what that meant. But, whatever it was, it made all the men freeze on their spots. George dropped the ball, which slowly rolled away. What was more strange, no one even thought about getting it back.

"So, this is it?", Bill asked.

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes. It is."

And then he left, leaving the men in complete silence.

When I saw the looks on their faces, I became scared. They were more serious than ever and becoming paler by the second.

"Bill?" I went to him and tugged his sleeve. "Bill, what's happening?"

The explanation came from Don. I was shocked how much he had changed. The once cheerful Irishman from the pub, who had danced a jig with me, was now replaced with someone else.

"We're jumpin'."

At first, I didn't quite understand. But, when I saw the eagle sewn on his shoulder, the answer hit me with all its strength. In a paratrooper's language, the word 'jump' had an entirely different meaning. I swallowed hard, staring at Don's pale face.

They were about to be sent to Europe.

And some of them might never come back.

_**XXX**_

The roaring of planes never seemed to stop.

Every minute or two, one of them would fly over me, heading for Upottery. Just a day ago, the sound of plane engines would make me smile. But, now, that terrified me.

By tonight, Eugene, Ralph, Bill and the others would be in one of those planes. Every time I thought about it, my hands would start shaking.

"Jess, will you relax already?" My little sister squeezed my hand. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. I was too scared for that.

"They're leaving soon. And out there, some of them are going to..." I swallowed in the end, not able to say the rest.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be like that! Everything will be okay."

"I'm not sure about that, Neve."

"Blimey, Jessica! You can't just sit here!" She suddenly smirked. "You have to go and see them. All of them."

"That's impossible!"

She frowned a bit. "Why do you say that?"

"Because..." I couldn't believe what she had come up with. _What was going on inside her head?_ "Because, every single Yank heading for Europe will be there. Do you get it, Neve? There will be hundreds and hundreds of _men_. When they see a girl like me sneaking around, they'll kick me out in no time." I quickly shook my head. "I don't think they'll even let me get near the airfield. And even if I make it, where would I find the guys from Easy?"

Not taking her eyes off me, Neve smirked again. "I wouldn't say so, sis... what you need is intelligence. And I know exactly where you'll get it."

I could feel my eyes widen in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "It's simple, isn't it? Call Nixon."

That made me almost laugh. "And where in the name of God could I find _him_?"

My confusion turned into pure shock when she gave me a piece of paper. I unfolded it and saw a group of numbers written on it. And then my jaw dropped.

"Nixon lives with the Greens, by the church", Neve explained, "This is their phone number." Totally lost for words, I moved my gaze towards her. She giggled when she saw the look on my face. "Well, don't just stare at me! _Call him_!"

_**XXX**_

Bill blinked a couple of times in disbelief.

"What the... how on earth did ya find me in...?"

"Let's just say that I know a good intelligence officer. And I have a sister to match." I smiled at him. "Nixon was kind enough to give me a lift."

"Oh..." Bill sat on the runway with his full gear on. To my surprise, he didn't seem too happy to see me. Actually, when he glanced at the ground, he was sad – almost shattered.

"Shakespeare?" I carefully sat next to him. The ground was more than hot from the sun above us, but I ignored it. "What's wrong?"

"My brother." Bill hesitated for a moment. And then he added: "He's gone."

"_What_?"

"He was killed somewhere in Monte Casino. That's in Italy, you know..."

He soon trailed off and looked at the ground again. I swallowed hard, while my heart slowly sunk. I felt more than sorry for him. He didn't deserve something like this. To be honest, nobody did.

"I'm so sorry, Bill."

"Don't be. Be sorry for my ma. He..." Bill quietly sniffed and looked at me. There were no tears in his eyes, but the look on his face made me feel terrible. "I was always the good-for-nothing."

"You'll never be good-for-nothing!" I gently wrapped my arm around his broad shoulders. "_Never_. A good-for-nothing would never save me, defend me in the pub... or anything else. Remember that, Bill Shakespeare."

A smile slowly appeared on his face. It was weak and barely there, but I could still see it. That sight gave me a spark of hope. He would be all right... in time.

"I'll try." He looked at something behind my shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "There are the officers. You better hide!"

I turned around, just in time to see a few men approaching. Glancing at Bill one more time, I got up and ran as fast as I could. After a couple of minutes, I found a few large wooden crates, laid on the runway. I knelt behind one of them and tried to be quiet.

And then, someone's hand grabbed my shoulder.

I almost jumped out of my skin, when a gentle voice whispered in my ear:

"Jessica, it's me... Eugene."

"Jeez...!" I could feel my heart skipping beats. Turning around, I quickly faced the shy medic. "Are you insane?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Whaddya doin' here? You should be at home!"

"I just wanted to wish good luck to you, chaps."

"Well, that ain't a smart move."

"I know. But, I don't care."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "I can see that."

To my surprise, he gave me one of his rare smiles. Not knowing what else to say, I came closer and hugged him. He was startled at first, but then he hugged me back, wrapping his arms around me. Resting my head on his shoulder, I whispered:

"Bloody hell... I'll miss you so much."

I could hear Eugene quietly chuckle. "Jessica..."

But, before he could finish, somebody's voice boomed through the crowd near us. I instantly found out that it was George's.

"Soldiers of the regiment! Toniiiiight... is the niiiiight... of niiiiights...!"

Those words made me almost shiver. I couldn't remember the last time when I was so scared. As my heartbeats accelerated, I hugged Eugene even tighter.

"Uhhh... Jessica?", he whispered in my ear, "I'm running outa breath..."

"Oh? Sorry..."

Blushing again, I quickly let him go. And then I saw something that terrified me even more. A jeep had just approached a group of men near us. A few seconds later, a tall man climbed on the hood of the vehicle, with his face smeared with camouflage paint.

Eugene didn't have to explain who it was. I could have guessed that this was one of the men in charge.

"EASY COMPANY! LISTEN UP!"

His voice was so loud that I almost jumped in the air. Eugene squeezed my shoulder, while the other men from the company gathered around the jeep. Luckily, all of them hid me from the commander's view. Clearing his throat, the man on the hood continued:

"The Channel coast is socked with rain and fog. High winds on the drop zone. No jump tonight."

Eugene's grip on my shoulder suddenly disappeared. I swallowed harder than ever.

"The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24-hour stand-down!"

For a second, not even a fly could be heard on the runway. And then one of the men shouted in disappointment. The others looked at each other without a single word. That was the moment when the commander shouted again:

"Easy Company, I have ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT to make!"

This time, the men begun whispering and murmuring to each other. Nobody had a clue what he was going to say. Eugene gave me a confused look, but I could only shrug.

"The pilot assigned to the second platoon..." The commander took out a piece of paper from his pocket and glanced at it. "...H. Roberts... won't be flying with us! But, we'll have a replacement. I heard that he's good and I'm sure the platoon will be in good hands!"

Joe Liebgott, who was standing near Gene and me, quietly scoffed and chucked his cigarette on the ground. "In good hands? Is that a fuckin' joke or somethin'..."

"And his name is..." The man on the jeep revealed the name of the pilot.

At that moment, I almost forgot to breathe.

That was my name.


	7. I'm Gonna Need It

**Hello, everyone! Enjoy in chapter 7! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: I'm Gonna Need It**_

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night.

After hours of turning in bed, I spent the rest of the night in an old, squeaky chair. Sitting by a window, I silently prayed for the day not to come. I wished that this night would never end – and that this would never come true.

Did you ever have a dream, where you thought that everything would be okay, and then you suddenly wake up? Well, I felt somehow like that. Ever since I had met Bill, the days after that seemed like a nice dream. That dream was shattered when the red-haired man called Winters came, announcing that the "jump" was near.

I clenched my fists, trying to make my hands stop shaking. Yes, I was scared and I couldn't hide it in a million years. I kept recalling the moment when the commander of Easy Company read my name from that paper.

_And his name is... J. M. Prichard._

Unfortunately, I couldn't just go to him and tell him that I wasn't actually a man. And I couldn't tell him that he had made a mistake when he picked me. Yesterday, the Yanks had hired all the pilots they could find – including the ones from the farm, where Mike had taught me how to fly. Nobody could replace me now, no matter how I wanted that.

In the end, I was appointed to fly with the second platoon of Easy Company. My job was to transport them to Normandy, turn around and get back home. That thought kept me awake almost all night.

After a few more hours, I couldn't stand it anymore. I started walking around in the small room, where I had been billeted. As a back room in one of the barracks, it was warm and quiet. But, now, I had a feeling that its walls were slowly closing in around me.

I had to get out, just for a few minutes. I needed a walk and some fresh air more than ever. As I was slipping in my old boots and tying my hair in a bun, I heard murmuring. Biting my lip, I turned around.

Just a few steps away, Mike was in his bed. Believe it or not, even he was bound to fly with one of the companies.

"Jess?" He opened one eye. And then he quietly yawned. "Wha...? Is it time yet?"

"Not yet." I somehow mustered a smile. "I'm just going outside. Go back to sleep."

When he closed his eyes and turned around in bed, I reached for the doorknob. Trying not to make too much noise, I got to the empty camp outside.

I made only a couple of steps, when I suddenly stopped.

_Where should I go now? _To be honest, I had no idea. To my left and right, all I could see were rows of barracks and tents, covered in silvery moonlight. And that was it.

Letting out a quiet sigh, I looked around. Maybe the best thing to do was to just walk through the "neighbourhood" for a while, and then come back. Yes, that sounded good. The walk could easily clear my head. Zipping my jacket, I strolled down the nearest track.

I wasn't thinking exactly about where I was going. However, after some time, my feet somehow led me past the Aid station. Glancing at the small building, with a red cross above the door, I noticed that the lights were still on inside.

_There are no patients in there. What are those two doing?_ Wondering what was going on, I came to the door and knocked.

A familiar Cajun voice answered from inside. "Yeah? Come in."

I gently pushed the door open and saw Eugene alone in the room. He was sitting on a nearby cot, with a coffee mug in his hands.

To be honest, I had never seen him tired like this. His face was more than pale, while his eyes were a bit droopy. But, the moment I came in, a small smile spread across his lips.

"Jessica, what are you doin' at this hour?", he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same." I sat on the cot beside his and glanced around. "Where's Speen?"

"Sleepin'."

"You're all alone here?"

"Yeah. Care fo sum coffee?"

I shrugged. "That would be nice."

He got up to his feet and went to the corner of the room. In a few minutes, he came back and handed me a hot white mug.

"Thank you", I said, trying to smile somehow.

Holding his own mug in his hands, Eugene sat in front of me and gave me a long look. And then he asked:

"You're worried 'bout yo flyin' tomorrow with the men, aren't ya?"

I almost dropped the mug in my hands. "How... who do you know that I...?"

"Unlike the rest of the men, I know yo last name."

Still holding on to my coffee, I blinked a few times. "Oh... right. Who else knows?"

"Nixon... and Spina. But, he ain't gonna tell no one. And neither will I." After a second of silence, he added: "The men would be really struck dumb if they saw you on the runway."

"I guess you're right. It's probably best to keep this to ourselves, isn't it?"

That was when he saw my hands shaking again. I gasped a little when his hands took mine and gently held them. They were soft and unusually warm, unlike my ice-cold ones.

"Jeez, Jessica, that ain't that bad." His dark eyes looked straight into mine. "You'll just have ta lift that plane, take us to the drop zone and fly back ta England."

"I'm not worried about myself, Eugene." I pursed my lips for a moment. "Actually, I am... but, not entirely. I just can't stop thinking about you guys. I mean, out there... well, you know..."

"There's no need ta worry. We're big boys. We can take care of ourselves."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm sure."

He smiled for a second. And then, he suddenly let me go and stood up again.

I couldn't help, but frown a bit. "Where are you going?"

"There's somethin' I almost forgot..."

Trailing off, Eugene turned around and disappeared behind a nearby door. When he came back, both of his hands were closed into fists – like he was hiding something in them. He stopped in front of me and said:

"Choose one."

"All right..." I glanced at his left hand, and then at the right. "The right one."

Eugene opened it. There was nothing there.

"Then the left."

He slowly moved his fingers, making me blink. There was nothing there, too.

I stared at his pale palm. "Is it something invisible?"

A corner of his lips curved. "No."

"So, where is it?"

Instead of answering, he took out something from his pocket and slipped it right into my hand. Whatever it was, it was colder even than my skin. Just a moment later, Eugene moved his hand away, revealing the mystery object.

Two small sheets of silver, attached to a thin chain, were lying on my palm. I had seen something like this before and it made my brow furrow.

"Your tags?" I looked at him. He as still smiling, which was more than confusing. "Eugene, you can't just give them away..."

"They ain't mine."

That surprised me even more. I lifted the thin chain, letting the tags dangle in the air. They glimmered when the light of the lamps caught them.

Eugene was right – his name wasn't on them. Actually, there were no words on them at all. Somewhere beside me, I heard Eugene's strange accent saying:

"I found blank ones, so I had this idea. Maybe I could make somethin'..."

The tags slowly turned around, revealing the surprise. What I saw left me completely breathless.

Eugene had carved something on them. My mouth became half-opened when I spotted a butterfly on each one. They were different, but so beautiful that I couldn't even describe them. They looked as if some artist had copied them from his old masterpiece. I had a feeling that they could jump from the tags at any time and fly away.

_Oh, my God..._

Eugene frowned. "You don't like 'em?"

"Don't be silly! They're amazing!" As my lips formed a wide smile, I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you, Gene! Thank you."

He soon hugged be back. "Yo welcome."

"Now, I have to give you something in return..."

"You don't need ta. Just..." All of a sudden, he trailed off, leaving his words unsaid. I slowly got out of his hug and looked at him.

"Just what?"

His doe eyes gazed at me in a strange way. "Just don't forget me."

I smiled at him again. "How could I possibly forget someone like you? You're my favourite colleague, you know."

He raised one of his dark eyebrows. "Really? I thought that was Spina..."

That made me snigger. Eugene was serious at first, but then he started to chuckle.

"Thanks for da support, Jess."

At that second, I felt my cheeks burning. I had no idea how much I was blushing, but it was enough to make Gene's brow furrow.

"What's the matter?"

I didn't answer immediately. I just blinked in bewilderment. To tell you the truth, what he had said really took me aback.

"Did I say something wrong?", Eugene asked.

"No, no, no." I quickly shook my head. "There's nothing wrong. You... you just called me Jess. Not 'Miss Prichard' or 'Jessica'... just Jess."

He looked at me, almost completely bewildered. "I did?"

"Aye, you did. Perhaps that's one more surprise from you, isn't it?"

"Well... if you say so."

Frowning a bit, he glanced at the window nearby. Following his gaze, I saw the barracks outside. They were now covered in dim, greyish light. Slowly, but surely, a new day was coming to Upottery.

"You should get goin'", he said, "Try ta get sum sleep."

"You, too."

I straightened my dress and went towards the door. However, before I managed to open them, I heard the medic's voice behind me.

"Good luck ta you too, Jess."

"Thanks." I glanced at him over my shoulder. "I'm gonna need it... especially when I get up there with you blokes."

_**XXX**_

"Wow, Jess... you're smiling. That's a change!"

Mike glanced at me while we were preparing for the flight. I had received new clothes, that pilots usually wore. I silently thanked he heavens for that. I had no idea what the blokes would say, if they was their pilot in a flower-print dress.

"I remember that you sneaked out last night. What was going on?"

"Oh, nothing." I started picking up the clothes from the parcel and carefully placing them on my bed.

"You're right." Mike slowly nodded. "It really sounds like nothing." And then he tilted his head slightly. "Does that include a certain Yank?"

My socks dropped out of my hands to the floor. "What?"

"The medic bloke." Mike sniggered as I stared at him. He soon raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I just want to say that I'm happy for you! How are things between you two since the pub?"

I could feel heat picking up in my cheeks again. "How do you know about the pub?! I didn't tell Neve, let alone...!"

"I was your wingman, Jess. It's my _job_ to know."

"_Nothing_ happened, Mike, all right?" I picked up my cocks and put them on. "It really was nothing. We just had some coffee, talked a little..."

"Jeez, Jess, I was only joking! There's no need to be so touchy..."

I turned around and hid my beetroot red face – and I also hid Gene's tags under my shirt. As soon I was done with it, I begun checking the rest of my gear. That was when something came to my mind.

"I wonder how Neve is."

Mike glanced over his shoulder. "Don't you worry. I'm sure she's fine."

I shrugged. Perhaps she was. On Mike's suggestion, she had stayed in his house, with his mum, dad and sisters. But, in spite of that, I kept thinking about her. What was she doing now? Was she sitting near the Sullivans' radio, waiting for the news from the airfield?

As I was checking my braid, I noticed a glimpse of green with the corner of my eye. When I took a closer look, I found out that it was my favourite shawl. Mike was holding it in front of me.

"Speaking of Neve, she asked me to give this to you." He lifted it a bit more in the air. "You should keep it, for good luck."

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a bit strange for a pilot to wear a shawl like that?"

"Well, maybe." Suddenly, Mike's face lit. "Wait, I got it..."

He came closer and wrapped the shawl a few times around my arm. When he tied a knot, it looked more like a green band instead of a shawl.

"Good." Mike glanced at my arm from all possible angles. "That will do the trick."

"What if someone asks about it?"

"Just say that you're half-Irish... and that this reminds you of home."

"That's a good idea."

Mike smiled in his usual way. And then, making one step closer, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

For a few moments, he didn't say anything at all. I could see that he was concerned about what was coming. However, I also noticed a small spark in his blue eyes.

"Take care, Flygirl", he said.

I placed my hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Although my stomach was tying up in another knot with worry, I forced myself to smile back.

"I will... Wingman."

_**XXX**_

The men I would fly with were already on the airfield when I arrived.

They were sitting on the runway, in full gear, with their faces smeared in camouflage paint. Winters, their lieutenant, was standing in front of them and explaining something. Even though I was standing just a few steps away, I could hardly tell that those were the lads I had played basketball with. It took me literally a few minutes to recognize some of them. Eventually, I noticed Bull's towering frame, Toye's dark eyes and Liebgott's serious look.

I didn't see Bill among them – and I didn't know if I should be happy or frightened. However, I did see Eugene Roe. He was sitting on the edge of the group, with his bag with medical supplies. His lips were pursed into a thin line, while his gaze was fixed on something in the distance.

And then, like he had known who was coming, Eugene turned around and saw me. He didn't say anything, but he gave me a slow nod. In the meantime, the others didn't even bother to look at me. They had no idea who was about to fly with them across the Channel.

_If they only knew..._

Luckily, if they saw me, they wouldn't find out who I was. I was tall and lean, while my curves were quite hard to see under this gear. As for my long hair, it was tied into a braid and safely tucked under my pilot's cap.

I tried to walk past the men with long, confident steps. However, that was easier said than done. With every step I made, my heart would accelerate a bit more. Eventually, I could almost feel it pounding against my ribs.

Swallowing hard, I came closer to our airplane. It was a large, greenish Douglas C-47, which stood in the warm sunlight. Just the sight of that huge bird made my lips part in amazement.

But, that same sight scared me. The plane I was looking at was about to participate in an entire invasion – and I was about to lift it off the runway.

_Bloody hell, this is really happening. _I bit my lip again, trying to calm myself somehow. I actually had nothing to worry about – I had been given all the instructions. I would have no problems in turning those engines on and taking off.

Perhaps everything would be all right... eventually.

Holding my breath, I went past the serious looking men. But, in that moment, lieutenant Winters suddenly spoke.

"Second platoon, listen up."

He stopped in front of the group. I could see that he was worried, but he was doing his best not to show it. For now, he was doing a bloody good job. His voice was surprisingly calm – almost solemn – when he added:

"Good luck... and God bless you. I'll see you in the assembling area."

With a short nod, he went to Joe Toye and helped him get up. Biting my lip again, I turned around and went towards the plane door.

And then I slipped.

I know, something like this shouldn't happen, especially not now. But, unfortunately, it did. In one moment, I was walking down the runway – and in the next one, both of my legs leapt into the air. A heartbeat later, I was on my back with a _thud_, staring at the blue sky high above me.

What matters worse – lieutenant Winters was there, looking at me.

"Are you all right?", he asked.

I quickly nodded. He gave me his hand and helped me get back on my feet. His eyes seemed a bit concerned when he asked:

"Anything hurt?"

"Just my pride, sir", I said, with a voice much deeper than usual.

He timidly smiled. And then, like a candle that just went out, his smile vanished. His eyes widened in complete shock. That meant only one thing.

He recognized me.

**It would be really sweet if you review :)**


	8. Come Hell Or High Water

**Chapter 8 already and we're still in Aldbourne? Well, I'll have to do something about it... :)**

**Dear readers and followers, I would really appreciate if you review and tell me how I'm doing. Advices and suggestions are welcome!**

**And now, enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Come Hell Or High Water**_

* * *

Winters looked at me almost for an eternity. His voice was hoarse from shock when he finally said:

"Miss..."

"_Mister_ Prichard", I said quickly, feeling like a complete idiot. Not knowing what else to do, I shook his hand. "Mister Jim Prichard, at your service, sir. There's no need to worry. I have enough experience to get you _and_ your men to the drop zone safely."

Winters stared at me as if I had just fell down from Mars. But, he eventually blinked and squeezed my hand.

"It's good to meet you... Jim."

I could have let out a sigh of relief. But, I decided to hold my breath. The lieutenant had understood everything and, thank goodness, decided to play along.

As I was dusting myself off, I found out that the entire second platoon was staring at me in disbelief – from Eugene to Liebgott, from Bull to Joe Toye. And then I heard Liebgott's raspy voice:

"_That's _our pilot? A _kid_? Oh, jeez... if he has an Adam's apple, I'm Rita Hayworth."

"Does it matter, Joe?", Bull asked behind him.

"It matters, Bull! Because, if _he_'ll do the flyin'... we're fucked." Suddenly, to my surprise, Gene slapped the back of his head. Liebgott frowned and turned around. "Ouch, Doc! Why did ya do that for?"

"Sorry, Liebgott. You had a nasty mosquito there."

When Joe turned his back, muttering something under his breath, Gene sent me a wink. Trying not to smile, I turned around and entered the plane.

The moment I sat in the pilot's seat, I let out that long sigh. I had made a complete fool out of myself – again. But, luckily, nobody except Winters found out my little secret.

Glancing through the window, I saw the red-haired lieutenant helping the men to enter the plane. Their gear was so heavy, that they could barely climb inside on their own. I had do wince when one of them stumbled at the door.

When the last man was eventually inside, Winters turned around for a second and looked at me. I didn't know why... but, in that moment, I knew that Eugene and the others would be safe with him.

"We're all inside!", he shouted and climbed into the C-47, "Start the engine when you're ready, son!"

_Bloody hell... the lieutenant called me 'son'_. I didn't know whether to blush or to laugh. As everybody were making themselves comfortable inside, I fastened my seat belt. And then I bit my lip and turned on the engines.

In just a few moments, they roared to life, making me jump almost a foot in the air. The sheer sound was deeper and louder than anything I had ever heard. It was exciting and scary in the same time.

_Jeez... _As they rumbled, I gazed at the control board in front of me. The controls themselves were so much different than the Spitfire's, which worried me a bit. Don't get me wrong, I had learned everything about lifting this bird up. But, I still couldn't relax. After so many flying lessons in Mike's Spitfire, I felt slightly odd as I sat here, without the good old control stick in front of me. I gently placed my hands on the controls, feeling how cold they were under my fingers.

_Well, flying with this shouldn't be so hard. Or should it?_

Tightening my grip on the controls, I tried to shake off my worries. I knew what to do here. And I could do this. I could really do this, without messing things up. Muttering this a few times, I lay back in my seat.

All of a sudden, somebody knocked on the wall behind me.

"Aye?", I answered, trying to imitate Mike's deep voice.

I glanced over my shoulder – and saw Rob entering the cabin. And then he arched both of his grey eyebrows.

"You again?"

"Shhh!", I hissed, giving him the sign to come closer, "Be quiet about this."

He stared at me for a moment. And then he whispered:

"You mean, they don't know that..."

"No."

"Oh, bloody hell..."

I pursed my lips a bit. Although we hadn't argued since the day I met Mike again, he would still throw a glare or two in my direction. He didn't have to say anything, though. His look was giving me a clear message that my place wasn't in a cockpit.

But, I didn't care about that. Well, not anymore.

"Come on, sit down", I whispered.

Rob frowned at me, as usual. But, he eventually listened to me and approached his seat. However, before he sat down, he handed me a folded piece of paper. It looked as if it had been torn from an old notebook.

"One of the Yanks, I think his name's Eugene... he asked me to give this to you." Rob looked at me, slightly confused. "He said that you'll understand."

I had no idea whan that meant. But, I took the message from his hand.

"Thanks, Rob."

He nodded and plonked himself in the copilot's seat. As he was preparing for the take off, I unfolded the old, almost yellow paper. The afternoon sun from the outside shed light straight on Eugene's neat handwriting.

His note consisted of only six words:

**_Try not to faint this time._**

I sniggered as I folded the note again and tucked it in my sleeve.

_I'll do my best, Gene_, I said to myself, as I turned the plane into motion. The C-47 hummed in my ears before it begun moving down the long runway.

_**XXX**_

I thought that I would be alone in the sky, with no one else except birds. But, I soon found out how wrong I was.

The moment I lifted the heavy bird among the clouds, I saw tens and dozens of planes rumbling around me. They were gliding on my left and right, and even in front of me – I noticed their tails in the distance.

All of those birds were carrying the same things – men from the Allied forces, ready to be dropped on the other side of the English Channel. I had to swallow a bit as I tried to keep up with the rest of the planes.

My greenish C-47 rocked a little in the air, but I managed to keep it flying straight. Although I was still nervous, everything was going according to plan. Judging by the dials in front of me, the speed was good and the fuel level was fine. And so I guided the plane above the dark water, as the night was slowly engulfing everything around me.

After some time, when darkness covered the entire sky, I noticed that the water had disappeared. It was replaced by solid ground. In the moonlight, I saw seas of grass below, as well as trees.

We had reached our destination. We were now in France.

Keeping an eye on the air in front, I tried to calculate how much time would it take for me to get back home. Maybe, if I was lucky enough, I could be in Albourne in a couple of days. For a moment, I imagined myself sitting at home with Neve, and telling her about my flight across the Channel.

That was when the explosion happened.

My eyes widened in pure horror. With a sound louder than thunder, the plane in front of me went up in flames. And then, with a loud and harrowing screech, it plummeted to the ground.

My jaw fell as I watched it disappeared from my sight. As my heart also dropped, I silently prayed that Bill and Mike weren't on that plane. But, I before I could say _Amen_, a series of sounds came from down below. It took me a moment to figure out what it was.

Someone had begun shooting at us.

_Holy mackerel! _Struggling with the controls, I tried to dodge the fire from the ground. As fast as I could, I leaned the plane in the air. And then I made a wide turn to the right, flying above an old, dark forest. For a heartbeat, I felt very sorry for the lads, who must have been tumbling behind my back. But, they would surely be grateful if I got them to the drop zone in one piece.

"Look out!", Rob shouted.

This time, I made a quick turn to the left. Just a moment later, a flickering thing, as orange as flames, tore through the night. It whizzed past my plane, barely missing the wing. However, it didn't miss the poor bird above me. In a matter of seconds, that C-47 begun to fall, too.

At that moment, I was sure that my heart stopped. _Holy smoke..._

Now I knew exactly how hell looked like. It looked like this.

I reached out for one of the switches nearby, when another explosion came. It was so close, that the shock wave hit my plane, leaning it in the air. I lurched with it – and my head slammed against the window.

Before I knew it, all the lights went out.

_**XXX**_

My head was throbbing. It hurt so much that I gritted my teeth. But, I heard rumbling somewhere. And I heard something whizzing not so far away.

"_Jessica?_"

All of a sudden, somebody was shouting.

"Jessica, can you hear me?" It took me a moment to recognise Rob's voice. "Are you all right?"

With a quiet groan, I managed to lift my head. Meanwhile, Rob had taken over the controls and he was trying to lead the plane to our destination.

"I... I think so", I muttered, opening one eye at a time, "Damn it..."

I had probably hit my head hard, because my forehead hurt like hell. I placed one hand on it, when I noticed something odd. I was still holding something in my fingers. When I looked up, I found out that I was holding one of the switches. I had somehow broken off that bloody thing when I hit my head.

That was when it dawned on me. _Oh, dear... _

The broken switch was meant for the red and green light behind me. Unfortunately, it was now on.

I had just given the men the sign for jumping.

Turning around, I saw Rob staring at me in shock.

"Oh, God..." His eyes had become surprisingly wide. "They're miles away from their drop zone!"

Thinking what to do, I looked over my shoulder. However, it was too late, because I could hear Winters shouting:

"_Sound off for equipment check!_"

It didn't last long, when I heard familiar voices shouting: "TEN O-K! NINE O-K...!" The worst part was that I couldn't do anything to stop them. Biting my lip harder than ever, I listened until the last man shouted his number.

As soon as he finished, the red light switched to green.

I heard them shouting as they jumped out of the plane, one by one. And then the last man plunged himself into the night, letting me get back home. Taking over the controls from Rob, I slowly turned the plane around and flew back to the Channel.

"You bloody idiot!", Rob suddenly shouted, "Jesus Christ, of all the things you could have done here, you..."

"_Shut up_!", I shouted back.

I know, I had made a terrible mess. The men were about to land a few kilometers from the real drop zone. However, I had a strong feeling that they would somehow prevail – come hell or high water.

As I gained speed and lifted the C-47 higher into the sky, something whizzed again. But, this time, it was much louder than before. It seemed as if it was coming somewhere from inside my head.

And then I got hit.

The left wing was gone – I knew it as soon as I heard that loud, harrowing _crack_. I prayed like anything to wake up, but I realised that my eyes were wide open. And that all of this was real. The remaining engine rumbled somewhere beside me, before the plane started to drop. Within seconds, the sky disappeared from my sight, while the unforgiving ground grew bigger in front of me.

I heard somebody screaming as the plane turned in the air. I thought that it was Rob – but it was actually my voice.

I grabbed the controls, trying to do something... anything. However, as my breath became shorter and shorter, the C-47 crashed straight into a pond.

The entire plane shook violently, while black water splashed into the windscreen. Before I could blink, I heard a dull, cracking sound, followed by something gushing. I let out a yelp when water poured inside the cockpit and reached my knees.

_Oh, bloody hell! _"Rob! Robert, we're sinking!" As my heart thumped like mad, I turned around. "We have to get out! Robert?"

However, he didn't answer. For some reason, he wasn't even blinking. He kept staring at me, as his head was almost touching the controls in front of him.

"Rob?"

Swallowing thickly, I reached out towards him and placed one shaking hand on his neck. That was when shock filled me up from top to bottom. There was no pulse.

My mouth flew half open. _Jesus Christ..._

I could see it – but, I couldn't believe it. I gawked at him, completely struck dumb. Just moments ago, he had gone ballistic beside me. He was shouting at me from the top of his voice, because of the mess I had made. And now he was gone.

All of a sudden, the rising water made me snap out of it. It had now gone to my weist. I shouted when it continued its way towards my chest.

I had to get out of here – and fast.

Unfastening my seat belt, I glanced at Robert one more time. His lifeless eyes kept staring at me, making me almost shudder.

I had no choice. I had to leave him. Pushing myself out of the seat, I fell into the rising water. And then I made it out of the cockpit.

By that time, the inside of the plane was almost full of water. The door was completely submerged. I had to stretch as much as possible to keep my head above the surface. Grabbing the wall next to me, I begun pulling myself towards the place where the door should be.

I was just a couple of steps away when I whimpered. It was so cold... my teeth were already chattering. There was no way I could hold my breath long enough to get out. I clutched the edge of the door, as panic started growing inside me.

"Saints help me, I can't do this!", I whispered, almost shivering, "I can't... oh, God..."

But, I had to do it somehow. My only other option was drowning inside the plane – and I wasn't planning on staying on the bottom of a freezing, frog-infested pond.

_Okay, okay... calm yourself down. Just breathe. Come on. _Keeping my head above the water, I took a deep shaky breath. The next one was a bit longer, but not enough. I did it one more time, before the water reached the top of the plane.

Actually, it wasn't just cold. It was so murky, that I could barely see in front of me. It looked like somebody had locked me up in a flooded, pitch-black basement. But, the scariest thing was silence. It lingered all around me, almost making my skin crawl.

Reaching out, I did the only thing I could. I begun touching the space in front of me. When I felt the metal door frame under my fingers, I grasped it tightly. And then I pushed myself through them.

All of a sudden, something appeared in the water above my head. Although it was dim, it gave me hope.

It was light.

Struggling to hold my breath, I swam towards it. Soon after, I reached the surface, as well as fresh air. Gasping loudly, I begun coughing and swearing under my breath.

That was when the sounds came. Without any warning, I heard gunfire in the distance. I also heard somebody shouting, as well as rumbling of plane engines.

Looking up, I noticed that the sky was riddled with airplanes. I also noticed that somebody was shooting at them. I saw something like bright orange sparks, tearing through the darkness. A moment later, two planes plummeted down, making me cringe in the water.

_Holy smoke, where's the land? _Looking left and right, I soon spotted solid ground, not so far away. Breathing heavily, I made a few more strokes. And then I reached out, grabbed some plants in front of me and tried to get out of this bloody place.

It took me ages to do it. But, eventually, I managed to pull myself out. Sighing and trembling like never before in my life, I crumpled on the muddy bank.

My head was throbbing in pain. Meanwhile, I was soaking wet and freezing, while my boots were tangled in weed. And I had just seen somebody I knew die. At that moment, I wished just to curl in the mud and sob.

But, I didn't have a chance for it, because something moved in the distance. I raised my head, wondering what it was. That was when it hit me.

I was looking at two men.

In that second, I felt such relief that I almost grinned. Those must have been the Yanks. They had probably seen my plane falling. And now they came to help me.

"Hey! I'm here!" I raised my hand as high as I could and waved. "I'm..."

That was when a shot rang and a bullet zipped past my head. I yelped when I felt its heat against my cheek. But, that wasn't what really shocked me.

Those weren't Yanks. Those were Germans.

"Shit..."

As one of them aimed at me again, I scrambled to my feet. Before another bullet whizzed somewhere beside me, I was already running.

I sprinted towards the first thing that caught my attention – and that was an old, dark forest, not so far away from the pond. Covered in dim orange light from above, the trees looked like they belonged to a nightmare. But, I couldn't hesitate now. And I couldn't stop. Picking up the pace, I ran straight to it.

It didn't last long when I heard rustling behind me. As I was weaving between the trees and stumbling through the grass, I glanced over my shoulder. Unfortunately, one of the Germans had decided to run after me. Stopping for a moment, he aimed and fired again. But, all he hit was the tree bark next to me.

I made a quick turn and kept running, when I tripped on something. Before I knew it, I lost my balance and fell.

_No, no, no! _My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I coughed and tried to get up. But, I just couldn't get myself off the ground. In the end, I turned on my back and begun moving backwards, while the German slowly approached. When I saw the glimmer of his gun, I almost begun whimpering again.

In a few moments, he was only a few feet away. But, he didn't say a single word. Instead, pointed the pistol at me, with his finger bent around the trigger.


	9. Right Above Them

**Thanks again for your reviews! :)**

**And now, here comes chapter 9... I hope that you'll enjoy this one, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Right Above Them**_

* * *

I jerked and shouted when the shot rang. However, it was the German who fell. He dropped his pistol and collapsed on the ground.

However, that wasn't the part that terrified me. The moment that man had fallen, I noticed that somebody was actually standing behind him – someone with a rifle in his hands. Whoever the stranger was, he held it tightly as it came closer.

"You okay, kid?", he asked.

My eyes widened in disbelief. I could recognize that voice almost anywhere.

"_Joe?_"

Joseph Liebgott gawked at me, as if I had an extra pair of arms. "_Jessica?_"

I wasn't quite sure what to say next. Hand on heart, I was more than relieved to see a familiar face here. But, on the other hand, that face had just killed somebody right in front of me. And he wasn't concerned about that at all. He hadn't even blinked when he pulled the trigger. I swallowed hard from the thought of it.

"Jeez..." Joe frowned when he saw my face. Coming closer, he grasped my hand, ready to help me get up. "What happened to ya?"

I stared at him as he pulled me to my feet. And then I replied:

"I... I think my plane sunk."

He frowned a bit more. "What?"

"My plane... it was shot down. It fell into a pond." I was surprised by the sound of my own voice. It was trembling so much, that I barely recognized it. "I... I swam out. And then the Germans found me."

If Joe wasn't taken aback before, he definitely was now. With a bewildered look on his face, he pointed at the trees around us.

"You crashed _here_? You're jokin'."

"Does this look like a joke to you?", I retorted.

Even if Joe wanted to say something in return, he didn't have a chance for that. Somewhere among the trees, I heard rustling, mixed with the sound of gunfire. I bit my lip hard as they echoed in the night.

"We should get outta here", Joe said, suddenly dead-serious.

He couldn't be more right. Cradling his rifle in his arms, he went back towards the shadows. But, before I went after him, my glance trod to the German on the ground.

He was completely motionless under the moonlight. But, just a few minutes ago, he had been aiming at me, preparing to put a bullet through me. I shuddered, struggling not to imagine something like that.

"Jess?" Joe turned around and looked at me. "You okay?"

I swallow thickly. "No."

He pursed his lips into a line. Not letting go of his weapon, he made a few steps back and stood beside me.

"Everything's gonna be fine", he said in his strange accent, "Come on. Let's go."

I wasn't so sure about that. However, I didn't have a choice but to listen to him. With a slow nod, I went after him among the tall trees and trod deeper into the forest.

"Rob is dead", I muttered.

Liebgott looked at me in surprise. "You mean... the copilot?"

I nodded again. Truth be told, I hadn't wanted to tell him that. But, I needed to get those words out. The memories of that were making a horrible, almost sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach – and Joe was the closest who cold hear me.

"He... died when we crashed. There was... there was water everywhere." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I couldn't get him out, so... I just left him."

Joe didn't say anything. He just glanced at me, while we made our way through the forest. And then he continued looking around, searching for any signs of danger.

"I didn't like him", I added.

He shrugged under his gear. "I didn't like some people."

"But, I feel sorry for his family."

"He had wife and kids, huh?"

"Aye, he had. And now, his children will never see their father."

Joe sent me a long, serious look. "That ain't your fault, Jess."

A corner of my lips curved in a bitter way. But, I didn't say anything.

**_XXX_**

After God knows how long, we found ourselves underneath thicker treetops. Because of the dense leaves, the moonlight found it hard to reach the ground. In a matter of minutes, everything around Joe and me became much darker than usual. Surrounded by shadow, the entire forest seemed almost eerie. And that included the trees. Their long and thin branches started to remind me of fingers, which were just waiting to grab something... or someone.

I was kneeling by a stream, trying to have a few sips of water, when Liebgott decided to break the silence.

"You know, this is the worst place for you right now", he said.

"I know, I know... I told the same thing to myself." I frowned when I untangled some weed out of my hair. "So, are we going to that assembly area that Winters mentioned?"

"Well, you can't just sit here, can ya? Not with all the Krauts walkin' around." Joe strolled to me and knelt on the ground. "For now, Easy's the only safe place you can go to."

"Oh, that sounds really comforting", I muttered sarcastically.

"Speakin' of Krauts... you should probably take this. Just in case."

_What? _I blinked in surprise when he took out his sidearm and handed it to me. I tried to move away. But, he grabbed my hand and placed the gun in it.

"This is called a .45", he said, slowly closing my fingers around it, "I hope that you ain't gonna have to use it. But, still, ya need protection."

I stared at the weapon in my hand. "With _this_?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "I know, it looks kinda hard. But, it ain't. You just gotta raise your hand, close one eye, aim and..."

"Absolutely not, Joe!"

"And why not, damnit?!"

"If you really want to protect me, give me something bigger than this!"

At first, Joe was more than surprised. But, then he furrowed his brow at me.

"What do I look like? A damn gun store?"

"_Flash?_"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard that voice. It was coming somewhere from the nearby bushes. My heart jumped almost in my mouth as Joe turned around.

"Thunder", he answered quietly.

I had no idea what that meant. But, the other person knew that. With a short rustle, it came out of hiding. In the next moment, I was looking at another Yank. But, this one was a bit different than Joe. He was wearing a white band on his arm, with a bright red cross...

My lips parted in surprise. "Eugene? Gene, is that you?"

He looked at me in complete disbelief. "_Jess?_"

I couldn't help but smile. It really was him. And he was all right, in spite of my mistake in the plane. However, for some reason, he didn't smile back. Instead, he said:

"I was runnin' from sum Germans, somewhere east." He turned around to look at Liebgott. "I think they're still after me."

_Oh, damn it... _I bit my lip hard. That definitely wasn't good news.

"How many?", Joe asked, getting up to his feet.

Eugene shrugged. "Too many."

Joe's face became a bit ashen underneath all the paint. "Let's move, then. Go. Go!"

He didn't have to say that twice. I stood up and went after Eugene and him. Soon after, we were almost running among the shadows and ducking under the low branches. I didn't dare to say a single word as we moved on.

However, something broke the veil of silence. But, it wasn't us. The noise had come somewhere among the tree trunks. If I wasn't mistaking, it was some sort of a vehicle. Eugene made one step back, when a pair of lights burst through the night.

A jeep was heading towards us. And I wasn't sure if the driver and his passengers would be kind to us...

A drop of sweat slid down my back. _Holy smoke..._

If those were Germans, they definitely wouldn't be happy to see two Yanks and a Geordie sneaking here. I turned around, ready to make a run for it. However, I didn't make a single step, because Eugene grabbed my hand. That was when he muttered:

"Wait."

Liebgott blinked in surprise. "_What?_"

Eugene swallowed a bit. And then he added:

"You just gotta trust me on this."

**_XXX_**

With a loud screech, the jeep stopped in the middle of the forest. Three men jumped out of the vehicle and glanced around. Although they had turned off the engine, the forest didn't become silent. Dozens of different sounds kept echoing in the distance – from shouting to muffled gunfire. However, those blokes didn't pay too much attention to that.

Soon after, one of them raised his hand. He waved at two more Germans, who were coming out of the dark. The one who waved back chuckled and shouldered his rifle.

They had no idea that we were right above them.

Eugene, Joe and I were sitting in a tree, just a few meters above their heads. Sitting on a wedge made out of two branches, Gene glanced at me and pressed his finger over his lips. In the meantime, Joe was motionless on his branch, with surprisingly wide eyes.

Letting out a quiet sigh, I looked down. The five men were now greeting each other, talking about who knows what. Eventually, one man laughed and went towards the jeep. I watched as he stopped and reached out for something in the back.

Just two feet away from me, Joe muttered something under his breath. Although I was close, I barely heard what he had said.

"Ah... hell, no!", he whispered, "They're having a _lunch break_?"

I blinked a couple of times. The man below me had taken out a loaf of bread and a few bottles of something... I could guess that it was beer.

"It looks like it", I said quietly.

With no clue that they weren't alone, the Germans sat under the tree, opened their bottles and begun chatting. I didn't understand what they were talking about. However, when they burst into laughter, I assumed that somebody had told a joke. One of them took out a knife and cut the bread into small pieces.

The sight of food made my stomach almost growl. I quickly pressed it with my hand, praying that it wouldn't give us all away.

"I can't take this anymore, goddamnit", Joe whispered.

Without making a sound, he moved on his branch and lowered the tip of his rifle. Closing one eye, he aimed at the smiling blokes below his feet.

_Bloody hell! _I grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. That was when he looked at me.

My jaw suddenly clenched. His eyes seemed to have gone darker with fury and hatred. It was clear that he urged for shooting all of those men, here and now. But, I couldn't let him go.

"Joe... don't."

I didn't have to say anything else. I just pointed at the Germans, who were now sniggering again. There were five of them and just three of us. While they were all armed, Joe was the only one on our side who could shoot. If he pulled the trigger... well, by the next minute, all three of us would be pushing up the daisies.

"Jess, you're crazy", he whispered, "What if they sit here all goddamn night?"

Holding firmly on my branch, I leaned closer and replied:

"I would rather wait all night than get killed."

He sent a long glare in my direction. At that moment, I was certain that he would pull the trigger anyway – and send us all upstairs.

However, he didn't. Still glaring at me, he slowly lifted his weapon and placed it back on his lap. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, I leaned my back against the hard tree trunk. And then I begun watching the men below.

_**XXX**_

An hour passed. And another one.

And then two more.

And then... I lost count in the end. In all that time, the Germans didn't move at all. They kept talking and sniggering under the tree. In the meantime, Joe, Eugene and I were still sitting above their heads, like some weird birds in olive drab.

However, waiting wasn't the worst thing. It was the cold.

At first, the night had been quite warm. But, as minutes and hours passed, the air around us became freezing. For me, who was still wet, that wasn't good. My fingers were now almost stiff with cold. I huddled on my branch and blew a few times in them, trying to warm them up a little.

Waiting for a miracle to happen – or just for the Germans to leave – I checked what Eugene and Liebgott were doing. It seemed as if Joe was having the same problems with the cold. He had pulled his collar all the way to his chin and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Meanwhile, Eugene embraced himself, trying to keep his body heat from running away. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he timidly smiled.

Smiling back, I blew in my hands one more time. That was when Joe suddenly sat up straight, with a strange look on his face.

"Joe?", I whispered.

He ignored me and stared somewhere down. He was gripping his branch so hard, that his knuckles became almost white. At that second, I knew something was wrong.

"Joe, what is it?"

He hesitated a bit. And then, in the lowest possible voice, he answered:

"They're talkin' about somethin'..." He swallowed. "They're plannin' an ambush."

Eugene leaned forward, with shock written all over his face. "_What_?"

I gawked at Joe, not believing my ears. Did he actually say that?

"You speak German?", I asked. He quickly nodded. "Well, what are they saying?"

"They're mentioning some Americans. Paratroopers."

He frowned as he tried to hear the men below. However, with noise all around us, that was far from simple. He looked down, while his black eyebrows almost touched each other.

"They... they know where they'll go. They're gonna kill 'em all."

"Wait a second, Joe... who are they talking about?"

"The ones..." He pursed his lips in a line, concentrating on the voices. "The ones led by a..." Eventually, he swallowed hard. "A red-haired lieutenant."

My mouth fell open. Horror started flooding every inch of me like a cold tide. We all knew exactly who that lieutenant was.

Eugene looked at us in disbelief. "They're goin' after _Winters_?"

I quietly sighed, trying to understand what I had just heard. That was when a loud noise came from the ground. Actually, that sound came from the jeep. A second later, Gene, Joe and I looked down.

It seemed as if the Germans had decided to move. They were already on their feet and getting into the jeep. As soon as everybody climbed in, the driver shifted the gear and the vehicle disappeared among the trees.

For a moment, nobody moved. The three of us held our ground – or our branches – and waited, in case that they came back. However, as time trickled, nobody approached our tree. We were completely alone... for now.

"Fuck...", Joe muttered under his breath, "Let's get down."

Tightening my grip on my branch, I hung from it. And then I let myself go. A moment later, my feet landed on the ground.

Biting my lip, I looked at the direction where the Germans had gone. If Joe was telling the truth, then Winters and the other were about to get into serious trouble.

And that included Bill – if he was with Winters now.

"Holy mackerel..." Swallowing hard, I turned around and faced Joe and Eugene. "We have to warn the men!"

Eugene's question had only one word: "_How?_"

I scoffed. Hand on heart, I had no idea, either. However, all of this was happening because I had led them miles away from their drop zone. I really needed to fix that mistake somehow. If Bill – or anyone from my plane – got killed out there, it would be my fault. And I would never forgive myself for that.

"There has to be a way!"

"Jess, we have no idea where Winters is", Joe said, furrowing his brow again, "He might be on the other side of the peninsula, if you ask me!"

"You can't be serious! There must be away we can tell them about the..." I suddenly trailed off, with an idea on my mind. "Hey, we can send Winters a message or something!"

Joe stared at me. "On what? A fuckin' pigeon?"

I clenched my fists, with a load of nasty comments on my lips. However, before I managed to say anything, Eugene slowly stepped between us. Still holding the strap of his medic bag, he quietly said:

"There must be a radioman with 'im."

"Or maybe not", Joe muttered.

One of my red eyebrows raised. "Who's the radioman of your company?"

"You know him. That's George Luz."

I blinked in surprise. For a part of a second, I could clearly see him in Aldbourne. I recalled how he played basketball, trying to avoid Bill's defense. In this cold night, that man was now my only hope.

"Wait a minute, Jess." Joe's serious voice pulled me back to reality. "If he still has his radio in one goddamn piece – and I doubt it – we need a radio, too. And where can we find one in this fuckin' hellhole?"

I thought for a moment. "We can scavenge the fallen planes and find one."

"And become sittin' ducks for the Krauts? Hell, no, Jessica, that ain't gonna happen!"

"Do you _want_ Winters six feet under", I asked, "Or Guarnere? Or anyone else?"

Joe's eyes suddenly became darker. "What kind of question is _that_?"

Eugene raised his hand, warning me to stop. But, I didn't listen. Instead of that, I looked straight at Joe and shouted:

"Well, do you? Answer me, Liebgott!"

His glare made me almost regret for being so harsh. _Jeez, if glares could kill..._

I swallowed, glaring back at him. After a long moment of silence, he eventually shook his head.

"Of course not." I clenched my fists tighter, while my fingernails dug into my palms. My heart begun picking up speed and I was struggling to ignore it. "You don't want just to sit and do nothing. And neither do I."

Eugene sent me a bewildered look. "Jessica, you ain't a paratrooper. Doin' this ain't yo job!"

I glanced at him. "Well, I don't have much choice now, do I?"

**So, what do you think about the story so far?**

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	10. Does Anyone Hear Me?

**Hello again, my dear readers! :)**

**For all who enjoyed Jess's story so far, I have news: my exams are coming near, so I might not update as fast as before. **

**But, don't worry - I won't give up on this story :) I'll just add new chapters at a bit slower pace. I'll do my best to do it regularly.**

**So, that's all from me. Enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Does Anyone Hear Me?**_

* * *

Time was running out fast. However, the sound of gunfire didn't seem to stop.

In fact, as dawn came and painted the sky into red, it became louder than ever. When something detonated in the distance, Joe and I crouched behind a plane wreck. That was when the earth shook under our feet.

With a serious look in his eyes, Joe peered behind our cover. And then he said:

"Looks like they've come."

I lifted my head. "Who?"

"The Seaborne. The landings have begun."

That made me swallow. I had no idea what to say. Actually, I didn't even know what to think. I had never been hiding behind a plane wreck, while an invasion was happening on a beach, just a few miles behind my back. But, one thing was certain – I was scared like never before. Maybe the next step I make would be my last.

Both Joe and I jumped when Eugene patted our backs.

"We better move", he whispered, "Someone might see us."

I quickly got up and ran with them. We soon passed the smashed tail of the plane and came to the nose. Unfortunately, that part was even worse. It was turned into a heap of metal, which lay in the grass.

"Bloody hell!" I kicked a chunk of the plane, which rolled over the ground.

Joe was struggling not to snigger. I glanced at him sideways. "What?"

"Nothing." He shuffled his feet and looked at the plane. "There's no hope here, huh?"

I could only sigh and nod. "Aye. Let's get going."

Turning around, I dashed across the field. Joe and Gene kept up with me and left the crashed C-47 behind.

That was the fourth wreck that we had found. Luck hadn't smiled at us... well, not yet. All the planes we found were so damaged, that their radios were useless. In one case, the radio was particularly useless, because it had been melted – along with the half of the control board.

Slowly, but surely, the scavenging had led us out of the forest and into a vast field. Instead of avoiding low branches and fallen trees, we were now treading through short, yellowish grass.

I made a few more steps, when Eugene muttered: "We're runnin' outta time, Jess."

"Well, we can't do anything better than this!", I spat.

"I know. But..."

A series of bangs cut off the rest of his words. I instantly froze. Even though I had been just a few hours here, I could already recognize a German weapon when I heard one.

Joe glanced at both of us. "Pick up the pace! Come on!"

Speeding up, he ran in front of us. A moment later, Eugene and I went after him. But, after just a few steps, bullets zipped through the grass.

I gasped when they dug holes in the ground, just inches from my feet. All of a sudden, Joe pushed me aside, making me almost totter, and shouted:

"RUN!"

I dashed after Eugene, searching for cover. But, after some time, I glanced over my shoulder. Joe had fired at the Germans, who had appeared from the taller grass. But, they quickly hit the ground, escaping Joe's bullets.

"Liebgott, come on!", I shouted.

Swearing out loud, he sprinted after Gene and me. One by one, we jumped over a wooden fence and continued running, as gunfire echoed behind us.

My heart almost burst out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop. Especially not now. Lurching as much as possible to avoid the rounds, I went for the nearby hedge.

I would have reached it, if it wasn't for the ditch.

Unfortunately, I saw it just before I had fallen into it.

My landing was swift and hard – rock hard. I groaned when my shoulder hit the bottom of the ditch. Eugene fell down a second later, while his canteen rattled on his hip. Luckily for him, he had landed on something soft.

And that was me.

"Jesus Christ!" When I felt the medic's full weight on me, I instantly forgot about my shoulder. "Eugene, get off me!"

All of a sudden, Gene's hand fell over my mouth. And then he leaned over me. He had such a look on his face, that I instantly froze. He didn't say anything, but he slowly moved his lips, forming the words: _Be quiet_.

Before I could even blink, some sort of rustle came from above. That was when the voices followed. Both Joe and Eugene looked up, with faces paler than ghosts.

The Germans were standing just a few away from the ditch. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them.

Nobody dared to move. I hardly dared to breathe. We just lay on the dusty bottom, completely still – Joe on his back, with his rifle at the ready, and Gene on top of me. The silence around us became so dense, that my heartbeats seemed incredibly loud. I closed my eyes for a second and hoped that the men above wouldn't hear me.

But, then something moved. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a silhouette, standing on the sheer edge of the ditch.

Sweat begun trickling down my back. I wanted to move, but Eugene was holding me too tight. His doe eyes were begging me not to make a sound. All I could do was stay where I was, look in the sky above me – and pray like anything that we stay alive.

The tall German made a few steps along the edge. With every step he made, I clenched my fists harder and harder.

I thought that things couldn't get worse than this. But, then that man stopped. He was now standing right above Gene and me. My fingernails dug into my palms so much that they burnt in pain. _Don't look down, please, don't look down_...

Eugene didn't move an inch. Looking over his shoulder, I silently watched the man on the edge. He was just standing there, motionless, and gazing at something in the distance. And then, after an eternity – or maybe a couple of minutes – he moved.

He lifted his rifle, turned around and disappeared.

As his steps begun fading, Eugene and I looked at each other in disbelief.

Not making a single noise, we just listened to what was going on. Another rustle soon followed, when another bloke walked away and muttered something in German. He seemed almost disappointed. Anyway, he kept walking further and further, until his steps faded away, too.

Except for the gunfire in the distance, everything was silent. And then Eugene rolled over and lay next to me. His worried eyes soon met mine.

"You okay?", he asked under his voice.

"When we see a ditch next time, you'll jump there first."

He frowned a bit. "I can't promise ya that."

Somewhere beside us, Joe shuffled to his feet. "Jeez, that was close!" He spat out dirt and looked at us. "I ain't gonna do this no more. We're becomin' movin' targets here!"

"We can't run away now!" I turned to my side and slowly sat up. "Not until we find a radio that works, for a change."

"You mean, 'til someone takes out all three of us."

I frowned at him. "Are you always this cynical?"

Eugene gently tapped my shoulder. "Jess..."

"I ain't cynical!", Joe spat, "I just want to stay in one fuckin' piece. Is that too much to ask, you crazy bitch?"

My cheeks burnt in anger. Before Joe said anything else, I grabbed his collar and pulled him so close, that I could feel his breath on my face.

"What did you say, Liebgott?", I asked in a lowest possible voice.

"Ummm... Jess..." Gene patted me again.

Joe gave me a glare worth of a nightmare. However, I didn't even wince. I had become fed up with him.

"I said..."

"Jessica!"

"_What_?" Still holding Joe, I turned around.

Although Eugene's hand was still on my shoulder, he wasn't looking at me. His gaze was fixed on something on our right, while his lips were a bit parted. Wondering what it was, I turned in that direction.

That was when I saw another plane wreck.

A huge greenish C-47 was lying just a hundred meters away. Unlike the other planes we had found, this one still had its windscreen intact.

Eugene glanced at me with a small smirk. "Wanna check this one, too?"

**_XXX_**

The plane didn't look so bad in the distance. But, at close, it was a disaster.

Its tail was broken in half, while its nose was covered in ash and mud. The left wing had a few holes in it and it was almost detached from the plane.

"A plane from hell." Joe grinned as he watched the C-47. "Nice."

Lifting his rifle, he climbed through the hole, where the door had once been. As soon as I climbed after him, I looked around.

There was nobody inside, including the pilots. One of the metal benches, where the men had once sat, was now cracked in two. Dawn was trickling through the gap, filling the airplane in almost eerie red light.

Although Eugene and Joe were beside me, that sight sent shivers down my spine. This place was so silent that it scared me.

"I hope this place ain't haunted", Joe muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, please."

Swallowing a little, I went towards the cockpit. And then I spotted the radio. It was covered in a bit of dirt, but it was in one piece.

Hope soon begun flickering inside me. If that thing could work, with any luck...

I quickly knelt beside one of the seats and pushed a couple of switches. But, when I pressed one button, a dozen sparks burst out of the contraption.

"Shit!" I jumped back and hit my head on a seat. "OW!"

"Jess, be careful!" Gene shouted behind me.

Joe sat on the floor next to me. "Do ya know how to use it at all?"

I scoffed, rubbing my sore head. "I'm a pilot. That's the part of my job, remember?"

A smirk appeared on his dirty face. But, all of a sudden, his mouth fell open. He stared at me almost in shock.

"_You_ dropped us in the wrong zone?"

I pretended that I didn't hear him. But, that was enough for him. He slapped his hand over his forehead and muttered:

"Holy shit..."

Trying to ignore him somehow, I sat in the pilot's seat. Nervously biting my lip again, I leaned forwards and slowly moved a switch to one side.

And then we waited. Gene knelt beside me, gazing at the control board. However, nothing happened. The radio was as silent as the rest of the plane. Eventually, I sighed in disappointment. I added another wreck to my mental list.

That was when the radio buzzed to life.

Eugene, Joe and I looked at it, with our eyes wide open. Some sort of hissing sound came from the radio. It was the static.

I couldn't believe what was happening. _That bloody thing works!_

"Come on, Jess", Gene rushed me, "Find Luz."

I nodded and tried to find the right frequency. I switched to one of them, took the earpiece and said:

"Hello? This is Prichard, Easy Company. Does anyone hear me? Over."

I waited for a few more second. But, there was no answer. I moved to the next frequency and did the same. Again, there were no results. The only sound was the constant rustle in the background. Quietly sighing, I continued working, repeating the same words over and over again:

"This is Prichard, Easy Company. George, can you hear me? Over."

Unfortunately, there was no such luck. The only things I heard was static, or worse – complete silence. I hoped from the bottom of my heart that I would get in touch with Winters and the others before they walked into an ambush.

"Maybe George is dead", Joe muttered under his breath.

"Shut it, Liebgott." I kept gazing at the radio.

"Or maybe they're all dead."

I bit my lip harder than ever. I didn't dare to believe that. I reached for the radio again, when a strange sound came from outside. It seemed almost like a short _click._

"Jess, get down! GET DOWN!"

Gene suddenly grabbed me and pulled me out of the seat. We both fell on the floor of the cockpit – just when hell broke loose.

Bullets tore through the side of the plane as if it was out of paper. They whizzed through the other side, piercing huge, gaping holes. Joe swore under his breath and hit the ground. Meanwhile, Eugene leaned over me, protecting me from the debris that flew on all sides of the plane.

"Shit! They found us!"

Grabbing his rifle, Joe got up from the floor. He pushed the barrel through a broken window and returned fire. Meanwhile, Gene shouted in my ear:

"We have ta run for it!"

"No!"

I got free from his hold and tried to reach the radio again. But, Gene grabbed my other arm and pulled me away from the control board.

"Let me go!" I tried to shake him off me. "We have to warn them!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed! Now, come on!"

I shook my head. With the help of my free hand, I grabbed the pilot's seat and pulled myself closer. As soon as I reached the radio, I shouted from the top of my voice, trying to be louder than the bullets above me:

"_EASY COMPANY, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, RESPOND! WINTERS? GEORGE? ANYONE?!_"

I screamed when a bullet zipped past my ear. And then I heard a crack somewhere behind me. I turned around, just in time to see Joe being hit in the head by a German. He fell on the floor, dropping his weapon.

"Jess, get out, now!"

Tightening his grip, Eugene almost yanked me out of the cockpit. But, we didn't make another step, because the fire ceased. Another German soon strutted in the plane, with a gun in his hand.

I saw so scared that I felt my stomach churning. As I was looking right and left, searching for a way out of here, the radio behind me buzzed again.

But, this time, I didn't hear static.

"_Jess_?" A too familiar voice came out of the radio. "Jess, is that you? Over."

My heart leapt straight through the roof. Eugene turned around, with his mouth almost half-open.

"_BILL!_" I dashed back to the control board. As one of the Germans ran after me, I clutched the pilot's seat with my trembling hands. "Bill, listen! Change route...!"

Three loud bangs echoed through the plane, making me lurch. The German shot the radio three times, making it silent.

Completely speechless, I just stood there, staring in front of me. The radio was gone.

And so was my last chance for warning Bill.

**To be continued...**

**In the meantime, I would really appreciate if you review ;)**


	11. Don't Let The Sun Go Down

**Hello again! I'm back with a new installment! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

I hate when it's this severe

When I wanna get out, but I'm stuck right here

'Till death do us part, so right now my feelings are clear:

For better or for worse and the worst is here...

_Maron, "For Better Or Worse"_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Don't Let The Sun Go Down**_

* * *

I was the last one dragged out of the plane. I struggled to set myself free, but I wasn't strong enough. Before I found out what was happening, I was thrown on the hard ground outside, while a German was aiming straight at me.

All of a sudden, he tilted his head and looked at me a bit closer. His dark eyebrows soon arched in surprise. He muttered something in German, before he came closer and touched a strand of my hair. He was obviously shocked that I wasn't a lad.

_Holy smoke... _As he held it between his fingers and stared at it, I almost shivered in horror. Three more Germans were standing just a few steps away – and they were holding Joe and Eugene at gunpoint. The medic looked at me, while his eyes were wide with fear.

A drop of sweat slid down my forehead. _I'm in real trouble now._

The German raised Joe's pistol, which he had taken from me. And then he touched my temple with the barrel. I swallowed thickly, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. But, the man beside me wasn't the only reason.

I had had a chance to warn Bill and the others. And I ruined it, because I wasn't fast enough. I did my best not to imagine Bill lying somewhere like Rob – motionless, with his lifeless eyes staring at something. I bit my lip hard, trying to keep my tears under control.

Meanwhile, the German said something which I didn't understand. However, Joe did. He shouted something back.

The German beside him obviously didn't like it. He kicked Joe hard, making him bend on the ground in pain.

"Jesus, Joe...!"

I tried to crawl towards him, when the German behind me grabbed my hair. I screamed when he yanked me back, telling something in his strange language. I grabbed my braid, in hope of stopping the pain.

But, I saw that the other three men were nodding. They had just agreed about something... but, what?

That was when I saw it. With his free hand, the man holding me moved the pistol – and aimed at Eugene.

_No..._

I wasn't thinking at all. I just grabbed his arm, jerking it sideways. The gun fired with a loud bang, making me wince. But, the bullet whizzed far away from Eugene. The three Germans looked at me, taken aback.

Their gaze lasted for only a second.

However, that second was more than enough for Liebgott.

In one swift move, he snatched a gun from one of the men. Before I could blink, he pulled the trigger and all three of them crumpled to the ground. The fourth one grabbed my neck, pressing his barrel against my forehead.

All of a sudden, a shot rang.

I yelped when the German collapsed in front of me. Meanwhile, the pistol he had been holding ended up in my hands.

"Jess?" Joe quickly got up and ran towards me. "Jess, you okay?"

I turned around, almost lost for words. That was when my stomach coiled.

Another German had appeared behind tbe plane wreck. He raised his rifle, ready to open fire at us.

Before Liebgott managed to turn around, I raised the gun in my hands. My heart raced as I levelled the tip with the German. And then I pulled the trigger.

With a sharp ear-shattering bang, the pistol suddenly jerked, making me almost drop it. But, the bullet missed.

However, when I fired again, the man crumpled to the ground.

And then everything went silent.

"Oh, my goodness...", I muttered under my breath.

My lip trembled when I looked at the weapon in my hands. It didn't last long when they both trembled. _Jesus, I've just shot someone._

Meanwhile, Eugene made a step towards me. But, instead of his voice, I heard a loud blast behind my back. I turned around, just to see more Germans in the distance.

They had heard the shots. And they were now running after us.

"Jess, get up! Come on!"

My breath hitched when Joe pulled me back to my feet. Before I knew it, I was already running through a field, as far from the plane wreck as possible. I could see Eugene just a few steps away, while his bag swayed after him.

We were barely a few meters away from the plane, when a Jeep appeared – almost out of nowhere. With its tires screeching, it stopped right in front of Gene. I bit my lip and raised Joe's gun again, when I saw the man behind the wheel.

That was when my jaw dropped. This bloke wasn't a German.

Meanwhile, Eugene blinked in disbelief. "_Tipper?_"

Before he could answer, the Germans fired at us. All four of us ducked, while the rounds whizzed somewhere above our heads.

"Get in!", Tipper shouted, "_NOW!_"

Staying low, Eugene got into the Jeep. As soon as Joe got inside, he grabbed me and pulled me after him. Just a second later, Tipper pushed the throttle and the engine rumbled like mad. That was when it darted across the French field.

Crumpled in the back part of the Jeep – and trying to get my breath back – I glanced at Gene and Joe. They both looked horrible, covered in grass and mud. I assumed that I didn't look too different.

"Hey, Tip!", Joe suddenly shouted, "You're still alive, I see!"

"It's good to see ya, too!", Tipper shouted back, turning the steering wheel, "Jesus, you really were in a tight spot!"

Joe grinned. But, I couldn't, although I was relieved that I wasn't dead. My jaw clenched as the Jeep roared and rumbled underneath me.

I had definitely messed things up – big time.

**_XXX_**

"Oh, don't tell me _that_'s the assembly area..."

Gene glanced at me. "It's just a barn."

"It's a barn, with one half blown up."

"Well, Jessica, all the hotels were occupied."

That made my lips purse. I narrowed my eyes at him. Meanwhile, Tipper turned off the engine and got out of the Jeep. Joe followed him, still grasping the gun he had stolen.

"Come on", Eugene said in a lower voice.

Hesitating a bit, I hopped from the Jeep. And then I went him down the muddy track, which led to the ancient barn.

I know that I should be happy for reaching a safe place. But, the sight of the barn still worried me. It looked like it just waited to collapse on us. Wincing a bit, I went past Gene and approached the open door.

The inside looked almost like a ruin. The cracked walls had a dark, almost grey colour, while the floor was covered in hay. Its strong scent lingered in the air as I walked. Glancing around, I spotted a few makeshift cots, as well as a bench in the corner. And that was all.

Soon after, I realised that we weren't alone.

I suddenly stopped. Two men were sitting on a nearby crate. What mattered worse, they were both staring at me. One of them got up, with a cigarette poking between his lips. And then he elbowed the man next to him.

"Hey, look at this..."

"Jeez, Lieb...", the other man muttered, "You just got here, and you found a stunning French broad already!"

"Fuck off", Joe snarled.

The two men suddenly went serious. That was when another man appeared from a corner. He was wearing a bad with a red cross on his arm, just like Eugene.

I could feel my heart jump. I wouldn't miss that face in a crowd...

"Speen?"

Ralph's eyes bulged when he saw me. "_Jessie?_"

"Hello." I somehow mustered a smile.

He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out how I ended up here. But, he soon turned his attention to Gene.

"Hey, good thing you're here. I need your help. There's a guy from the 82-nd, he was pinged in the..."

Eugene tightened his grip on his bag and quickly nodded. Still talking, Ralph ushered him somewhere outside. Meanwhile, Liebgott went on his own way, probably looking for some of his friends.

"Ummm... Miss?"

I turned around and saw Tipper standing nearby. He timidly smiled, before he said:

"I don't know if you remember me. My name's Edward." He shuffled his feet for a moment. "I was with Malarkey and Powers when you had that... landing in Aldbourne."

It took me a second to recall that day. I tried not to cringe at the thought that I had almost crashed into the Jeep he was in.

"Oh..." I swallowed harder than usual. "I remember."

"Would you come with me?", he asked.

That made me frown a bit. "Where?"

"To get ya fixed up. To tell you the truth, you look like a real mess."

"Oh, that's really charming of you!", I scoffed.

However, I let him lead me to a bench in the corner. Unlike the rest of the barn, this part was slightly more quiet. As I sat down, he brought an old crate closer, probably planning to use it as a chair. And then he shouted to a group of lads further away:

"Hey, guys! You go some iodine to spare?"

Instead of an answer, somebody tossed him a small bottle, some cotton swabs and a small bundle of bandages.

"Thanks!" Tipper sat on the crate in front of me. Soon after, he picked up the bottle and slowly twisted it open.

I had to raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you're a medic."

"I'm not." He spilled some iodine on a swab. "But, I know how to clean cuts... and you have a few nasty ones. Now, try to be still, okay?"

He gently tilted my head, so he could see me better in the light. Frowning slightly, he begun cleaning a cut on my forehead. I grimaced in pain when my split skin stung like mad.

"I thought there would be more of you here", I muttered as he worked.

"Yeah, it should. But, lots of them are unaccounted for." When he started cleaning a cut on my cheek, I noticed that he seemed concerned. "Even Meehan's missing. Can you believe that?"

"Who's Meehan?"

"Easy's commander. Lieutenant Winters is missing, too. As well as Malarkey, Toye, Gonnorhea and..."

I suddenly felt my chest becoming tight with dread. I had no idea which look I had on my face. But, whichever it was, it made Tipper frown.

"Jess? What's wrong?" His eyes slightly widened. "Have you seen them?"

_You have no idea._ I swallowed thickly, hesitating.

But, then I told him.

I told him how Eugene, Liebgott and I had been hiding from the Germans. Tipper's hand stopped in mid air when I mentioned the ambush and how the three of us tried to warn Winters about it. In the end, my voice was trembling so much that I couldn't control it.

"I... I didn't get the chance to warn them, Edward."

I felt hot tears welling up again. But, this time, I couldn't hold them for long. They were already on the rims of my eyelids. Running my hand through my hair, I barely managed to add:

"I didn't have time to say what was waiting for them. I was late... and now they're all gone. And Bill is gone with them..."

Eventually, I caved in and started sobbing. My tears kept falling when Edward sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. But, that couldn't comfort me. Nothing could do that now. I crumpled on the bench and dug my head in my hands, hoping that nobody would hear me cry.

Whatever I had to do, whichever task I received, I messed it up. That included this one. I had let Bill simply walk into that ambush. If the ground could somehow open up under me and swallow me, I would be more than grateful.

"Shhh... shhh." I heard Edward's voice trying to soothe me. "It's gonna be all right, Jess. Don't let the sun go down."

Sniffing, I moved my head a bit. "What?"

"That's my ma's favourite saying." He moved his hand and rubbed my back a little. "Don't let the sun go down. That means... well, you know... don't let the darkness get to ya."

I tried to wipe my tears away. However, more of them quickly came. "I think I'm already in that dark place."

"Well, get out of it. You can't be like this."

"But, it's my fault that..."

"What happened _ain't_ your fault."

I forced myself to glance at him. He seemed also shaken by the news about Bill and the others. His face had clearly become pale in the meantime. But, in spite of that, his voice remained level.

"Trust me. You did everything you could out there. Hey, look at me." He took my chin between his two fingers and slowly made me look at him again. "You're..."

"What are you doing here, private?", a voice asked.

Tipper suddenly froze. And then, after a second of silence, he turned his head and looked at the owner of that voice.

A man, dressed similar to him, was standing next to us. He was tall and he seemed handsome under all that camouflage paint. However, something in his gaze made Tipper look like a startled little rabbit.

"I... ummm..." He glanced at me, and then back at the man. "Lieutenant Speirs..."

The man gave him a glare even scarier than Liebgott's.

"Tipper, I still know my name, in case that you're wondering", he said in a surprisingly quiet voice, "And why are you sitting here? As for you..." Soon after, his gaze shifted to me. That was when he frowned. "You're a... _girl?_"

"And what if I am?", I lashed out at him, "Is that a bloody problem for you?"

Speirs looked at me in a way twice as intimidating than before. On the other hand, Tipper looked terrified, as if I had done something inexcusable. However, I didn't even flinch. Hand on heart, I was fed up with everything.

"Do you know who I am?" Speirs's voice was colder than the floor beneath us.

"Do you know who_ I_ am?", I replied.

He frowned. "No."

"Then, I guess we're even... sir."

Speirs narrowed his eyes. Judging by his expression, he must have been thinking about shooting me. But, to my surprise, he didn't reach for his gun. Instead, he placed his hands behind his back.

"Where are you from, Miss?", he asked.

"Aldbourne, in England. I was one of the pilots... until I was shot down."

He slightly arched his eyebrows. In the meantime, Edward managed to say:

"I... I saw her flying, sir. She's really good."

Speirs kept gazing at me. He was definitely thinking about something, but I had no idea about what. Eventually, he blinked and looked at the frightened private beside me.

"Are you finished playing medic, Tipper? If you're not, get it done. I need a word with you outside."

Tipper swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir."

When the lieutenant turned his back and walked away, Edward frowned at me.

"I hope you know that you've just lashed out at Speirs", he said in a low voice.

"Perhaps I did. And?"

"Nothing", Edward glanced at something beside me. For some reason, his face suddenly lit. My brow furrowed a bit when he smiled. "And Jess..."

"What?"

Edward looked back at me. "I think everything will be okay."

_And how does he know that? _I wanted to ask him. But, before I could do that, a voice came from behind my back:

"Jesus, Jess, you scared the hell outa me..."

My eyes widened in shock. Biting my lip again, I slowly turned around. That was when my breath was taken away.

I opened my mouth, wishing to say something. But, I wasn't able to say a single word. I reached out and touched the face of the man in front of me, trying to convince myself that he was real. When he figured out what I was doing, Bill Guarnere grinned.

"Heya, Jess."

"Oh, my God... Shakespeare!"

Not knowing what else to say, I smiled and jumped into his embrace. He hugged me back tightly and chuckled. Although he looked terrible, with his gear covered in caked mud, I didn't give a sod for that.

He was alive. He was all right, despite everything. As I lay my head on his shoulder, I felt relieved like never before. It seemed as if something heavy had just fallen off my chest, letting me breathe again. As he held me, I almost burst into tears again.

"We understood the message", Bill whispered in my neck, "That Quaker Winters saw a trap waitin' for us. And we came here by a different way."

I looked into his eyes. "So, everyone's all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks to your crazy stunt."

"You should thank Eugene and Liebgott, too..."

I trailed off and blushed when he cupped my face with his hands. But, after just a second, he suddenly let me go. Wiping his smile off, he looked behind me and asked:

"Lieutenant?"

I turned in that direction, expecting to see Speirs. However, he wasn't standing there.

It was Winters.

"We meet again, Miss..." He stopped for a moment, before he asked: "Prichard _is_ your last name, isn't it?"

"Aye, it is", I replied.

He slowly nodded. "I guess you already know our story. And, to tell you the truth, I'm curious to hear yours. What brought you here?"

"You mean, _who_, sir?", a familiar voice asked.

Even if I knew how to begin, I couldn't answer. Joe, who had stepped between Bill and me, decided to do all the work for me. He retold everything that had happened since he had found me.

But, my eyes widened in surprise when he didn't mention the part with the wrong drop zone. I could have sworn that he would say that first...

When he finally finished, Winters shifted his gaze to me.

"Well... it looks like we owe you our lives, Miss Prichard."

For a moment, I didn't know what to say. I had messed things up pretty much on the other side of the Channel. But, somehow, things came back to its place again.

"You don't owe me anything, sir", I said eventually, "I..."

I went silent when something caught my attention. A man had walked past us, holding his nose.

"Hey, Spina!", he shouted, "Can you help me with this?"

When Ralph eventually came, the stranger moved his hand. His nose was obviously broken. And there was blood... a lot of it.

"Oh, damn...", I muttered, as the barn blurred around me.

That was when I passed out.

**This story got its name for a reason - and now you know why...**

**As always, reviews will be appreciated ;)**


	12. A Hundred Ways

**Dear _ bethrodrigues.77_, your lovely review made my day. Thank you :)**

**Of course, I would also like to thank all the others who had read this story. **

**Coming up next... chapter 12 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: A Hundred Ways**_

* * *

"Jess? Jess? Come on, look at me..."

Somebody's hand kept patting my cheek. When my eyes flickered open, I saw three worried faces, smeared in dirt. Eugene's was the closest, while Bill's was a bit further.

"How are ya feelin'?" Gene asked, scrutinizing me.

"Fine." I blinked a few times. "Or at least I think so..."

That was when I found out why Eugene seemed closer than Bill. The medic was sitting on the floor – and holding me in his arms.

I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. But, everything went worse when I remembered how I got here. Frowning and closing my eyes, I wished to simply disappear. Unfortunately, my prayers were left unanswered.

"Oh, no..." I slowly sat up. "I passed out again, didn't I?"

Eugene pursed his lips and nodded. "You sure did."

I dug my beetroot-red face into my hands. "Oh, Jesus..."

"Jess, that wasn't that bad..."

"Aye, it is! Do you remember? I was a part-time nurse until I got here! And I faint when I see blood." I quietly sighed. "I must be the worst one on this side of the Channel!"

Bill smirked. "You definitely are."

"Well, thank you for the support!"

"Hey, I was just jokin'!", Bill exclaimed, "Anyway, at least nobody saw ya..."

"Except for the entire barn."

"Oh, well..."

That was when somebody shouted in the distance. I didn't recognize that voice. But, it must have belonged to someone who was used to giving orders.

"All right, you heard the word. Let's move! Let's move!"

As I stood up, I saw a group of men taking their things and quickly passing through the main door of the barn.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Looks like it's time to face the Krauts." Bill swiftly stood up and grabbed his rifle from the floor. "The lieutenant ain't gonna forgive me for lingerin' again..." He glanced at me. "Wish us luck, Jess."

Before I managed to say anything, he turned around and strutted after the rest of the men. In just a matter of seconds, the entire barn was almost empty. The only people left were some lads at the door, Eugene and me.

"Gene, where are they going?", I asked.

"On a mission. There's sum trouble out there, on the beaches." When he saw the look on my face, he added: "Don't worry. They're gonna be back soon."

While he got up from the floor, I glanced through the open door of the barn. I had hardly seen the lads from Easy Company after my plane crash, and they already had to go somewhere else. But, that wasn't the most worrying part – some of them might not come back. The thought of it was enough to make me swallow hard.

With almost silent steps, Eugene came to my side. And then he stuffed his hand in his back pocket. My eyes became wider when he pulled out something long and bright-green.

"I found this last night." The corner of his lips slightly curved when he placed my shawl in my hand. "I think it belongs to ya."

I wrapped my fingers around it, almost bewildered by the soft material. By some miracle, it had remained in one piece. It was in the same condition when Mike had tied it up around my arm. The day when he wished me good luck seemed like a century away.

My heart sunk almost to my feet. _Neve._

I had promised her that I would return in a day or two. However, in this moment, it was more than clear that I wouldn't keep that promise. I clutched the shawl in my hands, while my chest were becoming tight with dread.

"Jeez... she's all alone out there."

Eugene raised his eyebrows. "Yo sister?"

I slowly nodded. "And I'm stuck _here_. I have to get back to her somehow, Gene. But, how will I get out of this place?"

"Well, not so soon, that's fo sure." Gene eventually shrugged. "I guess you'll have ta stick with us for a while."

"Now, that's bloody brilliant!", I exclaimed sarcastically.

"I didn't mean like _that_! What I wanted ta say is... I'll find a way fo ya."

That took me aback. For a moment, I just gawked at him.

"You can?", I asked, "How?"

He sent me a short smirk. "First aid ain't the only thing I can do, Jess."

I looked at him in total surprise. I hadn't seen this one coming, especially not from a shy and quiet man like him.

"I have ta go now. Medic's duties." He smiled a bit. "But, as soon as I find out something, I'll let ya know."

"How will I repay you, Gene?"

"Just stay outta trouble."

That made a smile spread across my face. "I'll do my best."

Quickly nodding, Eugene turned around and went to the other end of the barn. But, a few moments later, I dashed after him.

"Gene?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and glanced at me.

"Since I'm stuck here... where can I find some clothes? I'm still wet, you know. And I'm also covered in mud."

He pointed a crate, placed against the wall. "We just got sum OD's. Hopefully, some of them are gonna fit ya."

"Okay, cheers!"

Leaving him to go to the wounded, I made my way to the place he had shown. It didn't last long, when I saw some clothes. After a short search, I picked up some things. I thought of taking a pair of boots that I had found – but, I discovered that they were too big for me. And so I decided to keep my old ones, after I clean them.

_And now... the place to change. _In the end, I found that place behind the barn. There was nobody there, except for some cows. And there were no doors, so nobody could accidentally stroll out.

As quickly as I could, I took off my ripped and dirty gear and chucked it on the ground. And then I slipped into the things I had found. Hand on heart, they were all made for a slightly bigger lad – everything was slightly hanging off me. But, this wasn't a place to complain, was it?

As I was rolling up the sleeves on my jacket, I heard Eugene's voice behind the barn wall. It looked like he was talking with one of the wounded. He sounded so calming, that a small smile grew on my lips. However, it soon started to fade away.

I had said that I would do my best to avoid trouble. But, I had a sneaking feeling that trouble would soon find _me_ again.

**_XXX_**

"Excuse me, sir, have you seen anyone from Easy?"

"Yeah, they're just around the corner."

"Thank you." I sent the man a smile and went on.

After moving out of the headquarters – better know as the barn – the lads secured a small town called Sainte-Marie-du-Mont. For a short moment, I had expected that it would be just like the ones from books and movies. I imagined broad squares, charming houses, colourful flowers on the balconies and music in the air.

However, when we arrived, my heart dropped like a stone.

The once beautiful houses were now deserted. To tell you the truth, they looked more like ancient ruins than homes. Some of them had dozens of cracks, while the others had holes in their walls. The streets were riddled with chunks of concrete, rubble and craters big enough to make my stomach coil. What was more strange, everything was almost silent. It seemed as if the entire town was struck dumb.

_Bloody hell... what happened here? _Finding my way around a building, I spotted a large truck, parked on the edge of a square. A muffled voice was coming somewhere from inside. It took me a couple of seconds to recognise Malarkey's.

Picking up speed, I dashed to it. And then I climbed on the tailgate and moved the canvas that had been covering the truck.

That was when a rancid smell met my nostrils. It was so atrocious, that it made my eyes almost water. I blinked a couple of times, trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Holy smoke, what died here?"

My shock doubled when Don turned around. "Hey, Jess!"

I kept gawking at him. He was cooking something. Actually, he was stirring something dark, soupy and steaming. What mattered worse, he didn't have a cooking pot. He was using an empty ammunition box instead.

"I've been explaining the guys for ages that Irishmen are good cooks." He waved around with his spoon. "Come on, tell'em, Jess."

I frowned a bit. "No, they're not."

He soon frowned, too. "Jeez, Jessica, you should help me here! You're Irish on your mother's side, aren't you? You must be cooking just as good as me..."

"I'm the worst cook in my street, Don."

When somebody burst into laughter, I leaned inside the truck and spotted more faces. George was fumbling with some playing cards, along with two men I didn't know. Toye was taking a swig from his bottle, while Bill was smoking his cigarette.

I shortly waved. "Hello, lads."

"Well, if it isn't the charmin' pilot! Come on in." Toye's face lit as I entered the truck. His kind brown eyes soon widened. "Oh, that gear sure looks good on ya..."

"Shuddyap, Joe", Bill muttered. And then he smiled and patted the empty space next to him. "Jess, you can plonk yourself right here."

As carefully as possible, I made my way to him and sat down. That was when he said:

"And now, Jess, I want to introduce ya to my bosses." He begun with a brown-haired man, who was sitting on the opposite side of the truck. "This is lieutenant Harry Welsh."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Welsh smiled as we shook hands. But, he also seemed a bit confused for seeing me in a place like this. Perhaps, if I were in his shoes, I would have been a bit confused, too.

Soon after, Bill showed at somebody behind him. "And this is lieutenant..."

"Compton", the stranger said, emerging behind Bill and shaking my hand.

I could hardly hide how surprised I was. Unlike Welsh, this man's hair was so blonde, that it seemed almost white.

Meanwhile, George put down his cards and asked:

"How we doing, Malark?"

Don turned around, still stirring his "soup". He took a spoonful of it and tried some. To my absolute horror, he grinned and nodded.

"Good."

Bill furrowed his brow. "Good? You serious?"

Toye glanced at Don's cooking. "Jeez, what's that nasty stuff?"

"Hey!" Don's cheeks became bright red. "If you have a reservation someplace else, I'd be happy to go with you."

After he decided that he had been stirring enough, he took the nearest plate and poured some of the soupy thing in it. George winced a bit when Don passed it to him. Judging by the expressions of the other lads, they had the same opinion about dinner.

As Don was pouring more of his delicacy on Bill's plate, a strange look appeared on his face. He begun staring at the canvas in front of him, as if he could see something on the other side.

"Don, what is it?", I asked.

"I'm just wondering…" He scratched his head. "Who the hell was our pilot? I mean, the one that dropped us to the wrong zone."

Toye placed his bottle near his feet. "When I find him, I'll bust his arse."

"That ain't gonna happen, Joe", George said, barely swallowing a bite, "If ya ask me, he's already back in England, drinkin' in that some goddamn pub."

I bit my lip again, looking at no one in particular. Although I would have to trust these men now, some things should better remain secrets.

While I was making myself comfortable on the bench, I took out my shawl from my pocket. In the sunlight that was finding its way inside the truck, the fabric had a lovely emerald shade. Neve had bought it for me because of that.

Fumbling with it, I wondered when she was doing. Was she preparing to got to bed now? Was she outside with her friends? And was Mike nearby? Trying to imagine her at our home, in Aldbourne, I slowly folded the shawl. And then I wrapped it tightly around my right wrist. That way, whenever I looked at it, I would always think of her.

"Hey, Jess, care for a walk?", Bill's voice made me snap back to France.

I blinked, slightly confused. "And where would that be?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere. The day ain't over yet."

"Well... all right."

Trying not to step on anyone's toes, I weaved my way to the back of the truck. As I jumped from the tailgate, I heard Welsh's voice shouting behind me:

"Don't stay too long out there! You have about twenty minutes before we move out to Culoville!"

"Okay!", Bill replied as I moved away.

The air was a bit cold, but it was also fresh – unlike the hot and humid air inside the truck. Enjoying in it, I slowly went along the edge of the square. Bill went after me, while pieces of rubble cracked under his boots.

It looked like we weren't the only ones outside. I saw Winters and Nixon talking near a cracked wall. A few meters further, Ralph was sitting and trying to light his cigarette. But, when the wind blew, his lighter suddenly went out. I couldn't help, but snigger as he begun swearing.

"You know, I heard of a hundred ways to get into the Airborne." Bill smiled in his usual, cheeky way. "But, I've never heard of yours, that's for sure."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "No red-head pilots falling from the sky?"

"Nope."

I grinned a bit, too. We continued walking along the square, until we stopped under a stone arch. In spite of everything, it had remained almost intact, with beautiful lines carved on it. Wondering who had made it, I slid my fingers down one line.

"Speakin' of pilots, how did ya fell in love with planes?", Bill asked, leaning against one side of the arch.

The thought of it made me snigger. "That was a long, long time ago."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me."

I did my best not to laugh. But, that was far from easy with the look on his face. He arched his dark eyebrows, waiting for me to begin.

"All right, all right..." I eventually caved in. "I was about eight, when my dad went to work. He was working on an airfield near Newcastle. Anyway, I really wanted to spend time with him, so... one day, I followed him to work."

Bill looked at me, almost completely bewildered. "You _what_?"

"That's right, I went after him to the airfield. But, he soon caught me."

"What did he do?"

"He asked me to stay." When Bill gave me a more than a confused look, I added: "No, I'm not joking. He didn't send me home. He let me sit nearby and watch him work. I spent almost whole morning there, watching him fixing an old plane."

"So, you fell for the wrenches and the screwdrivers?" Bill took a long drag from his cigarette. And then he blew a puff of smoke into the chilly air. "That doesn't sound so romantic."

"I've just started."

"Okay, okay..."

"Well, my dad fixed the plane in the end", I continued, "And then the pilot came. Dad and I watched as he got inside and turned the engine on. I jumped almost a foot in the air when it roared to life." I couldn't hide my little grin. "If you were only there, Shakespeare... it was amazing. It sounded like he had woken up an old, bad-tempered dragon in his cave."

Bill chuckled. "Dragon, huh?"

Leaning against the warm stone, I went on with my story.

"And then the propeller begun spinning like mad. You could barely see it. Anyway, I also saw the pilot inside. He gave me a wave, before the plane went down the runway." I stopped for a moment. "But, then it started to pick up speed. It begun running louder and faster until..."

I soon trailed off, imagining that old plane separating its wheels from the ground. Although years had passed, that memory would always make me excited.

Bill gazed at me. "Until what?"

"Until it just took off into the clouds. In a few seconds, the huge plane in front of me became a small greenish smudge in the sky. Can you imagine that?" All of a sudden, I noticed that Bill was sniggering. "What's so funny?"

"Just your face. It's beaming."

That comment made me blink. "What?"

He grinned. He took out his cigarette and begun spinning it between his fingers. "The way you talk... somebody would say that you're in love with your job."

"Perhaps I am."

"And now, you're here."

While his look became a bit more serious, Bill took another drag. The tip of his cigarette glowed almost orange in the shadows. Soon after, he raised his head and let out one more puff of smoke. That was when he spoke again. But, this time, his voice sounded almost solemn.

"I think we just survived D-Day, Jessie."

My hand stopped on a curve in the stone arch. "We did?"

"Yeah." He chucked the cigarette on the ground. And then he glanced sideways at me. "So, now, that you're with us... what are your plans?"

"Well..." I looked at the sky, which was becoming darker by the minute. "I'll try to keep a promise or two. And I'll try to survive somehow and get home."

To my surprise, Bill raised two small bottles. "Let's drink to that."

I hesitated a bit. The liquid inside them seemed a bit suspicious. But, after so much time in that humid truck, I was almost dying for something to drink. I eventually took one bottle from Bill's hand and pulled the cork out.

"Cheers, Jess."

"Cheers, Shakespeare." I clinked with Bill and took a long swig.

_Holy mackerel and cod almighty!_ The taste of it was so terrifying that I jerked, turned around and spat out almost an entire mouthful. That was when I froze on my spot.

Speirs had been sitting right next to me.

He was now glaring at me, with booze dripping from his face and hair.

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	13. Weakness Of The Company

**Many thanks to my dear reviewers - _bethrodrigues.77_, _Paul_ and _Amanda. _I'm glad that you liked this story so far :)**

**And now, without further delay... I present chapter 13. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Weakness Of The Company**_

* * *

During the next morning, the lads secured the town of Culoville. It didn't last long when they scattered across the squares and old stone yards, each with his own task. The company's new HQ was being set up, as well as the temporary Aid station.

The Aid station had once been the ground floor of a flower shop. But, after lieutenant Winters's orders, that quickly changed. Hand on heart, this place was much smaller than the one I had worked in Aldbourne. However, it had more light. The sun was freely entering through the windows, making yellow streaks on the walls and cots.

"Jesus..." Ralph's voice startled me a bit. I turned away from my paperwork and saw him squinting in the sunlight. "That damn sun again... I'm starting to miss good old England."

"Me, too, Ralph." A smile trod on my lips. "Me, too."

I sharpened my pencil and kept on writing. Needless to say, after my fainting in the barn yesterday, I had received my good old job. While Eugene and Ralph were treating the wounded, I was the one filling in reports and counting supplies.

The sound of the door opening made me turn around again. Gene entered the flower shop, carrying new boxes with bandages and morphine.

He soon raised his eyebrows. "Hey, colleagues."

"'Morning, Gene." I quickly stood up. "Do you need a hand with those?"

"Ummm... sure", Eugene fumbled, "Why not? Take this one, if it ain't heavy..."

I carefully took the box from the top. As I carried it to the nearest corner, I noticed something with the corner of my eye. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Ralph with a painting brush in his hand. Actually, he was painting a red cross over the shop door.

That sight meant only one thing – the three of us were back in business.

I sighed a little. It had reminded me of the old days back in England.

"Looks like the Aid station trio is together again." Ralph sniggered as he painted.

I raised an eyebrow, not believing my ears. "_Aid station trio_? Jeez, Ralph, that sounds like a bloody music band!"

As he was sniggering again, Ralph glanced outside.

"Speaking of trios, I wonder how our songs would look like", he said.

"How 'bout... _My Faintin' Nurse_?", Eugene suggested with a smirk, "Or _The Girl Who Spat Speirs_?"

Ralph burst into laughter. Blushing in an instant, I slapped both of their backs.

"Oh, you two... that's not even funny!"

To tell you the truth, I don't think that I will forget the look on Speirs's face. He didn't seem to care much for all my apologies. For a second, I thought that he would gladly shoot a hole or two in me. Perhaps that wasn't too far from the truth.

But, before he did anything, Nixon stepped between us, talking something about the intelligence he had found. I had no idea what he meant exactly. However, that made Speirs's attention shift from me to him. And I used that chance to scuttle off.

"I think he's gonna forgive you, now that some time passed", Ralph said.

"Don't be so sure about that", I muttered.

Ralph narrowed his eyes at me. But, he didn't have time to say anything, because somebody cheered outside.

Eugene furrowed his brow. Whoever was shouting, he wasn't alone. A few more voices joined, along with somebody's laugh.

_What's going on out there? _Turning my back on Ralph, I glanced through the window. A small group of men was just a few feet away, greeting a few newcomers. My heart jumped when I recognized most of them.

"Hey, what are ya...?", Gene asked, gawking at me.

However, before he could finish, I just stepped on the edge of the window. Jumping on the grayish pavement outside, I ran towards the men.

When I was only a few steps away, one of them caught my attention. Covered in mud and pieces of grass, he was a real mess, but he was still grinning. However, when he saw me, his grin turned into complete disbelief. He soon went towards me.

"Jessie?"

"Shifty?" I stared at him. "Where on earth have you been?"

"I got in the wrong drop zone, too. We were scattered all over Normandy." Shifty's drawl made me smile. Like Eugene's, Shifty's accent was also a bit funny. "It took me some time to come. And what about you? How did ya get over here?"

"Now, that's a very long story..."

Meanwhile, the news of the newcomers had spread to the other end of Culoville. Before I managed to turn around, half of the lads from Easy was here, greeting their friends and cracking jokes.

Bill was also here, with his famous grin. After greeting Bull and another lad, his gaze moved and his eyes met mine.

I playfully winked at him. He raised his eyebrows and came closer, as if he was going to greet me, too. But, instead of that, his hands grabbed my waist and lifted me from the pavement. He then spun me in the air, as if I was lighter than a leaf. When he finally brought me back, I couldn't help but grin.

"'Mornin', Jess."

"'Morning to you too, Shakespeare."

Winking back at me, he turned around and begun chatting with Shifty.

In the meantime, I noticed that my favourite colleague was nearby. Eugene was standing almost on the edge of the crowd. However, he wasn't smiling, nor talking to anyone. He was just standing there, gazing at the sky above us.

"Hey, Gene!" I made a few steps towards him, "What's the matter?"

He glanced at me. But, he didn't manage to answer, because a strange whizzing sound came through the morning light. And then something dark appeared in the sky. In the same second, somebody shouted:

"_INCOMING_!"

Before I could even blink, Eugene jumped on me, knocking me off my feet. We both fell down when something detonated behind us.

A burst of light blinded me for a moment. And then a horrific sound followed. It was a hundred times worse than any thunder I had heard. I covered my head with my hands as rubble showered on us.

The next moment, just as suddenly, silence spread across the entire town.

_Holy mackerel..._ With my heart pounding and ears ringing like hell, I turned my head.

"Is everyone all right?!", I shouted.

The lads around me nodded, some of them covered in grayish dust. But, all of them were looking at the same spot.

My stomach instantly coiled. Not so far from the place Gene and I were lying, a huge hole was gaping in a building. Something had just blown it open on the second floor. I could clearly see a part of the room inside.

The medic and I slowly turned around and looked at each other. While Gene was becoming paler by the second, a terrifying thought hit me.

_That could have been us_.

**_XXX_**

Unfortunately, that was only the beginning.

Another explosion happened the next day, and then one more, a few days later. The lads would jump on their feet every time and go after the Germans responsible. But, in the end, Bill and the others would come back empty-handed.

When the lads returned the second time, I bit my lip hard. In a place like this, my chances for returning home were growing very thin. I couldn't go back to England when the town was being attacked. I had to stay and wait until the lads solved that problem. But, how long would that last?

While I was sitting on an old bench outside, I glanced at the shawl around my wrist. _I wonder how Neve is today..._

I slid my finger down the smooth fabric, when something came to my mind. I wasn't quite sure if it could work, but I had to give it a go.

I had to find Lewis Nixon.

Springing up from the bench, I went down a crowded street. Elbowing and squeezing my way between the men, I somehow made my way to an old hat shop. That was the new company HQ – or so I heard.

To my surprise, the door was slightly open. I peeked behind them, but I saw no one inside. Everybody had gone somewhere, for some reason.

_Should I come in? _I somehow had a feeling that it wasn't a good idea. But, how bad could it be? After a moment of hesitation, I checked if anyone was watching. Eventually, I held my breath and sneaked inside.

The first thing I saw was a table. It was in the middle of the shop, stacked with empty bottles, reports and old maps. More mas were pinned on the nearby wall. The sunlight was falling straight over the drawn coastlines and arrows.

I wasn't quite good at reading those kinds of maps. However, I was certain that something was going on – or that something was about to happen. I looked at one of the maps, trying to find out what the little black arrows were showing.

However, before I found out anything, a shadow appeared on the wall in front of me. In that moment, I realised that I wasn't alone.

Somebody grabbed my shoulder. My heart jumped to my throat. But, I didn't think twice. I jerked my other arm and stuck my elbow straight into my attacker. With a short groan, he suddenly let me go.

I dashed to the table and picked up the nearest empty bottle. Clutching it in my hand, I turned around, ready to swing it... just to see Nixon standing in the room.

"Jesus Christ!" He leaned against the wall, holding one hand over his left eye. "What were you thinking?! You could've knocked me out!"

I barely managed to swallow.

"_Sir_?!" I could already feel the embarrassment kicking in. All of a sudden, my cheeks were almost burning. "Oh, bloody hell... I'm terribly sorry, sir! I thought you were a..."

"A what? A damn Kraut?" He went past me and plonked himself on the nearest chair. I could see a reddish mark under his eye and it made me swallow even harder. _Jeez, that will leave a bruise..._

"Could... could I make you some tea?", I asked, hoping to somehow redeem myself.

Nixon winced when he touched his face. "Well, if that doesn't hurt, too."

Quickly nodding, I went to the old stove in the corner. Luckily, it was still working. I piked up a slightly dented kettle and filled it up with water.

I was just about to place it on the stove, when something boomed in the town. Just a second later, I heard running steps and shouting somewhere outside.

"Looks like the Krauts are askin' for trouble again", Nixon muttered.

"Really, now?", I asked sarcastically, "I had no idea..."

As I looked for a spoon, I glanced over my shoulder. And, truth be told, Nixon's expression made me frown. Unlike me, he seemed unusually relaxed. As the shouting outside slowly stopped, he took a bottle with some remaining whiskey in it.

Letting out a long, angry sigh, I sat on an empty chair. I wiped the sweat from my brow, when I felt the smooth shawl touching my skin. And then I remembered why I was actually here.

"Could I ask you something, sir?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Could you somehow..." I hesitated a bit. "...send my sister a message?"

Nixon looked at me. Soon after, he shook his head. "That can't be done. We're forbid to send _any_ messages now, in case that..."

"...in case that somebody intercepts them. Yes, I know that. But, I'm not planning to write about your goals and tactics!" I raised my hands above the table. "I just want my sister to know that I'm alive... for now!"

I noticed that he was actually thinking about that. He wasn't such a bad person after all. I mean, he had given me a new job, after I had been kicked out of the factory. But, could he break a series of regulations just for me? Searching for any hope, I glance at the table between us. Unfortunately, I found nothing helpful – except maps, papers and whiskey.

_Wait a second... whiskey?_ My gaze suddenly stuck to one of the bottles. The moment I saw the label on them, an idea sprung up in my head.

"Mr Nixon..." I sat up straight on my chair and looked him square in the eye. "I think I have a proposition for you."

He looked a bit confused. "A _business_ proposition?"

I nodded. "If you help me, I'll be ready to give you something in return."

Nixon raised one of his thick dark eyebrows. "You're serious?"

"I'm quite serious, sir. If you send my message to Neve in Aldbourne, I'll give you a brand new bottle of Vat 69."

His second eyebrow suddenly raised itself. He was now staring at me in complete bewilderment.

"But, you don't have that, Miss."

"You're right. I don't. However, I know exactly where to find one. It will be yours as soon as you tell Neve that I'm okay." I reached out towards him. "So, do we have a deal?"

Nixon kept staring at me, as if I had just said everything in Chinese. For a second, I thought that he would say 'no' to everything. But, then he slowly took my hand and shook it.

_Jeez..._ I tried not to wince because of his strong grip.

"You know, Miss Prichard..." A grin started to spread across his face. "I think we're gonna be very nice co-workers these days."

The corners of my lips slightly curved. Things couldn't be better than this.

"Well, sir... I think so, too."

_**XXX**_

When I got out of Nixon's 'office', Culoville was quiet again. I quickly went across a small square and trod to the Aid station. Perhaps Eugene and Ralph were still there.

I was just a street away from it, when a familiar man appeared behind a corner. He stopped in the middle of my way, gazing at me.

"Shakespeare?" A smile emerged on my lips. "How are you?"

He didn't answer. He kept staring at me, while his black eyebrows were almost touching each other. His lips were pursed into the thinnest line I had ever seen.

And that was more than concerning.

"Bill? What...?"

"Where the hell were ya?", he lashed out at me.

"Jeez, Bill, relax! I've just been talking with Nixon."

Bill's eyes became as wide as two dinner plates. "You were _talkin' with Nixon _when this place was hit?!"

"So what? Is that something wrong?"

To my surprise, he pointed a finger straight at me. When he eventually spoke, his voice was quiet. But, it was definitely promising trouble.

"You ain't goin' nowhere."

"Hey, I'm not in your possession!" I took a step back. "And you can't order me!"

"Oh, yes, I can!"

That took me aback. The man in front of me wasn't the Bill Guarnere who had spun me around at the Aid station. Whoever this was, he was angry and without a trace of mercy.

"The moment I turn around, you get yourself into goddamn trouble, Jessica!"

"Well, not always! I..."

"Don't ya see what's goin' on here?" He almost crushed me with his glare. "We're too busy keepin' each other alive here, and now he have to look after you, too! And that wouldn't be a goddamn problem, if you'd always stay put!"

"I'm NOT that helpless, Bill!", I shouted back, "I can defend myself quite well, if you really want to know!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"YES!"

"Well, can ya use a rifle? Can ya throw a grenade? Can ya stitch a man up without passin' out?" Not giving me any time to answer, he stuck his index finger into my chest. "Let me tell ya – you don't know a damn thing. You're a fuckin' weakness of this company, and we all have to risk our behinds for ya!"

My heart stopped for a moment.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what he just said. _Did that really come out of his mouth?_

"What did you say?", I whispered.

Although he didn't say anything, the look on his face was more than clear.

"So, you say that I'm a weakness?" I stared at him, feeling my heart thumping again. "That I'm useless? Well, Bill, this _weakness_..." I pointed at myself with my thumb. "...risked her life to save you from a bloody ambush! I could have just saved my backside and went straight to the HQ! But, I thought it would be a better idea that you get out of there alive!"

"But, could ya actually do that without Doc? Without Liebgott's or Tipper's help? You'd be dead 'n' buried if it wasn't for them!"

In the meantime, a few men gathered around us. They stared at us, not believing what was just happening. However, I didn't give a damn for them. I grabbed Bill's arm and pushed it off me.

"Actually, you're right!", I shouted, "I'm not a soldier, nor a medic! But, does that mean that I'm less competent than you? I have skills that you don't, but that doesn't matter, does it? I'll always be a liability, because I'm the scared little lass who had the misfortune to be stuck with you!"

"I didn't say _that_!"

"But, you mean that! You ALL mean that!"

"Jess..."

"Don't you 'Jess' me, William!"

He grasped my arm, wrapping his fingers around it. "But..."

"GET OFF!"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. Before he managed to say anything, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the street. Nobody dared to stop me now. The lads just moved out of my way, without saying a word.

Kicking pieces of rubble under my feet, I walked through the dusty town. I had never felt so furious before. I wanted to cry so badly, but I simply couldn't. I was too bitter about everything. With a loud sigh, I kicked an empty flowerpot, which rolled over the pavement. And then I plonked myself on the edge of a small garden. There was nobody there – just me and a small tree nearby.

Breathing heavily, I clenched my fists hard. I had thought that Bill was my friend, that he truly understood me. However, I was wrong – he wasn't different from the others.

As I was trying to calm myself down, something cracked behind me. It sounded as if somebody's boot crushed a piece of rubble.

That made the tears well up in my eyes again. _How did he dare to follow me?_

"Bloody hell, LEAVE ME ALONE, William!"

I turned around, ready to smack his irritating face. However, I didn't see him.

I saw a Luger, aiming right between my eyes.

**To be continued...**


	14. My Little Habit

**Hello, my lovely readers!**

**Firstly, I have to thank my reviewers:_ bethrodrigues.77_** (Oh, Jess will have better days... but not just yet :) )** and _FrankieAndHerTroubledTown _**(Welcome to the story! :) )

**I also have a small message for the others who chose this story as one of their favourites... I would really appreciate if you tell me what you think of the new chapters. So, be free to leave a review :)**

**Okay, that's all from me. And now, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: My Little Habit**_

* * *

Before I knew it, somebody's arm wrapped tightly around me. Whoever it was, he pulled me closer to him. And then the barrel of his pistol was pressed against my forehead. It was so cold that I gasped.

That was when I saw another man, strolling out of a nearby alley. The moment he turned in my direction, relief filled me from top to bottom. He was one of the Yanks. And it was just a matter of time before he helped me.

He quickly stopped in front of me. However, he didn't take his own gun. Instead, he calmly stood there and said something to the man holding me. My heart doubled its pace when I recognised that language.

_Holy smoke... he's a German. They both are._

I swallowed hard as he chuckled. I had to get out of here, before more of them came. But, I barely moved when something hard collided with the back of my head.

All of a sudden, everything vanished in the dark.

**_XXX_**

_Jeez, that hurts._

I couldn't remember the last time when my head throbbed like this. I let out a groan and opened one eye. Soon after, I did the same with the other one.

Everything around me was so slurred, that I had no idea where I was. But, I was sure that I was lying on something. When my vision slowly came back, I found out that I was on the floor. And that I was staring at some sort of a stove.

_What the... _My eyes darted around. Actually, I was in somebody's kitchen. I could clearly see a table and chairs nearby. Different pots and frying pans were hanging on little hooks on the wall.

But, all of that became unimportant when a voice asked:

"_Mal sehen_..._ was tun wir hier_?" (Let's see... what do we have here?)

Without any warning, somebody grabbed my by the shirt. I was yanked so hard, that I suddenly found myself on my knees. A second later, I was looking at a tall, dark-haired bloke.

"This is the third time I see you around, making trouble... disposing of my men as you go", he said, this time in English, "Who are you?"

"And who in bloody hell is asking...?"

I was cut off when he smacked me. I would have probably ended up on the floor again, if somebody wasn't holding me from behind.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here", he said in a lower voice.

I wanted to send that man a nasty retort. But, I winced when I felt pain under my right eye. I also felt something warm trickling down my cheek. However, I didn't dare to check what it was.

"Since the Americans came, you happen to be with them all the time", the German continued, "Who are you exactly? Their spy of some sort?"

"What?" I gave him a bewildered look. "No!"

"Then what were you doing in the company's head quarters?"

Disbelief hit me almost as hard as a brick. _How on earth does he know that?_

As he scrutinized me, I tried to recall how I had been looking for Nixon – and how I got inside Easy's HQ. I was completely alone in front of that door. I could have sworn. I had checked that nobody was looking before I went in...

"You were there", the man added, "And you saw all the little maps inside. So, tell me, what is your company planning to do?"

With no warning, I felt dread forming in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea what to say. I mean, he was right, I had seen the maps. But, I didn't understand a single thing on them. I assumed that the bloke in front of me wouldn't be to happy to hear that answer.

I swallowed hard, gathering every remain of my courage. Maybe Bill thought that I was a weakness and a burdain. But, he was more than wrong.

"They'll find me", I spat, "My lads will find me. And then they'll kick your sorry little..."

That was when I received a punch in the stomach. As I bent in half, the next blow met with my jaw. Before I knew it, I my head jerked to the side and I crumpled to the floor.

For a moment, I thought that my entire jaw went numb. But, then the pain kicked in, along with a horrible taste in my mouth. I groaned and spat on the floor in front of me. However, I soon found out that the pain wasn't the worst part of my beating. I blinked in bewilderment when I saw something small and white on the floorboards. Whatever it was, it was two of them. That was when it dawned on me.

_Jesus Christ, are those my teeth?! _My heart suddenly plummeted to my heels. I was still staring in front of me, when I heard that German's voice again.

"I wouldn't mind doing this all day, you know", he said, standing above me, "But, do you really want me to ruin that pretty face of yours? Why don't you be a smart girl and tell me what I need to know?"

I couldn't answer. He prepared to hit me again.

But, I didn't let him reach me.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself off the floor. I grabbed the first thing that I could reach – which was some sort of a frying pan. And then I swung with it with all my strength, aiming for the bastard's head.

However, before I managed to hit him, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Still holding it tightly, he slammed my hand against the stove.

It was searing hot. And it hurt.

It really, really hurt.

A moment later, I dropped the pan, screaming on the top of my voice. I could literally hear my hand and wrist sizzling on the surface of the stove. What mattered worse, I even felt it. And it was agony – my skin was killing me and I just couldn't stop shouting. That horror lasted until the German pushed me away.

I collapsed on my knees, while my screams turned into swears and cries. My hand was throbbing so much, that I could barely stand it. I had to bite my tongue hard, in order not to scream again.

When eventually looked down, I felt my stomach churning. I could hardly believe my eyes. The skin on my wrist and one side of my hand was so red, that I flinched in horror.

In the meantime, the German crouched beside me. As soon as I saw him again, I felt cold chills climbing up my spine.

Compared to this, the plane crash in Normandy was nothing. And I had a strong feeling that this was just the beginning of my troubles...

All of a sudden, he grabbed me and pulled me back to my feet.

"I'm going to ask you this just one more time", he said, "So, it would be good for you to listen. What is your company planning?"

When he had reached the last sentence, he emphasized every word from it. But, the second he finished, he pulled me again, making me lean over the stove. Grabbing my neck, he tried to push my head down to the searing hot surface.

"Jesus...!" I clutched the sides of the stove. I screamed when I pressed my injured hand against the metal. However, no matter how hard I struggled, the German kept pushing me further. "_No! NO! FOR CHRISSAKE, STOP IT!_"

I was shouting, but nobody was listening. I eventually bit my lip and clutched the stove harder, trying to push myself away. Unfortunately, the German was too bloody strong. Before I managed to count to five, I was already inches away from the surface of the stove.

I could already feel its heat caressing my cheek. However, that feeling would soon be replaced with something worse. Just by imagining all that pain again made me shout. But, he kept pushing me closer.

It didn't last long when I whimpered, while my heart was thumping hard against my ribs. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the heat and the agony to return.

However, instead of that, I heard the door screeching and opening. I also heard somebody outside, saying something in German.

_Huh? _When my eyes flew open, I saw a silhouette standing on the doorstep. He looked a bit shocked when he saw me like this. But, he snapped out of it when the man holding me shouted back.

That was when I heard his voice in English again. This time, he was so close, that I actually felt his breath against my ear.

"You should thank the heavens. It looks like we'll have to talk later." I almost shivered when I heard his sniggering. "By the way, your company is too far to help you. And they don't have a clue where you are." He paused for a moment. And then he added: "Too bad that they won't hear you beg."

"_You_...!"

I was cut off when he pushed me to his co-worker. The German, who had been standing behind me, was now pulling me across the kitchen. Before I managed to get out of his grip, he tied my hands to a pipe below the sink. I tried to kick him, but all I received back was a hard kick in the stomach.

I was still groaning when both men strolled out of the room. The last thing I heard was the door slamming shut.

And then silence decided to arrive.

**_XXX_**

I had no idea how much time had passed. I mean, I still had my dad's watch, but I had no idea whether it was day or night. The only source of light in the room was a light bulb, which hung from the cracked ceiling. There were no windows – four grey walls were my only company now.

Since the Germans had left, nobody came. But, that didn't mean that I would stay alone here. Sooner or later, they would come back.

And then I would be in real merry hell.

_Shit. _I had never felt this awful in my life. Except my head, my hand and stomach ached like never before. I would also add my wrists on that list. The rope was binding them so tightly, that they were almost throbbing. I have to admit that I also really needed to go to the bathroom.

But, there was one thing that I needed more. And that was getting out of here.

The first idea that came to my mind was to bite through the ropes. However, after a few tries, I gave up. The only thing I had managed to do was making my teeth hurt. Well, the rest of my teeth.

I moved a bit on the floor, trying to take some pressure off my wrists. That was when I saw the pipe I was tied to. As I was moving, its top begun wobbling a bit.

Almost in the same second, I got a new plan. I soon felt my heartbeats accelerating. With some luck, this might even work...

_All right, just take it easy now. _As carefully as possible, I leaned back and slowly straightened my arms. And then I raised my leg and tried to reach the pipe. To my surprise, I actually touched it with the whole sole of my boot.

Aye, that plan seemed doable now. Biting my lip, I quickly went on with the plan. I moved my leg a bit more, before I kicked the pipe hard.

I let out a quiet sigh when the pipe wobbled in front of me. But, nothing else happened. Nevertheless, I didn't stop. I kept on kicking it, every time adding more strength to it – and hoping that I would soon be free.

However, the pipe wasn't planning the same. That bloody thing was definitely moving. But, it was far from becoming ripped from the sink. No matter how hard I tried, it didn't move from its usual position. As minutes lingered one after the other, one thought sneaked into my mind.

_What if I don't get out of here?_

I immediately brushed it aside. This couldn't be it. I would somehow get out of this place and go back home to Neve. There was no way that I was staying here. I couldn't be helpless like this. I _mustn't _be helpless...

_Damnit... damnit... DAMNIT! _While tears begun welling up in my eyes, I stopped kicking the pipe. But, I didn't give up. A moment later, I tried to wrench my hands free from the rope. I kept pulling them, again and again, until my wrists hurt as much as my burnt hand. In the end, I was struggling just to keep myself from crying.

I dug my fingernails into my uninjured palm. In only a few hours – or maybe minutes – I would be tortured. And I was sure that it would be much worse than the beating I had just had.

_Bloody hell. _I shivered from that thought. But, what really terrified me was what they would do after that. When I told them everything I knew, they would soon get tired of me. They would become bored. However, they wouldn't simply let me go.

I had killed one of their men on D-Day. Liebgott might have killed his friends, but I was responsible for that as well. The Germans wouldn't let me walk away from all of this.

That was too much. I was so scared, that my hands begun shaking. Biting my lip again, I leaned my cheek against my wrists.

It took me a while to find out that tears were sliding down my face.

_**XXX**_

I had probably fallen asleep, because I didn't hear any steps outside. But, then I heard the kitchen door unlocking. I cringed when they opened, revealing a German bloke.

I didn't recognise him. He wasn't one of those who had interrogated me. However, my relief didn't last for long. When he stepped inside the kitchen, I noticed an odd glimmer in his hand. He was actually holding a knife.

_Oh, shit._

I scooted back, trying to get away from him. But, he was already there. He was bent in front of me, cutting through the thick rope around my wrists. I let out a groan when he grabbed me and pulled me towards the door.

It didn't last long when I swallowed hard. He was taking me somewhere. I had no idea where – but, I wasn't sure if it would be a nice place. I tried to get out of his grip, but he pulled me harder towards the door. As he was holding me tightly, his other hand slightly lowered, along with his knife.

My heart skipped a beat.

This was my chance.

Before he managed to do anything, I kicked him hard in the leg. The German yelped and let go of my arm. A second later, I landed on the floor, flat on my back. But, I didn't stop there. I raised my leg and kicked him again. This time, I hit a rather painful spot.

That was when I heard a torrent of words, probably swears. The next thing I knew was the the German also dropped on the floor. He was grinding his teeth and holding his "sensitive place".

My heart begun pounding like mad when I crawled towards the door. But, I didn't get the chance to reach it. Something grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

Turning around, I saw that the German had stopped me. He was now looking right at me, with his face contorted with pain. However, his fingers were still wrapped around my ankle. I yelped and swung my free leg, giving him a kick in the head.

His grip vanished. He suddenly collapsed on the floor.

A second later, silence engulfed the whole room.

My breath couldn't stop hitching as I gawked at him. My chest had become so tight that I could barely breathe.

_Christ... _I wasn't sure if he was dead, or just knocked out cold. But, I pushed that thought away when I saw his knife. It was on the floor, just a step away from him.

That thing might be useful. Still on my hands and knees, I quickly went for it. As soon as I grabbed it, I turned around and rushed to the door. Pushing it out of my way, I crawled over the doorstep into a shady corridor.

_Oh, thank goodness. _Nobody was there, except me. Swallowing thickly, I got up and went to the other end of it. However, my head soon begun throbbing again. I groaned and leaned against a wall, waiting for the pain to cease – and for the room to stop spinning.

_For heaven's sake, don't stop!_, I muttered to myself, _Don't stop, damn it!_ Clutching the knife in my hand, I forced myself to keep walking.

I made just a few steps, when I heard a rustle in front of me. That sound was soon followed by steps, coming from a corner. They belonged to two people, treading in my direction. I could bet that they were Germans, too.

They must have heard the noise. And they were now on their way here.

My heart almost sunk to my heels. I had somehow managed to beat one man. But, two of them? I wouldn't have a single chance there.

With horror growing in side me, I stopped at the corner. The shadows of those men had already emerged on the opposite wall. They both had long, rifle-like shapes in their hands. That was enough for me to bite my lip again.

It was too late to run now.

_No, no, no...!_ My hand suddenly shook, along with the knife in it. I had just managed to escape on my own. I didn't want to die yet, especially not in this damn place.

Meanwhile, the shadows had become closer than ever. I could even hear their whispers nearby. They were just about to come out.

Ignoring my thumping heart, I leaned against the wall. And then I tried to take a deep breath. If it really was my time to go, I wouldn't do it without fighting back. I wouldn't just sit here and wait to be seen and caught.

As my jaw clenched, I held the knife tighter. But, I decided to stay on the floor. Perhaps I would have slightly bigger chances if I didn't stand up. They wouldn't expect something from below them, would they?

_Bloody hell... this is it. _I swallowed harder than ever when they approached my hiding place. That was when I made my move. Shuffling to my knees, I moved behind the corner, ready to stick my blade into one of them.

But, a second later, I froze on my spot.

I blinked a couple of times, staring at the face of George Luz.

_Holy mackerel... _My knife fell out of my hand. I parted my lips, but I was completely lost for words. For a moment, I thought that I was imagining things.

"Hey, Jess... Jess?"

George knelt in front of me. His brow furrowed when he saw my face. But, he didn't say anything about that. Instead, he patted my cheek a couple of times, making me snap out of it.

No, I wasn't having a hallucination. It was really him, with his radio antenna peering behind his back. What was more shocking, he wasn't alone. My eyes widened even more when I recognised Edward Tipper beside him.

Meanwhile, Edward lowered his rifle and muttered: "Holy shit..."

Hand on heart, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Eventually, I did both. I wrapped my arm around George and dug my head in his shoulder, letting out something between a sob and a chuckle.

"Hey, hey... it's all right." George rubbed my back for a moment. "You're safe now. You're safe, you hear me?"

I bit my lip and forced myself to nod. But, I still found it hard to believe that I was alive – and that nobody would shoot me. I was almost convinced that I was sentenced to death. I was slightly trembling when George moved and held me at arms length.

"Can you walk?", George asked. When I nodded, he grasped my forearm. "Let's go then, upsy-daisy..."

When I got back on my feet, I peered behind George's shoulder. That was when my gaze met Edward's.

"Jesus..." His eyes were wide with disbelief. "Are you okay?"

_Now, that's a tough question. _All I could do was shrug.

"Tip, let's get her outta here", George suggested.

The moment Edward nodded, George went down the corridor. After a few steps, he gave me a sign to follow him. I have to admit that I hesitated. But, I eventually went after him, with Edward watching our back.

As we moved through the corridor, something echoed outside. It looked like shouting, mixed with distant thunder. However, that wasn't natural thunder – I was sure of it. Whatever it was, it somehow sounded more... sinister.

_What the hell is going on? _I almost said that out loud. But, I didn't managed to, because we reached a door at the end of the corridor. Holding his rifle tightly, George kicked the door open. I went after him, right into a dusty blind alley.

It was so bright, that I had to narrow my eyes. It must have been early morning, or something close. But, before my sight could adjust to the day, I heard Edward shouting:

"_LOOK OUT!_"

All three of us pinned ourselves against a wall, when an explosion shook the ground nearby. Debris and dirt fell on us like downpour, rattling against the concrete. Luckily, we weren't hit by anything big. When everything finally settled, Tipper shouted:

"Out of all places, Jess, why are you always in a middle of a goddamn trouble?"

I frowned for a moment. "I think that's my little habit!"

The bewildered look on his face seemed almost funny, But, when gunfire boomed above our heads, all three of us hit the ground.

"What bloody place is this?", I shouted over the noise.

George was almost lost for words. "You seriously don't know?"

"No!"

He shrugged. "Well, in that case, welcome to Carentan!"


	15. Hope Is Not Enough

**Dear bethrodrigues.77, thank you very much for the review! :)**

** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. However, I have to say that Jess won't be so careful in this one. You'll find out soon what I mean...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: Hope Is Not Enough**_

* * *

"Okay, Jess, get to that wall over there. Go!"

George didn't have to tell me one more time. Peeling myself off the ground, I dashed out of the blind alley, while rubble cracked under my soles. Meanwhile, I heard gunfire behind me. But, I didn't have time to look back.

I eventually made it to a garden, surrounded by a low stone wall. I plonked myself behind it, almost out of breath. That was when I found out that I wasn't alone.

Shifty Powers stared at me, as if I were the ghost of his great-aunt.

"Holy Christ", he muttered.

The sound of running steps made me turn around. A few moments later, I saw George and Edward appearing behind a corner. They ran across the street and slid to a stop beside me.

"So..." I frowned from the bright sunlight. "Where's the rest of the rescue party?"

To my surprise, Edward just gawked at me. "Rescue?"

"What party?", Shifty asked, "We're here to take over the town!"

All of a sudden, disbelief gave me a hard smack in the head.

"_What_? You didn't even _notice_ that I was missing?!"

"Well, of course we did!", George exclaimed, "Nixon even organized a..."

He was cut off when gunfire reached my ears again. But, that didn't stop there. The next thing I knew was that rounds zipped right above our heads. All four of us cringed almost in the same time and huddled against the garden wall. With one hand on top of his helmet, George shouted:

"Where the fuck is that coming from?!"

"Uhhh... that way!" Shifty pointed at a building, which was not so far away from our hiding place. "Second floor..." He jerked when a bullet chucked up dust, just a few inches from his boot.

"Can you reach him?", Edward asked.

Instead of an answer, Shifty quickly nodded and adjusted his rifle in his lap. I bit my lip in concern when I heard that short, but familiar _click._ Since the first time I had heard that sound, it always meant trouble – particularly for me.

"Okay, this is the plan." George's voice suddenly broke the silence between us. "Tip, you take Jess to the Aid station. Shifrt and I'll cover you." After a second or two, he added: "You two better run fast."

I swallowed hard. I had thought that I was safe, after all that had happened. But, I actually got out of one mess and jumped into another one... about ten times worse.

_Oh, God... _Knocking out a German and escaping a kitchen was one thing. But, running through a town in a middle of a combat... well, that was something else entirely. I might meet my maker before I even see the Aid station.

In the meantime, Edward just nodded. But, I could see that he was almost as worried as I was. I didn't blame him. My heartbeats accelerated as I grasped the hem on his jacket. In the meantime, Shifty raised his rifle, ready to use it. George shuffled his feet, while another bullet chipped the edge of the wall.

"Okay", he almost whispered, "On three. One... two..."

As soon as he gave the sign, both him and Shifty sprung out of cover. A split-second later, Edward stood up, pulling me with him. While shots were being exchanged, I sprinted after him as fast as I could.

If I could describe everything I was with one word, I would choose this – _chaos. _It was literally everywhere I looked. Men were running down the streets and shouting, bullets tore their way through the air, while dust was chucked up beneath our feet. Somewhere in the distance, I even heard something bursting among the houses.

_Jeez, don't think about that now. _I forced myself to ignore the things around me and focused on the street in front of me. And I did my best to keep up with Edward's pace. But, that was far from easy. We had to zig-zag all the way down the street, in order not to end up as somebody's target.

As we reached the next street, a silhouette appeared behind a house on our right side. My breath hitched when I saw that it was armed.

"Ed...!"

I gasped when a bullet hit the wall next to my head. That was when Edward turned around. Soon after, I heard a loud bang. And then the German collapsed into dust.

To tell you the truth, I felt something shrivelling inside me. But, I before I managed to say anything, Edward turned left. He aimed and fired a round at a window, taking out a German who was hiding there. Just a moment later, Edward glanced over his shoulder.

"Come on, Jess, this way!"

I didn't have much choice there. Swallowing again – and trying to calm down my heart – I ran after him. At the first crossroads, we turned left again and found ourselves on an old square, riddled with craters.

However, we weren't the only ones there. I saw two Yanks shooting at something in the nearby streets. It didn't last long, when I saw another man, running out of an old house. He was covered in dust, dirt and God knows what else.

"Toye?" I couldn't believe my own eyes. "Toye, is that you?"

His brown eyes bulged the moment he saw me. But, Edward's voice quickly brought him back to this century:

"Joe, what's goin' on?"

"We're clearing out the houses on this side", he replied, "But, there are still Krauts on the north side of town. Lipton..."

Without a single warning, that sound similar to thunder echoed among the houses. Somebody shouted something, but I didn't quite understand what.

That was when hail of bullets appeared out of nowhere.

Before I even knew it, I was running after Edward, with Toye in hot pursuit. I let out a yelp when lead chucked up pieces of concrete around me. With my heart in my throat, I followed Edward to something that used to be a fountain. I hit the ground and crawled behind the ruin, barely missing the rounds.

_Holy smoke... _I covered my head with my hands as the fire continued. Each shot was so loud, that my ears rang. Not knowing what else to do, I curled on the pavement and prayed not to get hit.

As I was lying, I noticed something with the corner of my eye. Something was moving. I turned my head and saw one of the privates, who was with Toye on the square. He was now dodging bullets and running towards the fountain.

But, one round failed to miss him.

He suddenly dropped on his knees. And then he collapsed on the concrete, just a few steps away from me. What was even worse, he didn't move an inch after that. He remained still, even when the Germans stopped shooting at us.

I forgot to breathe for a moment. I stared at him, with my mouth opened and dread filling me from head to toe. _Jesus Christ... he's dead._

I bit my lip harder than ever. To be honest, I didn't know the lad's name. I hadn't even met him before. But, what I saw now was too much.

_Oh, shit... _All of a sudden, my stomach begun churning. It seemed as if everything I had in it begun running up to my throat. I barely managed to move from Edward, before I bent and threw up on the concrete.

"Jesus...!"

Whoever said that soon placed his hand on my back. I wanted to retch one more time, but all I could do was cough. My stomach was coiling so much now, that I groaned and pressed it with my hands. I tried to take a few deep breaths, but each one of them ended up short and shaky.

"Just take it easy", Edward said in a lower voice. I glanced sideways at him when he added: "You're gonna be okay, Jess."

_I don't think so. _I would gladly tell that out loud. But, I was too drained to say a single word. Instead, I leaned back and lay my head on the surface of the fountain.

I didn't have a bloody clue what I had done to make to deserve this. But, whatever it was, the lad upstairs must have been really mad at me. While I bit on my lip again, I heard Joe muttering under his breath:

"Damn machine gun..."

"You saw it?", Edward asked quietly.

Toye shook his head. "Nope."

Speaking of the machine gun, I hadn't seen it, either. However, I knew that the bullets came somewhere from the back – possibly from the other side of the square. There were some houses there. But, there were also a lot of windows to check.

Swallowing thickly, I decided to peek behind the fountain, just to get a better look. I moved a bit and leaned sideways.

That was when something zipped past my cheek. It was so close, that I felt its heat against my skin. I jerked back into cover, with my heart thumping like mad. _Bloody hell, they're too good..._

"Jess, you okay?", Edward asked.

I quickly nodded, although my heart wouldn't agree on it. Leaning on his shoulder, I let out a long, quiet sigh.

Although I had turned my head, I could still see a glimpse of that lad in the corner of my eye. He was lying in the open, as motionless as the houses around him. I closed my eyes for a moment, so that I wouldn't see hin anymore. But, in spite of that, I couldn't get rid of that image inside my head. It kept reminding me that Edward, Joe and I had had more luck that him.

It also reminded me that we would end up just like him, if we didn't do something soon. The ruin we were hiding behind wouldn't last for long under fire.

However, what could possibly be done? The machine gun would aim us as soon as we peered behind the fountain. The three of us were literally trapped.

"What should we do?", I asked quietly.

Joe shrugged. "We can hope."

"Well, hope is not enough now, is it?"

We all winced when more shots rang out. Edward wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer, when small chunks of the fountain whizzed in the air. That was when I noticed something greyish on Edward's hip.

It was his sidearm. My brow furrowed slightly as I watched it. I wasn't an expert in types of weapons, but that thing looked quite familiar.

"Edward, is that a .45?"

He sent me a bit surprised look. "Uh... yeah."

In the next second, I came up with something.

"May I borrow it?", I asked. When his expression turned into bewilderment, I quickly added: "Liebgott taught me how to use it."

"Oh."

After some hesitation, he took the gun out of his holster. And then he handed it to me. As I wrapped my fingers around the handle, the last piece of my plan slid into its place – or maybe I was just slowly going insane. I secretly hope that it wasn't the latter. I felt Edward's gaze on me as I stuck the pistol in my trousers and covered it with my shirt.

"What do you need it for?", Edward asked.

I bit my lip again, before I answered: "For a diversion. Be quick, will you?"

His dark eyes widened in disbelief. "What the...?"

He was in the middle of the sentence, when I pushed myself out of cover.

And then I ran for it.

Joe shouted something. However, his word were soon replaced by a series of ear-shattering bangs. The moment I had gone into sprint, the machine gun begun firing from one of the windows. The rounds went after me, drilling holes in the concrete. I quickly moved to the right and kept running across the square.

_Shit, shit, shit... _My foot suddenly got caught on something. I tottered, but, thank goodness, I didn't fall. Regaining my balance, I made another swift turn and dashed towards the nearest house.

I was just a step away from it, when I heard a few shots behind me. A second later, the machine gun went quiet. I didn't hear a single shout after that. It didn't last long, when silence surrounded the whole square like an invisible wall.

Barely breathing, I collapsed behind the house. And then I leaned my back against the wall, which was covered in some sort of posters. Struggling to get my breath back, I looked straight down.

I almost expected to see a bullet hole or two. However, I didn't see a single one. The only thing I saw was Eugene's gift. The silvery tags were slightly glimmering as they hung from my neck. I ran my fingers down my shirt, searching for any tears in the olive fabric. After a few seconds, I felt a few of them, but no wounds.

I could hardly believe it. I was all right.

_Holy smoke, I'm still alive. _With another sigh whooshing between my lips, I turned around. I had just noticed somebody's shadow appearing behind the corner. I wasn't sure if it was Edward or Toye, but I wasn't sure that they would give me a hard time about this.

"Jeez, lads, I thought I was a..."

All of a sudden, I trailed off. The owner of the shadow wasn't any of them.

My eyes soon widened in dread. I could see that he was a German – and that he was aiming at Edward and Toye, who were getting out of their cover.

_Bloody hell. _My hand quickly went for Edward's gun. I wrenched it below my shirt and aimed at the man in front of me.

I hadn't made a sound. But, for some reason, the German noticed me. He turned around and looked at me in surprise. However, I didn't move my finger from the trigger.

For a moment, I felt a large lump in my throat. I got scared. I didn't want to kill him. The sheer thought of taking somebody's life made my hands shake again. But, that was when I remembered the lad who had died in front of my eyes. I recalled what those two men had done to me in that kitchen. And then, just for a second, my anger overcame my fear.

I pulled the trigger twice.

The gun recoiled in my hand, making me almost drop it. Almost in the same moment, the German crumpled to the ground.

I barely managed to blink, when I heard a familiar shout nearby.

"Jess? Jessica, where the hell are ya?"

"I'm here!"

Shuffling back to my feet, I slowly went behind the corner and into the square. My knees were wobbling a bit as I walked towards Edward and Toye. Actually, every part of me was shuddering a little. I could even feel my heart beating inside my mouth. I hoped that I wouldn't trip and fall now. After a few steps, I raised my head and met with Toye's eyes.

"Are you sure you're not related to Speirs?", he asked.

I felt my brow furrowing. But, I eventually shook my head. "No."

"Good." He glared at me. "Don't do that again, all right?"

The only thing I could do was sigh and shrug. In the meantime, I felt somebody's heavy arm around my shoulders. It didn't take me long to find out that it was Edward's.

"Let's get ya to Doc now", he said.

I nodded. But, before I said a single word, something whizzed in the distance. However, that sound didn't belong to a bullet. It was somehow louder. And longer. To be honest, it sounded like a very, very long whistle. I winced when somebody shouted among the buildings:

"They got us zeroed! Spread it out! SPREAD IT OUT!"

For a second, everything was silent. It seemed as if the earth itself had decided to hold its breath. That was when havoc wreaked. All of a sudden, a wall on the neighbouring house blew up, sending bricks and rubble in all possible directions. A second later, the same happened on the other side of the square. One by one, clouds of dust begun engulfing the streets.

"Go!", Toye shouted, "RUN!"

Biting my lip, I dashed to the nearest street. I had no idea how I managed to reach it without slipping on something and falling flat on my face. However, I did it. As soon as we reached the first houses, I saw Edward making a sudden turn. I went right after him, with my heart almost beating inside my mouth.

Just when I thought that things could get better, they begun falling apart – literally. The windows were being shattered in pieces, while the walls were crumbling. We needed to get out of here and fast.

"Follow me! This way!"

Edward went for the door on our left. It must have been a front of a shop once. But, now, it would be a perfect place to hide. I ran towards him just as he kicked the door open.

That was when the front of the shop blew up.

_**XXX**_

The next thing I remembered was pain.

Everything hurt, especially my hand. It was almost burning, making me groan. But, I could barely hear myself. My ears were ringing louder than ever, pushing every other sound away. Wondering what had happened, I somehow cracked one eye open.

_Holy mackerel. _I was lying in the middle of the street. I saw shards of glass, rubble and chunks of wood everywhere, while dust was falling down on me like snow.

As I tried to move, one sound became slightly louder than the others. It took me a few moments to figure out that somebody was calling my name.

"Jess? Jess!"

I felt somebody's hands grasping me and pulling me out of the debris. And then I saw Toye's worried face above mine. Covered in scratches and dust, he looked more than awful.

"Gotcha, Jess, just hold on."

"Joe, I'm okay", I muttered, while he was picking me up. "I'm..." I yelped when pain went straight through me. I grasped his sleeve and shouted: "Jesus Christ, I'm not okay!"

"You're gonna be all right", he said, with a dead-serious expression. He sat down, so that my head was resting on his thigh. "You're gonna be all right, you hear?"

But, I knew that it wasn't going to be that – I could feel it. I gritted my teeth for a second, trying to ignore the pain. But, it kept returning in waves, making everything worse. My heart was pounding against my ribs so hard, that I thought that it would soon break through them.

"Joe..." I glanced at him, as my eyes widened.

"What?"

"Something's wrong with my leg."

He pursed his lips, before he nodded. "I saw it, Jessie. It ain't that bad."

_Not that bad? _If my breath wasn't hitching, I would have even sniggered. I didn't dare to look down and check my leg by myself. I was too scared to do it. As I closed my eyes shut, I could have sworn that I heard someone hollering:

"_MEDIC!_"

**To be continued...**


	16. Hang Tough, Angel

**Hello! ****Before I jump to the new installment, I would like to thank my dear reviewers, who made my day: _bethrodrigues.77_** (I'm happy to hear that you liked chapter 15! To be honest, it was a bit tough to write that one. ;) ** ) and _AwesomeBlonde89_** **(**Welcome to the story... and thanks for the sweet review! :)** )**

**This time, I have a little surprise for all of you. I've added a new OC to the story. But, unlike Jess, this one will be the bad guy... you'll find out what I mean when you see him...****  
**

**As always, reviews will be appreciated, so be free to tell me how I'm doing :)**

**Okay, that's all from me. And here it is... chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company. **

And she says 'Oh, I can't take no more',

Her tears like diamonds on the floor,

And her diamonds bring me down

'Cause I can't help her now...

_Rob Thomas "Her Diamonds"_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Hang Tough, Angel**_

* * *

I had no idea where I was. However, there was light somewhere. I could see its fade, yellowish glow behind my eyelids. I also heard a couple of voices. Although my ears were still ringing, I could feel that their owners were somewhere nearby.

_What... just... happened? _I tried to remember, when my leg burnt in pain again. I quietly groaned, cracking both eyes open.

"Doc!", somebody shouted, "Doc, she's awake!"

I heard hurried steps, before a familiar figure appeared in my sight. His face was unbelievably pale, which was a contrast to the dark circles around his eyes.

In the meantime, my heart begun thumping.

"Gene?", I croaked.

"I'm here, Jess." He sat beside me and gently took my hand. "I'm here."

"Gene, where's Tipper?" My eyes glanced around, but I couldn't see anybody else. "He was with me when that wall blew up and..." The thought that he was also hurt made me swallow hard. "Have you seen him? Is he... is he okay?"

"He's fine." Gene gave me a reassuring look. "I was with 'im a minute ago. They'll ship 'im to the States. He's gonna make it, Jess."

I closed my eyes when a wave of relief went through me.

"Oh, thank goodness...", I whispered to nobody in particular.

All of a sudden, another voice burst out of the silence. I knew who it was even before I opened my eyes.

"Welcome to the land of the living!", he said with a smile, "How are ya feelin'?"

"Speen!"

I tried to sit up, when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I bit my tongue to keep quiet, but that couldn't stop my yelp.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Ralph's hand gently pushed me back on the cot. "People don't usually walk away after being hit by a mortar..."

_What?_ Although my chest still ached, I gave him a bewildered look.

"You were a real mess when they brought ya in. Two cracked ribs, a leg that needed a helluva stitching and more bruises than I can count!" Ralph frowned at me. "Jeez, did somebody used you as a punching bag before you got in that building?"

The thought of it suddenly made my throat tighten. It lasted just for a moment. But, I clearly saw that room with no windows. And I saw the two Germans, who had tried to beat my confession out of me...

When he saw my face, Ralph's good-natured smile suddenly faded away. Pursing his lips into a line, he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"You're gonna be okay", he said, "Just hang tough, Angel."

I slightly raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"Angel. I called ya Angel." Ralph sniggered a bit. "That's Gene's idea. You know... 'cause you got on that roof and saved us all from above."

My lips parted in disbelief. I didn't hear something like that every day. I glanced at Eugene, whose cheeks had suddenly become bright red. Even the tips of his ears had the colour of a beetroot. He shot a threatening glare to Speen, before he looked at me again.

To be honest, I had to snigger, too. "So, Gene, you think that I'm an angel?"

He seemed more than embarrassed. He tried to explain, when the nearby door burst open. Liebgott stormed inside, while Toye was just a step behind him.

"Holy shit, are you fuckin' insane, girl?" Liebgott's voice bellowed in the small room. "What were you thinkin'?!"

I tried to ignore his tone. "It's nice to see you too, Lieb."

Still frowning, he made his way to me. He plonked himself on the edge of my cot and carelessly threw his helmet in the corner of the room. "I've seen a lot of crazy things here, but you must be the craziest! I mean, runnin' into fire and takin' a machine gun by yourself..."

"Give 'er some slack, Lieb, will ya?", Joe interrupted, standing beside him, "She saved my arse at that square!"

Lieb muttered something under his breath, but I didn't hear it. Perhaps it was a good thing that my ears were still ringing.

"Thanks, Joe." I tried to make myself more comfortable on the cot. "How are the other chaps? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Well..." To my surprise, he begun counting on his fingers. "Malark, Bull, Shifty and Luz are outside, waiting for news from ya, Winters is next door, but he just wants to talk to ya... and Nixon's drinking somewhere, I think."

"Hey, don't tell all of 'em to march in!" Ralph sprung up from his chair. "This room is already bursting at the seams! The last thing I need here is Bull squeezing through the door!"

Everybody chuckled. Even Gene sniggered a bit. I didn't know why, but when I saw him smiling, I felt heat picking up in my cheeks.

That was when I noticed something... or _someone_ standing at the door.

Following my gaze, Eugene turned his head. And then he raised his eyebrows.

"Lieutenant Nixon?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The intelligence officer made a step inside the room.

"Of course not, sir." My lips curved into a smile. "Come in."

Squeezing between Ralph and Joe, Nixon sat on another squeaky chair. For some reason, he had a strange smirk on his face.

"Is something funny, sir?", I asked.

"I have news for you. Actually, for all of you, so you better listen."

He slightly leaned forward, glancing at each of us. An then he said:

"Carentan is ours. You, Miss Prichard, and private Tipper pulled quite a stunt out there. But, it helped us... a lot." Nixon glanced at Speen, whose mouth was now half-open. "So, yes, guys, we won this time."

Lieb grinned almost from ear to ear. "Jess, you know I never doubted you!"

Eugene sarcastically rolled his eyes. I struggled not to laugh.

"And that's the first news", Nixon added, "The second one is that there's a ship coming. It will transport the wounded to a hospital in Aldbourne." His snigger slowly turned into a grin, almost as wide as Lieb's. "And that includes you."

The whole room suddenly became quiet. Or was it just my imagination? I wasn't quite sure. I kept staring at Nixon, trying to find out if he was joking.

"Are you serious?", I asked in a quiet voice.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He shrugged. "You're going home, Miss."

I couldn't even describe what I felt in that moment. Whatever it was, it made me feel happy and relieved in the same time. It looked like I'd just woken up from a bad dream and found out that everything was all right. However, that wasn't the most important part.

I would see Neve again.

After being stuck for days in Normandy, I would finally be with my sister. And I wouldn't miss that chance for all the gold in the earth. I could already feel my lips spreading into a grin. Somebody slapped my shoulder as a sign of support.

But, I also felt something that I hadn't expected. Although I was almost elated to getting back home, I was a bit sad, too. In the end, I would have to leave Eugene and the rest of the Easy chaps behind.

Don't get me wrong, but after all we'd been through, parting from them wasn't so simple anymore. These men, who had been complete strangers to me, became my friends. Even if it looked a bit odd, dodging bullets and cheating death on a daily basis had formed some kind of bond between us. And I felt almost sorry for tearing it.

Biting my lip a bit, I looked at Nixon. "When?"

"You have a half an hour to get ready."

That made my eyebrows slightly furrow. "Do you always tell news like this at short notice?"

"Not often." Nixon grinned again. "But, it's more exciting this way, isn't it?"

_**XXX**_

When Gene carried me out of the Aid station, the jeep had been already there. But, in order to get to it, he had to weave his way between the chaps of Easy Company.

To my surprise, almost all of them were there. Don and Shifty were nearby, grinning, while Bull was towering over them. Speen, Joe and George were there, too. Of course, I couldn't help but notice Lieb and his smirk.

Everyone was there except Winters and Nixon. I had already said my goodbye to them. Oh... and Guarnere was missing, too.

I looked around, trying to spot him somewhere nearby. But, there was no sign of him. However, I didn't give a sod about that. If he was convinced that I was weak, I had no reason to even think about him. Anyway, he must have been celebrating his victory in some truck on the other side of the town...

"I'm gonna miss you", Toye said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

He stepped aside, letting Gene approach the jeep. And then Eugene slowly and carefully put me on the front seat. _Jeez, somebody will think that I'm made of glass..._

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!", George shouted, making everybody laugh.

Well, except Gene and me. Eugene's cheeks suddenly got a strange shade of pink. I guessed that mine weren't so different.

"Seeya, Jess." Don came by and squeezed my hand.

Bull suddenly appeared behind his back. He playfully winked at me and sniggered.

"We'll visit ya when all of this is over."

I couldn't help but smile. "I hope you'll keep your word. Take care, all right?"

"You can count on that."

When I finally hugged everyone and said goodbye to them, I thought that I'd eventually miss the ship home. After a third hug from Shifty, I lay back in my seat. In the meantime, Gene sat in the driver's seat, ready to turn on the engine.

All of a sudden, George glanced at Don. "Malarkey, are those _tears_?"

"Jeez, George, it's just this goddamn dust!" Don rubbed one eye.

I smirked when the engine loudly hummed. As the vehicle moved, I waved again to the men from the company. You might think that I'd been given too much painkillers, but I would really miss those chaps.

And then, the jeep picked up speed and dashed through the streets of Carentan. It didn't last long when Eugene turned the wheel. The jeep soon went to the right, rumbling towards the outskirts of the town.

As we were passing a row of trucks, Eugene's free hand gently landed on mine. That raised my spirits up for a bit. I interlocked my fingers with his, smiling, just when...

"STOP!"

That bellow almost made me jump out of my skin. The jeep screeched to a halt, picking up a small cloud of dust behind.

I blinked in disbelief. There was a tall man standing in front of the vehicle. His large hands were placed right on the hood of the engine.

"You can turn off the engine, Roe", he ordered.

Eugene hesitated for a moment. And then he turned the key, making the engine stop. That was when the man moved. Letting go of the hood, he strolled to the side where I was sitting. As he was coming closer, I glanced at the medic.

"Gene?", I whispered, "Who is that?"

He swallowed hard. "That's Denham... colonel Denham. He's colonel Sink's replacement."

I raised both of my eyebrows. _What is a colonel doing in this part of town? _I turned around, just in time to see him standing next to the door.

Denham gazed at me, before he said: "It's nice to meet ya in person, Miss."

I slightly frowned. "Well, thank you... sir."

"Stories spread fast, you know. It doesn't matter what the subject is. But, your story spreaded faster than you can imagine." The colonel smirked. "I don't know if they told ya... but, when you took that machine gun, you helped us take over Carentan."

"Actually, they did. So?"

"In all my time, only a handful of my men did the same as you." He grasped the handle and opened the door of the jeep. "You may be a lady, Miss Prichard, but you sure have guts. To be honest, you could be of great importance on this side of the Channel."

I almost burst into laughter. _Does he really think that I'll fall for that?_

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't accept your offer." I could see small creases forming on his forehead. But, I decided to ignore it. "You'll have to look for somebody else. As you can see, I'm leaving this place."

Grabbing the edge of the door, I slammed it shut again. That was when Denham gave me a long and strange look. I expected that he would shout at me... or something like that. However, his voice was barely louder than a whisper when he said:

"I hope that your sister is okay."

My hand froze on the door handle. I turned my head towards Denham, as something cold flooded me from the inside.

"What did you say?", I asked.

"I mean, she's a really sweet girl. And she's good at school, ain't she?" As seconds passed, a sly smile begun spreading across his face. "She's a bit different than you, though. I noticed that you look more like your mum, with your fiery hair and all. On the other hand, your sister inherited dad's looks..."

I stiffened in shock. Nobody knew that. Not even Eugene knew that. Before I was aware of what was happening, my hands clenched into fists on my lap.

"How dare you..."

Denham tilted his head slightly. "If you stay here, I promise nothing... _unexpected_ will happen to your little Neve. Or else..."

My heart sunk all the way to my boots. Gene suddenly stood up.

"Sir, you can't do that!", he protested.

"I can. And I will."

In one quick move, Denham picked up a clipboard. He glanced at it before he cleaned his throat. He seemed as if he was just preparing to throw a curse on me.

"Jessica Mair Prichard..." His every word felt like a punch in my stomach. "...from this day, you are a member of the 506st U. S. Parachute Infantry Regiment..."

I could feel my mouth drying. "_No_..."

"...without any chance of reassignment!", Denham mercilessly continued, "Your duties will be serving the United States and fighting against its foes. You'll be placed within Easy Company. And you'll stay with these men until you die or outlive this war..." He slowly smirked. "Well, good luck with that."

"You BASTARD!"

Ignoring my scream, Denham straightened the paper on the clipboard. And then he turned around and slowly strolled down the street.

I stared at his back, completely dumbstruck. My lips parted, but I wasn't able to say a single word. Actually, I felt it even hard to breathe. It seemed as if four invisible walls started closing in around me.

I had hoped that I'd finally go home - that I'd get out of this hellish place. But, now, I was stuck here for good.

"Jess..." Gene's voice seemed strangely distant.

I didn't pay attention to him, as my hands begun shaking. I found out that I hated Denham from the bottom of my soul. That thought burnt deep inside me, searing every other emotion I had in that moment.

All of a sudden, I felt a strange shape under my fingers. Whatever it was, it was cold and smooth under my touch. And then I remembered something.

I still had Tipper's pistol with me. In spite of everything that had happened, it was still strapped to my right hip.

Holding my breath for a second, I wrapped my fingers around the gun. That was when I slowly raised my arm – and aimed at the back of Denham's head.

"Jesus Christ...!", Gene muttered. His more than worried face appeared in the corner of my view. "Jess... Jess, look at me. Look at me. You can't pull da trigger. If you do that, you'll be placed against a wall and shot!"

"I'm already dead, Eugene!", I shouted, "Can't you see that? I won't survive in this war! I _can't_ survive!"

"Jess, as long as yo heart beats, you'll have a chance!"

Closing one eye, I corrected my aim. My hand might have been shaking like a leaf, but I could still make that shot. I was sure of it. Meanwhile, Denham was slowly walking down the street, not knowing that he'd end up with a hole in his head.

"Jess, please!" Gene moved from his seat and crouched right next to me. "I know how you're feelin'. But, you can't do this to yourself, for chrissake! You can't!" His gentle Cajun accent was almost begging me now. "Just let 'im go... please."

Hand on heart, I wished that everything was that simple. However, I couldn't let Denham just walk away – not after he'd threatened me and the only family I had. He deserved the bullet in this barrel. My eyes started to sting as tears welled up in them. I blinked a few times, trying to keep them at bay.

Unfortunately, they were stronger than me. Much, much stronger. They burst through all the dams and poured over my cheeks. And then my hand shook harder than ever. Reaching out, Gene's hand carefully took mine and lowered the pistol down.

A second later, I was already sobbing. The gun slipped from my grasp and rattled on the floor of the jeep.

"Shhhh, shhhh... come 'ere..."

Almost cooing with his accent, Eugene carefully wrapped me into a hug. He placed one hand on my messy hair, but that couldn't comfort me. Actually, nothing could comfort me now.

I already imagined myself running God knows where with Easy Company. It was just a matter of time when I would escape bullets and take lives again. I started trembling, as tears trickled down my face.

"Oh, God..." Sniffing loudly, I dug my face into Gene's shirt. "I... I can't do this... I can't kill people again..."

"You're gonna be fine, Jess."

"I won't be fine! I... I'm assigned to be a bloody murderer!" I tried to wipe the tears from my cheeks. But, the salty drops were quickly replaced by new ones. "And I'm assigned to... to die in his hellhole!"

Still holding me close, Gene stroked my hair. And then he quietly said:

"We're gonna help you stay alive."

I cracked my eyes open. "What?"

Gene's hands slowly slid off me, letting me go. I raised my head and saw his eyes, dark with anger. However, something else was there, too... although I couldn't figure out what it was.

"We're gonna help you get through this, Angel." He gently wiped my tears with his thumb. He seemed serious and determined like never before. "Spina, Toye, Malarkey, Liebgott, me... I mean _all _of us."

If I wasn't so desperate, I would definitely laugh now. Instead of that. I struggled not to sob again.

"How could you possibly succeed?", I asked, making his eyebrows raise, "I'm not cut out for... for _any_ of this, Gene! I... I can't do this! I don't follow orders and I cause trouble in every place I go. I'm a walking disaster...!"

"You're a part of Easy now."

I let out a quiet gasp when he cupped my face with his hands. He looked at me for a long, silent moment, before he added:

"When Denham assigned you, he forgot one thing about this company."

I looked at him in bewilderment. "And what is that?"

"We always look out for our brothers... and sisters."


	17. This Is My Vow

**Hello, everyone! :)**

**Many thanks to my lovely, steadfast reviewers:_ bethrodrigues.77_** **(**_Oh, my... your review was wonderful! Thank you! :) I dislike Denham as much as you, but I thought this story needed a bad guy. Yes, you are right, things will get much worse, so expect tough chapters after this one... but, don't worry, Jess won't be alone. She'll have Easy at her side. :) _**) and_ AwesomeBlonde89_** _(Thanks for the review! Yes, Jess will be with Easy from now on. But, she isn't a person who can easily avoid trouble, is she? ;) I wish you a lovely day, too :)_ ).** Your support makes this story up and running! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: This Is My Vow**_

* * *

_ Dear Jess,_

_ How on earth did you manage to crash in Normandy? I know that you have a talent for getting into trouble, but this broke all the records! Are you all right? I heard on the radio that there are more battles coming your way. Stick with Bill, he'll keep you safe. Say hello to him from me, will you? _

_ Anyway, I'm just fine. Except for worrying all the time. Now, before you start rolling your eyes, don't wind yourself up, I'm eating enough vegetables. Mike insisted that I stay with his family for a while. And you know what his mum is like... (By the way, relax, I haven't sold the house. It's still waiting for you.)_

_ Speaking of home... when are you coming back? Nixon sent me a letter, but he didn't write anything about that. Are you going to stay there for a few more days? Or maybe weeks? Please, answer me as soon as you can. And write something to Mike, too. Since he found out that you didn't fly back home, he started nibbling on his fingernails – which isn't a good sign!_

_ Take care. And remember that I love you, my big sister._

_ And, please, try not to get into more trouble._

_ Neve_

I carefully folded the letter, when George saw me.

"Hey!" He smiled in his boyish way. "Whaddya doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." I forced myself to smile. "May I sit here, chaps?"

Don shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

George playfully winked at me when I sat down between them. Joe, who was just a step away, lit his cigarette.

"How's our pretty girl?", he asked.

A corner of my lips curved. "I'm not that pretty, Joe."

It was true. I wasn't. My bruises had gone dark, slowly, but surely. One part of my jaw and the skin under my left eye already had a deep shade of purple. And I had a few stitches on my forehead. I definitely looked awful.

"Well, this might cheer you up." My eyes widened in surprise when Don took out a few crackers. "I have some cheese, too. Want some?"

Before I even said anything, he placed two of them in my hand. All I could do was mutter a 'thanks' and begin nibbling on them.

"Jeez, it's so quiet here...", Joe muttered.

I glanced around. The square where we were sitting was incredibly peaceful. There was hardly any people there. What was more strange, there was no shouting in the distance, let alone gunfire. Nobody would guess that bullets had been flying and explosions shaking the streets just a week ago...

"Jess?"

I turned around, just to see George looking at me.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

Frankly, I suddenly found it hard to swallow.

"I... I just got a letter from my sister." I raised the folded piece of paper, so that everybody could see it. "She asked me when I'd come home." I shook the letter slightly in my hand. "What should I tell her, huh? That a bloke had enlisted me, because I might be useful in this bloody war? That I might be already dead when she gets my letter?"

Don's auburn eyebrows furrowed. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" I shrugged. "It's true, isn't it?"

George slowly moved and sat closer to me. With a reassuring smile, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"This ain't gonna last forever, Jess", he said, "I passed the HQ yesterday and heard Winters talkin'. It looks like we'll be in Berlin by Christmas." His smile soon turned into a boyish grin. "Hey, we might be exchanging presents and dancing jigs!"

I scoffed. "Yeah, if I don't get shot in the meantime."

George frowned. But, he didn't have the chance to say anything, because a tall shadow covered both of us. Wondering what was going on, I glanced over my shoulder.

A man was standing right behind us, in full gear, while the edge of his helmet cast a shadow over his eyes. Just by looking at him made Don, George and Joe almost freeze.

"Lieutenant?", Joe asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you have something better to do, privates?" Speirs looked at every single one of them. "We'll be moving out soon."

George swallowed hard, while Joe just nodded. On the other hand, Don kept staring at him, as if Speirs had been planning to eat him alive.

That was when the lieutenant moved his gaze in my direction.

"Miss Prichard?"

I looked straight into his eyes. "Yes?"

"You did a good job... at that square." He slightly lowered his head. "Your company is lucky to have you."

The thought of that made my stomach coil. But, I managed to nod and say:

"Thank you, sir."

Without saying anything else, Speirs strolled past George and me and went across the square. The four of us silently watched him until he disappeared among the houses.

Just a second later, Joe broke the veil of silence.

"Am I hallucinating?", he asked in disbelief, "Or this really happened?"

Don stared at me. He looked as if I'd just proposed to him.

"Christ... he told you 'good job' although you spat him..."

This time, George was the bewildered one. "Wait... she?" He pointed at me with a piece of his cracker. "Jess was the one who spat Speirs on D-Day?"

"Uh-huh." Don nodded, slightly shocked.

"And he didn't bite her head off?" George's brown eyes became wider than ever. "Jeez, if you have a lucky star, Jess... it must be a damn good one!"

As Joe chuckled, a smile somehow trod across my lips. Until...

"Oh, damn it..." I stood up as quickly as I could, stuffing one of Don's crackers into my pocket. "I have to go."

"What?" Joe frowned. "So soon?"

"Eugene wants to check on my leg, so..."

Don smirked. "Gene sure has all the blessings..."

"That's not funny, Donald."

I tried to give him a long glare. However, with my cheeks turning bright red, that didn't scare him a lot. In the end, I just turned my back and went behind the first corner. My leg was still a bit sore and stiff, but I kept walking.

Since Denham had assigned me here, the boys were doing their best to lift my spirits up. George was in the lead, especially after he'd brought me some flowers. They all tried to bring my hope back. And I truly appreciated that.

However, that didn't work. Hope was something that I didn't have much over here. I mean, the boys from Easy had spent two years in that place – Tocoa or whatever – preparing just for this. And they also spent extra months in England. In all that time, I was slaving away in a factory. How big were my chances here at all?

For now, they were below zero. As Lieb once said – my arse was in the sling.

It didn't last long, when a brick house appeared nearby. A white sheet, with a red cross painted on it, was fluttering above the door.

_Here we go again, _I whispered to myself, as I approached the Aid station. Judging by the voices on the other side, Gee and Ralph were there. I could clearly hear Ralph's chuckle.

I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob. However, I didn't open them, because a quiet voice came somewhere from behind:

"Jess?"

My heart skipped a beat. I could recognise that voice anywhere. Quickly turning around, I saw a man being carried on a stretcher.

"_Tip_!"

As my pulse accelerated, I dashed to his side. However, with an almost constant ache in my ribs, that wasn't so fast. When the stretcher-bearers stopped, I came closer and squeezed Tipper's hand.

I was so happy to see him, that I wanted to smile. But, I couldn't, because I also felt guilt. It was enough to make something suddenly tighten in my chest.

When I'd decided to take out that machine gun, he went after me. He watched my back. And he ended up with his legs broken and a nasty burn on one side of his face.

But, things could have been worse – he could have died because of me.

"Tip, I'm so, _so_ sorry!" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "This... all of this is my fault! I shouldn't have run to that building and..."

"Jess, it's okay. Really." Looking at me, Tipper squeezed my hand tighter. "Listen... I heard everything. Stay strong... stay strong for me. Don't let the sun go down."

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Who had possibly told him about Denham and my assignment? I shook off that thought when he pulled me closer. For as long as I'd known him, Tip never looked as serious as this.

"Promise me."

I swallowed again. "I... I promise."

His voice slightly lowered. "Swear it."

I stared at him in disbelief. Although he was in real mess, he had enough strength for the both of us. Despite everything, he didn't give up.

The thought of it filled me up with shame. I was up to my neck in trouble, but I couldn't despair. I was still alive and in one piece. And I still had a family out there, who was waiting for me. I should be trying to get back to Neve, no matter what.

_No matter what... _the sound of those words made my eyebrows furrow and my lips purse into a line. Hand on heart, I would endure everything to get home, to see her again. But, could I survive months in this wretched place, fighting along side the chaps from Easy?

I wasn't even sure about that. However, I had to find my hope... somehow.

My dry lips trembled when I parted them. That was when I said:

"This is my vow, Edward Tipper... I won't let the sun go down."

To my amazement, a smile appeared on his pale face.

"I'll write to you when they send me home", he said, letting go off my hand.

Tears begun welling up in my eyes again. My vision blurred a bit, but I somehow managed to smile.

Giving a nod to each other, the stretcher-bearers moved and carried Tip across the street. As I watched them moving away, I shouted:

"I'll look out for your letters!"

Before he disappeared behind the corner, Tip raised his arm, showing me his raised thumb in the air.

_**XXX**_

The next day came, along with a surprise – the whole town of Carentan went quiet. It seemed as if everybody had left it during the night. However, it wasn't true.

Everybody from Easy had gathered in front of an abandoned school. The front yard was full of men, sitting on old chairs, benches and crates. All of them were looking at lieutenant Winters, who was informing them about their new mission.

When I glanced over the men's heads, Winters spotted me and gave me a quick nod. As he continued talking, I sneaked between the rows of crates and chairs, looking for anybody familiar.

That was when Gene waved at me from nearby. Still holding to my aching side, I squeezed between the rows and sat next to him. His lips spread into a shy smile, before he turned back to Winters.

I soon found out that the lieutenant wasn't alone. Nixon was beside him. He was leaning against a wall, looking more tired than ever. I wondered what was wrong with him, when Winters said:

"We'll expect a counterattack from the Germans. Carentan's important to them. They won't give it up that easy."

One man in front of me raised his hand. "Any idea when, sir?"

"We're not waiting around to find out." Winters's red eyebrows almost touched each other. "Battalion wants us to head east, set up a defensive position. With the flooded fields, it's the direction they'll come from. And..." He paused for a moment. "...we're moving out tomorrow, so you better pack your gear."

"You must be joking!", somebody shouted in disbelief, "Already?"

Every single man in the yard turned towards that voice.

And then it dawned on me. _Oh damn it... I was the one shouting!_

I swallowed a bit. In the meantime, Winters looked straight at me.

"Yes, Miss... _already_", he said, "And you'll be coming with us."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. A moment later, he looked at the rest of the men and said:

"I have another announcement, so listen up!"

Everybody went strangely silent. My hands slightly trembled again.

"Miss Prichard has recently joined our ranks", Winters announced, loud enough to be heard from every platoon, "Easy Company, meet your pilot."

I could swear that my heart stopped for a second. I stared at him, as shock slowly filled me from inside. _Is this really happening_?

"_Sir_?"

I couldn't hide how bewildered I was. However, I wasn't the only one. The whole company was also in some sort of shock. Every man from Easy was now staring at me. Some of them looked almost hilarious, with their mouths half-open.

But, I didn't blame them for that. If I were in their shoes, I would also be struck dumb. Instead of a tough and experienced fighter, they ended up with a nineteen-year-old British girl, covered in bruises.

"I personally witnessed how skilled you are, Miss." To my surprise, Winters couldn't be more serious than this. "That's why you'll be our air support."

"But, colonel Denham..." I blinked a couple of times. "He... he told me to..."

"He told you all your duties. And you will do them, Miss Prichard. But, not on the ground. You're going to fly above us and make sure that we're the only ones out there. If you see any Germans, get out of there. Leave the fight to us. Understood?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I quickly went silent. The look on Winters's face was giving me a clear message – this was his way of protecting me.

I would just have to fly from time to time and check the ground below. And then I'd have to get back to the base and report what I'd seen. Of course, that task wasn't completely safe. However, it would be far more safer than the one Denham had in mind.

Hand on heart, Winters was doing the best he could. And I should be thankful for that.

"Yes, sir." I slowly nodded. "Understood."

"Good." His gaze shifted to the men. "Debrief is over. You're all dismissed."

The air was suddenly filled with murmuring and screeches. The men got back to their feet and begun muttering to each other in surprise. Offering himself as support, Gene wrapped an arm around my waist and led me through the crowd.

All of a sudden, a familiar face appeared in front of us. His dark hair was messy, while his lips turned into a thin line.

I could feel myself stiffen a bit. "William."

Bill looked at me in a way I couldn't decipher. However, he didn't say anything. He just stood there and kept staring.

"So, do you still think I'm a weakness?", I asked.

"Actually..." He bit his lip for a moment. "I think I was being an arse."

"Yes. You really were."

"And I'm..."

Bill shuffled his feet. As he stammered, hues of pink begun emerging on his cheeks. _What on earth is going on with him?_

"I'm..."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're what?"

"Sorry. It's just..." He eventually shook his head. "Never mind. I just wanna say that I shouldn't have told ya those things. I wasn't even thinkin' when I said that. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Jess."

A part of me wanted to spit out: _Well, after all I've been through, 'sorry' won't help me, you twit!_ But, the other part of me stopped it. He seemed as if he deeply regretted for his words. And, on top of that, he had a ghost of his famous boyish grin on his lips.

To be honest, I could kick him in a very painful spot. But, I couldn't hate him.

Moving away from Eugene, I gave Bill a long glare. And then I let myself snigger.

"I might forgive you if you give me a hug."

I was taken aback when Bill's grin widened almost from ear to ear. He engulfed me into a hug, when a loud whistle resonated in the distance.

"It looks like you have to go", I muttered into his neck.

"Yeah, damn orders..." Bill carefully let me go. "But, I'll seeya later, right?"

I tilted my head a bit. "You can count on that... Shakespeare."

Still grinning, he gave me a wink. And then he disappeared among the men.

Just a second later, I could hear Gene's quiet sigh.

I glanced at him. "What?"

"He was scared", he said.

My eyebrows raised in confusion. "You're serious?_ Bill_?"

"I was with 'im when he was lookin' fo you." Judging by his face, Gene wasn't joking at all. "When the shells started fallin', he stormed into da Aid station. I told 'im that I hadn't seen you fo some time. And..." A corner of his lips curved. "Let's just say that he could match Liebgott's temper."

I still couldn't believe what Eugene was saying. I blinked a few times, staring at the raven-haired medic.

"What, the big bad Bill was _worried_ for me?"

"He cares fo you, Angel. We all do. You're our new sister, remember?"

I quietly scoffed. "Oh right..."

Gene parted his lips, probably to add something. But, before he said a word, a voice shouted behind us:

"Jess! Hey, Jess!"

We turned around, just in time to see Nixon running to us. He looked like he hadn't slept for the last two nights. However, in spite of that, he was still smiling.

"What is it, sir?", I asked.

Nixon's smile became a bit wider. "Your plane is here. It's just outside town."

I stared at him in disbelief. "_What_?"

"Well, I had to pull some strings with the Brits and their intelligence, make a few exceptions..." Nixon cleared his throat. "Anyway, they left a plane here. And I think this one will be perfect for you."

"Why are you so certain?"

"Because it's a Spitfire." Nixon playfully winked at me. "You learned how to fly in one, didn't you?"

**It would be really sweet of you if you leave a review :)**


	18. Hole, Sweet Hole

**Hello again! ;)**

**Before the new chapter, I have to thank my best reviewers: _bethrodrigues.77_ ( **I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying this story! Let's see what you'll think about the latest chapter... ;) **), _AwesomeBlonde89_** **(**I'm more than glad that you liked the last chapter :) But, I'll have to admit that being Easy's pilot won't be that simple for Jess. You'll soon find out why... I wish you a lovely day, too :) **) and _Amanda_ (**Hey, welcome back! :) I'm glad that you like Neve. Well, I have good news for you: she'll have her moments in the following chapters. But, until they come, I'll have to ask for a little more patience ;) **)**

**Thank you very much for your support!**

**And now, without further delay... enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: Hole, Sweet Hole**_

* * *

The Spitfire glided through the air with ease I had never seen before.

In the sky, with no traces of clouds and wind, there was nothing that could stop it. Well, except running out of fuel, of course. But, as its eliptic wings cut their way through the afternoon air, my heart jumped in excitement. I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it was just to lift off and rush high above the ground.

Slightly moving the control stick in my hand, I tilted the Spitfire on one side. And then I made it slowly turn to the right. For a few moments, I saw the vast green fields below me. To be honest, they were unusually quiet today.

However, that didn't mean that nobody was down there.

As I was straightening my bird, I spotted a large group of men treading across the grass. It took me just a second to find out that they were Dog, Fox and Easy Company. They were all alone in this place, with no Germans in sight.

_Well, some good news might cheer the boys up. _Descending a bit, I made my way back towards Carentan. It didn't last long when I reached the outskirts. Landing near the last row of houses, I jumped out of the cockpit and dashed towards one of the buildings.

Actually, I limped more than I ran. But, that wasn't important now, was it?

Passing through a gate, I got into somebody's small garden. That was when I saw Nixon, sitting next to a radio and smoking. The moment he saw me, he took his cigarette out and stood up.

"Did you see something interesting?"

I shook my head. "No, sir. The companies are the only ones out there."

With a barely visible smile, he took another drag from his cigarette. "Well, you better tell them that."

I knelt in front of the radio. But, as I was looking for the right frequency, I noticed that Nixon was shuffling his feet a little. Every time he did that, grass rustled under the soles of his boots.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my end of the bargain", I said, trying to somehow keep my face straight, "You'll get your whiskey soon enough, sir."

He gave me a slightly bewildered look. "What's with the 'sir' thing? We're colleagues now, you know."

I glanced over my shoulder. "Colleagues?"

„We _are_ colleagues of some sort." He smiled good-naturedly. „I mean, we're still working together, aren't we? There's no need to complicate things. Just call me Nix."

"If you say so." Leaning closer to the radio, I said in a slightly louder voice: "Good day, Easy. This is Prichard. Radioman, are you there? Over."

After a moment of static, George's voice emerged from the radio:

"_Hey, since when do you call me 'Radioman'? I thought that you like me..._"

I heard somebody nudging him on the other side. He grunted and protested when the radio was taken from him. Soon after, I heard Winters's familiar voice:

"_We hear you loud and clear, Prichard. Any news? Over_."

"You're the only ones in the field. There's no danger around for now. Over."

"_Copy that. Take a break, Miss. I'll see you in a few hours.._."

All of a sudden, his voice broke off. And then, just a second later, a series of booms shattered the silence. With every sound, my heart sank further down. My hands begun trembling when somebody screamed on the other side.

"Sir!", I shouted in the radio, "Sir, what's going on?!"

Before Winters could answer, something happened. Whatever it was, it turned the voice and the blasts in the background into static. In that moment, I could have sworn that my heart plummeted to my heels.

"Shit..."

Pushing myself off the ground, I prepared to run for it. Meanwhile, Nixon turned around and looked at me in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think, Nix?", I retorted.

He hardly managed to blink when I dashed back to my plane. With a mix of running, limping and panting, I reached it climbed into the cockpit.

I was more than terrified. But, I was also furious with myself. As Easy's air support, I should have noticed the danger. I should have warned them that something was coming their way. However, instead of that, I messed up – again.

Well, I couldn't mess up now. Biting my lip for the hundredth time, I turned on the engine. As soon as I did that, it woke up with a roar. Meanwhile, the propeller begun turning faster and faster.

Wrapping my fingers around the control stick, I took a deep breath. And then I led my bird towards the sky.

I rushed through the air as fast as I could. However, the passing minutes looked more like hours. Still gripping the control stick, I silently hoped that everybody would be alive when I get there.

I was just a few miles away from the companies, when I heard something. Frankly, it was somehow... strange. It seemed almost like rumbling. Although my Spitfire was quite loud, I could still hear that sound in the distance.

That was when I figured out something. The rumbling wasn't coming from below.

It was coming from the sky.

I bit my tongue and turned the plane sideways. And then I applied rudder, making the Spitfire turn in the air. A second later, something large stormed past me, soaring higher into the sky.

My jaw fell. _Jesus Christ..._

It was a Messerschmidt.

I had seen it on pictures and old photographs. I'd heard about it from dad's stories, when I was little. But, I never thought that I would see it up here, just like this. Just by seeing that German plane turning in the air made my blood freeze.

The sound of gunfire made me snap out of it. The Messerschmidt went down on me, sending a hail of bullets in my direction.

I had to move. Or I would be dead.

My Spitfire responded in an instant, turning above the ground. Escaping the rain of lead, I dashed through the sky. But, the infamous bird went after me, as its grayish propeller turned in unbelievable speed.

I swallowed hard. I had to get out of its range somehow. Tilting the control stick, I went towards the grass bellow.

_Holy mackerel... _I struggled not to panic as I watched the green field growing bigger and bigger in front of me. Ignoring my thumping heart, I waited a little more. And then I straightened the plane, making it glide just a few meters above the ground.

Unfortunately, the German plane flew after me. It rumbled straight down, ready to welcome me with a hundred bullet holes.

_Oh, damn it!_ I had to shake him off my tail. But, how? I mean, I knew some tricks that Mike had taught me. However, those tricks were meant for the English countryside, not for a bloody aerial combat!

_Well, it's better than nothing..._ I clenched my fist so hard, that my knuckles became white. Biting my lip again, I moved my plane to the right. After a few moments, I turned to the left, and then right again, zigzagging above the ground. This should probably help me avoid becoming a target.

But, the Messerschmidt didn't miss me.

I yelped when it fired at me again. Bullets tore their way from the plane's machine gun, chucking up mud and dirt all around me. I quickly moved my bird to the right, struggling to get away.

That was when the fire ceased.

Without any warning, the German plane flew above me and went towards the horizon. What was more strange, it wasn't going for Easy - nor the other companies. It was following a completely different route, which led far away from here. In just a few moments, it became a sheer silhouette in the distance.

Still gripping the control stick, I watched as the Messerschmidt quickly faded away. _Jesus... I was a sitting duck here! Why didn't he just shoot me to smithereens?!_

The answer came in almost an instant. That was the pilot's way to send me a message.

He had spared my life. But, the next time we meet, he won't do the same.

I was so terrified that I almost felt sick. Swallowing again, I tried to put myself together. Of all possible places, this was the worst one for bottling out.

The first thing I thought of were the chaps. I had to get back to them and check if the were all right. Yes, I should definitely do that. Slightly moving the control stick, I made the plane fly east - where I had last seen my company.

It didn't last long, when I spotted something. Thin, gray pillars of smoke were rising from the ground, not so far from here.

My stomach instantly coiled. _Oh, God..._

Trying not to think of the worst, I begun descending. It took me some time to touch the ground and eventually stop. The plane just stopped humming, when I peered out of my cockpit and looked outside.

Except for the smoke, which was rising behind a nearby hill, I couldn't see anything else. What was even worse, I didn't hear anyhing - except the noise that I was making. As I scrambled out of my seat, I shouted:

"_GEORGE_? _WINTERS_? _GENE_?"

I waited for some time. But, nobody answered.

_Oh, bloody hell..._ Feeling my heart thump, I jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the grass. That was when someone shouted:

"What the hell are you doin' here?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. And then I saw a familiar face.

"Jesus, Liebgott!" I wasn't sure whether to hug him or smack him for scaring me. "A 'hello' would be nice, you know!"

My eyebrows raised by themselves when Bill appeared next to him. They both had their gear and faces smeared in mud.

"Are you guys okay?", I asked.

"Yeah, yeah... we got hit by a Kraut plane, but we're good." Bill suddenly frowned. "Oh, damn, don't tell me you went after it!"

"I had no idea there _was_ a plane!" I placed a hand on my hip. "Anyway, it's my job to look after your backsides! How will I do that if I have to hide all the time?"

"Well, not by fighting, you..." Bill pursed his lips, giving up from the rest of the sentence. He quickly changed the subject. "What happened to the plane?"

"It flew away."

"And it gave ya quite a beating", Lieb added, staring at something behind me.

_What's he talking about? _Following his gaze, I slowly turned around.

That was when I saw the bullet holes.

There were a couple of them on the edge of the Spitfire's wing and one on the tail. I also noticed lots of scrapes. The once deep green surface of the wings was now riddled with silver lines.

I dug my fingernails deeply into my palms. A sight like that was worth more than a thousand words. What it said was more than clear – I would never be safe, not even in the sky.

Somewhere near me, I could hear Bill muttering:

"I don't care if Winters is a CO... I'm gonna kick his scrawny arse for this."

I looked over my shoulder. His dark eyebrows had furrowed, while anger burnt in his eyes like fire. This definitely didn't look good...

I grasped his muddy sleeve, just in case. "Bill, this isn't his fault..."

"Oh, yes it is!", he lashed out at me, "What was he thinkin', assigning you to be up there?!"

"If it hadn't been for Winters, Denham would've made me march with you! And what could I possibly do then? Eh?"

He didn't say anything. I took another deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"By the way, where is Winters?", I asked, "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah. He's just behind the hill, with the rest of the boys." Lieb pointed behind his shoulder. "You should tell 'im what happened."

"I will." I quickly nodded. And then something came to my mind. "Maybe I should ask him to stay here for a while, too. That flying bastard might come back."

Lieb glanced into the sky. "I don't think he's gonna get back soon."

That made me frown again. "What do you mean?"

Before he could answer, something flashed in the sky. And then, after just a few seconds, thunder shook the ground below our feet.

_**XXX**_

_Holy smoke, what I got myself into?_

Bill hollered in the distance when another lightning split the sky in two. Lights had been flashing above us whole afternoon. They continued even when night fell, echoing every minute or so. Thank goodness, there hadn't been any sign of rain.

And there hadn't been any sign of the Messerschmidt.

"Yo leg is lookin' good."

Eugene continued examining my leg. With a flashlight in one hand, he touched my skin with the other. I winced when I saw a curved, reddish scar underneath his fingers. It spread all the way down my left thigh and over my knee. Although Gene had done his best to patch me up, that scar would stay there for good – and remind me of the mortar hit that I'd barely survived.

"It isn't that bad, Angel." Gene smiled good-naturedly. "You can show this to yo grandchildren, if they don't believe yo stories."

"If I live that long", I scoffed.

He didn't answer to that. Instead, he let the silence engulf us. As his eyebrows approached to each other, he looked somewhere up.

"Well, whaddya think of our new home?", he suddenly asked.

Pulling up my trousers, I looked around. As the rest of the chaps, Gene and I had received the luxury to spend the night in a hole in the ground. After the plane attack, all three companies had decided to entrench in the field. And that was about it.

I had to wince a little again. The bottom of our makeshift foxhole was covered in caked mud. A few roots were sticking out of the walls, poking my back. I carefully took one and broke it off.

"Well, it could use a carpet... and a small paint job." I chucked the root out of the hole, mustering a smile. "But, anyway, it's really nice. Hole, sweet hole!"

Eugene chuckled in the light. "Yeah, you can say that."

"So, are you chaps planning to do something?"

"Fo now, we'll sit here. If the Germans decide ta take the town back, we'll be waitin' fo them." Gene eventually shrugged. "Or at least that's the lieutenant's plan."

He leaned against the wall of the foxhole, trying to make himself more comfortable. And then he asked:

"How did yo report go? With the lieutenant, I mean."

"He wasn't happy to hear about the Messerschmidt shooting at me." My eyebrows furrowed as I recalled the look on his face. Yes, Winters definitely wasn't happy. "I had to promise him that I'd fly away at first light and get back to Carentan."

"That's smart of 'im. What you did today was brave. But, also a bit stupid..."

"Gene!"

He sniggered at me. Turning off the flashlight, he popped it back in his bag.

Meanwhile, I embraced myself. I hid my hands under my armpits, hoping that I'd keep them warm.

I didn't know why, but the weather seemed to have conspired against us. Unlike the nights before, this one was bitingly cold. The air was so chilly, that I could almost see my own breath. Everything looked like the beginning of winter, when the snow was just about to fall.

To tell you the truth, if I saw any snowflakes right now, I wouldn't be too surprised.

With a quiet sigh, I glanced at the sky above. I could hear the rest of the chaps chatting in the night. Somebody chuckled when the last thunder echoed in the distance. Judging by the voice, it must have been Joe.

"You're shakin'." Gene's voice broke the silence.

"What?" I tilted my head. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No..."

"Jess, I can see you. It ain't that dark." The dry mud crunched under his boots when he moved. "Now, get 'ere before you turn into a ice cube or somethin'."

_An ice cube? Did he really say that? _I quietly chuckled. That was when he gently pulled me into a hug, wrapping an arm around me.

I gave him a short glare. "Eugene..."

"We'll argue in the morning, Angel", he muttered.

Okay, maybe I was cold. And perhaps I was shaking a little. But, still...

Trying to keep the chills at bay, I lifted the collar of my jacket to my chin. After some hesitating, I rested my head on his shoulder.

For the next few minutes, we didn't say a single word to each other. We just lay there, huddled in the corner of our hole, trying to get warm again.

There was no safe place here, in Normandy. Since that Messerschmidt had showered my plane with bullets, I'd learnt my lesson. Danger would never give a warning. It could come from any direction, in any time.

However, in this moment, I didn't feel that way. As I was lying in Eugene's embrace, I wasn't scared at all. Actually, I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this safe.

While I was taking some warmth from him, the dark storm clouds moved above us. One of them revealed the silvery moon, which shed light on the French field. It didn't last long, until a few stars also appeared.

"This is so different", Eugene muttered under his breath.

I glanced at him. "What is?"

"The stars. They're in different places. And they're smaller, too." He slightly frowned again. "Back in Louisiana, they look like tiny candles that hang in the sky."

I tried to imagine that sight. Hand on heart, it made me smile a bit. "That must be beautiful."

"I'd like ta take you there, ta show you how they..." He trailed off without the smallest warning. Soon after, in a slightly lower voice, he added: "If you want."

"Well, one day... when all of this is over."

I had no idea how he did that in the dark, but Gene found my hand and grasped it. As always, his was warm, while mine was as cold as ice. His fingers slowly interlocked with mine, telling me that everything would be okay.

As the chatting outside the foxhole slowly faded, I my eyelids slowly slid down. I could already feel myself drifting into sleep. Eugene's hand slightly moved in mine, when a loud and harrowing scream burst out of the night:

"Medic! _MEDIC_!"

Cracking both eyes open, I sat bolt upright. My heart jumped all the way to my throat as I stared into the darkness. I knew exactly who was the owner of that voice.

It was Lieb.

**To be continued...**

**In the meantime, I would really appreciate if you review :)**


	19. Only When I Have To

**Dear _bethrodrigues.77_, thanks again for the review!**

**And now, my lovely readers and reviewers, I have a new announcement ;)**

**To increase the drama a bit, I added Doc Roe's POV in this chapter (beside Jess's). If you see any grammatical mistakes in Gene's part of the story, they are made on purpose. I just wanted to adapt my writing to his accent ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen: Only When I Have To**_

* * *

_**Jess****:**_

Lieb was still screaming, when Gene grabbed his bag and sprung out of the foxhole. I grasped the nearby roots, ready to run after him, when he said:

"Stay down. Leave this to me."

"But..."

Gene gave me a short glare. "_Stay down_."

A split second later, he dashed down the line, towards Lieb's voice.

I peered over the edge of the foxhole, watching Gene's silhouette disappearing in the night. I had no idea what was going on. However, judging by Lieb's voice, it definitely wasn't good. I bit my lip so hard that it hurt.

_Oh, who am I joking?_ I wasn't the type who would just stay down and wait. I had to see if Lieb was okay. Flinging myself out of cover, I dashed in Eugene's direction.

In less than a minute, I almost crashed into Lieb. And then he scared the hell out of me. He was as pale as death - an he was staring at something in the distance. I turned around and saw Gene and Ralph quickly walking away.

However, they weren't alone. They were carrying a man on a stretcher. My lips parted in disbelief when I recognized Floyd Talbert – one of Bill's friends.

"What on earth is going on?" I looked at Lieb again, but he remained silent. "Lieb? Liebgott, say something!"

That was when he looked over his shoulder and spoke. But, not to me.

"Smith, you fucking idiot!"

I suddenly noticed another private, who was standing near us. However, before I managed to do anything, Lieb clenched his fist. I winced when I heard his knuckles colliding with Smith's jaw. A second later, Smith ended up sprawled in the mud.

"Were you outa your goddamn mind?", Lieb snarled, "You just stabbed Talbert!"

My eyes widened, as shock begun filling me from head to toe. _Did he say what I think he said? _

In the meantime, Smith swallowed loud enough for me to hear it.

"I... I thought he w... was a Kraut!", he stammered, propping himself on his elbows, "I didn't mean to hurt Tab... I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, you're _sorry_?" Just the sound of Lieb's voice made me shiver. If he had any remorse, he had probably left it back in Aldbourne. "If he dies, I'll get my hands on you – and THEN you'll be sorry!"

The sight of Smith flinching made me snap out of it. _Bloody hell... Lieb won't let him live much longer._

"Liebgott, stop it!"

I grasped his shoulder, but he didn't pay any attention to that. His gaze was still fixed on Smith, who now looked almost like a scared rabbit.

"This is none of your business, Jess."

Lieb made another step, ready to give Smith the beating of his lifetime. However, before he reached him, I stepped between them. Liebgott sent me a long and intimidating glare. But, I didn't even blink. Glancing at Smith behind me, I hissed:

"And what are you gawking at? Move!"

The private quickly nodded. Pushing himself off the ground, he made a run for it. In the meantime, Lieb's glare became twice as scary. If it weren't for me, he would have probably gone after Smith.

"What the fuck are you doing?", he shouted.

"Preventing you from doing something insane."

He arched his black eyebrows. "And Smith? He did something smart, huh?"

"You won't help Floyd if you beat the living daylights out of someone!" Still standing in front of him, I placed my hands on my hips. "What would Winters say if he saw you now? Tell me!"

"I don't give a shit what he'd say."

"But, you will for what _I_ am going to say!"

He tilted his head slightly. "Oh, really?"

_Jeez, he's so irritating! _I struggled with the urge to slosh him here and now. He really deserved it, but still...

"Do you know what Denham ordered me?" Lieb tried to say something. But, I cut him off and gave him the most serious look I could make. "As your air support, I have to make sure that you blokes get back home alive and in one piece. On the other hand, _you_ promised that you'll help me. So help me, goddamn it, by NOT acting like this!"

He had no time to answer. I didn't give him a single second. Pursing my lips, I turned on my heel and went back into the darkness.

_**XXX**_

As soon as first light came, I grabbed my jacket and went to my trusty bird. My next stop for today was Carentan - and I had to get there as fast as possible.

Sighing a little, I placed my hand on the Spitfire's right wing. As I moved my fingers along its smooth surface, somebody's head popped up behind the plane.

"'Morning, sunshine!"

I jumped almost a foot in the air. "Damn it, George, I don't need a heart attack right now!"

"Jesus, I didn't mean to scare you!" His brow furrowed. "By the way, I thought you're our tough air support..."

"I'm tough only when I have to." I tilted my head when something moved near him. There was definitely another man peering behind the Spitfire. "And who's the chap with you?"

That was when the stranger stepped out. I have to admit – his height surprised me a bit. He was even shorter than George. He had tousled black hair and eyes just as dark.

"Perconte." The private enthusiastically shook my hand. "Frank Perconte. But, please, call me Perco."

"Nice to meet you." I warmly smiled. "So, you're an Italian?"

"Yeah. But, that ain't as charmin' as you", he said with a wink.

I frowned slightly. _Is he making a flirt?_ Trying not to look too bewildered, I shifted my gaze to George.

"Hey, do you know where Gene might be?", I asked, "I haven't seen him for a while."

"He went to see how Tab's doin'."

I slowly nodded. But, mentally, I let out a long sigh. I didn't say this to anyone yet... but, I didn't stop thinking about last night.

_God, I hope Floyd's okay._

In the meantime, Frank rolled up his sleeve, revealing one, two... no, _five_ different watches. Luckily, he didn't notice me gawking at them. Glancing at the first one, he raised a thick eyebrow.

"It's 9:30 at night back home", he muttered, "Must be..."

"_MORTAR_!"

I craned my neck, wondering who'd shouted. That was when a tremendous explosion shook the earth beneath us. Something had blown up down the line, sending dirt and debris in all possible directions. My heart sank when a pillar of smoke shot up in the air.

When George looked at that direction, his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ", he muttered.

I swallowed hard. The Germans were here.

Unfortunately, that was just the beginning of our troubles. As Frank picked up his rifle, my ears caught another sound. It was distant and familiar – but, not in a good way.

A plane was approaching us. And I didn't have to guess which one it was.

_Bloody hell, he's here, too! _The Messerschmitt was about to reach the companies. It was just a matter of minutes. And then...

I bit my lip again. There was only one way to solve this.

"George?" I quickly turned around. "Go and tell Winters I'm not running away."

His brown eyes suddenly widened. "No way."

"Don't argue with me. Go! You, too, Frank!"

I could see that they were both hesitating. But, they eventually nodded and dashed back to the line. As they were going further and further, I climbed into the cockpit. Taking a deep breath, I grasped the cold control stick in front of me.

_Well, here I come..._

The propeller begun spinning almost as fast as my heart. Its loud rumble pushed away all the shouts and gunfire. Everything that existed now was me and my plane, which was ready to reach the clouds. Trying to calm myself somehow, I made the plane move down a flat strip of land.

Everything happened as it was supposed to - it seemed almost like clockwork, actually. The Spitfire quickly picked up speed. I felt a weak nudge when the wheels separated from the grass. The ground soon disappeared from my view. Before I knew it, I was already up, soaring towards the sky.

But, then a silhouette appeared. The infamous German bird was already in the air, not far away from me. I could see it tail, covered in hues of green and brown.

Gritting my teeth, I flew straight towards it.

I moved just as Mike had taught me. I broke through the plane's route and climbed higher, while spinning in the air. The moment I straightened my Spitfire, I was in level with the Messerschmitt – and right behind it.

I held my breath. This was it.

Closing one eye shut, I prepared to open fire. But, I didn't get the chance, because the Messerschmitt suddenly moved. It quickly turned, before it vanished from my sight.

_What the...? _I tried to look everywhere, wondering where it had went. The answer came soon - too soon. I heard a familiar rumble, too close for my taste. That was when it hit me.

The Messerschmitt was right behind me now.

And it immediately fired at me.

_Shit! _With my heart in my throat, I jerked the control stick in my hand. My bird responded in an instant. It swiftly moved away, while the rounds zipped past me.

However, one round failed to miss.

I heard a loud crack when it burst through my plane. A second later, something searing ripped the skin on my neck.

And something red spattered the glass next to me.

* * *

_**Gene**_**:**

"_MEEEEEDIIIIIC_!"

The moment I heard that call, I was on my way, sprintin' down the right flank. But, that was far from easy. Men were runnin' and shoutin' everywhere I looked. But, most of them were busy shootin' at the silhouettes on the horizon. The smell of spent ammunition hung in the air, refusin' ta go away.

I tried not ta think about that. The voice that called fo help was the only thing that mattered now. I kept goin', with one hand graspin' the strap on my bag. The moment I passed lieutenant Welsh and McGrath, I found Gordon lyin' on the ground.

"Hey, Doc." He gave me a weak grin. "How does it look?"

"You're gonna be fine, Gordon", I said, almost automatically.

I pulled out a bag of sulpha, opened it and sprinkled sum on his wounds. I have ta say, he didn't look that fine. What he needed now was a hospital. But, how could he get to it in this helluva place?

As I picked up sum clean bandages, the look in Gordon's eyes changed. I wasn't quite sure, but he seemed almost... well, _scared_. And he kept lookin' somewhere above us.

"Hey, stay with me, Gordon!"

"Doc, I think I see Jess!"

_Wha...? _Followin' his gaze, I turned around and looked up.

I quickly spotted her, moving through the sky. But, then the bandages slid out of my fingers.

I was sure that my heart dropped like a stone... because her plane was fallin', too.

* * *

_**Jess**__**:**_

When I cracked one eye open, everything was spinning.

The ground and the sky swirled together in a strange, greenish-blue colour. However, the green part was becoming bigger by the second. It didn't last long, when the silhouettes of the trees came into sight.

Just by seeing something like that made my heart hit my soles.

_I can't crash... I have to get up... I have to get up..._

Groaning in pain, I grabbed the control stick and jerked it as hard as I could.

The Spitfire suddenly moved. It cut through the air, making an enormous, wide curve. I bit my lip, almost begging my bird not to hit the trees.

And then I was soaring again. In just a few seconds, the hard ground was far bellow me, while the sky was greeting me one more time. I felt relief washing through me like a wave. But, that feeling didn't last long.

_Oh, damn it... _I also felt something warm trickling down my neck. It had already soaked a part of my shirt, making my skin crawl.

_Shit, don't look that way! _It took me all my power not to turn to the right. If I saw that much blood, I would pass out - and I didn't need that on my list of troubles. I pressed my free hand against my neck and winced when it stung.

It was enough to make tears well up in my eyes. I kept blinking, trying to make them go away.

The notorious humming came to my ears when the Messerschmitt went after me. It soon roared above the ground, ready to take me out for good.

But, I couldn't let that happen.

Swallowing hard, I went for another manoeuvre. I quickly turned my Spitfire to the left. And then I did another barrel-roll, parallel to the German's course.

At the top of the roll, I ended up behind its tail.

I didn't hesitate this time. I bit my lip and fired.

A series of ear-splitting bangs burst out of my Browning machine gun. The round zipped forward, tearing dozens of holes in the German plane. And then, with a short and loud crack, dark-grey smoke poured out of the bird. Its frame hung in the air for just a moment, before it plummeted to the muddy ground.

As soon as the Messerschmitt fell, something became tighter in my chest. I was relieved that I'd made it out - I admit that. But, I also felt a ping of guilt. I had just paid my survival with somebody else's life...

_Oh, come on, don't think about that now! _I bit my lip for the hundredth time, trying to get that thought out of my head. I had bigger worries to deal with now. Still holding my neck with one hand, I begun my descent.

However, finding a place to land became harder than I'd thought. In a short span of time, the ground had become riddled with craters, piles of mud and fallen trees. I barely managed to find a flat strip, wide enough for my plane to land on.

When I finally reached the ground, my Spitfire glided to a stop. The engine went silent soon after, along with the propeller.

The silence lasted only a few moments. As soon as I flung my leg over the edge of the cockpit, I was hit by a completely different set of sounds. I heard shouting in the distance, along with gunfire. There was also something else, that I couldn't decipher. I must have landed somewhere near the line. Wherever that was, the chaps were definitely in trouble.

The second I got out, I slid down. But, when I reached the ground, my knees buckled under me and I fell on my hands and knees.

"Oh, for the love of...!" I groaned again when my neck stung. I closed my eyes shut, struggling not to think of he pain.

But, when I opened them, something weird happened. I found out that I wasn't alone. Somebody was kneeling beside me - someone with a red cross on his sleeve.

I frowned a bit. "Eugene?"

"Yeah, it's me." His voice was almost like music to my ears. "Now, lemme see that..."

I picked up my braid, letting him see the state of my neck. Soon after, his gaze moved and his dark eyes met mine.

"You're in luck. The bullet just grazed ya." He picked up a small bag in his hands. Ripping it open, he raised an eyebrow and added: "You just can't avoid trouble, can you?"

I thought for a moment. "Something like that."

"Well, you gotta try, huh?"

I yelled when he poured some sulphur on my neck. It stung like hell and a half and it smelled horrendously. It was enough to make tears blur my vision. While I was gritting my teeth again, Eugene frowned and rifled through his medic bag.

He took a piece of gauze, pressed it over my wound, and then picked up a bandage. His fingers worked so quickly and gently, as if they had done this a hundred times before. He wrapped the bandage around my neck and made sure it would hold the gauze in place.

"Okay, you're good ta go." He grasped my arm and pulled me back to my feet. "Come on, let's get outa here."

The second I nodded, we made a run for it. In order not to become targets, we were both as bent as we could be. Gene was first, while I was right behind him, following him like a shadow.

Eugene tried to say something, when another boom shook the ground. It sounded as if somebody had woken up an ancient beast underneath the dirt and tree roots.

The trembling ground knocked me off balance. I grabbed Gene's arm for support. But, then he slipped in the mud and we both collapsed.

That was when I saw tanks, rolling nearby.

_Holy mackerel..._ I almost froze on my spot. I had never seen one that close, let alone that many. One by one, their enormous silhouettes moved across the ground. The sound they were making made my stomach instantly churn.

But, somehow, that sight didn't worry Eugene. A smile emerged on his pale face before he muttered:

"Well, hello, Second Armoured!"

I blinked in disbelief. "Those are _Yanks_? Well, they took their bloody time!"

Eugene chuckled, lying in the dirt beside me. In the meantime, I watched in surprise as the Germans retreated. They were swiftly moving away, leaving the three companies - and us - behind. I could have sworn that I heard Perconte nearby, shouting:

"That's right, you sorry arses! Run!"

Judging by the cheery shouts, the Yanks had really won. Carentan was still in their hands. The Germans lost.

And we survived.

_We survived this._ To tell you the truth, I found it hard to believe in that. I mean, just a few minutes ago, I had almost died in the sky. But, in spite of everything, my lips curved into a grin.

I slowly turned one side and tried to get up. However, before I managed to do that, Eugene gently grasped my shoulder.

He had a really strange look on his face. Actually, he was barely blinking. He seemed as if he was deeply hesitating - but I had no idea about what. His doe eyes refused to move away from mine, when he said:

"Wait."

I gave him a bewildered look. But, I had no time to say anything, because his hand slowly moved up to my cheek.

And then his lips found their way to mine.

I forgot to breathe as his thumb moved over my cheek. While the warmth of his skin passed on mine, I let my eyelids slide down.

For a reason I couldn't explain, everything around us went silent. The tanks rolling near us, the Yanks shouting in triumph and the gunfire - everything vanished, as if it never existed. The only thing I could hear in that moment was my heart, which pounded stronger than ever against my ribs.

That was when Eugene moved, making our lips separate.

The sounds around us suddenly returned, almost twice as loud as before. Hand on heart, I even recognized Winters's voice among the shouts. He was treading somewhere down the line, calling my name.

Perhaps he had seen my fight in the air and my Spitfire flying down. Perhaps he was looking for me right now.

However, I wasn't planning to shout back and reveal where I was. Well... not yet anyway. Instead of that, I remained on the ground, still gazing at Eugene. I watched as a slightly concerned look appeared in his eyes.

I slowly moved my arm, wrapping it around his shoulders. That was when I gave him a long kiss in return.

**And that's how romance found its way into this story... ;)**

**It would be really nice of you if you review. I'd be happy to hear what you think about this :)**


	20. Guess Who Just Got Back

**Hello again! I have to admit, I still can't believe that we're already at chapter 20 :)**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: _bethrodrigues.77, ScarletLeon _and _Amanda._ I couldn't stop smiling when I read your reviews! I hope the romance between Jess and Doc was worth waiting for :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company. **

Guess who just got back today?

Those wild-eyed boys that had been away

Haven't changed, haven't much to say

But, man, I still think those cats are great...

_Thin Lizzy, "The Boys Are Back In Town"_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty: Guess Who Just Got Back**_

* * *

Crouching on the ground was hardly comfortable, I can tell you that. It was really hot, not to mention that my legs were slowly becoming numb. But, on the bright side, the bushes were hiding me from view. And so I had to stay where I was.

Picking up my binoculars, I looked through them and saw a farmhouse, far in front. I have to admit, that building seemed almost ancient in the sunlight. My eyes soon darted to Dukeman and sergeant Martin, who were near the door, preparing to take a look inside.

"So, what's goin' on out there?", a voice asked.

I didn't need to turn around and see who it was. Eugene was crouching next to me, with one hand on his medic bag, ready to run and help if trouble occurred.

"There's nobody outside, that's certain." I turned my head and looked at him. He was more than just serious, with his lips pursed into a thin line. "I checked the whole field from the air. If there are any Germans around, they must be hiding in that barn."

"Well, let's hope that they ain't there. I'm gettin' a bit tired of surprises..."

I smiled and looked back through the binoculars. My smile got accompanied with blushing when Gene moved and kissed me on the cheek.

The past days had been really hard. Twenty-three days, if you want me to be more accurate. We had spent them on all sorts of missions, from attaching German positions, to avoiding their ambushes. But, we had slightly different tasks.

While the lads were manoeuvring their way among abandoned farms and villages, I was flying above them, observing the ground ahead. That way, I discovered many hidden traps and warned the lads in time. Soon after, I officially became Easy's eye in the sky – as Toye said one day.

To tell you the truth, we progressed well, along with the other companies. Everything was happening in such a fast pace, that I barely managed to get some sleep. But, in spite of that, a spark of hope begun glowing inside me. Perhaps, if we continued moving like this, the war would be finished very soon.

And then I would go home.

I couldn't help but grin at that thought. I was still watching what were Dukeman and Martin doing, when Eugene broke the silence again.

"Jess, somebody's comin'", he muttered under his breath.

As soon as I turned around, I saw a man approaching our hiding place. He had short, dark hair and a disgusting smirk... and a rather high rank.

It was Denham.

_Holy shit... _My heart almost tripled its pace. I clenched the binoculars in my lap, begging my hands not to shake now. However, as he was coming nearer, that was almost an impossible task.

"Prichard." Denham crouched in the grass beside me. Soon after, he glanced at Eugene and gave him a short nod. "Roe."

I felt sick just by looking at that bastard. However, I did my best not to show that.

"Well, Prichard, I haven't seen you in a while. You've been really busy, have you?" He tilted his head slightly. "To be honest, I was surprised when Winters assigned you as Easy's air support. I knew you're a pilot, but I didn't know that you're that good."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you here?"

"I just want to say that I appreciate Easy holding the line... and you, for helping the men. I'm very pleased."

"That's why I came to France, colonel", I said, making my voice drip with sarcasm, "To please someone who's keeping his backside out of harm's way and letting others dodge all the bullets."

Denham's smirk disappeared in an instant. He shot me a glare that could even put Lieb to shame. However, I didn't step back. I didn't even flinch. I just kept looking at him.

"I hope that you remember our little deal, Miss", he said, in a bit lower voice, "And that you'll stick to it. I won't be happy to hear that you tried something... _smart_ when we move out of here."

"Well, I can't just say 'no' to your orders, can I?" That was when my eyebrow raised. "And what do you mean by _moving out of here_?"

"I mean that HQ has just received a message", Denham replied, "It's straight from the top. They're pulling us off the front line."

My mouth flew half-open. _Did I actually hear that?_

Meanwhile, Eugene kept gawking at Denham. "Wha...? Now, suh?"

"That's right." Denham nodded only once. "Our next destination is a field camp, north of Utah Beach. While we're there, we'll have hot food and showers."

His gaze slowly shifted to Eugene to me. It didn't last long, when he added:

"And then we'll return to England."

_**XXX**_

Compared to France, Aldbourne looked like a completely different world.

Children were running past the shop windows, which were more shiny than I could remember. Flowers bloomed almost everywhere in blue, yellow and pink shades, while their scents floated in the air. Meanwhile, the sun was shining brighter than ever. Its warm rays were caressing the fields, old roofs and treetops.

"Hey, Shakespeare, you can stop here."

With a quick nod, Bill stopped the Jeep on the nearby corner. The engine was still running when I picked up my bag and hopped on the pavement.

"Seeya later." Bill winked at me.

"Hey, Jess, tell me something." Toye placed his elbow on the Jeep door and leaned closer. "Rumour has it that you have a sister... is that right?"

"Aye, you are."

He grinned in his cheeky way. "You think she might date a paratrooper?"

Hand on heart, I had to frown a bit. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Why? Does she already have a boyfriend?"

"She's twelve years old, Joe."

The bewildered look on his face almost made me chuckle. But, Bill was the one who burst into laughter. Joe had to send him a long glare before he finally stopped.

"Well, you're still comin' to the _Oak and Stag_ tonight, right?", Bill asked, still sniggering from time to time.

"You can count on that." I waved him off. "I'll see you there."

Joe waved back, while Bill turned the steering wheel. With a long, ear-shattering screech, the Jeep jerked away from the corner. And then it stormed down the street, earning a few swears from passers-by.

When the lads disappeared, I slowly turned around and looked at my home.

It was just as I remembered – with the _Prichard_ sign hanging loosely from the door, and the cracked window waiting to be repaired. The birch that Neve and I had planted was in its old place, rustling in the breeze.

I had left all of this four weeks ago. That hot June day, when I climbed inside that C-47, now seemed like a lifetime away.

I stood for some time, just gazing at the house. That was when I saw a tall, familiar figure coming from behind the corner. The second he spotted me, he became rooted to his spot. His ice-blue eyes widened in shock. Meanwhile, my heart leapt to the clouds.

He looked at me in disbelief. "_Jess?_"

"_Mike!_"

Dropping my bag, I ran towards him. I almost knocked him over when I ran into him and wrapped him into a tight hug. Before I knew it, tears had broken through my dams and I begun crying on his shoulder.

"Hey... hey..." His hand gently rubbed my back. "It's all right. You're home, Flygirl."

Taking deep breaths to calm down, I let him go. And then I scolded myself in my thoughts. I shouldn't be acting like this, especially not on this day. As I was wiping my cheeks with my hand, Mike smiled.

"Olive drab, huh?" He glanced at the OD's I was wearing. "Is that a new fashion?"

I somehow smiled in return. I was so relieved to be back in Aldbourne, that I couldn't even describe it. Just a couple of weeks ago, I had been convinced that I would never see this place again.

"Mike, is... is she here?", I asked.

He knew exactly whom I had in mind.

"She's at her friend's. She should be back soon." Mike's smile suddenly turned into a grin. "Hey, you know what? Let's wait for her there. I bet that will surprise her!"

My heart started dancing an Irish jig in my chest. The thought of seeing my Neve filled me up with excitement. I reached to pick up my bag, but Mike got to it first.

"Oh, no you don't." He smirked. "I'll carry this."

He didn't even give me a chance to retort. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he led me down the street. We soon turned left at the crossroads and passed the old bakery. When the smell of fresh, warm bread reached my nose, I couldn't help but smile again. _Oh, God, how much I missed this place..._

"You know, you scared me almost stiff when you didn't fly back", Mike admitted.

I tried not to snigger when I remembered Neve's letter.

"But, I'm back now", I said, "You can sleep peacefully again, Wingman... and not nibble on your fingernails."

Hues of pink emerged on his cheeks. "Neve wrote to you, didn't she?"

Instead of answering, I just grinned.

"Well..." He eventually shrugged. "You're right. But, I'll get rid of that habit. I promise you that." He let out a short, quiet sigh, before he said: "Thank goodness we won't be flying back to that hellish place..."

I could feel my smile fading away. With no warning, my stomach begun tying itself into a painful knot. Mike looked at me, slightly confused.

"Are you okay, Flygirl?"

"I'm fine." I tried to muster another smile. "Really."

However, he didn't by it. Instead of that, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mike. Everything is fine."

I kept walking. But, after a few steps, I felt Mike's arm slipping from my shoulders. He soon stopped in the street. However, he was still looking into my eyes.

"Jess..." His good old boyish smile appeared on his lips. "You know that you can tell me everything. Did somebody upset you?"

_Damnit._ I swallowed hard. I had no idea how to answer him. How could I tell him about France and Denham... and everything? He had nothing to do with what had happened across the Channel. I didn't need to burden him with that now.

However, Mike had no intention of letting me go. I didn't know how, but he had a strong feeling that something was wrong. I bit my lip when his hand slowly grasped mine.

"Jessica, if there is a problem, I'm sure that we can solve it together."

A corner of my lips curved. "I don't think it's that simple, Mike."

"What do you mean?"

Biting my lip again, I sat on the nearby bench. Mike sat next to me, with concern spreading all over his face. Maybe the best idea right now was to bite the bullet – and hope for the best. Swallowing another lump in my throat, I asked:

"Have you heard of a town called Carentan?"

Mike nodded. "Aye. What about it?"

"Well..."

I decided to skip the part where I had been beaten up and locked for two days. The rest would be more than enough for him.

As I was telling him what was going on there, a long furrow emerged on his forehead. And then, as I came to the part involving Denham, his worried expression turned into a threatening glare. By the time I finished, the look on his face was promising pain – and a lot of it.

For a moment, everything was quiet. And then he asked:

"Where is he?"

His tone made me almost shiver. It was filled with such rage that it scared me.

"I... I don't know."

He suddenly stood up. "We have to report this."

I blinked in bewilderment. "To whom? His superiors are an ocean away. Who will you complain to? The police? The Prime Minister?"

"Jessica, he has to be stopped!"

"You don't get it, do you?" I looked at him, as my stomach tied itself into another knot. "I mean, look at us! I'm a girl who happens to fly a plane, while he's a Yank with a rank and a spot-on reputation. Do you really thing that somebody will listen to me?"

"There must be something that can be done about Denham."

"And what will you do? Chop him up with your propeller?"

"Good idea."

"Michael!"

He pursed his lips into the thinnest possible line. I could clearly see how his face was becoming ashen.

"You can't die out there, Jess." He gave me a long, almost solemn look. "Maybe... maybe you and Neve could run away. Far away, where nobody would search for you."

"Mike, he knew how Neve looks like. Do you know that?" As soon as I recalled that, I swallowed hard. "He even knew how my _parents_ looked like!"

"How the hell did he know _that_?"

"I don't know, damn it! I don't know..." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I guess that he knows... people. And even if Neve and I dash somewhere, he'll find us sooner or later. And then..." I swallowed thickly again. "And then he'll hurt her, Mike."

He shook his head. "He won't..."

"He'll kill her. He'll do it. But, that's not going to happen! I would rather fly back to Normandy than risk everything by running away!"

"Jessica, you just fly a plane. You weren't training with the Yanks for years." Mike's brow soon furrowed again. "I don't have a clue how you got out alive, but you should be bloody happy that you're back. Do you really want to push your luck again?"

I scoffed. "Do I have any choice?"

"I won't let you get killed! I..."

He gazed at me, almost dead-serious. But, before he continued, he was cut off by a loud scream of joy. It was so familiar, that I sprung up from the bench.

"_Oh, my God_! _JESS_!"

I turned around and saw a brown-haired girl, standing at the nearby corner. As her face beamed, she sprinted towards me.

"_NEVE_!", I screamed, spreading my arms.

She jumped into my embrace. I hugged her tightly, wishing to never let her go again.

I had missed her so much that it almost hurt. But, now, as I heard her chuckle, all that pain and fear faded away in an instant. After six long weeks, I was finally home, with my family. And nothing could ruin this moment – not even that bastard Denham.

"Holy smoke...!" Neve looked at me in surprise. "What happened to your neck?"

"You mean this?" I touched my neck, feeling a familiar pink scar under my fingertips. "Oh, that's a long story."

As I ruffled her hair, I glanced over her shoulder.

Mike was still there, in the same spot. He was standing just steps away, watching me with worry. To be honest, I was worried, too – especially about the days to come. However, I gave him an encouraging smile, before I pecked Neve on the cheek.

_**XXX**_

The "Oak and Stag" was more crowded than last time. Men from various companies were there, drinking beer, cracking jokes or playing darts in the corner. Some of them even brought their girlfriends along. They were now sitting in the far end of the pub, whispering something with their lasses and smiling.

The smell of Lucky Strike cigarettes hung in the air, making my nose twitch. But, the music was nice. A lovely duet was coming from the record player in the corner.

"All right, it's time for a toast", Joe suddenly said, "Listen up! Listen up!"

Everyone at our "table" chuckled when he raised his glass. That included Bill, George, Lieb, Don – and me.

"I wanna thank Jess for crashing in France on that faithful day." Grinning almost from ear to ear, Joe looked at my corner of the table. I started blushing again when he added: "So, thanks, Jess, for saving our sorry arses!"

"Oh, you're a true poet, Toye." Don raised his glass. "I couldn't have said it better!"

"Don, wait." Careful not to spill my drink, I lifted my glass from the table. "Let's drink to all of us, as a team. If even one of us were missing out there, we wouldn't be here now." I glanced at the five faces sitting with me. And then I managed a smile. "So... to us."

"Good idea." Bill picked up his bottle. "To us, then. Come on, on your feet!"

With the screeching of chairs, all of us stood up. We clinked our glasses and bottles, as the duet sang somewhere behind us. If it wasn't summer and if we weren't all dressed in olive drab, this would have looked like a lovely New Year party.

The duet came to an end when we sat down. But, after a silent moment, it was replaced by a quick and cheery music. Leaving his beer bottle on the table, Bill smiled.

"Ya know what, Jess?" He glanced at the direction the music was coming from. "The last time we were inna pub, I didn't got the chance to dance with ya."

I shrugged. "So?"

"So, let's do somethin' about that."

"Shakespeare, the pub is _packed_. There isn't any room for a toothpick."

To my surprise, Bill smirked. "Well, ya know what Winters usually says – look for higher ground."

My mouth half-opened when he stood on his chair. And then he stepped right on the long table. The other lads loudly protested, pulling their bottles and glasses out of Bill's way. But, he didn't care about that. He reached out towards me and said:

"Come on, Jess. Let's dance!"

I pursed my lips into a line. _What the bloody hell is he doing?_ I wished to grab him and pull him down, before he made a fool out of himself. But, then I just shrugged. Parties like this didn't happen every day.

Bill grinned when I took his hand. He pulled me up on the table, before he placed one hand on the small of my back. Just a moment later, he spun me around following the quick rhythm of the record player.

I silently thanked the heaves that I was wearing trousers. Otherwise, the company would have had a good reason to whistle.

"First, he got a Silver Star. And now, he's dancin' with our air support!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw George talking to the others. That was when he looked up and exclaimed: "Bill, you're one lucky bastard!"

Everyone at the table chuckled. And that included Bill. His hold was gentle, but firm, while he danced along the tune. He soon raised my hand in his and made me spin again. I sniggered as my hair fluttered in the smoke filled air.

While he prepared to make his next move, something behind me caught his attention. It didn't last long when he raised his eyebrows and said:

"Well, Jessie, guess who just got back..."

"Mind if I cut in, Guarnere?", a familiar voice asked.

"Sure thing. Get up here, Doc."

_Doc?!_

I became gob-smacked when Eugene climbed on the table. He smiled, making my heart do a barrel-roll in my chest. I could already feel my cheeks becoming beetroot red. Not knowing what was going on with me, Bill winked at me and hopped off.

All of a sudden, I was alone with Gene.

For the next few seconds, everything was happening in slow motion – or maybe it was just my imagination. I wasn't quite sure. I watched as Eugene gently took my hands, interlocking my thin fingers with his. That was when our dance begun.

Following the beat, we moved and swayed. And we also tried not to slip on beer puddles and ashtrays nearby. Hand on heart, I hadn't expected that Gene was such a good dancer. I quietly gasped when he moved his arm and made me lean backwards, just like in the movies.

When he smiled at me again, an usual feeling found its way inside me. Just by being here, with him, made my orders look like a distant, bad dream.

I wasn't afraid anymore. Actually, I couldn't be more happy.

That was when Gene caught me, lifted me in the air and spun me around, which was followed with the lads' cheers.

I couldn't help but smile. However, something was a bit odd here. The shy medic I was so fond of was more than cheerful tonight. It didn't last long when it hit me.

"Eugene, have you been drinking?"

"Me? Drinkin'" He grinned as he put me down and caught my hands again. "Well, maybe a little... but you have ta admit that I..."

Trailing off, he made another step to the left. But, he had forgotten that he reached the end of the table – so he fell straight over the edge.

And, of course, he pulled _me_ with him.

**Reviews will be really appreciated! :)**


	21. I'll Be There For You

**My exams are finally finished, so hello, sweet summer! ****And, of course, hello to you, my wonderful readers! :)**

**Many thanks go to my reviewers: _bethrodrigues.77_ (**Oh, I'm so glad that you liked Jess's reunion with her sister! That part wasn't so easy to write... I have to admit, I didn't know that Neve means 'snow' in Portuguese. So, it was such a lovely surprise when I saw your review! :) As for Denham, I have some good news: he won't appear in this chapter. But, that doesn't mean there won't be any drama here... ;) **) ****and _Amanda_ (**Thank you for your review! To tell you the truth, I do enjoy writing. I begun writing a novel a while ago, but I got a big writer's block... So, I decided to have a go at fanfiction, to kick-start my inspiration somehow. And now, here I am, working on the next chapter of Jess's story... :) Well, that's life, isn't it? Always full of surprises... ;) I promise that this story won't be my last fanfic, though. By the way, your wish will come true in this chapter, because Neve will have her big moment :) **)**

**And now... enjoy in chapter 21! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One: I'll Be There For You**_

* * *

The night in Aldbourne was unbelievably quiet.

There were no trucks rumbling down the streets. Even the wind had ceased. The only sound that could be heard right now were the steps of three people – Don, Gene and me.

"Jeez, I had no idea Doc knows how to party", Don muttered.

"Well... me neither", I admitted.

If anybody looked through the window, he or she would see a red-haired pilot and an Irishman holding a tipsy medic. Frankly, we looked like we had just came out of a bad joke. But, luckily everybody was asleep at this hour.

Don't worry, Eugene was all right – except that he was sloshed. He looked almost hilarious, with a wide smile plastered on his face. He seemed as if he hadn't crashed on the floor just a few minutes ago. However, I couldn't say the same for myself. My left side was still sore as I walked.

As for Don, he was kind enough to help me take Eugene to the Aid station. Perhaps that was the best place to visit now.

"How far...we goin'?", Eugene slurred under his breath.

Don glanced at him. „I don't know. Why?"

"I don't... feel so good..."

Before I managed to say anything, his knees buckled under him. However, he didn't crumple to the ground, because Don and I caught him in time.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Eugene had fainted.

"Jesus Christ... now _you_ decided to pass out?", I shouted.

He didn't even blink. Meanwhile, Don let out a quiet sigh.

"Let's just hurry up", he suggested.

"All right, all right..."

Grunting a bit, I helped him lift Eugene. And then, we both carried the medic down the empty street. Hand on heart, I felt a bit sorry for Gene – especially because a massive hangover was waiting for him tomorrow. But, at least he had a nice time at the pub.

After a few minutes, the Aid station came into sight. I smiled a bit when I noticed that the lights were on inside. Ralph was definitely there. As soon as we got to the door, I raised my foot and kicked it open.

All the cots inside were empty, so nobody got startled by our entry. However, Ralph wasn't there. He had probably gone out for a smoke.

I couldn't help, but scoff. _Great. Just when I need his help!_

"Okay, Doc", Don muttered under his breath, "Let's get ya to bed..."

He helped me lay Eugene on the nearest cot. I carefully took off Gene's boots and placed them on the floor. But, when I tried to move away, somebody's hand grasped the hem on my shirt.

_What now? _I looked up, just in time to see Eugene coming round. As soon as he opened his eyes, he gazed at me. He showed me a small, almost shy smile, before he said:

"I love you."

Of course, he was completely drunk. However, that didn't stop my toes from curling in my boots. I swallowed a bit as something begun flickering in my chest.

When I turned around, I noticed that Don had heard the same thing. He was now staring at me, with his eyebrows oddly quivered. That lasted until he suddenly cleared his throat and asked:

"Are you gonna be okay here?"

"What?" I snapped back to the present. And then I quickly nodded. "Oh, aye. I'll be fine. I'll just... stay here and wait for Ralph. You can go back to the party, if you want."

Don seemed a bit concerned. "Did ya ever see a man with a bad hangover?"

"Of course I did! I was a part-time nurse here, remember?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Donald..."

A grin emerged on his freckled face. "I'll come back soon and check up on you two. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, see ya later, then."

With a quick wave, Don was on his way again. He soon strolled outside, in the street covered in moonlight. The moment he closed the door behind him, the whole Aid station became submerged into silence.

Letting a sigh whoosh out of my lips, I went to an old chair in the corner. I dragged it next to the cot, before I plonked myself on it. And then I glanced at Eugene.

He was already asleep, with his lips slightly parted. Hand on heart, he was drooling a bit on the pillow. But, he had never looked as peaceful as this. This must have been the first time I saw him with no worries on his mind. Every single day, he would often be concerned, almost knitting his dark eyebrows together. In that moment, I wished that he would never have a reason to frown again.

I carefully moved a strand of black hair from his forehead. He was so sloshed that he couldn't hear me in a million years. But, in spite of that, I smiled and whispered:

"I love you too, Eugene."

_**XXX**_

I really needed to talk to Mike.

That was why I went to his house the next morning. Hesitating a bit, I clenched my fist and knocked on the front door.

It didn't last long when it screeched open. However, instead of Mike, I saw a blonde woman standing on the doorstep.

"Good morning, Mrs Sullivan." I warmly smiled. "Is..."

She suddenly cut me off. Bewilderment was written all over her face when she asked: "Jess Prichard? Is that you?"

"Aye, I am." I felt a bit uncomfortable while she stared at me. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

I reached out to shake hands with her. But, instead of that, Mike's mum grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight hug. Actually, it was a bit too tight. I almost started coughing when she finally let me go.

"My dear Jess, I've missed you much! Mike told me everything... how are you, sweety?"

"I'm fine. And I'm glad I'm back, Mrs Sullivan."

"Oh, stop calling me that." She waved her hand in the air. "We're the only Geordies in this street, aren't we? That means we're practically family here! Please, call me Emma."

"All right... Emma." I managed a smile. "Is Mike at home?"

She frowned slightly. "I'm afraid he's not in town. He left yesterday morning."

That made me blink in surprise.

_ Yesterday morning? But... I was talking to him yesterday morning! How could he leave right after that?_

"He... _left_?", I asked.

"Aye, to Swindon. Somebody asked for help from a pilot, so he volunteered yesterday and went. But, don't worry dear. He'll be back in a few weeks."

_Weeks? _I tried not to look completely bewildered. However, that was easily said than done.

"Well... thank you, Emma."

"Any time, Jess!"

As she waved me off, I went down the street. However, after a few steps, I stopped. I didn't know why, but something made me turn around. Although Mike's mum had already gone inside, I kept gazing at the house.

Swindon wasn't too far from Aldbourne. Mike had gone there a few times, to get some tools repaired. But, he never spent entire _weeks_ there.

I couldn't understand how he hadn't mention that trip. He couldn't just forget something like that, could he? But, why did he leave like that, without saying goodbye? Was he angry at me because of yesterday?

Unfortunately, the answer was nowhere in sight. Everything I could do was shrug and look at my watch.

It was 7:35 a. m. I could dash to the Aid station and check how Eugene was. Turning around again, I made my way through the quiet town.

It didn't last long, when the Aid station emerged from behind the corner. I opened the door, letting the sun shed light on the walls. That was when I saw Ralph. He was sitting nearby, wrapping a bandage around Lieb's swollen ankle.

Ralph smiled as soon as he saw me. "Heya, Jess."

"Good morning, Speen... and Lieb." Soon after, I raised an eyebrow. "Accident while exercising?"

"A sprain." Lieb scoffed. „Thanks to that moron Gonorrhoea."

I frowned a bit. That was when Ralph quickly explained:

"Self-defence practice. Wild Bill got a bit carried away."

"Oh."

I sat on the corner of the cot. And then I noticed something odd. Another cot, which was nearest to the door, was empty. But, a pair of boots was still standing next to it.

"Where's Gene?", I asked.

"In the bathroom." Ralph frowned slightly. "He doesn't look that good... if you know what I mean."

He barely finished his sentence, when I heard a horrible retching sound from the other side of the room.

"Oh, damn it..."

Springing from my chair, I ran to the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Gene inside. He was kneeling nearby, almost desperately clutching the toilet.

Honestly, I had never seen him so green before. His face had almost the same shade as his T-shirt. I winced when he suddenly coughed and threw up.

_Bloody hell, Gene, you're a real mess. _I knelt beside him and rubbed his back as he heaved again. The sheer sound if it made my own stomach coil. Not knowing what to say to soothe him, I just squeezed his pale hand.

When he finally stopped heaving, Eugene slowly sat up. He rested his head on the nearest wall and closed his eyes shut.

"Gene?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eugene, how are you feeling?"

He didn't answer. Instead of that, he let out a quiet groan, while his eyebrows almost reached each other. He definitely didn't look good.

_Shit... I need a towel. _Looking around, I quickly spotted one by the sink. I grabbed it and wetted it under the tap water. And then I sat on the floor beside Eugene.

Unlike me, he hadn't even moved. He was still leaned against the wall, with his eyes closed and brow furrowed. I tilted his head a bit on one side, before I wiped his forehead with the towel.

"What on earth were you thinking?", I asked.

"Nothin'." He slightly opened one eye. But, then he frowned again. "I just had a few drinks."

"What I've just seen was more than a few drinks." I mustered a smile, trying to lift his spirits up. However, he didn't smile back. "What's the matter?"

He coughed again and bent over the toilet. But, thank goodness, his stomach had settled. Everything he had drunk was long gone now.

"Before the pub... I was in the church." With one hand holding the toilet and the other one on his stomach, he slowly sat up again. "At the... memorial service."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. A few services had been held in the old church. Men from various companies would go there, to say one last goodbye to their fallen friends.

I went there with the Easy lads... once. And that one time was painful enough.

"You were drinking because of the men?", I asked.

"Only the ones I couldn't save."

It seemed as if a shadow passed over his eyes. For a short moment, I didn't see a fearless medic kneeling beside me. I saw a shy young man, who was far away from home – and who was as scared as I was.

I gently ruffled his raven hair. "Gene, that isn't your fault."

"But, it's my job."

"You did your job. You did it better than anyone else could have."

He scoffed. "You don't understand."

"I do. Gene? Gene, will you look at me? Please?" His gaze somehow moved from the floor and met my eyes. "You should be bloody proud of yourself, because there are also men that you actually _helped_. Hey, _I _wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!"

"So... you just me just ta forget the rest?"

"I want you not to blame yourself." I picked up the towel and wiped off a smudge on his cheek. "There are also men which I couldn't save. And you're right, that's something you just can't forget." I pursed my lips for a moment. "But, I don't feel guilty. The others are still alive now because of the things I'd done."

Gene gazed at me for some time. I had no idea how much passed, when he said:

"Jess?"

"What?"

"You remind me of Winters."

That made me snigger a bit. "And you remind me of Nixon."

I took a glass, which lay on the edge of the sink. Filling it with water, I placed it in his hand.

"Look, if you want to talk about it, I'll be there for you. But, first, you'll have to promise me something."

"And that's not ta get drunk again?", Gene asked.

"You've read my mind, Doc." I smiled, in spite of everything. "I'll be back with some pills for your headache, okay?"

I prepared to get up. However, I didn't miss the peculiar look on his face.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I don't remember the pub", he said, "Nor the dancin'." As he was looking at me, he leaned his back against the wall. With every second, he was becoming more and more serious. "But, I remember last night... what you said here."

My heart skipped a beat.

I stared at him, completely gob-smacked. _How could he possibly hear me? He was sloshed, for chrissake!_

In the meantime, Gene frowned. In a slightly lower voice, he asked:

"Did you mean that? For real?"

I stood completely still in the middle of the bathroom, like some weird statue. Aye, perhaps I meant that. However, I wasn't true if he shared the same feelings. I mean, although we kissed from time to time, that didn't necessary mean that he was in love with me. What if he already had a lass in America? What if she was waiting for him to return?

_Holy smoke, so many questions... _I almost felt dizzy while thinking of them. Maybe the best thing to do now was to go for it, admit everything – and try not to look like an idiot. I swallowed hard, before I answered:

"Yes, Gene. For real."

His concerned look vanished when a shy smile emerged on his lips.

"I just wanna tell you..." His doe eyes darted to the floor, and then back to me. "I meant what I said, too. About lovin' you."

At that moment, I felt a smile spreading on my own lips. As my face begun beaming, I wrapped my arm around him and placed a kiss on his temple.

If somebody had told me that I would exchange the words "I love you" while kneeling next to a toilet, I would have called that person insane. But, you can never know what to expect, can you?

"We're quite a strange couple, aren't we?", I asked.

Eugene smiled. However, he didn't have time to say anything, because somebody knocked at the bathroom door.

"Jess?" Speen's voice came from the other side. "You better come 'ere."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Speen hesitated for a moment. And then he said: "Your sister is here."

_Neve?_ I blinked in bewilderment. _What is she doing here?_

"Go." Eugene gave me a weak nudge. "I'll be fine."

"Okay."

With a smile still floating on my lips, I got up and went outside. The second I stepped in the main room, I saw my dear sister approaching.

"Hey, Neve!" I sniggered and stepped towards her. "What are you..."

That was when my smile faded away. She looked so angry, that she could pierce a hole in the wall with her gaze. Speaking of her eyes, they were a bit red and swollen. She seemed as if she had been crying.

"Neve?" I frowned. "Neve, what happened?"

Her brown eyebrows almost touched each other. A moment later, she raised her hand. I noticed that she was clutching a long, yellowish envelope.

I didn't need to come closer to see the stamp on it. Whatever it was inside, it had come from the States.

"This was in the mailbox this morning", Neve said in an icy tone, "It says that your wages are inside." She gave me a long glare, which could make even Speirs shudder. "I found dollars inside, Jess... _one hundred_ U. S. dollars. Please, tell me that you didn't do what I think you did!"

I have to confess, I swallowed a bit. "Neve..."

Her hazel eyes widened in shock.

"You _enlisted_?!", she screamed at me.

"Well, I wouldn't say that... "

"Are you _deliberately_ trying to kill yourself?!"

"Goddamnit, girl, do you always shout like that?", Lieb asked from his cot.

"_YOU SHUT UP_!", she snarled at him.

My eyes widened in disbelief. If she could lash out at Lieb just like that... well, that meant only one thing. This had become more than serious.

"Neve, calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! Have you ever thought about mentioning this? Huh?" She threw the envelope on the floor. "I wrote you letters, damn it! You should've told me something!"

I had a feeling as if somebody's fist was crushing my heart. How on earth could I tell her the truth? How could I tell her that my superior would hurt her if I didn't follow the rest of the company?

"Yes, I should have. But, Neve..." I stood in front of her. My brain switched to sixth gear, searching for the right words. "I... I didn't have much choise here. This was the only way I could keep both of us safe."

"_Safe_?" Her eyebrows arched. "Oh, you're doing a swell job, then! Sooner or later, you'll be sent a thousand miles from home, God knows where!" She loudly scoffed. "But, hey, don't worry about me. In the meantime, I'll just pray that you don't get hit by a shell or something!"

"Hey, I'm NOT going to die!", I lashed out.

"Oh, come on!" She raised her hands in the air. "Until a few months ago, you weren't even a pilot! You were sitting behind a bloody assembly line! How long do ex-factory workers last out there, eh? Tell me!"

My sister clenched her fists tightly, while tears formed in her eyes.

That sight made my jaw clench. She had always been cheerful and optimistic – even in the times when I wasn't. But, now... I had never seen her so furious. I bit my lip, waiting for her to shout at me again.

"Jessica..."

I cringed when I heard the sound of her voice. That wasn't a shout.

She had suddenly became quiet... as if she was begging. As she gazed at me, a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"I already lost mum and dad", she said, "You're the only family I have now."

_Oh, God... _I swallowed thickly. Slowly reaching out, I took her hand.

"Neve..."

"Let me go."

"Please, I just want to tell you..."

"You don't need to tell me anything!"

Wrenching her hand out of mine, she shot me a glare. And then, with a quiet sob, she sprinted out of the Aid station and disappeared in the street.

**It would be really nice of you if you review. I'd like to hear what you think of the latest chapter :)**


	22. Plenty Of Duties

**Hello, my darling readers! Coming up next... chapter 22 :)**

**But, firstly, I have to thank my reviewers: _bethrodrigues.77_ (**Your review really made my day! Thank you! I'm happy to hear that you like the part involving Gene's hangover :) I wanted to write a little more about the relationship between Jess and him. And I also wanted to show how they support each other in difficult times. As for Neve, I'm sorry if that part scared you. She doesn't usually act like that, does she? Although she went ballistic in the Aid station, she actually deeply cares for Jess. And, you're right, she is scared that Jess might not come back home next time. As for Mike... he'll come back in the next chapter. I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I can tell you this - he will do something about Denham. And I think "crazy" would be a better word for describing it. You'll find out soon what I mean ;) **), _ScarletLeon_** **(**Oh, thank you so much! :) I'm more than glad that you like Neve's character. I promise that she'll appear in a few more chapters. As for the "romance next to the toilet", I couldn't stop smiling when I read that part of the review. It's lovely to hear that you liked that moment between Jess and Gene :) **)**,** _dustori_ (**Hello and welcome to the story! I'm really glad that you enjoy it, and that you love Jess's character. To tell you the truth, I didn't think of a sequel yet. But, expect more chapters coming this way :) As for another BoB story... I planned on finishing this one, before writing something new. I hope that's okay :) By the way, I'd be really happy to hear your opinion in the chapters to come. Thanks again! **), _Amanda_ (**Actually, I was also a bit sad when I wrote the part with Neve and Jess. But, I promise that things will get better between them in this chapter :) Anyway, thank you very much for your compliment. That was really sweet of you :) **), _DeansRightShoe_ (**Hello! I'm happy to hear that you liked the latest chapter (especially the middle) ;) As for Denham, I have to say that he'll appear this time... along with some important and not-so-good news. Thanks again!**) and _VintageCowgirl101_ (**It was such a lovely surprise when I saw your reviews! Thank you so much! I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the story, as well :) **).**

**Thank you so much for your support! ;)**

**And now, get ready for the latest installment... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

Do you know what your fate is?

And are you trying to shake it?

You're doing your best and your best look

You're praying that you make it

_One Republic "Say (All I Need)"_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Plenty Of Duties**_

* * *

I didn't quite believe that time could fly. However, before I knew it, July had come almost to an end. As August approached, the blazing sun returned, along with clear sky, bird songs... and field exercises.

You are probably wondering why the brass would organize something like this in the hottest week of the year. Well, here is the answer – they wanted to know how the lads from Easy would put up with the newcomers. Since the company had lost a lot of men in France, an entire wave of replacements found their way in the regiment base. And so, here I was, sitting beside my Spitfire and waiting for everyone to arrive.

_Well, they should be here any minute now... _As I was gazing at my watch, I wiped it with the edge of my shirt. That was when I noticed a strange reflection on the watch – it looked like a human silhouette. And it was slowly approaching.

"Hey, what's an angel like you doin' here?", a voice asked.

I looked up and saw a young man standing in front of me. He had fiery hair, just like me, which was neatly combed to one side. He must have been one of the newcomers.

"Same as you." I smiled and got up. "I'm just waiting for Easy."

The replacement gave me a surprised look. And then he grinned in a boyish way.

"Oh, really? Me, too!"

To tell you the truth, he looked very young. Actually, I could have sworn that he was just a year or two older than me. His eyes darted from me, to the magnificent greenish bird next to us. That was when his brow slightly furrowed.

"You think the pilot will mind you snoopin' around his plane?", he asked.

_His plane? Is he serious? _I did my best not to snigger. He obviously had no idea who was the pilot of this company. Trying to keep my face straight, I managed to say:

"I think the pilot won't mind at all, private..." I trailed off, searching for his surname on his jacket.

"It's Heffron." To my complete surprise, he took my hand and kissed it. And then he arched one of his auburn eyebrows. "But, you can call me Babe, honey."

_What? _I bit my lip, trying not to burst into laughter. But, the lad called Babe noticed that something wasn't quite right. He looked at me, slightly bewildered. However, he didn't have the chance to say anything, because a familiar figure appeared next to us.

I couldn't help, but smile. "'Morning, Bill."

"Heya, Jess!" He came closer and wrapped his heavy arm around my shoulders. And then he glanced at a still confused Heffron. "Oh, Babe, I see you met Jess here." Bill patted my shoulder with a wide grin. "This is our air support. And, believe me, she's the best one there is."

In a span of one second, Heffron's confused look turned into complete shock. His jaw dropped, while his eyebrows oddly quivered. I felt a small ping of guilt for not telling him who I really was.

"She took out more goddamn planes than I can count", Bill added in a slightly lower voice. "They all went up in flames. Boom!" He snapped with two fingers. "Just like that. You don't wanna be a Kraut when she's up in the air."

I noticed that Heffron swallowed a bit.

"Bill, you don't need to scare him", I said in a lower voice, "We were just..."

I was cut off when somebody shouted in the distance. Whoever it was, that person was calling for Heffron.

"Well, I'd better go. See ya later!" Sending a short, a bit lopsided smile in my direction, he quickly turned around. And then he dashed towards the voice, leaving Bill and me in the shadow of my plane.

It didn't last long, when Bill looked at me and smiled.

"So, Jess, what's goin' on?", he asked, "I haven't seen ya for a while."

I shrugged. "Well, there's nothing new. Neve still isn't talking to me."

"You serious?" Unexpectedly, Bill's smile became even wider. He took out a pack of cigarettes and grasped one stick. "Well, I know how you're feelin'. My ma went ballistic when I enlisted. She didn't talk to me for two days straight."

"Two days?" I folded my arms over my chest. "Then you must be one lucky lad!"

"Oh, come on, Jessie, how bad could it be? Neve's been quiet for what... three days? Four?"

"Three weeks."

His hand, which was holding the lighter, stopped an inch away from his cigarette.

"_Three weeks_?" He gawked at me, with his eyes wide in disbelief. "Jesus... haven't you tried talkin' to her?"

"I did. But, the last time I tried, she slammed the door in my face."

This time, he became serious. "That bad, huh?"

_Aye, Bill... that bad. _I bit my lip again, trying not to recall that moment.

She was like that ever since she'd run out of the Aid station. The optimistic and cheerful Neve I had always known was now more than quiet. To tell you the truth, I couldn't remember the last time she was like this. That worried me more than anything else.

"And all of that because of that bugger Denham", I muttered, pursing my lips into a line, "My life is one bloody mess since he came. Do you know that?" Not giving Bill time to answer, I let out a long sigh. "I almost wish that I'm still in that factory. At least my family wouldn't be flippin' breaking appart."

Bill took a long drag from his cigarette. And then he blew a puff of smoke, which slowly faded away in the air.

"You know, I'm not that good in givin' advice", he said, "Never was. But, I know one thing, that's for certain."

"And that is..."

"Life never sends us things that we can't handle by ourselves."

I couldn't help, but scoff. "Are you sure about that? Let's see what you'll say when Denham sends us to hell next time."

"I mean, just look 'ere." Bill gave me a look which was almost solemn. "We made it through D-Day, Carentan and all the other shit, and we're now back in England. Yeah, it wasn't easy for us, but the point is that we made it." A corner of his lips curved, but just for a moment. "I'm not quite sure... but, I think that, whatever happens, we can overcome it in some way. We just have to find it. Unfortunately, that's the shitty part."

That made my eyebrows arch by themselves. I had expected a lot of things in my near future. However, a wisdom from Bill Guarnere wasn't on that list.

"May I ask you something?"

He glanced at me, with his cigarette still dangling from his mouth. "Sure thing."

"Since when has Wild Bill become Wise Bill?"

All of a sudden, he burst into a hearty laughter. "Keep dreamin', Jessie. That ain't gonna happen so soon."

Now I was the one chuckling. But, I soon went serious, because I'd noticed movement nearby. It didn't last long, when a large group of men appeared behind the nearby building.

The rest of Easy had just arrived. And Eugene was with them, with his shy smile that I loved so much. It didn't last long, when I felt something flickering deep inside me.

But, that wasn't the end of surprises waiting for me. As soon as his gaze caught mine, he blew a kiss in my direction. I raised my hand and pretended that I caught something in the air. Placing my fingers on my lips, I gave him the sign that his kiss landed right where he had planned.

And then I went to my trusty plane.

_**XXX**_

_ Dear Mike,_

_ It has been weeks since you left. And you haven't sent a single letter. Are you all right? Your mum said that you're up to your eyeballs in work and that you can hardly find some spare time. I sincerely hope that's true - and that you're not doing something thoughtless regarding Denham. I know how much you worry about me. But, I don't want to see you getting into trouble because of me._

_ Speaking of jobs, I've been swamped as well this week, especially with exercising in the field and meeting with all the replacements in the company. That doesn't leave much doubts, Mike. We'll be moving out again, that's certain. The men are already talking about it. Hand on heart, nobody knows where that will be. But, it will be very, very soon._

_ I miss you so much. Please, write back as soon as you can. At least tell me when you'll be back in Aldbourne. I probably sound a bit desperate right now... but, I really need to see you. I want to talk to you, before my new "mission" takes me away from home again._

_ Take care. And good luck with your job, Wingman._

_ Jess_

I carefully tucked the letter inside the envelope. And then I took my pen, ready to write down Mike's new address. That was when I heard hurried steps, followed with the rustle of curtains. Neve had probably went to our "room" – without a single word, of course.

I chucked the pen in the empty mug on the table. _That's it..._

"Neve, you can't go on like this", I said to the drawn curtains.

As you can guess, the only answer I received was silence. I stood up with a screech of my chair and went to her. The moment I moved the curtains out of my way, I saw her on her bed. Actually, she was sitting on its corner, with her skinny arms wrapped around her knees.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world." I slowly came closer. And then I sat beside her. "I'll be back home before you know it. I promise."

"I bet some of the other lads promised, as well", she muttered, not even looking at me, "And there they are, buried in the church yard."

"Oh, don't be like that..."

"Why shouldn't I be?", she asked, sending me a long glare. She then sprung out of her bed, still gazing at me. "Jesus Christ, what's going on with you? Since when have you become so... so _eager_ to get back to the battlefield?"

"I'm not eager! I want to stay here, with you, more than anything!"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Why don't you stay then?"

"Because I can't!" I sighed in frustration. "Because I have orders! I didn't chose this, if you really want to know!"

"_You didn't_? Oh, that's so helpful!", she said sarcastically, arching her eyebrows, "It will definitely solve all of my problems!"

"You have problems?", I exclaimed, "And what about MY problems? Did you think that I was having fun out there, in France, drinking tea every morning? Well, you're wrong! While you were having a sleepover with Mike's sisters every damn night, I was watching people die getting shot in front of me! I was sleeping in tents and holes in the ground, trying to stay in one bloody piece! So, shut it!"

I expected that she would clench her fists and snarl back at me. But, instead of that, she turned her back and burst into tears.

To tell you the truth, the sheer sound of it made me bite my lip. With every sob she made, my stomach tied itself in another knot.

_Jessica, you and your damn mouth..._

Getting up to my feet, I came closer and gently pulled into an embrace. She tried to push me away, but, soon after, she wrapped her arms around my waist and kept on crying.

I silently scolded myself again. In the end, she was just a twelve-year-old girl. A girl with her own worries and fears.

"I'm sorry, Nevie", I whispered, "I shouldn't have been like that. I'm so sorry..."

I rubbed her back in small circles, in hope to calm her somehow. But, I knew that wouldn't be possible right now. Although she was angry at me, she was also afraid.

And, to tell you the truth, I got scared, too.

Since I had come back home, I tried not to think of getting back to the line. And it worked. But, as I listened to my sister crying, the thought of leaving her hit me with all its strength.

_Damn it_... Just imagining myself in some godforsaken place, hoping to make it through the next day, was enough for my breathing to become a bit strained. Swallowing hard, I hugged Neve a bit tighter, while her sobs were becoming more and more rare.

"I don't want you to lose you", she whispered after some time.

"You won't lose me, my flower." I ruffled her hair a bit, just like when we were little. "Never. Do you know why?"

"Why?" She looked at me, pursing her lips. I could see tears making long streaks on her cheeks.

"Because I'm not the type that can get lost easily."

She let out something between a sniff and a chuckle. However, she smiled, although it lasted only for a second. And that was enough for me to feel relieved a bit.

Hand on heart, I wasn't too convinced in my own words. I wasn't sure if I would be as lucky as before. But, for chrissake, I wanted to believe in that so much...

"Besides, when they send me, I won't be the only one out there", I said, trying to comfort both my sister and me. We both sat back on her bed, with our arms still wrapped around each other. "The lads will watch my back, just as I'll watch theirs."

Neve slowly nodded and wiped her nose with her sleeve. I managed to give her an encouraging smile, when somebody knocked on the door behind us.

"Who... who's that?", Neve asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out."

"If it's Bill, don't let him see me like this!", she exclaimed, suddenly blushing, "I'm sure I look horrible!"

I couldn't help, but chuckle. "Don't you worry. I'll tell him to come later."

Straightening my shirt a bit, I went to the door and opened them. But, instead of a familiar face, I spotted a nervous looking runner on the doorstep. He took off his cap as soon as he saw me.

"'Evening, Miss", he said, in a thick Yank accent, "Sorry if I'm interruptin' anything. I'm lookin' for private J. M. Prichard from Easy."

I nodded. "That would be me."

The runner's brow furrowed. But, whatever he was thinking, he decided to keep it to himself.

"They sent me straight from HQ", he said in a serious tone, "Colonel Denham... he wants to see ya."

My small smile faded away in an instant. I could have guessed that Neve's vanished just as fast. In the meantime, the runner gave me an understanding look. Judging by his expression, he loathed Denham as much as I did.

"When?", I asked.

"Now would be nice."

_**XXX**_

As soon as I entered his office, Denham raised an eyebrow.

"Family issues, I hear?"

I sent a glare in his direction. "You said you wanted to see me. What do you want?"

"Come here, then. I'll go straight to the point." He gave me a sign to come closer. After a second or two, he quietly chuckled. "Don't you worry. I ain't gonna bite."

_Oh, really? _Frankly, I wasn't so sure about that. I hesitated for a few more moments, before I approached his desk. That was when Denham opened a drawer beside him. He took out tens... actually _dozens_ of photographs and papers. He quickly arranged them like playing cards, until they covered most of the desk's surface.

I glanced at a few photographs. Some of them had been taken from the air. I noticed roads, towns and even river banks in black and white. But, I didn't quite understand why I was here.

"What is all this?", I asked.

"I have news for you, Prichard." Denham looked at the photographs, and then back at me. "And I suggest you start preparing. In a few weeks time, you and the Easy boys are going on a new trip. It's called Operation Market Garden."

I moved my gaze along the table again. This time, I noticed a small map among the photographs. The name of the operation had been written in its corner. It didn't last long, when I recognized that place. And it was enough to make a corner of my lips quiver.

"You're joking." I sent Denham a bewildered look. "_Holland_?"

To my surprise, he nodded. He wasn't joking at all.

"For airborne divisions, this one's gonna be bigger than Normandy." The Allied objective is to take this road between Eindhoven and Arnhem..." He showed me two spots on the map. "... so that the two British armored divisions can move up it."

"And my job is what, exactly?"

"It's simple. Protect your men while they liberate Eindhoven. And then stay there and wait for the tanks."

I could feel my heart slowly sinking to my heels. For a moment, I remembered every single thing I'd been through – and it made a drop of sweat slide down my back. I had been captured, beaten up, wounded and almost blown to kingdom come... well, not exactly in that order. Oh, and I also shot two people and watched many of my "colleagues" die.

All of that happened in not-so-far France. What could possibly be waiting for me in occupied Holland?

"Well, you can look on the brighter side." Denham's voice pulled me back from my thoughts. "If that operation proves successful, you'll get home by the end of the year."

"Oh, that's a nice plan", I said, with as much sarcasm I could muster, "I had no idea my boss is actually a bloody genius!"

I could clearly see a crease forming on Denham's forehead. I had definitely made him mad now. But, I had no idea how his voice remained level.

"Listen... _private_", he said, adding emphasis on my rank, "I dislike doing this as much as you. Actually, I shouldn't involve you in all of this. But, you have a talent that will help us win this damn war." He slapped one hand on the map of Holland. "So, do your duty and we're all gonna be happy."

"Duty?" I did my best not to laugh. "I have plenty of duties here! Especially towards my family, in case you forgot!" I placed my hands on my hips. "Tell me, what happens if I kick the bucket somewhere in Holland? Do you have _that_ in your little plans?"

"I do, actually. You already have the same life insurance as the rest of the men. If somethin' happens to you, your little Neve is gonna receive ten thousand dollars."

My lips parted in surprise.

_Ten thousand dollars?_ Hand on heart, I had never seen so much money in one place. For a lass like Neve, that ammount would be a small fortune. It could even give her a life better than this one. However, there were things that even money couldn't replace.

"But, she'll have no family left", I said, "She'll be all alone, because of _you_."

Denham shrugged. "Then fight well and make sure that you _don't_ die."

**Don't forget to review. It would be really nice to hear what you think of this! :)**


	23. We'll Fall Upon The Grass

**Hello! :)**

**Firstly, many thanks go to my reviewers: bethrodrigues.77 (** Thanks for the wonderful review! :) You are right, Jess's life will get really tense when Market Garden comes. I promise that there will be a lot of action and tough situations in Holland. But, first, you'll find out where Mike was during the last few chapters... get ready for the big surprise ;) **) and dustori (** Oh, thank you so much! :) I'm really glad that you liked the latest chapter. And I'm also glad that my story inspired you to get back to writing. That's what fellow writers do, don't they? They help each other from time to time ;) Thanks again!** )**

**And now, without further delay... chapter 23. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here...

_Snow Patrol, "Run"_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: We'll Fall Upon The Grass**_

* * *

I had no idea how I got downstairs and out of the HQ. The next thing I remember was running down the street, in almost complete darkness. All I wanted in that moment was to get away from that building – as far as possible. But, as my stomach tied itself in a dozen knots, running wasn't such an easy task.

After quite a while, I had finally come to speaking terms with my sister. She somehow forgave me. But, just when I thought that everything would be all right again, I received a ticket back to the front line. And it was up to me to tell her the news.

To tell you the truth, my life couldn't be more messed up than this.

_Bastard... ruthless bastard... _I kept biting my lip and walking as fast as I could, until I tripped on something. But, I managed to hold on to a lamp post and keep my balance.

_What the... _Looking down, I spotted a bottle of beer, lying right at my feet.

That was enough. Almost groaning in anger, I picked up the bottle and squeezed it in my hand. And then I turned around and threw it across the street.

Unfortunately, I had no idea that somebody was standing there.

"_Whoa, whoa, Jess_!"

Eugene ducked, while the bottle shattered just a few inches above his head. All of a sudden, my mouth went half-open.

"Jesus, Gene!" I gawked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was goin' fo sum supplies, until you decided ta kill me!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that!", I lashed out in the most sarcastic way I could think of, "I'm just having the worst time of my life!"

Dusting shards of glass off his shoulders, Gene sent me a concerned look.

"What happened?"

"_What happened_?" I kicked a piece of rubble underneath me, with rolled over the pavement. "Denham happened! I had a bloody meeting with him!"

"Oh." One of his black eyebrows slowly raised. And then he nodded. "You're gonna tell me everythin'. But, first, we gotta get outa this damn rain!"

_Rain? What rain? _I blinked in bewilderment. I hadn't even noticed that we were standing in the middle of a downpour. Hundreds and hundreds of raindrops were falling everywhere I looked, rapping against the pavement and rooftops.

"Come. This way."

Eugene placed his hand on the small of my back, before he led me to the nearby shop. It was closed, but its roof was wide enough to shield us both from the rain. As soon as we hid underneath it, Eugene's worried eyes darted to mine.

"So, what's goin' on?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing special." All I could do was shrug. "We're all just going to visit the land of tulips and windmills!"

Gene looked at me, slightly confused. "What?"

"You heard me! The whole bloody company will be sent to Holland! That was the reason Denham called me to his office. He showed me the photographs, maps... the lock, stock and barrel." Letting out a long sigh, I ran my fingers through my messy hair. "I have only weeks to sort out my life, Gene! But, damn it, how on earth will I do that now?!"

I couldn't describe how angry I was. With deep, shaky breaths, I plonked myself on the steps in front of the shop.

But, I didn't cry. I shouldn't cry, anyway. Tears wouldn't solve any of my problems now. Instead, I just dug my head in my hands.

"I really want to shoot someone", I muttered under my breath, "Someone called Denham, if that's possible."

"I ain't no genius, Jess, but I think that will cause ya much more trouble."

I raised my head when Eugene sat beside me. Although there was only one lamp post that was functioning near us, I could see his eyebrows slowly approaching each other.

"Does Neve know?", he asked in his peculiar accent.

"No. Not yet. But I guess she won't be so thrilled." Biting my lip again, I glanced at the pouring rain in front of me. "Bloody hell, what should I do?"

"You should tell her."

_Now that will be really fun. Thank you so much, Gene!_ I almost said that out loud. However, I stopped myself in time.

I shook my head. "Not that! I mean... what should I do when we get out there? To Holland?"

"Well, it's simple, ain't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just remember what Winters said to you", Eugene answered. He turned slightly, so that he could look at me straight in the eye. "Fly above us and watch what's goin' on in front. That's all you need ta do."

A bitter smile spread on my lips again. "Do you remember the last time I did that? I almost ended up pushing up daisies."

"You might have more luck this time."

"And what if I don't?" Don't get me wrong, I wasn't happily expecting to get a bullet. In fact, the thought of it created a large lump in my throat. But, I had to ask the question. "What if I actually get hit?"

This time, Gene's eyebrows almost knitted together. "You ain't gonna..."

"But, _if_ I do..."

"I'll fix you when you land."

As soon as he said the last word, we became swiftly surrounded by silence. Well, something close to silence – the rain kept pouring outside our small shelter.

It wasn't just his words that took me aback. The sheer tone of his voice and the look on his face were also responsible. For a second, I was certain that his eyes had become darker than before. They seemed as if they were absorbing every available trace of light.

"I did it once before", he said in a much lower voice, "Did I?"

All of a sudden, it dawned on me that he had moved closer. We were now so close to each other, that I could count his every eyelash – with wasn't such a bad thing. Truth be told, Eugene really had captivating eyes...

The rain was still falling and rapping around us, when he leaned a bit more. That was when he cupped my face with his hands and pressed his lips against mine.

I had no idea how much time passed. And, to be honest, I didn't give a sod about it. I wrapped him into a tight embrace and kissed him back, while his hands were sliding down my back.

Although I presumed that didn't last very long, I hadn't felt so... well, _comforted_ in a long time. I mean, I was still furious with Denham and the whole damn situation I was in. But, just by being held by someone I loved, every single one of my problems seemed strangely small and distant. I almost wished that we could stay like this for good.

As I thought about it, my lips curved into a smile. And then Eugene smiled too. He kissed me one more time, before I managed to whisper:

"I'll keep an eye on you from above."

"And I'll keep an eye on _you_ from below", he said, still smiling, "How does that sound, Angel?"

I tilted my head slightly. "That sounds like a nice plan... Doc."

_**XXX**_

Have you ever seen a train, rushing through a field and disappearing in the distance? The weeks passed just as fast, one after the other. Eventually, September descended to Aldbourne, while autumn was preparing to join.

Although the days were still warm, the sky had slowly turned from bright blue to grayish, announcing another season of the rain. The first golden leaves appeared in the treetops, while a chilly breeze begun visiting the town during the night.

And for all of that time, I hadn't received a single word from Mike.

I had written to him many times, but he didn't write back – and the time of his return remained a mystery. I waited and waited, until I lost the last bit of my patience and decided to visit him.

Luckily, I would have enough time for that tomorrow. Between two exercises with the lads, I had a perfect chance to get to the neighbouring town, have a chat with Mike, and then get back to the base. With that in mind, I quickly packed some things and bought the tickets for the first bus in the morning.

All I needed now was a good sleep. But, before going to bed, I wanted to pay a short visit to the lads and check how they were. And so I went to the good old _Oak and Stag_.

In spite of the cold weather outside, the pub was even more crowded than before. I barely managed to get to the bar and order drinks for me and the lads.

"What would I do without George Luz?"

The deep, familiar voice made me look over my shoulder.

George, lieutenant Compton, Joe and Babe were playing darts in the nearby corner. Just a few moments later, Compton's dart hit the center. And then shouts filled the air:

"Boop!"

"Oooooh!"

"Goodness gracious..."

I couldn't help but snigger. That was when the bartender placed the last glass on the bar with a_ clink_. I quickly paid him, picked up the tray with the drinks and went my way.

After a few steps, I got to the table where Lieb and Bill were sitting. As I tried to remember who ordered what, Lieb snatched a glass of beer from my hand. He gave me a slightly dark look, before he said:

"You know, Jess, that Denham is really giving you a hard time." I noticed that he frowned. But, soon after, a peculiar smirk appeared on his face. "You know that I'm always fumblin' with grenades. It would be easy if one went off by accident."

I looked at him in concern. "Did you fall on your head, Lieb?"

"Yeah, Lieb, did ya fall on your head?", Bill asked, "We should go with Denham on a mortar practice... with _him_ as a target."

They both roared with laughter, while I slightly frowned. Actually, what Bill had said wasn't such a bad idea. But, I couldn't say that, could I?

"Are you two always like this?", I asked, plonking myself on the nearest chair.

"Like what?", Lieb asked.

"Completely childish."

"Well, that's what brothers are for, ain't they?", Bill asked with a grin, "Their job is to stay childish... and possibly cheer their sisters up."

That made me roll my eyes. "I must be the happiest lass in the world, then. Since I crashed in France, I suddenly got so many brothers..."

Bill and Lieb burst into laughter again, almost spilling their drinks. I tried to stay serious this time. However, that didn't last long and I begun chuckling, too.

We were still laughing when a silhouette stood up somewhere in the crowd. It was soon followed by another one, slightly taller. A smirk found its way on my lips when I recognized Smokey Gordon and Lipton.

"Hey, lads, look at this." I gave Bill, who was the closest, a quick pat on the shoulder. "Is Smokey actually beaming?"

Before he could answer, Smokey shouted from the top of his voice:

"_Hey, you all_!"

Slowly, but surely, the pub went quiet. And then Gordon continued:

"Listen up! This is Carwood Lipton..."

"He's already married, Smokey!", Don shouted somewhere behind me, making everyone laugh.

Gordon grinned, but he didn't stop. "This here is Carwood Lipton, the new Easy Company's first sergeant!" He paused when the men cheered – with George as the loudest one. Soon after, he added: "As benefiting his position, he says he has to make a couple of announcements."

I would have sniggered with the rest of the lads. However, that urge disappeared when I saw the look on Lipton's face. Unlike everyone else in the pub, he didn't seem so happy. In fact, he looked more than serious. If I could bet, I would say that he seemed almost guilty about something.

Just a moment later, my stomach coiled.

Winters had the same look when he had announced the jump for D-Day.

"Well, I hate to break the mood here, guys..." Lipton cleared his throat. "But, the training exercise scheduled for tomorrow morning has been canceled. Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're moving out again, so pack your gear."

Luckily for me, I was still sitting. In this moment, my knees would have probably given out underneath me. Meanwhile, as if he knew how I was, Lipton turned around. He gave me an almost apologetic look.

_Lipton, don't you dare... _I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately, it was too late. He soon spoke again, adding another blow:

"We will not be returning to England boys... and Prichard. Anyone who had not made out a will, go to the supply office. Trucks depart from the base at 07:00." He glanced at the rest of the men – especially Smokey, who had been completely struck dumb. "As you were."

I could have sworn that the temperature in this place had suddenly plummeted. The whole pub was enveloped in an almost eerie silence, as if everybody held their breath. Wisps of smoke still lingered above the men's heads, refusing to disappear.

_Shit._

All of a sudden, without any warning, every single one of the men turned around. And all of them looked in my direction, with almost bewildered looks on their faces.

I almost froze on my spot. _Holy smoke, did I just say 'shit' out loud?!_

Unfortunately, judging by their expressions, I definitely did it. As the lads kept staring at me, I wished to simply sink in the ground and never get out.

"Nice one, Jessie", Bill whispered with a smirk.

Lip sent me one more, this time a bit surprised look, before he continued talking.

**_XXX_**

The airfield was filled with so much people, that it looked like a human ant hill. Men were running to and fro, preparing their gear or carrying crates with supplies. Some of them were shouting orders, while the others were shouting at each other. On top of all that, the sun had decided to be mercilessly hot today.

Wiping sweat off my forehead, I continued checking my plane. This time, I had been appointed to be in the cockpit of a Spitfire. Hand on heart, that was a relieving thought. The last bigger plane I had gone in was now rusting on the bottom of a French pond.

I was just about to see if the fuel level was fine, when I noticed something. Or _someone_, to be more precise. Among the many replacements that were gathered nearby, I noticed no other than Nixon.

Picking up my rucksack, I quickly went after him. Nudging a few replacements out of my way, I mustered my biggest smile and waved at the dark haired man.

"Hello, Nix!"

As he turned around, I turned my rucksack in my hands and unzipped it. And then I opened it in front of him, revealing a bottle of his favourite whiskey.

Actually, I had never seen Nixon acting like this. He simply stared at the bottle, completely speechless, as if I had just shown him a load of stolen gold bars. The sheer look on his face made me almost smirk.

"What's wrong, captain?", I asked with a smile, "Haven't you seen a Vat 69 before?"

His shocked expression lasted for a few long moments. But, then it became replaced with a wide, almost boyish grin. He carefully took the bottle from my hand and observed the label under the sunlight. A second later, one of his thick eyebrows arched.

"Doc Roe was right, Jess. You really are an angel."

"I just kept my word, Nix. I'd promised you that whiskey in France, didn't I?"

It was Nixon's turn now to smirk. He placed the bottle in the safety of a nearby crate. Soon after, for some reason, his smile faltered and a small crease emerged on his forehead.

"Nix, is there something wrong?"

He looked at me and hesitated for a few moments, before he nodded.

"To tell you the truth, yeah. It looks like we won't be jumping to Holland alone."

That confused me a bit. "You mean...?"

"We're gonna have company this time. They're at that B-52 on the other side." Frowning again, he added: "And they're all Brits."

I was sure that my eyes became almost twice as wider. "You must be joking."

He shrugged. „It's Montgomery's plan. Since we'll be under British command, a few Brits will be added to every company. Just to make sure that we won't screw up."

I blinked a couple of times. _Under British command?_ Well, I definitely didn't see_ that_ coming. As disbelief begun filling me from top to bottom, my gaze moved from the distant plane to Nix.

"Wha... how..." I eventually shook my head. "Where are they from?"

"The Sixth British Airborne", he explained, "Two of them are assigned to Easy, to Randleman's squad." One corner of his lips quivered, almost in disappointment. "Can you believe that? It looks like we'll pull upon the risers and fall upon the grass with them."

I placed one hand on my hip while looking at him. "You don't seem very happy, do you?"

"I just don't like when somebody sticks his nose in my job. Or the company's job. They're acting as if we don't have enough problems already." He glanced at the men in the distance. It didn't last long, when his frown loosened up a bit. "But, every cloud has a silver lining. One of them enlisted quite recently, as I heard. He's also a damn good shot. So, when the brass noticed him, they decided to speed up his basic training and place him with Easy. Can you believe that, Jess?"

"Well, since we'll work together, let's go and say hello to them." I picked up my canteen and took a sip. But, Nixon didn't move. "Oh, come on, Nix. Don't be so rude. I..."

I barely begun the next sentence, when one type of noise became louder than all the others on the airfield. I heard somebody swearing, along with somebody else shouting. It didn't take me long to find out that a fight had begun out there.

_Holy mackerel... _"Nix, let's go!"

I didn't have to tell him twice. He quickly nodded and dashed in front of me, towards the place where the British were standing.

The answers came as soon as we reached the next plane. I saw a small group of Yanks arguing with the British. Bull was pulling Lieb away, while Lieb was shouting:

"Get the hell off me! I wanna punch that son of a bitch in the...!"

Meanwhile, a fellow British was pulling away his colleague, who was sending rather interesting swears to Lieb.

"What on earth is going on here?!", I shouted as loudly as I could.

Most of the men heard me and turned around. And that included the British rifleman, who was holding back his feisty friend. In a short moment, he turned around and his eyes met mine.

That was when the world suddenly stopped.

My canteen slipped from my hand and fell on the concrete with a dull sound. I felt water spattering on my trousers, but I didn't do anything about it. I just stood there, staring at him. Meanwhile, he was staring at me, too.

However, that wasn't my biggest problem. The worst thing was that I knew him – I knew him since we were kids.

The young paratrooper, who was trying to stop the fight, was actually Mike.

**It would be really sweet of you if you review ;)**


	24. Just To Get Up

**Special thanks go to my reviewers: _bethrodrigues.77_** **(**Thanks for the lovely review! From now on, Mike will go wherever Easy goes - and he'll add an extra twist to the story. But, I don't think Jess will be too happy about it ;) As for Denham, you're right, his threats can't pass without consequences... all I can say that something _will_ happen in the next chapter. :) **) and _dustori_ (**Thank you so much! I'm more than glad that you like Jess's story so far. :) For now, I'll say just this: expect the unexpected in the chapters to come ;) **)**

**My dear readers, your reviews and support really mean a lot to me. It would be nice of you if you tell me what you think of this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards**

**the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Just To Get Up**_

* * *

_Oh, my giddy aunt... that really is Mike._

"Jess?", Nixon asked somewhere beside me, "Are you okay?"

However, I couldn't answer, even if I wanted to. I was completely gob-smacked. The only thing I could do was gawk at Mike, with my jaw almost touching the runway below me. I almost asked myself if I was having a hallucination. Unfortunately, he was really there, along with the maroon beret on his head.

Now I knew why he had gone so suddenly, without a word – and why he didn't write back for months. I slowly clenched my fists, digging my fingernails deep in my palms.

Meanwhile, Mike let his angry colleague walk away. And then he smiled at me. His smile lasted even when I slowly approached him. But, it begun to falter as soon as he saw the look on my face. Nevertheless, he spread his arms, waiting for a friendly hug.

"Jess…", he muttered.

He didn't see the slap coming. I raised my hand and hit him so hard, that his head jerked to the left.

"You TOSSER!", I shouted, "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

It took me a moment to notice that the fight had stopped. Lieb and the angry British had stopped shouting swears to each other. They were now standing still and staring at us, along with the rest of the men. Even Nixon gawked at me, clearly taken aback.

As my face was slowly becoming as red as a beetroot, I shot a glare at Mike's direction. And then I hissed:

"Follow me. Now."

He was still rubbing his sore cheek when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him away. Passing between the bewildered men, we went behind the nearest plane. That part of the runway had also men walking around, but I didn't care. At least they weren't from the same bloody company.

"Hey, was that a way to greet a friend?" Mike looked at me with a frown.

"Don't you lecture me, you…!" I shifted my gaze from his eyes to his uniform. "_The British Airborne_? Holy smoke, Michael, I thought you were smarter than this!"

"I told you, Jess. I won't let you fly there on your own."

"And what about Neve?", I lashed out, making him step back, "Have you thought about _her_, even for a bloody second?! You promised that you'll take care of her while I'm gone! You promised, goddamn it!"

"Of course I did! And she _will_ be taken care of. She'll stay with my family."

"While you'll be on the other side of the damn Channel!"

Mike's gaze seemed to have turned to ice – unlike the burning red hand print on his cheek. I must have hit him really good.

"Let's be honest here, Jess." Speaking of ice, even his voice had suddenly turned cold. "You need my help more than Neve. Unlike you, she won't be going in the middle of a battlefield."

"And how did you plan to help me, eh? By enlisting yourself? By picking up your dad's dusty old rifle and playing a hero?" I almost laughed at that thought. "Jeez, that's bloody brilliant…!"

I gasped a little when he grabbed my wrist. He wasn't planing on hurting me – I knew that. However, his hold was more than just firm.

"I'm serious, Jessica."

"No, you're not. You think this is a game, where you can just leap to my rescue and carry me back home!"

"No! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I think you're insane. And I think your superiors are, for letting you do this!"

"They have nothing to do with my...", Mike begun, but I cut him off. Making one step closer, I continued even louder:

"Have they told you what's going on the other side?" I pointed my finger somewhere in the distance. "Have they told you that you might end up dead as soon as you touch the Holland soil? That the first blood you and your friends will see might be your own?"

Mike's brow slowly furrowed. His determined, almost solemn look became laced with a bit of worry.

"Jess, I know it was hard for you out there..."

"You don't have a fucking clue, Mike."

I tried to yank my wrist out of his grip, but he was too strong for me. I gritted my teeth and decided to have another go, when something appeared behind Mike.

Somebody's pale hand grasped his shoulder, making him turn around. My lips parted in surprise when I saw Eugene. His eyebrows were almost knitted together, while his eyes had become dark with anger.

However, he wasn't the only one there. Bill was standing just a few steps behind, with a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a bit scary expression.

"Is there a problem?", Gene asked in a surprisingly low voice.

Before Mike could possibly answer, I shook my head.

"No. We were just talking." I slowly moved my gaze from him to Mike. And then, almost whispering, I added: "You can let me go now."

I noticed that Mike's jaw slightly clenched. But, in the end, his fingers moved, letting my hand slip out of his. That was when I turned my back and went back to my plane.

Just a few steps later, I heard somebody running after me. It didn't last long when Gene appeared beside me.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Aye." I quickly nodded, trying to look convincing. "Don't worry."

But, I could bet that he knew I was lying.

As we were passing Nixon and the rest of the men, I took a quick glance over my shoulder. Mike was still in the place where I had left him. His face had a look that I found hard to describe. He seemed really concerned, with his furrowed brow and his lips pursed into a thin line. But, he also looked more determined than ever before.

_Holy mackerel... I'm going to regret this._

**_XXX_**

I spent the rest of the night in my tent.

I didn't move. I just lay on my cot and stared at the green flap above my head. I should probably be sleeping, especially when the big take off was approaching. However, there was nothing on this earth that could make me fall asleep now.

_Mike, you daft bastard._

I couldn't even explain how angry I was. And how guilty I felt for telling him about Denham. Everything would have been fine if I kept my big mouth shut. He wouldn't have to volunteer to become cannon fodder because of me – and I would have to flip out. But, there was nothing I could do now, could I? Except biting my lip and cursing myself, of course.

I was still gazing at the flap, watching the dawn peering through the holes in the fabric, when I heard somebody's steps. They were soon followed by a shadow, which probably belonged to one of the shorter lads.

"Hey, Frank." I turned around in my cot and got up. "Shouldn't you be with...?"

That was when I trailed off. The person who had entered my tent definitely wasn't Perconte. This person was a bit taller and skinnier, with long brown hair and a mischievous smile.

"Did you really think I'd let you go without a proper goodbye?", she teased good-naturedly. And then she smirked. "By he way, you know my name isn't Frank, don't you?"

I gawked at her for a few more moments, completely lost for words. _Holy smoke..._

"_Neve_?", I managed to mutter.

"Jesus, you sound as if you never me me!", she said in mock surprise, "I have certain ways of getting around unnoticed."

I gave her a slightly bewildered look. Actually, she reminded me a bit of myself – when I had sneaked into Upottery airfield, looking for Bill and the others from Easy. And I wasn't sure whether to snigger at this moment or groan in frustration.

Treading closer, Neve sat on the corner of my cot. When I moved a little to make her some room, I noticed that her smirk had faded away.

"I saw Mike in he tent across yours", she said in a bit lower voice, "I guess he won't use that rifle to hunt pheasants."

"He'll hunt something slightly bigger", I said bitterly, "With two arms and two legs."

Her eyebrows arched. "You mean...?"

"Exactly. I'll fly away with the lads, and he'll follow."

Neve chuckled. But, when she found out that this was far from a joke, her laughter went silent.

"Well, that's wonderful!", she said with a load of sarcasm in her voice, "That idiot... now I have just one more person to worry about twenty-four hours a day!" Eventually, she let out a short angry sigh and turned in my direction again. "Could you smack him for me?"

"To tell you the truth... I already did that", I confessed.

A corner of her lips quivered into something like a smirk. However, I knew that, deep inside, she worried for the both of us. Neve might have been smiling, but her eyes were telling a completely different story. Trying to soothe her, even for a little, I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

I waited for Neve to say something. However, she remained quiet, which wasn't such a good sign.

"Look, we won't be away for long, Nevie", I said, trying to sound more confident, "Maybe I'll be back home by the end of December."

Her brow furrowed at the sound of that. "That's one big 'maybe', Jess."

I shrugged. _You couldn't be more right than this... _

"Well, it's not as big as you think", I said.

"I don't care how much you need to get back home. The point is that you actually _get back_." Neve went silent for a moment, before she added: "Just take care of each other, will you?"

You know as much as I do that I couldn't make that kind of promise. However, I could say this:

"We'll do our best."

Neve barely managed to nod, when I heard voices somewhere outside. I assumed that the lads had begun preparing for the flight to Holland.

I should probably get ready, as well. Denham and Market Garden wouldn't wait for anyone, let alone me. I picked my messy hair and tried to comb it, when some sort of loud rumbling reached our tent. It sounded like an engine of a vehicle, perhaps a jeep.

„It must be the lads", I said in a lower voice, „I'm sorry, but you should go now."

Neve quickly nodded, pursing her lips into a thin line. I got up from the cot and opened he tent flap for her. But, instead of dashing through it, she hugged me tightly again.

"You have to go now, dear", I almost whispered. I didn't want to let her go, of course. But, I wouldn't be a good thing if one of the COs sees her in the middle of the airfield.

"I'll see you soon", she said.

And then she made a run for it. Rushing below the flap, she made her way among he olive tents.

She barely managed to disappear from sight, when a long shadow covered the concrete beside me. Just a few moments later, Speirs drove past me in a jeep.

_Just in time,_ I muttered to myself. Still holding the greenish tent flap, I watched his vehicle making a turn to the left and disappearing.

"Hi, Jess."

I turned around as soon as I heard that voice. That was when I saw him walking towards me.

"Hello, Mike."

My wingman timidly smiled. Although he had the same gear as the lads from Easy, his dark hair and ice-blue eyes made him stand out in the crowd. After a few steps, he stood right in front of me.

"You're still mad at me", he said. That wasn't a question.

"Of course I am", I snapped, "But, it's too late to just walk away from everything, is it?"

He didn't answer. He kept looking at me. But, I noticed that the spark he had in his eyes was now gone. Eventually, he turned his back on me and strolled back to his squad. However, before he disappeared from my sight, he passed George, Don and Bill, who were going in my direction.

I should have smiled when I saw them. But, I didn't. Instead, I folded my arms across my chest, trying to hide my trembling hands.

I wanted to make sure that all of us would come back home. However, I wasn't so sure that I was able to do it. My recent experience had told me so. Every time when I thought everything would be all right, a new disaster would occur and knock me off my feet.

But, that's how life goes, doesn't it? We fall just to get up again.

"You okay, Jess?", Don asked.

I somehow forced myself to nod. "Aye. I'm okay."

Although he seemed in a much better mood than me, I could guess that he was as nervous as me. That was no wonder, not when the take off was about to begin.

"Mike's gonna be fine, Jessie, believe me." Bill came closer and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "'Ole Bull will take care of him."

"Yeah, he will", George added, with a cigarette poking between his lips, "They'll be in a plane in a perfectly good condition. Too bad they're gonna have to jump out of it..."

Both Bill and Don chuckled. Even George grinned at the sound of his own joke. I mustered something similar to a smile. But, they didn't know that, deep inside, I silently prayed for one thing.

Truth be told, I didn't have a clue who'd fly the B-52 now. However, I hoped that he wouldn't drop the men in the wrong zone like me.

**_XXX_**

A few days later, I was in Eindhoven, in Holland.

Thank God, the boys had landed in the right place and in the right moment. What was even better, all of us met very little resistance on the way to the town. In the end, after another check from above, I flew there first and waited for the others to come.

However, I wasn't the only one waiting. This part of Eindhoven was timing with people. Men and women, old people and children, were standing all around me with small orange flags in their hands. The same flags hung from the windows and rooftops, fluttering in the breeze. What was more strange, everybody was more than cheerful. They sang catchy songs and danced as they waited.

Hand on heart, I had expected things more horrible than in France. That definitely didn't include a town that looked like a heart of some festival.

I stepped almost on the tip of my toes, peering over the people's heads, when I heard a loud cheer in the distance. And then my eyes widened in bewilderment.

On the other side of the street, the crowd split in two, letting a large group of men pass. My eyebrows almost reached my hairline when I recognised Winters in front. His red hair seemed almost orange under the sun – perhaps in the same shade as the flags. The rest of the company was right behind him, slowly approaching the main square.

S_ince everybody is greeting them... I should do it, too. _With a growing grin on my face I weaved my way among the people, in hope of reaching my lads.

However, that was easier said than done. I was just a few steps away, when a group of women emerged from the crowd. Before anybody realised what was happening, each of them sneaked on a certain paratrooper and showered him with kisses.

I burst into laughter. One woman was kissing Floyd for so long, that I feared she might eat him. On the other side of the street, Frank stared in front of himself in disbelief. He had just received a kiss from a very big lass, so to speak.

It didn't last long, until I saw my dear medic. Squeezing through the river of people, I went to his side. However, I found out that I wasn't the only one going that way. A slender lass with blonde curls appeared in front of Eugene, which wiped my smile in an instant. Standing right in front of my eyes, she hugged him and prepared to kiss him.

_You little..._ Pushing somebody out of my way, I stuck my arm between them in the last moment. The only thing that Dutch girl could kiss was my hand.

"Oh, no you don't, sister." I sent her a short glare. "This lad is unavailable."

She didn't understand English. However, she understood the message. She frowned at me, before she moved to someone else from Easy. In this case, the lucky lad was Lieb.

In the meantime, Eugene looked at me in bewilderment. And then his lips curved into a little smile.

"Are you a bit jealous, Jess?"

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Well, maybe a little."

"You don't have ta be."

This time, _he_ engulfed _me_ into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, not taking his eyes off me. However, before we managed to get a little closer, somebody wrapped an arm around both of us.

"Heya, guys! Long time, no see!" Bill showed us his famous grin. "Well, why are ya standin' here? They're gonna take pictures of us!"

"_What_?"

I quickly turned around. A second later, I blinked in surprise.

Bill was right. A photographer was standing in the square, in front of a few Easy men. Some of them were sitting on a long wooden bench. Gene dashed towards them, pulling me after him. We soon found a free space in the second row, just behind George and Frank.

Meanwhile, the photographer begun counting:

"_Drie..._"

He also begun adjusting his camera, searching for a perfect angle. As we waited, Gene wrapped an arm around my waist, making me smile.

"_Twee_..."

"You know, I haven't had my picture taken in years", I muttered.

"Well, that's soon about ta change", Gene whispered.

A few steps in front of us, the photographer disappeared behind the black sheet of his camera and prepared to take the picture.

"_Een..."_

I flashed the widest smile I could, waiting for the familiar sound of the camera. But, instead of that, I heard a loud shout from the other side of the square:

"_Prichard_!"

That voice startled even the photographer, who jumped from behind the sheet and turned in that direction. Unlike him, I knew exactly who it was. I could see him waving, giving me the sign to move. Needless to say, my good mood evaporated in a second.

"I gotta have a word with you", he added, looking straight at me.

I felt Gene's hand slipping away before I heard him saying:

"Wha... Denham's here?"

To be honest, I sincerely hoped that he had stayed in England. However, he rather preferred to jump into Holland with the rest of the men.

_If only his parachute had refused to open..._ I watched as he folded his arms across his chest, while a stern look emerged on his face. Just by looking at him made my stomach coil.

"It looks like it", I muttered under my breath.

"What does he want?", Gene asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest... but, I'll find out soon, won't I?"


	25. The Reason I'm Fighting

**Hello again, my dear readers! I hope you're having a nice weekend :)**

**First of all, many thanks go to _bethrodrigues.77 _for the wonderful review**_ **(**_Well, you're right, when Jess saw Mike among the replacements, she definitely flipped out. I mean, she is already worried about Gene, Bill and the others (and herself also). Adding Mike to that list definitely isn't what she wanted. I'm really surprised (and glad) to hear that you like Mike as a character! In that case, I have news for you: he will have a special role in this story. But that will begin in the next chapter. I hope that's okay. :) As for Denham, this chap is reserved for him... and for a few more surprises. ;) **). **

**Also, I added Doc Roe's POV again in this chapter, along with Jess's. If you see some mistakes regarding grammar, they are made on purpose. I just tried to adapt my writing to his accent... ;)**

**One more thing... I made a small change in chapter 22. I just changed its name from "Moving Out Again" to "Plenty Of Duties". I hope this sounds a little bit better. ;)**

**Okay, that's all from me. Enjoy the new installment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Reason I'm Fighting**_

* * *

_**Gene:**_

Jess sent me a faint smile. And then she got up and went after Denham.

I watched as he led her through the crowd, to one of the shady streets on the other side of the square. If it wasn't for the people gathered around, I could have easily seen them talking. But, after just a few steps, they vanished from my sight.

"Hey, Gene", Luz asked from the front row, "Where are ya...?"

"Later, Luz."

I was already on my feet, moving away from the men. As quickly as I could, I begun weaving my way towards Jess and Denham.

Perhaps following her wasn't such a good idea. But, if I knew one thing about colonel Denham, it was this – don't expect good news form him. And I wasn't planning on leaving Jess alone with that man. With one hand holding the strap of my medic bag, I approached the edge of the square.

It didn't last long when I saw Jess and him talking in one street. Actually, he was the one talking, while Jess was listening. Judging by her expression, she was far from happy. She kept glaring at Denham, with her hands hidden behind her back.

I just had to know what he was saying.

After a few more steps, I stopped at the nearby corner and leaned my back against the brick wall. That was when I heard Denham's stern voice:

"...gathering information. His contacts saw the British Second and Guards Armoured pass half an hour ago."

Still holding my bag, I decided to peer behind the corner. The moment I looked in the street, I spotted Jess. Whatever Denham was telling her made her stand quite stiffly.

"I saw those contacts", she said, "These so-called 'resistance members' are kids, for chrissake!"

"These are reliable reports, Prichard."

Even from this far, I could see her brow furrowing.

"I don't think so", she replied.

"Well, you can think whatever you want. Your mission is to fly around this area and check the ground for any Krauts. The Brits are coming this way and I don't want them getting into an ambush. Is that clear?"

"But..."

"Is that clear?"

Jess looked as if she was planning to stab him with something. But, thank goodness, that didn't happen. In the end, she just nodded and muttered:

"Yes. As clear as daylight."

"Good." Unlike her, Denham seemed satisfied. He gave her a long look, before he added: "Dismissed."

She shot him another glare, which would almost put Liebgott to shame. And then she turned on her heel and dashed back to the square. Towards me.

_Damnit... _I jerked and pinned myself against the wall. A second later, she stormed right past me. Luckily, she was deeply in her thoughts and she didn't notice that I was there. With a more than an upset look, she went back to the rest of Easy.

It didn't last long, when Denham emerged from the street. But, he didn't go after her. Instead, he stood on the sheer edge of the square, frowning.

And then he saw me.

He slightly cocked his head. "Roe."

"Suh." I curtly nodded, after which Denham continued watching the square.

I was just planning to turn around and go back to Jess, when something came to my mind. Maybe there was something that could be done...

If all of this was happening a few months ago, I would've called myself crazy. But, now, that seemed almost right. Come to think of it, even that would be better than standing and doing nothing.

I swallowed thickly because of what I was planning to say – and what I was planning to do. Taking a deep breath to relax, I shoved my hand in my pocket. Soon after, I fished out a pack of smokes. There were still some left inside.

"Cigarettes?", I asked, offering them to Denham.

"Thank you." Denham took one, while his other hand searched for a lighter. In less than a minute, he was already smoking.

"Got any kids, suh?", I asked.

Denham looked at me, slightly surprised. "Uh... yeah. I do."

"What would you do for 'em? To keep 'em safe?"

This time, Denham raised both of his eyebrows. I was probably treading on thin ice right now. But, I held my ground and waited, until he muttered:

"Anything."

I nodded again. This was the answer I wanted to hear.

"Well, I ain't got no kids." I shrugged, taking out a cigarette for myself. "But, I do have family here. I have my brothers and... someone special. She's actually the reason I'm still sane. She's the reason I'm fighting. And I would do anythin' ta protect her. I hope you understand that, suh."

A sly, almost disgusting smile begun emerging on Denham's face.

"You have the hots for Prichard, huh?", he asked. After a moment of silence, he let out a short chuckle. "So, that's why you came here, Roe? To spy on me? Or to beg me to let your sweetheart walk back home?"

_That sonofabitch... _I did my best to stay calm and ignore his last question. But, that was easier said than done. Especially after all he had done to Jess. I kept remembering the look on her face when Denham assigned to Easy... and how terrible I felt for not being able to stop him.

"I'm not here ta beg, suh. She'll fly wherever you send her. And she'll do what must be done, just like the rest of us."

That made him frown. "Why are you here, then?"

I didn't answer immediately. I lit my cigarette and took a drag. Letting a long puff of smoke in the air, I looked back at him.

"I'm here ta tell you ta stop threatenin' her. Or else, there's gonna be hell ta pay..." This time, I had to force myself to add: "...suh."

In just a matter of seconds, the satisfaction on Denham's face faded away. His smirk disappeared, as if it had never been there.

"Are you threatenin' me, Roe?", he asked in a low voice.

"Not at all, suh. But, you do know that nobody can guarantee yo safety here. I mean, out here, anybody could get hurt. Fo example, I could get hit tomorrow... or you could, suh. It's as simple as that."

"What are you implying?"

"If you don't treat Jessica with more respect, I might decide not ta hear yo call for a medic. I might decide that yo insides stay out." I gave Denham a long and serious look. "Now, that wouldn't be good fo ya, huh?"

Denham stared at me for a moment. "You can't do that. You swore an oath to take care of the men around you."

"Would ya seriously bet on that?"

My question kept hanging in the air. In the meantime, Denham chucked his cigarette on the pavement. He was furious - I could see that on his face. But, his voice remained level when he said:

"That's dangerous talk, Roe."

"I know, suh." I took another drag from my cigarette. And then, with a short glare, I added: "But, I can be dangerous, too."

* * *

_**Jess:**_

The sky was clear, without a trace of clouds... and without a trace of Messerschmitts.

It was just me, my Spitfire and the green fields beneath me. As I was gliding through the air, I spotted a few farmhouses far below. I flew over them a few times, searching for any strange details and movements. Denham had warned me that I might see Germans heading this way.

However, all I found was nothing. There was nobody down there.

_But, where are they then? _I mean, this was still _occupied_ Holland. There should be somebody actually guarding it, trying to drive us out. Although it would be nice if I didn't see a German for the rest of this operation, I had a strong feeling that something was wrong. Things shouldn't be like this... or should they?

When the sun begun to set on the Dutch horizon, I decided to give up for now. Slowly turning my plane around, I begun my descent towards the town.

I landed not too far from the outskirts of Eindhoven. As soon as my greenish bird stopped in the grass, I turned off the engine. And then I slided out of the cockpit on the soft ground.

By the time I had been in the air, the town became strangely quiet. Yellowish lights could be seen from the windows, which meant that the people were awake. But, human voices were more than scarce.

_Perhaps the boys are tired from the trip_, I whispered to myself.

After another meeting with the Dutch resistance, the company had decided to stay in Eindhoven for the night. Everyone was billeted in the houses on one side of the town. I thought that the locals wouldn't like having Yanks and the British as guests. But, to my surprise, they were more than happy to put us up.

I was just passing the first house, when I heard a quiet rustle behind the corner. I would have ignored it, if it wasn't for a small problem.

The wind wasn't blowing.

My pulse begun to accelerate. However, I didn't stop. I continued walking in my regular pace – and slowly moved towards that corner. My hand went for my pistol, which was strapped to my hip.

I had asked Winters for permission to carry one, just in case. But, I didn't expect I would use it soon.

_Well, if the Germans wanted to surprise us at dusk, they have another thing coming. _Trying to make as less noise as possible, I sneaked to the sheer corner. A moment later, I pulled out the gun, with my finger bent around the trigger.

There was only one man nearby. But, I had a feeling that his buddies weren't too far.

I swallowed thickly. And then I made one final step. I approached the silhouette and caressed the barrel with the back of his head.

"Stop", I whispered.

The stranger's hands shot up in the air.

"Holy shit..." His voice was quiet with shock. But, I recognised it in a second.

My jaw almost touched the ground. "_Toye_?"

Joe quickly turned around, with his eyes wider than ever. As soon as he saw me, he jumped almost three feet away.

"Jesus Christ, are you flippin' insane?!", he shouted.

"Are _you_ insane?" I lowered my pistol, staring at him in bewilderment, "What are you doing, sneaking at this hour? I thought you were a bloody German! And..." I blinked when I saw somebody peering nearby. "Donald, is that you?"

"I think you have some issues there, Jessie", Malarkey said in his familiar accent, strolling out of the shadows, "Old habits die hard, eh?"

"Can someone tell me what you're exactly doing here?", I asked.

"Well..." Toye glanced at my gun, as if I'd use him for target practice at any second. "We knew where you'd land... so we wanted to wait for ya."

I felt hues of red sneaking up on my cheeks. Thank goodness it was already too dark to see that...

"Just _don't _sneak up on me like that", I said as seriously as I could, "Ever. All right?"

Toye quickly nodded. Don parted his lips, ready to say something, when a loud screech made me jump out of my skin. The cellar door of the farmhouse nearby had suddenly opened, releasing a surge of light into the darkness.

"Shit!" I aimed towards the door, in the same time as Don and Joe.

But, the man who came out of the cellar wasn't German. He was Dutch.

He was more than startled when he saw our guns. Staring at us with wide eyes, he said something. But, I couldn't understand a single word.

Lowering his rifle, Toye spoke in German, but with the worst accent I'd ever heard:

"_Sprechen... Sie... Englisch_?"

To my surprise, the man nodded. "_Ja_. A little bit."

"Wha... what were you doing down there?", I asked.

"It's an air-raid shelter", the man replied, "We've been in there since..." He glanced into the sky, searching for the right word. "... since the _planes_ flew over." That was when he looked at all three of us. "And who are you?"

"We're Americans", Joe replied, "Paratroopers."

"You maybe are, but I'm British!", I retorted.

The man's eyes widened in bewilderment. "The Germans are gone?"

"Think so", Don answered, "You see any, let us know."

"You here... to stay?"

"Long as we have to."

The Dutchman was quiet for a few moment. And then, in a few quick steps, he went back to his cellar.

It didn't last long, when Don muttered:

"Yeah, they don't tell us much."

Joe scoffed. "Or feed us much."

I felt a sudden urge to smack Joe on the head. However, I didn't have a chance for it, because the Dutchman returned. This time, he came back with cans in his hands. He gave one to each of us, including a packet of cigarettes. I glanced at my can, which had '_olives_' written on it.

"See that?" Don grinned at Joe and me and waved with his cigarettes. "They all speak English and love us. What a great country! I say screw Paris."

"Don't talk about screwing, all right?", I lashed out at him, "You have a lady here, for goodness sake! And a... _kid_?"

All of a sudden, I noticed a small boy, sitting near the cellar door. He was wearing old, baggy clothes and he was so skinny that my heart ached. His messy brown hair almost reminded me of Neve's.

That was when an idea came to my mind.

"Hey!"

Toye exclaimed in disapproval when I snatched a chocolate bar out of his pocket. But, I didn't answer him. Instead, I tug off the silvery wrapping and handed the chocolate to the boy.

The lad looked at me, while his gaze was laced with surprise. I smiled and placed the candy in his small hand. I assumed that he didn't understand English, but I said:

"This is all for you."

Hesitating a bit, the boy wrapped his thin fingers around the chocolate. And then he took a tiny bite. As he was chewing it, a small spark appeared in his eyes.

He looked back at me and shyly smiled. Although his face was a bit dirty, his expression was so cute that I couldn't stay serious. That was when he came closer and hugged me, wrapping his skinny arms around my waist.

"He never tasted chocolate", the Dutchman explained.

I hugged the boy back, when I noticed the time on my watch. If we didn't get a move on soon, Winters and Nix would send an entire search party for us.

"You're welcome", I said with a smile, letting the boy go.

Ruffling his soft hair, I said goodbye to him and his father. And then I went with Joe and Don towards the town.

After some time, we reached a house with a shop on the ground floor. Ralph, Gene and I were billeted there together. Judging by the darkness inside, the two of them must have been asleep.

"You owe me a chocolate, Jess", Joe murmured, obviously not satisfied.

"Oh, you'll get it... if you're lucky enough", I said, making Don burst into laughter. He was still laughing when I looked back at the silent house. "All right, there's my stop. See you tomorrow, lads!"

Waving off Don and Joe, I turned around and went to the shop. Luckily, the door was unlocked, so I sneaked inside. As quietly as I could, I took my boots off and left them in the corner. And then I made my way up the old stairs.

While the family we were staying with was sleeping downstairs, we had two rooms on the first floor. Ralph's was in the first room – I could hear his snoring behind the door. Trying not to chuckle, I went to the door next to his and peered inside.

Although it was pretty dark, I saw Eugene's silhouette in one of the beds. Unlike Ralph, he was so quiet... it seemed as if he wasn't inside at all. I remembered the last time I had seen him sleeping, which made a smile spread across my face.

Walking almost on the tips of my toes, I went to my bed. But, then I stopped and looked back at Gene.

Maybe I shouldn't go to sleep just yet. Maybe I should give him a small surprise, after a long and hard day...

_Holy smoke, Jessica, what are you doing? _The thought of it made my cheeks burn and my heart race. But, on the other hand, we could be moving out tomorrow. We might not have privacy like this - and probably no roofs above our heads - for a while.

In a few quiet steps, I came closer. And then I carefully climbed on his bed. Trying to keep my balance, I leaned a bit more and kissed him on the cheek.

That was when he moved.

My heart jumped when his arm wrapped around me. It might have been almost pitch black in the room, but he somehow found my lips and kissed me. And, in just a moment, I forgot that we were in a war and that we should be waiting for British tanks to arrive. Nothing mattered anymore expect for him. I smiled and kissed him back.

However, something was a bit strange. It wasn't Gene's kiss... it was as sweet as before. The point is that my dear medic didn't stop there. I blinked in surprise when he started nibbling on my lower lip, while his fingers tread down the sides of my shirt. All of a sudden, they were already resting on my hips.

_Jeez, I had no idea that Doc is so experienced... _I quietly sniggered, with one hand on his shoulder and the other one in his soft raven hair. After he kissed me one more time, I couldn't help but whisper:

"You really are full of surprises, aren't you?"

Somewhere in the dark, I noticed the silhouette of his hand moving. It reached for the lamp on the bedside table. A second later, with a quiet _click_, bright yellowish light engulfed the whole room.

"_Jesus Christ_!"

With a loud shout, I fell out of Eugene's bed and crumpled on the floor. Meanwhile, the lad on the bed gawked at me in disbelief.

"_Jess_?", he muttered.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. "_Liebgott_?!"

**Oh... you didn't expect that, did you? ;) **

**Please, don't forget to leave a review...**


	26. A Divine Intervention

**Hello again! :)**

**First of all, I would like to thank my steadfast reviewers: _bethrodrigues.77_ (**Thank you so much for the sweet review! I'm really glad to hear that you liked the part with Gene and Denham. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if I'd written it well enough... :) As for Joe and Jess and their "situation", all the answers you're looking for are in this chapter. By the way, expect lots of action here... and in the chapters to come. ;) **), _Amanda_ (**Oh, thank you very much! I couldn't stop smiling when I read your review... It's always nice to hear from you. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, be free to send me a PM. :) **) and _vintagecowgirl101_** **(**Oh, my... thank you so much! :) I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so far. I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I can tell you this: expect a few twists in the following chapters. :) **). Your support makes this story up and running!**

**And now... enjoy in chapter 26! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: A Divine Intervention**_

* * *

It seemed as if the whole room had suddenly frozen. I didn't move an inch from the door as I stared at Lieb. And he kept gawking at me, completely still. In the yellowish light of the lamp, I could see tha his mouth was half-open in shock.

I had no idea how much time had passed. But, I knew one thing. Everything around us was unbelievably silent – if you didn't count Ralph's snoring in the room next door.

All of a sudden, Lieb sprung up from the bed and shouted:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?", I replied just as loudly.

He frowned. "I was on goddamn guard duty, until now! I found this place and decided to have some sleep. That was when you jumped me in the middle of the fucking night!"

"_I_ jumped you?" Pushing myself off the floor, I looked at him in bewilderment. "And you were a real picture of innocence!"

His lips quievered in anger. In the end, he raised his hands in the air. "Jeez, I didn't know it was you! I thought it was one of them Dutch girls..."

I glared at him. "Do I _look_ like a bloody Dutch girl?"

He almost lashed out at me. But, before he managed to do that, I heard something. Actually, the only sound outside the room had just stopped.

Ralph had stopped snoring.

And, judging by Lieb's expression, he was aware of that, too.

I could feel my heart beating like mad against my ribs. For just a second, I imagined Ralph peering inside the room, telling us that he had heard everything. I also thought of Eugene and how would he take news like this...

_Holy smoke..._ If I hadn't messed things up before, I definitely did now. My eyes kept darting from the door to Lieb, while I was searching for a perfect explanation for everything. I bit my lip hard, trying to come up with a good story.

That was when Ralph snored again.

Hand on heart, I had never been so happy to hear somebody snoring, let alone Speen. Making a step back, I leaned against the nearest wall. In the meantime, Lieb gazed at me and let out a quiet sigh.

_Jeez, that was a close one! _I quickly placed a finger over my lips, telling him to be quiet. He soon nodded in agreement.

However, it didn't last long, when he furrowed his brow at me.

"Wait a second...", he said in a low voice, "If you didn't know it was me... who the hell were you making a move on?"

I was sure that I instantly blushed. My cheeks seemed as if they were on fire.

"That's none of your damn business, Joseph", I muttered.

I thought that he would smirk and push on with his questions. However, that was when the look on his face changed. Just a second before, he seemed surprised and a slightly confused. But, all of that was replaced with complete disbelief.

"Holy shit..." His eyes suddenly widened. "You and Doc Roe?"

"_Shush_!" I raised my hand again, giving him the sign to be quiet. Ralph was still asleep in the neighbouring room, but I didn't want to take anymore chances.

In the meantime, Lieb ran his fingers through his hair, staring in front of himself. He had obviously found it hard to believe the latest news.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right?", I asked quietly, "This is all a huge misunderstanding. If I knew that it was you in that bed, I wouldn't have acted the way I did!"

"Well, you're not the only one who feels sorry."

He frowned again, but with a slightly concerned look. In a few steps, he went back to the bed and sat on its corner. But, he kept looking at me, even when he said:

"If someone finds out about this, I'll be in much deeper shit than you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, yeah. So... I won't tell no one if you don't."

For a moment, silence engulfed the room again. And then my face lit like a light bulb. Perhaps this mess wasn't so big as I had thought. I shortly nodded, before I replied:

"Deal."

**_XXX_**

_ Dear Neve,_

_ I'm sending you a small gift from Holland. Everything's okay here for now. There wasn't any trouble since we had arrived. I would gladly tell you where we are, but those bastards from the brass keep censoring the mail. They don't want any information to fall into the enemy hands... or something like that._

_ However, I can tell you that things are happening faster and easier than in France. Hand on heart, that made me think a lot. Perhaps the lads had been right all the time. Maybe I'll really be home soon, so don't start working on the Christmas tree without me!_

_ And how are you, Nevie? How are you putting up with the new school year? I know that I should be home with you. And I'm really sorry that things turned out this way. But, I want you to remember this: as soon as the first snow falls, I'll be on your doorstep again. And I just can't for that day to come._

_ Stay safe. And don't be sad._

_ With love,_

_ Jess_

When I folded the letter, I took out a small pressed tulip. Although the flower was dry and completely flat now, its petals still had the same colour of the sun. I gently tucked it inside the envelope, along with the letter. And then I hid the whole lot in my back pocket.

I almost desperately wanted to send this home. But, with everything that was going on, I wasn't so sure that I would get that chance soon.

The lads and I moved out of Eindhoven and went on their way, with me in tow. In a few days, they liberated the towns of Veghel and Uden. Our next stop was Nuenen – which was, believe it or not, the birth place of Van Gogh.

To my surprise, the trip to Nuenen was easy. I flew above the town a few times and checked the area for any enemy activity. However, there was no activity at all. The Dutch town underneath me was so quiet, as if it had been deserted. Perhaps that wasn't too far from the truth.

As soon as I landed, I sent a message to the lads. And then, Easy Company was on the move again, ready to secure its next destination.

While they were slowly approaching the town, I was watching them from a nearby field. Leaning on my Spitfire's wing, I observed everyone through my binoculars. Most of the lads were sitting on bulky British tanks, which were rumbling and rolling down the road, one after the other.

_Jeez, they must be having loads of fun_... Smiling a bit, I moved my gaze to the town. Most of the houses had wide gardens in front of them. I noticed that many still had flowers, especially yellow ones.

I couldn't help, but sigh. Some time ago, this must have been a beautiful place to live in. And now, it almost seemed like a ghost town. I glanced at the first row of houses, which had huge haystacks placed nearby.

That was when I noticed something strange.

_What the... are those haystacks moving?_

For a heartbeat, I thought that I was having heatstroke... or something similar. What was happening in front of me must have been some sort of a hallucination.

However, it wasn't. Through the lenses of my binoculars, I could clearly see huge things like pipes poking out of the hay. Before I knew it, one of the haystacks begun moving down a narrow road. As it passed a corner, a large pile of hay fell off it, revealing the colour of German tanks.

That was when my breath hitched. _Oh, my goodness..._

The Germans had camouflaged them. That was why I hadn't seen them when I had flown above the town. However, that wasn't the worst thing.

I had made a mistake. And now, Easy was going right into a trap.

_ Shit... _They had no idea what was going on. Feeling my stomach coiling, I jumped off the plane's wing and went for the cockpit.

However, before I could touch it, a shot rang out. A bullet grazed the top of my plane, followed by a bright spark.

I dropped the binoculars and hit the ground as more bullets came. My jaw clenched when the whizzed not so far from me. I tried to find out where they were coming from, but I couldn't see even the glimpse of the shooter. All I saw was the Spitfire's right wheel, a foot away from my head.

There was no bloody way I could take off now. I had to make a run for it – and leave my bird behind.

I swallowed hard just by thinking of it. I clearly wasn't one of the lads. I couldn't just pick up my gun, move on and hope for the best. Without my plane, I was almost useless. But, as they said, there would be a first time for everything.

_Fuck! _As another bullet zipped above me, I tried to crawl away. Dragging myself through the tall grass, I moved away from the plane. I felt like my heart was beating inside my throat as I was moving.

Spitting out some dirt, I raised my head slightly. And then, through the blades of grass, I saw Easy Company. For some reason, the tanks had stopped in the road. But, the lads still had no clue was was waiting for them.

It didn't last long when it dawned on me. I had to warn them.

_Oh, bloody hell..._, I muttered to myself.

Crawling further, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. But, that didn't help much. For a second, I thought that I would get a heart attack soon.

I bit my lip as I moved a bit more through the grass. That was when I pushed myself off the ground and ran.

My right side begun burning as I sprinted through the field. Silently hoping not to trip on something, I gritted my teeth and went towards the road.

When I finally reached it, I didn't stop. Instead, I ran to the first British tank in the row. I dashed past a replacement – a lieutenant probably – who shouted:

"You! What the hell do you think you're..."

Brushing him off, I gazed at the lads on the tank. Some relief washed through me when I recognised Bull Randleman among them.

"Bull!" Almost gasping for breath, I kept running in his direction. The replacement grabbed my arm, trying to pull me back, but I kept shouting: "You... you have to turn back! We got...!"

I was cut off when a single shot echoed. Without a warning, it tore through the silence – and through the lieutenant next to me. I screamed when he collapsed on the road, lifting a small cloud of dust.

"_Clear the tracks! Move it! Get behind the..._!"

Bill's shout vanished as havoc wreaked. Bullets whizzed almost from nowhere and ricocheted against the tanks.

I hit the ground again, almost trembling in fear. All of a sudden, somebody grabbed my arm and begun pulling me towards the first tank. As I was dragged over the road, I saw something moving nearby.

That was the replacement, who had been shot.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. He was coughing and struggling to get up, with one hand clutching his neck. My mouth went half-open as I stared at him.

_Jesus Christ, he's still alive!_

"Medic up front!", somebody bellowed, "Medic up front!"

A medic I didn't know emerged from the dust and ran towards the lieutenant. But, then another shot rang. The medic crumpled to the ground, shouting and holding on to his leg. The sound of his screams made my blood almost freeze.

They all vanished from my sight as soon as I got behind a tank. And then I saw Don's worried face in front of mine. Perhaps he was the one who had helped me.

"Jess?", he shouted, trying to be louder than the gunfire, "What's goin on?"

"We have company!", I shouted back.

Don looked at me in disbelief. However, he didn't have the chance to say anything, because a loud rumble came from down the road.

The source of the rumbling wasn't a plane – that was certain. But, whatever it was, it was slowly coming closer. Just a few seconds later, I noticed a huge, bulky shape appearing in front of us. It was a tank.

However, it wasn't British.

"_RUN_!", Don hollered.

I didn't even managed to blink, when he grabbed my shirt and pulled me to my feet. Swallowing thickly, I ran after him across the road and into the town. We barely got behind the first house, when I heard a loud screech behind us.

And then one of the tanks fired.

It seemed as if twenty thunders had hit the same place at once. I yelped and huddled on the ground when the windows above me shattered. Small pieces of glass dropped on me almost like downpour.

"Jess! Jess, you okay?!"

Don crawled to the place where I was. I raised my head, shivering from head to toe.

"I... I think so!"

"Good! Come on, let's go!"

In the next moment, we were running again. This time, our goal was the other side of the nearby street. But, as soon as my foot touched the concrete, bullets showered the entire place. Dust chucked up in the air, while Don and I stumbled backwards.

"Damn it...!"

I quickly looked around. And then I saw some lads in the distance, crouching behind a house. Perhaps this was the place I should go next.

"Don! Don, this way!"

I tugged his sleeve in that direction. As soon as he nodded, we both got up and made made a run for it.

My dog-tags rattled around my neck as I sprinted. With Don in hot pursuit, I trod through a small gate and somebody's garden. A few moments later, I fell on my knees and crawled through a hole in a fence. And then I got up and continued running.

After some time, the house and the lads finally came within my reach. I stopped and plonked myself behind the wall, barely breathing. Don came right after me, swearing under his breath.

"Jesus...", somebody muttered.

I blinked when I saw Bull crouching nearby. Don and I had actually reached his squad – and the replacements in it. I bit my lip again when I saw how worried those lads looked. Hand on heart, I was worried, too...

That was when I saw a familiar face among them. His jaw was clenched as he was grasping his rifle. As soon as he saw me, his lips parted in surprise.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Long story, Mike", I replied, making his brow furrow. He tried to tell me something, when Don suddenly asked:

"What now?"

"We gotta take out that tank", Bull answered quietly.

_What? _I raised my eyebrows, almost completely bewildered. Slowly, but surely, I turned around and peered behind the brick wall. I soon found the reason why the lads were so quiet.

Not so far away, I spotted another German tank, covered in hay. Just by seeing it like that, standing next to a house, made my stomach coil again.

Like that wasn't enough, there were also Germans standing nearby. That was more than a good reason for the lads and I to be quiet. Some of them didn't even dare to move as they waited.

"Whaddya need?", Don asked in a low voice.

One of the replacements sent him a short, lopsided grin. "A divine intervention would be nice."

He barely finished the sentence when another explosion rattled the ground. We all winced in the same time and pinned ourselves against our cover.

_Holy mackerel... _I bit my lip for the hundredth time. I had no idea how we would get out of here. If that bloody tank decided to aim at us, it would easily blow us up to kingdom come. Judging by the lads' faces, they were having the same doubts as me. Don frowned, while Bull gazed at the houses beside us.

But, then a familiar Geordie accent broke the silence.

"I think I can help, sir."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Only one person in Bull's squad had that accent.

"Does anyone have grenades to spare?", Mike whispered.

_Grenades?! _My gaze darted from him to the others. Bull gave Mike a doubtful look, which made me almost sigh in relief. Thank goodness that the Yanks didn't trust the British newcomers that much...

"There is a way", Mike added, dead-serious, "I can go there and sabotage it."

At that moment, I wished to get up and smack him in the head.

"Michael, that's a bloody suicide!", I whispered, "You can't possibly...!"

"_Do it_."

As soon as I heard that voice, my heart dropped and smashed into the concrete. Bull had just agreed to let him go.

_Oh, God, this can't be happening! _I watched in complete disbelief as two of the lads – I think they were Hashey and Garcia – handed over their grenades. Mike took them and begun tying them together with one of his bootlaces. He also added something from his pocket, which I couldn't quite see from my spot.

With every passing minute, I felt worse and worse. My jaw clenched when he picked up his makeshift thingamajig and crawled to the edge of the wall.

His ice-blue eyes met mine for a brief moment. I slowly shook my head, begging him not to go. However, he just turned around and looked in front himself.

"Ready, Sullivan?", Bull asked, cocking his rifle.

I could see Mike swallowing hard. "Aye, sir."

"Go, then. GO!"

With a quiet rustle, Mike jumped out of cover. The second the stepped into the open, he sprinted towards the tank. Meanwhile, the whole squad got to its feet and fired at the Germans on the other side, providing covering fire.

Swallowing hard, I watched my wingman swiftly moving away. To tell you the truth, he was running faster than I had ever seen him. His back was bent as he avoided the rounds, struggling to reach the tank.

My breath hitched when he ended up just a few meters away from the bloody thing. The Germans, who were occupied with Bull and his men, didn't even notice him. I crossed my fingers, silently praying that Mike would succeed and get back quickly.

But, then then the tank moved.

At that second, I was sure that my heart jumped all the way to my throat. While the hellish machine rumbled to life, Mike stopped to his tracks.

"_Sullivan_!", Bull hollered, "_Get your arse back here_!"

A moment later, Mike turned around and ran. However, after just a few steps, I saw how leg got caught in something.

He lost his balance and crumpled to the ground... right in front of the tank.

**Please, don't forget to review... :)**


	27. The Rescue Party

**Hello, everyone! Believe it or not, it has been exactly five months since I begun writing this story. Time really flies, eh? ;)**

**I want to thank all of you who recently added this story to their list of favourites. I would be really happy to hear your opinion about the chapters to come, so leave a review if you have time. **

**But, special thanks goes to _bethrodrigues.77 _for the amazing review. As for the question regarding Mike... well, all I can say is that the answer will come soon. I'll have to ask for a little bit of patience. :)**

**Okay, here we go... chapter 27. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of** **Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company. **

I'm looking for a complication

Looking cause I'm tired of trying

Make my way back home

Where I learn to fly...

_Foo Fighters, "Learn To Fly"_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Rescue Party**_

* * *

It felt as if somebody had kicked me hard in the stomach. I couldn't even breathe, let alone scream. My mouth half-opened as the tank rolled towards Mike.

And then, with a loud and harrowing screech, it ran over him.

"Holy Christ", Don muttered, "Poor kid... _JESS!_"

His silent voice turned into a shout when I pushed him away and ran out of cover.

I wasn't quite thinking where I was going. All I felt in that second was the urge to sprint, to get over there as soon as possible. Meanwhile, the Germans shifted their aim from the squad to me. However, I just bent and ran.

My every breath hitched, but I kept sprinting, while tears were blurring my vision. In spite of that, I could still see the silhouette of the tank. It kept rumbling and moving – this time towards me.

I quickly pinned myself at the nearest house when it came. Luckily, it just ran past me and rolled through the town.

"No, no, no...", I muttered, "Mike, you bastard!"

By that time, I was struggling not to sob. During our days in Newcastle, he had always been there for me, helping me, keeping me out of trouble. For goodness sake, he was my wingman! He couldn't be gone. Especially not like this. Never like this...

As my stomach tied itself in an agonizing knot, I made another few steps. And then I dropped on my knees, weeping. I almost expected to see his body, crushed somewhere near me...

"_Flygirl?_", somebody asked.

That was when my heart almost stopped. W_hat the...?_

I slowly turned around... just to see Mike's head peering through the grass.

Before I could blink, he crawled out of a hole in the ground. He was covered in scratches and sweat was trickling down his forehead, but he was... he was fine. This might sound completely insane, but he was_ looking_ at me, alive and in one piece.

"Jesus...", I whispered.

"Long time, no see?", Mike asked, with a lopsided smile.

I didn't have a chance to say anything else, because an explosion echoed down the street. Mike threw himself over me, shielding me from any debris.

_Goddamnit! _Looking sideways, I noticed that the tank had stopped. Thick, dark smoke was pouring from its bottom and climbing towards the sky.

That sight made me blink in disbelief. _Mike did his crazy stunt after all..._

"Jess, get up." Mike's voice suddenly pushed me into the present. "Move!"

As he got up, he grabbed my hand and yanked me back to my feet. And then he led me back towards the wall, where the rest of the lads were hiding.

But, the moment we begun running, gunfire echoed somewhere from the front. Bullets showered that part of the street, driving Bull's squad out of cover. The lads quickly scattered, disappearing among the nearest gardens.

I could feel my heart sinking to my boots again. _Bloody hell..._

"_LOOK OUT!_"

Mike's shout made my head snap to the left. That was when I saw a corner of a house being blown up to smithereens. Just a second later, another blast came. Unlike the previous one, this one was only a few meters away. I almost yelped as dirt shot up in the air and showered both Mike and me.

Before I knew it, we were running again. We made a quick turn to the left, just as the nearby garden wall burst into a hundred pieces. And then I saw it – a ditch, not so far from our spot. Something like a huge pipe was peering through one side of the ditch. It might have been of the town's irrigation system... or was it the sewer?

I didn't give a sod. I just ran towards it, shouting:

"Mike, follow me!"

I literally leapt into the ditch, landing on its muddy bottom. Soon after, Mike jumped after me. We crawled into the pipe just as another explosion rattled the ground. All of a sudden, dust was chucked up everywhere, filling the air around us. It was loud enough to make my ears ring. I huddled against one side of the pipe, closing my eyes shut.

And then, without a single warning, everything became silent.

For a second or two, I didn't even dare to get up. I was just looking at my hands, which were shaking like mad. Clenching one into a tight fist, I slowly turned on my back. A moment later, I saw Mike lying next to me.

"Mike? Mike, are you all right?"

Still covering his head with his hands, Mike looked at me. His helmet was gone and, with all that dust, his hair now seemed almost yellow.

"I'm okay... and I think those blasts stopped", he almost whispered. But, he soon jerked, because I smacked his back hard. "Jesus...! What was that for?"

"I was mourning you a minute ago, you...!"

I was cut off by voices, which came from behind us. I had no idea what was going on. But, I was about to find out. Slowly getting on my knees, I approached the edge of the pipe. And then I took a peek outside.

At the garden wall – which was now more like a ruin – I spotted a German. But, he was just the beginning.

A few moments later, another one strolled by. Soon after, some sort of a vehicle rushed past the ditch, followed by more Germans. I clearly heard somebody shouting orders in the distance, but I couldn't see the bugger.

_Where the hell is Easy? Shouldn't they try to attack them or something? _As I was watching the men moving away from my sight, the answer hit me with all its strength. And it was far from good. There were only two reasons why Bill and the others weren't fighting back. The first one was that they were all dead – which was bollocks. And that left the choice number two.

While I thought about it, I could feel a large lump forming in my throat. I wondered if I could ever manage to swallow it.

"What's wrong?", Mike asked in a whisper.

I slowly turned my head and looked at him. And then I answered:

"I think the lads pulled back."

For almost a full minute, Mike just stared at me. His look was completely blank, while silence lingered between us. When he eventually spoke, all that he said was:

"Shit."

Hand on heart, I was having the same word on my mind. Out of all the troubles I could get into, this one must have been the worst of all. The entire company had retreated who knows where and who knows when, leaving Mike and me behind. On top of that, we had not so friendly strangers strolling nearby - which would be more than happy to shoot both of us.

I swallowed thickly just by thinking of it. Trying not to make too much noise, I looked outside again.

No, there was definitely no way for us to get out now. I could see Germans almost everywhere I looked. In slow, quiet steps, four men went beside the ditch, searching the nearby houses. They didn't have a bloody clue that two Geordies were nearby, hiding in a... well, judging by the smell, it must have been the sewer.

That was when I heard something moving behind me. And it wasn't Mike.

I almost jumped out of my skin. I quickly turned around, just as Mike picked up his rifle. My lips parted in disbelief when I saw another man in hiding. However, that wasn't just any man.

My brow slowly furrowed. "Bull?"

He sent me a faint smile. "Hey, Jess."

I had no idea where he had been in the meantime. But, whatever he saw must have been awful. He seemed exhausted and almost ten years older than the last time I had seen him. I could clearly see small creases emerging on his forehead. However, in spite of that, I was really happy to see him alive.

"You too, sergeant?", Mike asked as quietly as possible.

He curtly nodded. That was when some sort of rumble broke through the silence. That sound was too familiar for my ears.

As I leaned against one side of the pipe, I saw a tank moving outside.

After what had almost happened to Mike, I became scared of those things. I couldn't make a single sound as it went past the ditch. To tell you the truth, I was too scared even to whisper. I even kept holding my breath, until the tank finally vanished from my sight.

Soon after, I glanced at Mike. In the shadows of the sewer, his blue eyes seemed wider than ever before. He was obviously terrified. And perhaps I didn't look too different.

"I don't want to stay here for good, lads", I whispered.

"You won't", Bull replied in his deep voice, "We just have to wait for the night. The Krauts won't be movin' around then."

I slightly raised an eyebrow. That plan sounded good. However, there was one tiny problem...

"Bull, what if the Germans don't go away in the meantime?", I asked.

He just shrugged as he gazed outside. "You can always hope."

_**XXX**_

After God knows how much time, night finally decided to show up. It covered the sky and earth and enveloped all the houses in Nuenen. And, in addition, my hope came true.

The Germans, who had been treading through the town during most of the day, were now gone. There was nobody nearby, except for the three of us.

As quietly as possible, we slowly crawled out of the pipe. I was almost thrilled for finally getting away from that smelly place. But, as soon as we climbed out of the ditch, my joy quickly faded away.

In the light of the moon, Nuenen seemed more than just eerie. Nothing around us was moving, and that included the grass. Its blades were completely still, as if they had been made of stone. What was more strange, there wasn't even a trace of a breeze. Actually, the only sounds in this Dutch town were our breathing - and our steps.

While I followed Mike and Bull down a path, my heart begun thumping faster and faster. A drop of sweat slid down my back as I looked left and right. I was almost certain that somebody would soon jump from behind a corner and shoot at us.

"Over here", Bull whispered, holding his rifle at the ready.

Mike and I went after him to a barn, which was just a few steps away. Its door was slightly ajar, but there was no light coming from inside.

With quiet steps, Mike stood at he right side of the door. Meanwhile, Bull stopped on the left side. Their back were almost leaned against the wall, as they held their rifles firmly. After all my days with Easy, I knew that they were about to search the barn. I stood right next to Bull as he whispered:

"Three...two..."

The moment he said "one", he gently kicked the door, making it open a bit more. That was when Mike entered the barn, aiming at the shadows inside. Just a second later, Bull was behind him, watching his back.

_Jeez, Mike definitely learnt a thing or two in the Airborne... _Frowning a bit at that thought, I went after Bull.

Luckily, there was nobody inside. The barn was clear. Moonlight was coming inside through holes in the nearest wall. As my eyes adjusted to it, I saw hay lying all over the place. There was a large pile of it in a corner, right next to a small table. I noticed that somebody had left a bottle and a glass there – probably the last person who had visited the barn.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I closed the door behind me. And then I went to the place where Bull and Mike were standing.

"Holy mackerel, that was a close shave", I said under my breath, "I guess the lads won't send the rescue party for us, eh?"

"Nope. We're gonna have to be our own rescue party", Bull replied. For some reason, he was looking a bit pale. Actually, he almost seemed as if he was in pain. "Sullivan, can you give me a hand?"

I wasn't sure what he meant. But, when he sat down and turned around, I noticed a dark stain on the back of his shoulder. That was when the lump in my throat turned into a stone.

He was hit.

"Sir?"

Wondering what was going on, Mike quickly came. I moved away, so that he could sit down and have a look at Bull's wound. It didn't last long when his brow furrowed and when he muttered:

"Holy..."

"I think I have somethin' in there", Bull said, cutting Mike off, "Can ya pull it out, Sullivan?"

_What?! _I gawked at both of them, hardly believing what I had just heard. Even from this far, I noticed that Mike's jaw clenched.

"Can ya?", Bull asked again.

"Well, I... I can try, sir", Mike replied.

"Try, then."

My eyes suddenly widened. Without any hesitation, Bull pulled out his knife and handed it to Mike.

_Holy smoke, is he going to dig that thing out? _I sincerely hoped that Mike would somehow talk Bull out of this. However, when my wingman took the knife and knelt right behind Bull, I felt my stomach churning again.

_Jesus... he IS going to dig that out._

That was it. I felt almost sick just by thinking of it. Watching it was something that I really couldn't do. Biting my lip hard, I turned my head and gazed at the wall... and at the half-full bottle on the table. The liquid in it seemed clear, although it had colour similar to gold.

Wondering what it was, I picked it up. As soon as I pulled the cork out, a familiar scent of alcohol reached my nose. This must have been some sort of beverage.

That was one of Gene's lessons came to my mind.

"Mike. Mike, wait!"

When I turned around again, Mike didn't start yet... luckily. I came closer and almost shoved the bottle in his free hand.

"Take this. You need to disinfect that first."

"Oh."

Judging by his face, he was almost terrified. But, he forced himself to smile, just for a second. A corner of his lips curved before he muttered:

"Thanks, Jess."

To be honest, I felt very sorry for him. Just a few months ago, he had been flying in an old plane and sprinkling pesticides on crops near Aldbourne. And now, he was in occupied Holland, hiding from Germans in an old barn. With a knife in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other, he was currently staring at a hole in a man's shoulder. His voice trembled a bit when he asked:

"Ready, sir?"

Bull gave him a nod. That was when Mike turned the bottle, spilling some of the liquid on the wound. I couldn't help but wince as Bull groaned. However, that wasn't the worst part – the worst was just about to begin.

In a span of just a few seconds, Mike's pale face had become almost greyish in the moonlight. He grasped the bottle tighter and took a long swig from it. His grimaced in disgust as he swallowed. But, for what he was about to do, he really needed a drink.

And then, after taking a deep breath, he started working.

I didn't see any blood. I was sitting far enough from them. But, just by seeing Mike trying to fish out a piece of metal out of Bull made me feel dizzy again. Everything went ten times worse when Bull swore and yelped in pain. I turned my back on them again, with both hands on my stomach – and tried not to pass out.

I couldn't remember when I had felt as helpless as this... and useless. I could barely stand listening to Bull's shouts, let alone doing what Mike was doing now. If it wasn't for my wingman, I had no clue how could I help Bull. And I almost loathed myself because of that.

"Sullivan, just pull it out", Bull said behind me, "Just... _fuck!_"

"I'm done." This time, I heard Mike's voice. "It's... it's out."

A sigh whooshed out of my lips. When I looked at them, Mike had already taken out a long piece of bandage. He was now trying to dress the wound as best as he could.

As I watched him, I silently admired Eugene. In spite of everything, I would never understand how he could put up with all of this, almost every day...

That was when something screeched outside, making me snap back to reality.

A second later, all three of us were on our feet. Leaning against the nearest wall, I glanced through some of the holes. I managed just to catch a glimpse of a vehicle, quickly vanishing down an alley. And that was about it.

The moment that thing disappeared, Bull sighed in relief beside me. Meanwhile, Mike just closed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down.

My heart was still thumping when I looked through the hole again. Thank goodness, there was nobody else around. I didn't see a single man walking nearby. Even the eerie silence was back. In the meantime, the moon kept shedding light on the paths and houses, as well as the field behind it.

"Jess?" Mike's voice suddenly broke the silence. "Jess, is that your plane?"

"What...? Where?"

Still peeking through the hole, I looked around. And then I saw it.

I blinked a couple of times, almost expecting to see my Spitfire disappearing in thin air. It seemed too good to be true. But, it was true. The plane was standing near the edge of the field, exactly where I had left it.

Before I managed to say anything, it suddenly gave me an idea. A grin soon found its way on my lips.

That greenish bird could be our ticket out of Nuenen.

However, I quickly realised one thing. The Spitfire had only two seats. And there was three of us.

_Oh, damn it... _I felt my chest becoming tight with dread. There was nothing that could make me choose. I couldn't just tell one of them to come with me, while the other would stay behind. I did my best to get that out of my head. There had to be another way to solve this.

But, unfortunately, Mike had had the same thought. And he already made a choice.

"Sergeant, you go first."

My heart sunk faster than I could blink. Meanwhile, Bull furrowed his brow at him. "Sullivan..."

"You need a medic, sir." His face was almost dead-serious when he added: "I don't."

I gave him more than a serious look. "Mike, you can't stay here."

"And you can't leave _him_", Mike replied, pointing at Bull with his thumb, "You can come back for me later. I can wait."

"But, what if the Germans come in the meantime? What will you do then, huh?"

"I'll try to come up with something."

_Well, the Airborne didn't make him less stubborn, that's certain! _I bit my lip again, in order to stop myself from swearing. However, that didn't help too long.

"You daft little... why do you have to get on my nerves again?"

"You'll argue with him later, Jess", Bull said, interrupting Mike, "We have more important things to do now."

With all my anger, I almost forgot that he was in the same place as us. I had a lot more things to say about this, but I didn't have much choice. I had to keep my mouth shut. Not so far away, Mike just nodded in agreement.

"All right..." Bull glanced at his watch. "We have almost an hour before daybreak. If we're quick, we might all get out of here. Clear?" He waited for the two of us to nod again. Soon after, he added: "Let's move, then. Jess, go!"

All of a sudden, his giant hand pushed me towards the door. The only thing left for me to do was to dash in that direction. But, I didn't have time to get out of the barn, because the door suddenly moved. It opened right in front of me with a short, screeching sound.

Before I knew it, I saw a German entering the barn. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

**To be continued...**


	28. It Could Be Worse

**Hello, my lovely readers! I'm back with a new chapter! :)**

**But, firstly, I have to thank _bethrodrigues.77 _for the wonderful review. I'm more than happy to hear that you enjoy reading this story. :) You're completely right, luck wasn't on Jess's side in the last few chapters. But, I have to say that it won't change in this one. You'll soon find out why...**

**By the way, I have news for you. I'll be going on a trip soon and I won't be able to update until I get back... and that will be in a couple of weeks. I'll have to ask for a bit of patience until the next chapter.**

**And now, without further delay, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: It Could Be Worse**_

* * *

I quickly dived behind the nearest bunch of hay. Bull hit the ground next to me as the German turned around. He raised his rifle, aiming in our direction.

But, thank goodness, he hadn't noticed us.

It didn't last long, when he stopped and looked back at the barn door. The reason for that was simple – his friends had decided to join him. I bit my lip hard again when three more Germans came inside.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end. The moment they entered, they begun searching through this place, just like Bull and Mike had done it before. Hay quietly rustled under their soles as they moved further.

In the meantime, I didn't dare to make a single sound. As carefully as I could, I turned my head and looked for Mike. However, I couldn't see him anywhere. There was no signs that could give away where he was. Perhaps that was a good thing.

_Holy smoke... _Turning around again, I peered through the hay. And then I froze on my spot. One of the Germans had approached my hiding place. He was standing so close, that his boot was just inches from my hand. I wished to move away, but I knew that would make noise. And noise would make Bull and me push up daisies.

Swallowing thickly, I forced myself not to move a single finger. That was when I heard a voice nearby, muttering something. When I shifted my gaze, I saw one of the Germans talking.

I had no idea what was he saying. But, the men beside him had. They soon something in return. And then they all walked away.

I did my best not to sigh in relief – although I wanted that so badly. However, I couldn't help but smile. For a second, I was almost certain that all three of us would be discovered. And now, the Germans were leaving the barn and vanishing in the dark.

But, my small smile didn't last for long, because the last German suddenly stopped.

_What in bloody hell is he doing? _I craned my neck a bit, trying to see him better. For some reason, he was standing alone in the middle of the barn. He was holding his rifle low in his hands, while he was looking down.

It didn't last long when he slowly bent and picked up something from the hay. It looked like a long piece of cloth. It was long and white, but covered with dark stains.

My breath suddenly hitched. That wasn't any cloth. That was Bull's bandage.

_Damnit. _It was still wet. Unfortunately, the lad was too smart to overlook something like this. Before I knew it, he turned around, clutching his weapon.

He now knew that somebody was hiding here. And that terrified him. I could see that on his face as he glanced around.

"_Hallo?_", he called, while his voice trembled. He said something else, but I couldn't understand what.

I clenched my fists tightly, letting my fingernails dig into my skin. We were busted.

While my heart was beating faster by the second, I glanced at Bull. However, he didn't look back. He was busy with something else. With an almost silent _click_, he placed his bayonet on the tip of his rifle.

I swallowed hard again. This wasn't going to end good.

"_Hallo?_"

Soon after, the concerned German turned his back on us and stared at a corner. That was when Bull slowly got up. With silence that didn't match his size, he got out of our hiding place. The hay barely rustled when he reached the lad's back.

And then he raised his rifle.

However, the German was faster. He moved away, avoiding Bull's knife. A second later, his fist met Bull's jaw, making Bull flinch. Using that chance, the German swung with his own weapon.

_Shit... _I couldn't let that happen. I jumped to my feet, quickly thinking what to do. But, before I made a single step, a silhouette came out of the shadows.

Mike lunged forward and stabbed the man in the back.

The German whizzed in pain, before his knees buckled under him. And then he collapsed in the hay. My lips parted in shock when Bull thrust his knife down, finishing the man off. Before I knew it, the whole barn went silent again.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. But, not because of Bull, or the man whom he had killed. I had seen things like these many times. What really terrified me was that my best friend had a part in it. The once skinny, cheery boy from Tyneside now had somebody's blood on his hands – just because he wanted to protect me.

All of a sudden, Bull's deep voice brought me back to reality.

"We have to hide him."

Mike looked at him, with an almost ghastly pale face. Swallowing hard, he nodded and helped Bull drag the German away. Grabbing him under each arm, they both pulled him behind a nearby pile of hay. That way, if any one else came, he would remain unseen.

In less than a minute later, Bull was already at the barn door, checking if the town was clear. Mike was right behind him, while his jaw was clenched harder than ever.

"Is there anyone outside?", I asked quietly.

"Nope." Bull shook his head. "Come on. Let's get outta here."

He didn't have to tell me that twice. As soon as he let Mike get out, I dashed after him. Before I knew it, I was already rushing through the town.

As I followed Mike, I tried to make my steps quick and quiet in the same time. But, that wasn't so simple. Especially when all of my senses were on overload. Although I kept moving, I would wince on every unusual sight, scent or sound – because each of them might be a sign of Germans nearby. Trying to keep my fears under a lid, I picked up a bit more speed and tried not to be far from my wingman.

With Bull watching our back, we quickly passed a few houses. After jumping over a ditch and crossing a wide road, we ended up on the edge of a field. Although the moonlight was quite faint, I could see the glimpse of my plane in the distance.

To tell you the truth, I was finding it hard to believe that it was still in one piece. As the three of us approached, I noticed a few scrapes on it. They were probably from this morning, when I had been shot at. With that cast aside, the bird seemed functional. But, was it really functional?

_Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't it? _Placing one hand on the left wing, I stopped to get my breath back.

"Bull, the back seat is yours", I breathed.

Unlike the other lads, he never argued with me. He just nodded. But, before he went to the back part of the plane, he turned around.

"Sullivan?", he asked.

"Aye, sir?"

"Thank you. And good luck."

Mike just gave him a nod in return. While Bull climbed into his seat, I took another deep breath. And then I looked over my shoulder.

"Don't wander off too far, Wingman. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just trust me."

"I trust you, Jess", he said quietly.

I felt my chest becoming tighter when I got into the cockpit. I couldn't just leave him here, with all the Germans walking around. But there was nothing else I could do – except to be quick and clear-headed.

As soon as I got in the seat and fastened my belt, I gazed at the control stick in front of me. Oh, and I also prayed that this worked. Nibbling on my lip again, I tried to turn on the engine. However, all I heard was silence.

But, then the rumbling came.

_Bloody hell! _I became almost elated when I heard that sound. Within moments, the propeller in front of me begun spinning, turning into a greyish smudge in the moonlight. As it spun faster and faster, I grabbed the control stick and wrapped my fingers tightly around it.

"Okay, here we go!"

I didn't dare to look back at Mike again. Instead, I carefully led the plane down the field. While I accelerated, the engine begun roaring almost like a beast. Gritting my teeth, I watched the ground swiftly moving underneath my bird. And then I moved the control stick. As the wheels ended up in the air, the field moved away from me, leaving the sky as my only company.

"Nice take off", Bull said behind me.

If I wasn't so worried about everything, I would have probably smiled. However, I had other things on my mind. I had noticed a narrow strip of land, which was a bit lighter than the rest of the field. It was straight for some time, until it begun bending towards the south.

I pursed my lips tightly. That must have been the road out of here. Gently moving the control stick, I made a wide turn to the left and left Nuenen behind.

_**XXX**_

Bull and I were still in the air when dawn came. Without any warning, the sun peered behind the horizon and shattered the darkness.

Tilting my Spitfire slightly, I glanced at the road. So far, it had been leading me above countless fields. I only saw a farmhouse here and there, but that was it. I didn't see anything that could tell me where Easy was now. For a moment, I wondered if they had hidden, too. What if I had flown over them and didn't see them?

I swallowed again, when I noticed something strange. I spotted a few ant-like figures in a field below. But, I knew that those weren't ants.

"Bull? Bull, have you seen what's down there?"

Firstly, I didn't hear anything. And then Bull asked:

"You think they're from Easy?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'll fly low over them, just in case." Soon after, I tightened my grip on the control stick. "Hold on..."

Sinking my teeth into my lip, I led a plane into a wide curve, until it turned in 180 degrees. And then I begun decreasing the altitude.

As the engine rumbled in response, the ground was becoming closer. And then I saw the figures again. Or, should I say that they saw me? By that time, I was flying so low that all of them hit the ground.

However, I saw two things. First one was that there were four of them. The second one was that they hadn't tried to fire at us. They must have been Allies. If we were lucky, they might be even Yanks.

_Please, let them be the Easy lads. I really need to see some of them right now... _I let out a quiet sigh as the Spitfire touched the ground. As soon as it rolled to a stop, I turned the engine off. The propeller quickly stopped, letting silence flood the field.

But, that silence lasted for only a couple of minutes. When Bull and I got outside, I saw those lads running towards the plane. To my surprise, they all had OD's, just like the Yanks. However, my surprise turned into shock when they came closer. That was when one of them said:

"Well, I don't know whether to slap ya, kiss ya or salute ya!"

My heart jumped. That thick Philly accent had only one owner.

"Shakespeare!" I waved, in order to grab his attention. "Bill, you have to get Bull to Gene!"

He looked at me in bewilderment. "What about you?"

"Mike is still out there."

All of a sudden, his smile was replaced with a frown. "Who the hell is Mike?"

"Look, I don't have time for chit-chat. Just do it!"

I turned around to climb back into my bird, when Bill grasped my arm.

"Jess, you're crazy!" Although he was still frowning at me, I didn't miss a trace of concern on his face. "Winters is gonna bite your head off for this. And mine, too!"

"Tell him I'll see him soon." That was when I blinked. "By the way... where are the other lads?"

Bill pointed in the distance. It looked like south-west. "Three miles that way."

_Three miles? Did he just say that? _I had no idea what he was doing that far from Easy. But, I didn't have any more time to spend. The moment Bull moved away from the plane, I found myself in the pilot's seat again.

However, Bill didn't move. He was still standing in the same spot and gazing through the glass of my cockpit. I quickly waved him off.

"Move, Bill! _MOVE_!"

He ran away before I turned on the engine. As the familiar sound of my bird filled my ears, I set the Spitfire into motion.

A few minutes later, I was up in the air again, climbing towards the sky.

_**XXX**_

_First field, second field, farmhouse, third field..._

As I glided above the ground, I glanced down a few times. I was coming closer with every landmark I saw. It wouldn't be too long before I see Van Gogh's birth place in front of me. While my heart was thumping with all its power, I hoped that nobody had noticed Mike. And I hoped that he had found a safe place to hide.

After some time, I saw smoke on the horizon. A few greyish pillars were slowly climbing towards the clouds. I watched as Nuenen slowly emerged in the distance, along with the first houses. The houses were soon followed by a vast, green and familiar field.

I carefully shifted to a lower altitude when something caught my eye. It was another wisp of smoke. However, this one wasn't grey. It was white and clearly visible in the grass. I also caught a glimpse of a person, who was standing by the smoke and waving at me.

It was Mike.

I didn't have time to lose. As soon as I flew over him, I turned the plane around and begun my descent. A few minutes later, I landed on a part of a field, covered in low grass.

However, when I peered out of the cockpit I knew that something was wrong.

I saw Mike running and I heard gunfire echoing behind him. It didn't last long when I saw more silhouettes, rushing behind him. Whatever they were shouting wasn't English. And it didn't sound good.

"Mike, hurry!", I shouted.

He didn't shout back. But, he picked up even more speed, lifting his knees high. As the Germans ran after him, I thought that they would shoot him. But, he didn't fall. He actually made it to the plane.

"GO!", he hollered, shuffling into the back seat.

Getting back in the cockpit, I led my bird over the grass again.

"You just can't live without trouble, can you?", I shouted over the rumbling.

"That reminds me of someone!", Mike retorted, making my smirk vanish.

With every passing second, the gunfire behind us was becoming more distant... until it suddenly became more than loud.

And then the bullets came.

I jumped in my seat when I heard a few bangs. A small graze suddenly appeared on the glass above me. Swearing under my breath, I prepared for a quick lift off.

The second the Spitfire was away from the ground, I turned the control stick in my hand. The plane tilted to the left, while I struggled to escape the round. That was when I heard a loud yelp, right behind my back.

"Fuck! My leg!"

All of a sudden, I felt my mouth becoming dry. _Bloody hell..._

"Mike?" I wanted to look over my shoulder. But, that wasn't possible while flying a plane and trying to escape. "Mike, are you hit?"

"No, it's just a graze!", he shouted back, "It just nicked my trousers! I'm okay!"

_Jesus... _I let out a long sigh. However, that didn't get rid of all the dread I felt. Sweat was sliding down my back and drenching my shirt. As the shots continued behind me, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down my heart.

With a sudden turn to the left, I flew above the road. And then I soared higher into the sky. The only sound that was soon left was coming from the engine.

_Okay, Jess... now level this baby and keep going. _Recalling Mike's flying lessons, I carefully levelled the plane in the air. When I managed that, I led it in the direction Bill had showed me.

Seconds started trickling into minutes. Minutes passed painfully slow as we flew to the south-west. Fields that never ended kept passing underneath us, which made me bite in my lip again. I almost desperately wanted to see something else except the grass and farmhouses. But, my wish refused to come true. I almost groaned in frustration, when a village emerged below.

A dozen houses were almost huddled together on one side of the road. But, that wasn't the most surprising thing. Among the houses, I noticed dozens and dozens of small rectangular shapes. Those could definitely be trucks.

I kept staring at the shapes below, as a smile grew on my lips again. That must have been Easy Company. The lads must have been down there.

_Oh, holy mackerel... _After a quiet sigh, I started the descent.

I had done that so many times, that now it seemed almost like clockwork. I chose a flat strip of land, lowered my altitude an approached it. And then I cautiously guided the bird, until its wheels touched the ground. The only thing left was to wait for the plane to slow down and stop. Eventually, it was standing still on the grass.

_Well, thank goodness that's over._

Letting a sigh whoosh out of my lips, I somehow shuffled out of the plane. At that moment, I felt a gentle breeze on my face.

I winced a bit when I also felt how sweaty I was. My stomach and back had become surprisingly wet. I could clearly feel my shirt sticking to my skin. However, I didn't mind that now. I just folded my arms across my chest.

That was when I saw Mike standing next to me. Looking down, I noticed a tear in his trousers. But, there was nothing more. Not even a scratch.

_Well, it could be worse._

"You lucky git", I muttered.

Mike sniggered and gazed at the village in front of us. "You're lucky yourself."

A corner of my lips curved. And then, after a few moments of hesitating, I pulled him into a quick hug.

Hand on heart, I was still a bit mad at him. However, I was also happy that he was alive, in spite of everything that had happened in Nuenen. Although we were far from the town now, the thought of losing my good friend still terrified me.

"So, you're doing this for a living now?", he asked, slightly surprised.

"Something like that." I glanced at the village houses in the distance. "Hey, we should get to the village, before they assemble a search party for us."

"Well, that would be a perfect beginning of a perfect day", Mike said sarcastically, making me chuckle. That was when his brow furrowed. "Bloody hell, Jess, you're soaking wet! You're gonna catch a damn cold!"

"Hey, I'm not a..."

Before I even begun to protest, he got out of my embrace and begun unzipping his jacket. I really didn't understand what the whole fuss was about. I mean, I wasn't made out of glass! While Mike was as stubborn as usual, I decided to glance down.

That was when my heart skipped a beat.

_Holy smoke... _I had never seen so much blood in my life. Slowly, but surely, it was spreading over my shirt in a harrowing, crimson shade. I even saw it peering through the olive drab on my trouser leg. Just by looking at all of this made cold chills run up my spine.

I didn't feel any pain. However, horror had already kicked in.

"Mike..."

My hand trembled when I moved it from my shirt. And then I gawked at my palm and fingers, which were also dark red. They seemed as if I had dipped them in paint.

"I... I think I'm hit."

**To be continued...**

**In the meantime, I would really appreciate if you review!**


	29. Dark Reminders

**Hello again, my dear readers! I'm back! :)**

**Firstly, I apologise to all of you for waiting so long for the next chapter. But, I also want to thank those who took time to review this story: _amelie girard.3892_ (**Thank you very much and welcome to the story! It would be really nice to hear from you again. :)**), _bethrodrigues.77_ (** Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you like Jess and the way she deals with things :) Well, I got some new ideas for this story, so expect a big twist in one of the following chapters. ;) As for Jess and Mike coming back to Easy unscathed... well, you'll soon come across a not so pleasant surprise...**), _Amanda_ (**You're welcome. ;) By the way, thank you for the sweet review!**) and _Dustori_ (**Oh, thank you! I had a wonderful time on the trip... And now I hope that you'll enjoy the latest chapter. :)**). Your reviews and support really mean much to me.**

**I also have a little surprise for you. I wanted to approach this story through the eyes of another character - and so I wrote the whole chapter in Doc Roe's POV. :)**

**And one more thing... this is from me to you, on my birthday. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers**. **This is purely of entertainment. It is based on the HBO miniseries and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of Easy Company.**

The heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

All I see is you...

_Nickelback, "Savin' Me"_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Dark Reminders**_

* * *

_Where is she? _

Grasping the strap of my bag, I gazed at the field outside the village. I could see the greenish silhouette of her plane, which was standing firmly on the ground. However, I couldn't see her. Although minutes had passed, she wasn't showing up, and neither was that British paratrooper, Sullivan. For some reason, they were still somewhere out there.

"Hey, Doc. Waitin' for Prichard, huh?"

I suddenly turned around and saw Heffron standing behind me. I had no idea how I hadn't hear him coming.

"Well... yeah", I replied.

"I'm sure she's fine."

That was something I really wanted to believe in. But, no matter how I tried, I couldn't get rid of all the concern. Since sergeant Randleman had told me that she had flown back to Nuenen to save that replacement, I couldn't stop thinking about what was going on out there. I felt wound up like a spring, on its very limits and waiting... for anything.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I glanced at Heffron. "You think so?"

"I'm ready to bet." He stuck a cigarette in his mouth. And then he opened his lighter and tried to make it work. "Give her a couple of more minutes and you'll have your little moment together."

_What? _Without a single warning, heat begun rising in my cheeks. But, I did my best not to do anything reckless. Nobody actually knew the truth about Jessica and me. And I hoped that it could somehow stay that way.

"What do you mean?", I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Oh, you think I haven't noticed?" He arched his eyebrows. "I saw the way you look at her, whenever she walks past ya. You can't stop smilin' for the next ten minutes." It didn't last long when he grinned. But, that grin vanished as I furrowed my brow at him. "Jesus, don't look at me like that. You should be happy that she can't send ya a friggin' 'Dear John' letter! Unlike that Doris of mine..."

At that moment, I was sure that even the tips of my ears had become red. I sent him a long glare, before I muttered: "Heffron..."

I didn't have a chance to say anything else, because a long, terrified shout came from the distance. It was just one word. However, it was that one word which I secretly hoped never to hear again.

"_MEEEEDIIIIC!_"

_Goddamnit..._ In the next second, I was already running through the village, towards the source of that shout. As my bag kept hitting my hip, I passed an old cart and sprinted down the road. Soon after, I stopped and waited for the second call.

For a second, I could hear only my heart thumping. And then it came, twice as loud than before. Actually, it seemed as if it was coming behind the nearby house. Grasping my bag, I ran past the corner. That was when I saw Malarkey, Luz and Sullivan, kneeling beside a fence. Malarkey looked almost sickly pale as he held someone in his arms – someone who had been hit. My jaw clenched the moment I saw blood on the ground.

I dashed to their side, wrenching out a pack of sulfa out of my bag. And then I spotted long strands of hair, sprawled over Malarkey's arm. They where almost the same shade as his, red like flames.

It was her.

It was really her.

I could have sworn that my heart plummeted and crashed into the ground. My knees suddenly gave out and I plonked myself beside her.

It took me a moment to snap out of it. And it took me another one to see that she was unconscious, and that she had been shot in the stomach. Sullivan was right beside her, struggling to keep the pressure on her wound. However, the crimson kept seeping between his fingers and down her shirt.

"I'll get the Jeep", Luz muttered. He sprung up on his feet before he sprinted to the centre of the village.

"What happened?", I asked. Nudging Malarkey out of my way, I placed two fingers on her neck and felt her pulse. In the meantime, nobody said a single word, which made me shout even louder: "_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!_"

"Jerries", Sullivan replied hastily, "They shot at us during lift off." His gaze shifted from the wound he was pressing to me. And then he shook his head. "I... I didn't know that she was hit until we landed..."

I swallowed thickly just by imagining it. Brushing that thought aside, I shoved my hands in my bag, taking out bandages and gauze.

"Sullivan, move yo hands, I gotta see..."

However, I trailed off when I noticed something strange. Although Sullivan was holding both of his hands over the wound, she was still losing a lot of blood. The small red puddle I was kneeling in seemed to be slowly growing in front of my eyes. However, the wound on her stomach wasn't the source of it.

_Where the heck it all that comin' from?, _I muttered, gawking down. It didn't last long when the answer came to me. And it was enough to make my chest tight with dread. _Oh, Jesus, no..._

"Turn 'er on the side", I snapped at Sullivan, "Do it!"

He quickly listened. Grasping Jess, he turned her on her side. Just a second later, I heard Malarkey whispering:

"Jesus fuckin' Christ..."

I was on the edge of saying the same thing. There was a second wound on her back - an entry wound, to be precise. The goddamn bullet had gone straight through her.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Sullivan asked, when I grabbed the hem of her jacket.

"Whaddya think I'm doin'?", I retorted.

I tugged her jacket up, and then her shirt, exposing her pale skin. I couldn't help but wince when I saw the hole, made by a large round. Pouring some sulphur on the wound, I pressed a gauze over it. And then I grabbed a long strip of bandage and begun wrapping it around her. As soon as I finished, I pulled it hard, tying it off.

That was when Jess came round. She cracked her eyes open with a gasp. A moment later, she yelped in pain, making my heart constrict.

"Oh, God, that hurts...!", she muttered through her clenched teeth.

"You'll be okay, Jess", Sullivan said somewhere beside me, "Trust me."

I silently cursed myself. I wished I could sit next to her now, holding her close. I wanted to tell her to hang tough. But, I couldn't. Instead of looking at her face, I had to focus on my hands and try to stop her from bleeding out.

Pressing another gauze against her stomach, I wrapped a new bandage around it. And then I reached for the syrette beside me. But, I didn't have time to grasp it, because someone grabbed my sleeve. I soon found out that it was her hand.

"I've... messed it up now...", she breathed out, looking straight at me. She was so pale, that her skin seemed almost grayish.

"You didn't mess up nothin'." I didn't know what made me say this, but I soon added: "How are ya feelin'?"

"Hurt... cold." She bit her lip, grasping my sleeve tighter. I could see tears welling up in her eyes when she whispered: "Gene, I... I'm so scared..."

"Don't be." I grasped her hand in return. Hoping to soother her, I knotted my fingers through hers and gave her a quick squeeze. "I gotcha."

She parted her lips, wishing to say something more. However, instead of that, I felt her grasp weakening in mine.

"No, no, no... don't you dare!" I leaned closer and cupped her face with my hands. "Don't you _dare_ dyin' on me... look at me! Jess, you gotta look at me!"

I patted her cheek, trying to make her stay with me. But, her eyes were becoming darker by the second. It seemed as if the lights behind them had started to fade.

Feeling bile rising up in my throat, I touched her neck and searched for a pulse. In the meantime, I could hear Sullivan bellowing from the top of his voice:

"_WHERE'S THE DAMN JEEP?!_"

_**XXX**_

I clenched my hand into a tight fist and hit the wall hard. However, all I did was making my knuckles hurt. I swore when my skin stung like mad.

It had taken the Jeep almost forever to reach the Aid station. As soon as Luz spotted the flag with the red cross, he hit the break and the entire vehicle screeched to a halt. It didn't last long when a nurse ran into the street. She helped Sullivan and me get Jess out of the Jeep and carry her inside – and that was the last time I had seen her.

I didn't leave after that.

I couldn't just turn around after everything and get back to Easy. I had to find out if Jessica would be all right. And so I waited, pacing near the Aid station and gazing at the front door from time to time. I saw a few more wounded men being carried inside, but the nurse who had helped Sullivan and me was nowhere to be seen.

_Jess's gonna be okay. She has ta be okay... _I whispered those words to convince myself. But, then I remembered her wounds and her yelps – and I felt doubt and dread washing through me. She had been barely breathing when the Jeep got to its destination. Her heat was so quiet, that I could hardly hear it. Unfortunately, with all the training I had had, I knew that her chances weren't big.

That was why I hardly dared to hope. I didn't want to hope, just to find out that it was all for nothing.

_Jeez... _I winced when my knuckles stung again. One of them had a short, but nasty cut. With a long, frustrated sigh, I took out some spare bandage out of my pocket. And then I wrapped it around my hand a few times. As I was trying to tie it off, I turned around and checked what was going on behind me.

Luz had gone to get some more smokes. But, Sullivan was still nearby. Actually, he hadn't moved an inch since we had carried Jess inside. He was sitting on the pavement, with his back against the wall of the Aid station, and his head in his hands.

I slowly went to the place he was sitting. However, after just a few steps, somebody bumped into me.

That was someone from Easy. However, it wasn't Luz.

"Oh, sorry, Doc." Guarnere stepped back. But, then he sent me a bewildered look. "Gee, you look like shit..."

I stared at him for a moment. This wasn't good.

"What are you doin' here?"

"I was on a goddamn patrol 'till now. I just stopped to see if Bull's okay." That was when he frowned and added: "By the way, are you all right?"

"Yeah", I lied, "I'm fine."

He didn't buy it. But, that wasn't the worst thing that happened. A few seconds later, Guarnere's gaze went down to my OD's. Following the direction he was looking at, I couldn't help but swallow hard. My hands, sleeves and knees were smeared in crimson stains. All of them looked like dark reminders of the last person I had tried to save.

However, Guarnere didn't have a clue who that was. And I dreaded the moment he would find out the answer. As his gaze moved up to my face, he furrowed his brow again.

"Doc, what happened?"

"Nothin'." I tried to walk past him, but he stood right in my way.

"Well, that Nothin' guy sure was bleedin' a lot", he said in his thick accent. "Now, seriously, who's hurt?"

_This ain't gonna end well. _I could already guess what was coming. However, there was no way to escape this. All I could do was hold my ground and confess:

"She's hit."

I didn't have to explain who was _she_ exactly. It took Guarnere a split-second to figure out. Before I knew it, colour seemed to have begun retreating from his face. Eventually, the only shade left behind was grey. Judging by his expression, he must have been struck dumb. But, I was wrong. He didn't remain quiet for too long. His eyes suddenly widened before he barked:

"She's _WHAT_?"

_Damnit, here it goes. _"The Germans shot her... on the flight back from Nuenen." That was when the grey colour decided to pull back, too. "Guarnere, why don't you take a seat somewhere and...?"

"I don't need a fuckin' chair!", he snarled at me. Yup, he was about to go completely ballistic. "How the hell did that happen to her? Where is she now?"

"They begun preparin' her fo surgery when we brought her in." The sound of the word 'surgery' made something tighten in my chest again. It took me all my strength not to imagine her in that room, on the makeshift operating table. "Sullivan and I... we've been waitin' here for hours. But, nobody's sayin' nothin'."

"Nobody? Holy Christ..." All of a sudden, Guarnere begun staring at the wall beside him. And then he muttered: "I knew it. I just knew it."

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"What I mean is that she's utterly nuts!", he said bitterly.

That was when Sullivan moved. He raised his head, sending the sergeant a long and piercing gaze. He had obviously heard everything.

Truth be told, I had never seen that British trooper as angry as this. He had clenched his fists so hard, that his knuckles turned almost yellow.

"Don't you ever say that", he said in a low, almost threatening tone.

"And why not? It's the damn truth." Brushing Sullivan's sulking aside, Guarnere lit himself a cigarette. After a long drag, he let out a puff of smoke. "Look, I told 'er not to go back there. I told 'er that it would be nuts to fly there for a second time. But, no! She just had to get up in the goddamn air and get herself pinged!" The corner of his lips quivered as he added: "She just loves gettin' into the line of fire, ain't she?"

"Hey, she didn't _ask_ the Jerries to aim at us!", Sullivan shouted, slowly getting back to his feet.

"Well, they wouldn't shake their goddamn hands with ya and let ya fly away, would they?", Guarnere retorted. After another drag from his cigarette, he glanced at Sullivan in a not so friendly way. "You're one of them Brits, aren't ya?"

"Aye", he replied stiffly, "I am."

"I can tell. Ya sound like Jess's fella countryman." Guarnere eyed him for a moment. And then he made a few steps closer. "You can say whatever you want, kid, but that ain't gonna change the facts. She doesn't run away from any trouble. She flies head-first in it, whenever she gets her chance. Mark my words..." He pointed at the closed door of the Aid station with his thumb. "...she got exactly what she asked for!"

"You son of a..."

I barely managed to move when Sullivan came closer. A moment later, he grabbed Guarnere's shoulder. I heard a dull sound as he pinned the sergeant against the brick wall, which made him drop his cigarette.

"Listen, I don't care if you're an ally here or not", Sullivan said, glaring at Guarnere, "But, if I hear that from you one more time, I'll rip out your damn..."

"Hey!", a familiar voice shouted, "Break it up! Break it up!"

Sullivan almost growled when Luz grabbed him, pulling him away from Guarnere. The sergeant took a chance and went at Sullivan, with his fist ready to fly forward. But, I was faster. I snatched his arm before he got the chance to make his punch.

"Jesus, are two you trying to kill yourselves?", Luz exclaimed, "What would the brass say about this?"

"Luz, shut your yap!", Guarnere snarled, trying to get out of my grasp.

"That's really nice. You should tell that to Denham when he sees you!"

All of a sudden, Guarnere stopped struggling. In the meantime, my jaw dropped to the pavement. Well, almost.

"What?", Sullivan, who had rooted to his spot, glanced over his shoulder. "Denham's coming here?"

"No, he'll visit the rest of Easy, in the village." It didn't last long when Luz frowned. "I've got a message from the guys. And..."

As he trailed off, a few more creases emerged on his forehead. Whatever he was about to say, it wasn't good.

"And?", Guarnere repeated, hurrying Luz to move on.

With not much choice left, Luz sighed. That was when he added:

"We're moving out in two hours."

_**XXX**_

When we got back to the company, there was already a hustle in the village. Men were picking up their belongings in a hurry and heading for the trucks, which were waiting on the nearby road. Sergeant Martin was standing near one of them and watching the preparations for moving out.

The moment our Jeep stopped, Guarnere hopped on the ground and went in his direction.

"Hey, Johnny! Where are we goin'?"

I noticed that Martin shrugged. "Somewhere south. It looks like Market Garden went completely haywire. We're basically retreating, but Nixon said that we might be heading into more fuckin' tanks. Can you believe that?"

"Jesus Christ..."

Martin said something more, but I didn't hear the rest. Holding my bag tightly, I got out of the Jeep and moved away.

I was feeling so numb, that I found it hard to describe it. Everything around me seemed as if it was happening to someone else, and not me. All I had in my mind was Jessica's face when I had left her in the Aid station.

Barely twenty-four hours ago, we had been smiling to each other. I kissed her before she climbed in her plane and took off. And now I had her blood covering my hands.

With no warning, I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I quickly bowed my head and gazed at the ground, so that nobody could see me like this.

_Don't think about that now. Just don't. _I tried to somehow get those images of her out of my head. In spite of everything, I was still needed here, in Easy. That was the reason I was here in the first place – rushing to help my comrades whenever they called for me. In the end, I had to grit my teeth and do my job. Keeping away and avoiding that would just be selfish.

I was so occupied with my thoughts, that I barely noticed two boots appearing in my view. And then a strange accent came.

"Roe?"

Fighting back tears, I raised my head. I blinked in surprise when I saw Sullivan standing beside me. He watched me for a few moments before he asked:

"May I have a word?"

For a second, I thought about shaking my head and going away. But, instead, I just shrugged.

"Sure", I muttered.

"Come with me."

_Excuse me? _I sent him a confused look. However, Sullivan didn't explain anything. He moved a few steps forward and waited for me to keep up. Not knowing what else to do, I wiped my hands against my trousers and went after him.

"I want to ask you something." As we walked down the village road, Sullivan's jaw clenched. What had happened to Jess obviously hit him hard. He soon moved his gaze to me and added: "You're the company's medic since Georgia, aren't you?"

I curtly nodded. "Yeah."

"And you've been taking care of the wounded from the moment you touched the French soil?", he asked, making me nod again, "Did someone have similar wounds to Jess's?"

It took me just a second to remember. And I felt my hands slowly clenching into fists again. The blood could be wiped away quickly, but that couldn't be done with the memories, too.

"Yeah", I replied, "Four of 'em."

"Did they make it?"

I shook my head. "Nobody made it to the Aid station on time. She did, but the odds ain't in her favour."

"But, there still is a chance, even a small one", Sullivan insisted.

I furrowed my brow at him. "Why are ya askin' me this?"

"Because Denham is the one who stands behind all of this." Sullivan's gaze seemed to have turned to ice. He might have hated the colonel almost as Jess did. "Aye, he might not have been shooting at us out there, but he's still responsible. If it hadn't been for him, she would be in England now, making bloody tea and listening to the radio about all these things."

I waited for him to continue. And he did that soon after, in a slightly lower voice.

"If she makes it, Roe... he won't hesitate to send her to another mission. He'll send her to her death if that could help him progress in this war. That's why we need to stop that from happening."

"_We_?" My eyes suddenly widened in disbelief. "Sullivan, I ain't gonna take part in those goddamn plans of yours. I'm a medic, fo chrissake!"

"But, Jess trusts you", Sullivan said, giving me a solemn look, "She told me that herself. And I'm sure that you want to keep her safe and away from this hellhole as much as I do." That was when he stopped to his tracks. "Isn't that what you medics wish for? To save as much lives as you can here?"

Perhaps he was right. However, I couldn't get rid of all the doubts. Sullivan was a newcomer, a replacement. And he wasn't even an American. Although he had experienced combat, he still wasn't aware of the risks that his plan involved. It would be almost like walking on thin ice – with Denham lurking somewhere underneath it.

"I need help from a few lads in Easy", Sullivan added, "But, I've just been assigned here and I still don't know most of them. That's where you'll help me. I need you to talk to them and persuade them that this is necessary." After a few silent seconds, he frowned again. "And if Jess doesn't make it, we still need to put a stop to Denham. He won't get away with this now."

One of my eyebrows slowly raised. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Where can I find Shifty Powers?"

_Powers? _It took me a few moments to look around. And then I spotted him. He was standing at one of the nearby houses, talking to captain Winters.

"There he is", I said, quickly pointing at that direction.

"Thank you." With a quick pat on the shoulder, Sullivan moved away - in the completely opposite way.

While he was treading up the road, I forced myself to make a few more steps. I moved to a rumbling truck, where a part of the second platoon was already sitting. But, I didn't join them. Instead, I stopped at the left front wheel. And then I reached in my pocket, taking out a long, dark string.

It was far from a rosary, but it could do it for now. Wrapping the string firmly around my fingers, I closed my eyes and muttered a quiet prayer for Jess. I prayed to God not to take her away... not yet. Although He might have more important things to do at this moment, I also prayed that He would find time and listen to an ordinary medic like me.


End file.
